


Falling Into You

by Artemis_Laurens



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Romance, some emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 108,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Laurens/pseuds/Artemis_Laurens
Summary: Akira has felt isolation before, and it almost crippled her. Since then she's decided its easier to let few people in, that is until she meets Mako. She finds herself experiencing something she hasn't felt in a while; she's afraid she'll fall. She's afraid she'll drown...
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Mentioned Bolin/Opal
Kudos: 29





	1. Part I Revolution: Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story was originally published on Fanfiction.net but I decided to share it here as well! This is my first time using the site for writing so forgive me if things are wonky. Updates usually happen Wednesdays!

**Part I Revolution**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Zhu Li**

**Republic City**

Three months after the Republic City Portal opening…

President Moon was used to stressful situations, but currently, she wouldn't mind having her old stress for just a moment. Republic City was in ruins both physically and politically, and now it was her job to fix the mistakes of President Raiko. Along with the plethora of issues that Kuvira's destructive "revolution" had caused. She was now faced with rebuilding the entire city, along with railways and new ships for the United Nations. Even the Republic City Police had lost everything during the crisis, and while they were able to create a temporary headquarters; the entire force was lacking in weaponry and protective clothing. Although she wouldn't admit it President Moon was at a loss, and now she just hoped that her assistant found something while scavenging through the former president's files.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, her assistant Bolin rushed into the room, his cheeks flushed from running. "I have Raiko's files, these are the top developers and I'm sure they'd be happy to do business with the city again." He set down a few folders on her desk before continuing. "Also I'd assume that Future Industries can reestablish the plans for the city, and perhaps build new battleships for the United Nations although…Previously Raiko would use another company, the Fire Nation navy uses this company exclusively…I'm sure Asami would understand if this is the path you take."

Zhu Li was pleasantly surprised by Bolin's maturity and insight; it was of course hard for him to abandon his bias, but he was truly becoming an insightful member of her team. "Thank you, Bolin." Bolin nodded and began to start his next task before stopping.

"Almost forgot, here is the file that has their contact information; I was told the name of the company is Piandao Industries." Zhu Li raised a skeptical brow at the name recognizing it from the old white lotus members.

"Piandao, like the old swordmaster?" Bolin nodded almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah! Isn't that so cool?" After a moment Bolin recognized his behavior and composed himself quickly. "I mean yes, exactly. After his death, his son trademarked his father's name and used their weaponry expertise to create a building. Through my research, I've found that they supply weaponry and militaristic vehicles for the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, and Republic City during Raiko's presidency."

Zhu Li was admittedly impressed by Bolin's research; he was becoming an increasingly capable assistant as the days passed. "Then I better get into contact with them."

"Call Lein directly, she's the granddaughter of Piandao and the head of the company. I've been told she likes to personally handle the affairs of her company. Oh! She also makes swords! Like handmade still!"

Zhu Li raised an eyebrow and Bolin composed himself once again.

"Thank you, Bolin." Zhu Li stood up and walked to the radio in her office, she waited patiently until a pleasant young woman's voice answered her call. "Hello this is President Moon of Republic City; may I speak to Lein please?"

* * *

**Lein**

**Shu Jing- Fire Nation**

Lein Piandao (her father was adamant about establishing a surname for the family) was not one to let anything stop her. Not even this persistent cough, and the now the constant ache in her body. It was beginning to scare her how weak she would feel as each day would pass, but she wouldn't let herself think about it. Because once she allowed those thoughts in it became exceedingly clear that she was fading, and she refused to let that happen. A sharp knock brought the woman out of her thoughts, she shook her head banishing the darkness from her mind.

"Come in". Her servant Yara came in along with her butler Akon. Yara was a young woman from the WaterTribe, she had come to the Fire Nation years ago looking for work and Lein had come to admire her. She was a lovely young woman with striking blue eyes and dark brown hair braided smartly down her back. Lein supposed the reason the girl held a place in her heart was because her innocence reminded her of her daughter when she was young. While Akon was almost as familiar as Lein's own face, he had been working for her family since she was a girl, he hadn't been much older than Lein when he came to work for her family. It was because of their history that she truly cared for the man. As she looked at him now his dark hair was now almost entirely grey, and he had kind golden eyes like most Fire Nation citizens, but as of now, she was wary of the two.

It was there relentless care and respect that caused the weariness; she knew that the two would put her well-being over anything… Including her own wishes. Yara was peppier than usual, while Akon (although she truly didn't think it was possible) was more stoic than usual. Lein narrowed her eyes at them as they entered her bedroom. Yara set up Lein's breakfast at the small table in the room.

"Ms. Lein, here's your morning tea. Jasmine, of course, you're favorite." She said pouring a cup for her, "Also your breakfast, and of course your medication." Lein looked towards the breakfast spread, it was her favorite of course. Lein never cared for breakfast foods so instead the smell of jasmine rice and fried fish greeted her nose. The inviting smell of the spices made her stomach growl and almost forget her suspicion.

Almost.

"Wow all my favorites, what's the occasion?" Lein asked skeptically taking the steaming cup from Yara. The young girl flushed, meanwhile Akon remained as stoic as usual. Lein motioned for them to sit as she slowly made her way from her bed to the table. She took the medication first grimacing at its bitter taste. Yara and Akon looked towards one another, the latter gave the girl an encouraging nod and she took a deep breath.

"President Moon of Republic City called, we told her we'd relay the message." Lein narrowed her eyes at Yara, understanding what she meant. They didn't want her to answer the call, she was too weak; and that infuriated her more than she thought it would.

"Now you two are infiltrating my business affairs? You two have no right! That is above your job description! If I'm not mistaken, I am the CEO and creative director, hell I invented and developed half of the new weapons for Piandao industries! I am one of the three people in the world who can create swords using the same technique as my grandfather! So, I think I am capable of hearing a message." Lein hissed, the two had the decency to look scolded but Lein wasn't done yet. She opened her mouth prepared for another verbal attack, but her body stopped her, a violent cough wracked her body. Her entire body caved in from its force, she clutched the small table with such force that the veins on her hands appeared from the strain.

Akon and Yara rushed to her side their hands hovering unsure of what course of action to take, knowing full well that they could only wait but wanting desperately to ease her pain. As she watched the two people who cared for her look down at her with their sympathetic gazes, she knew they were right. Her argument was useless, she was a shadow of the woman she used to be. And nothing she said would convince them otherwise, the young woman who held an enterprise was gone, and it was time she accepted that.

"I gave my life for this…It can't be over." Lein muttered lamely from the floor, she had barely registered her descent to the ground; much like her own descent from grace. Akon placed a hand firmly on her back the other taking her hand, helping her back into her seat.

"You did give your life to this Lein," Akon said tenderly, although still composed as ever. "And you raised an exceptional young woman that will carry this family's work. Believe in her Lein, or at the very least write to her." And Lein did agree, her daughter was exceptional but that wasn't why she was reluctant. She couldn't face her daughter because of everything she had failed to do as a mother.

"What if she won't do it? Just to spite me, she inherited that from her father." Yara and Akon looked at her in shock, surprised that she didn't know what they already did. This time it was Yara who stepped forward.

"I know you don't think so, but Akira is a lot more like you than you think Lein. I think the problem is she won't be able to stop herself from doing it." With that encouragement, Lein decided to o something she hadn't done in a year.

"I believe it's time I visit her."

* * *

_Akira_

**Western Earth Kingdom**

You wouldn't find Akira more focused than she was right at this moment when creating a sword, she was as sharp as a blade itself. Her breathing was coming out in sharp labored breaths as she raised her arm yet again, it pounded with all her force against the hot steal, and she did it again.

And again.

And again.

The work was grueling, but she enjoyed it, all for the awesome result of the product. She paused admiring her handiwork before quenching the sword in oil. It bubbled agitated from the scorching heat of the object, she removed it watching the oil drip down the sword. It was beautiful, the most pristine silver she could find resulted in an elegant sword. It was set in a brown leather hilt, but if you looked closely at the silver a swirl of obsidian elegantly curved to the tip of the sword.

"Akira?" The young woman turned to the sound of the voice to see her dear friend and the recipient of her newest work, Hon. Hon was the leader of their touring acting troupe, he was a skilled dancer and liked to employ traditional bending and fighting techniques to his performances. It was why he hired Akira; she had been a dancer most of her life in the Fire Nation ballets. "How do you deal with this heat it's terrible," Hon said opening the door wider allowing a gust of cool air to rush into the room.

But Akira never minded the heat, it was like a blanket of comfort for the firebender. It was something she recalled her mother and grandfather had been envious of. As the only firebender in the family, she was the one that enjoyed the heat the most. Although she had to admit the heat was bitter for most people, it reminded her of her grandfather and his kind hands; and the stories he'd tell her of their family and how he'd teach her as his father had taught him. Akira shook the thoughts away and winked at Hon.

"I find comfort with hot things." Hon rolled his eyes at her friendly flirtation, before reaching greedily towards the sword.

"Ah only after my work." She said in feign hurt as Hon snorted, he gazed appreciatively at the weapon. "Your husband is going to love it!" Akira said excitedly, causing a faint blush to reach Hon's cheeks. He smiled thoughtfully, his green eyes shining at the thought of his husband.

"Well he better, this is the third village we've been to, I thought they'd never let us borrow a forge. But I have to say Akira this was wo…" Before he could finish his husband poked his head into the forge causing him to throw the weapon in a hurry. Thankfully Akira was trained for such things and caught it easily sheathing it as it made its way towards her.

"T-Tavrok!" Hon stuttered, the waterbender looked at his husband suspiciously.

"While you are acting super weird, we can discuss that later I came to tell you that..." He trailed off looking towards Akira, Hon immediately straightened up rising slightly taller than his husband. Akira looked towards the two confused, Tavrok looked towards Hon in panic.

"You tell her." He said nudging him forward, his blue eyes were darting nervously from worry, and that only increased Akira's anxiety.

"Tavrok? Hon? Can you two just tell me?" She asked huffing in annoyance, Tavrok looked up at his husband and kissed his cheek quickly before rushing out of the forge. Hon looked towards the open door angrily before turning to Akira who had stalked towards him.

"That damn traitor." He muttered; Akira crossed her arms.

"Spill." Hon ran a nervous hand through his dark hair, his face paler than she had seen it in a while. It made her heart drop in fear, her mind began spinning thinking of the worst outcomes. "Hon, you're scaring me." He snapped his head up quickly and wrapped an arm around Akira's shoulders reassuringly.

"Oh it's nothing bad…I'm just not sure how to say this because I know how you feel about this…er situation…And I am incredibly nervous about your reaction because you kind of have a way of…" Hon stopped his ramble and took in a deep controlled breath, something she had often seen him do before a number.

"Your mother is here, back at camp." Akira staggered away from Hon, her head spinning from the news.

"My mother?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper; which both terrified and confused Hon. "I should have known," Akira said bitterly, she turned back to the worktable and unsheathed the sword placing it in the decorative box Hon had made. "Did you know that my mother didn't even tell me my grandfather died?" Hon said nothing, but Akira continued. "I loved my grandfather, he raised me. Did you know that? She couldn't be bothered to raise her own child, so she sent me to the mainland where my grandparents retired, and they raised me."

Akira began pacing the room a new vigor to her words. "I only saw that woman on summers, and my birthday. Did you know that Hon? She just sent tutors to teach me fire bending at then to the Fire Nation Academy for Girls." Akira paused sitting down, the fire began to fade, leaving behind that hot anger that she always tried to bury. "Did you know what she told my grandfather that she was disappointed I was a firebender? She said that it would make me less likely to learn the sword."

Akira stopped pacing leaning against the counter where she had placed Tavrok's sword. "I don't think I remember her telling me she loves me, Hon." Her eyes began to blur from the anger causing the sword in front of her to warp. Hon put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned into her friend.

"You should face her." Akira nodded at his words.

"I know, I just needed to get that out. Now when I see her, I won't have to mourn." With that Akira and Hon made their way back to their camp. The sword carefully wrapped by Akira under Hon's arm, and what should have been a happy occasion between friends was now a walk of dread.

Hon paused their walking just outside of her tent, he turned to her his eyes shining in sadness.

"You do know that this is goodbye," Hon said softly, Akira turned to him forcefully reaching for his hands.

"I would never abandon you, or this troupe. You have become my family these past two years." Hon stopped her removing his hands from hers and hugged her.

"You would never abandon your family, no matter what." And Akira knew what he meant, and she wanted to tell him that he was wrong; that her mother never felt like family. But as much as she resented her, she knew that deep down Hon was right.

Akira took a step forward and saw the silhouette of her mother in the tent, with a deep breath she walked in.

* * *

Akira was sure of a lot of things when performing in her troupe when she threw a knife in the air, she was sure it would come down. When she bended fire at Hon she was sure he would remain unharmed in her dances. But in situations involving her mother, Akira was never sure.

She pushed aside the opening of her tent, and there she was. She had always thought as a child that she looked like her mother and had hoped she'd grow as beautiful as she did. But that was not the woman before her, gone was the beautiful and vibrant brown skin and instead, it had taken a strange yellow tinge. Her once long and beautiful black hair was cropped short rising just above her prominent jawline.

Her mother turned towards her, and it took Akira by surprise. Although she suppressed the look on her face, she truly didn't recognize the woman before her. Her mother looked drained; her face was void of its usual vibrance. Even her eyes seemed lackluster, there was a void of that spark that she had always spoken of; a spark Akira never believed in until now.

"You're sick," Akira said plainly, her mother huffed in irritation and sat at Akira's vanity.

"Yes, but I'm managing." Akira raised a brow at her mother, but she turned away from her daughter looking over her room as if she was trying to find something to nag at. But if Akira had inherited anything from her mother it was her necessity for order. Her tent was spotless, her duel swords were carefully stowed away, her clothing also neatly folded on her bed. Everything had a place, so instead of facing her daughter, her mother scowled at the floor.

"Are you going to look at me mother, or will you continue to scrutinize the flooring of my tent?" Lein looked to her daughter, and she too didn't recognize the young woman before her. She was bolder, she didn't shy from looking at her mother any longer. "Why are you here mother?" Akira asked softly, still cemented to the spot at the entrance of the tent.

Lein sighed unsure of how to begin. "I need…It's time for you to take over Piandao industries." Lein watched Akira carefully, her dark brown eyes flitted across the room as she processed the information. She paced the room her fists clenched as if she were trying to contain whatever emotion was coming towards her. It was frighteningly familiar to Lein, the containment of that fire she had witnessed it in Akira's father. "Well?" Lein asked tapping her foot from impatience.

"No," Akira said softly.

"What do you mean no! Akira this is not…" Akira cut her mother off by raising her hand, Lein looked into her daughters' eyes and saw the fire that she had lost years ago.

"You have the nerve to be impatient with me! You are asking me to leave my life, to give up everything, for you! So, tell me, mother, why should I?" Akira's eyes shined with the challenge, and although Lein did hate to admit it Akon and Yara were right. Her daughter was a lot more like her than she thought. So, she was going to have to do the very thing she had been avoiding, admit the truth.

"The truth is Akira I have no other choice; I have been fighting to keep my life the way it has been. I have been trying to remain that woman I was years ago, but I'm not anymore. I was capable of creating and managing the affairs of our business. Hell, I'd accompany the shipments myself to make sure they were correct, but I can't anymore. My body is protesting against it, and as much as I hate admitting my weaknesses… If I continue the way I have, I won't be alive much longer." Lein stopped with a sigh. "This is all very dramatic, but what I'm trying to say is. I need you to take over Piandao Industries, indefinitely. If you want it."

Akira wanted to say no, she wanted her mother to panic. But in the 22 years of her life, she has seen her mother vulnerable three times. When she almost drowned at 10, when her grandparents died, and now. Akira kneeled in front of her mother and took her hands tentatively in her own. Her mother looked down shocked by the tenderness her daughter showed.

"I wished so hard for you to trust me; I will do it, mother. Get your rest." Lein sighed in relief but when she looked into her daughters' eyes, there was an anger in them. It was a rage she had seen once before and it frightened her. That fire, that dangerous fire that had burned her so long ago.

"I do this for grandfather, not for you." Akira released her hands and walked around her room, opening the chest at the end of her bed. "I assume you brought the cargo ship?" Lein nodded wordlessly as Akira placed her things into the trunk. "Good, I'll say my goodbyes then."

With that Akira left the tent, trying hard to keep herself hardened to hold onto that rage. But it fell away helplessly, and the sadness returned. But she couldn't look back at her mother, because then she'd know.

She did this for her.


	2. Part I Revolution: Chapter Two

**Part I Revolution**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Akira_

Akira hadn't been on a boat in two years, mostly because they made her feel uneasy. Being surrounded by water was something Akira avoided; it had been that way ever since she almost drowned as a child. It happened during one of her mother's many exhibitions for work, and she had begged to go onto one of the WaterTribe boats. Her mother had dismissed her with an irritated wave of her hand.

Akira remembered going out into the water and seeing the glaciers, and how excited she felt being out in the open water. But after that, all she can remember is the frigid water and the unending depths. She had never thought that the color blue could scare her that way, and now water has terrified her ever since.

Of course, that meant nothing to her mother, while she hated her for it at first, she gradually made her return to the water. She told her she could never let something take away her power, but it still terrified her. It was unknowing, the ocean was vast and could easily take back anything humanity had created.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I've just come to give you your inventory report." Akira turned to her crew member and took the clipboard from his hands.

"Thank you." She said kindly, the man nodded with a small smile before making his way back into the boat. Akira returned to the edge of the ship and watched as the Fire Nation slowly disappeared, putting an ocean between her and her mother. And Akira had to admit it, the world felt right now that they were separated again. But she couldn't place whether that made her sad or content. Either way, she was beginning a new life now, and hopefully, she was ready for it.

* * *

**Mako**

Mako liked to believe he was prepared for anything, sure things caught him off guard sometimes. Like his ex-girlfriends dating one another, or Kuvira suddenly turning on them; and Korra staying away for three years. But those were anomalies to Mako, he had keen senses and a surprisingly accurate judge of character. But he was extremely unprepared for what he saw occurring in the streets, he was close to his old neighborhood the "bad" part of Republic City.

Asami had reestablished what could be salvaged of the city and had created at least three new structures for the displaced citizens. But that didn't mean that the people were happy, the city was still in shambles compared to what it once was. The railways still were only 45% operational and the city still was lacking in functionality. The people were frustrated, and from what Mako saw in front of him it was a lot more than they had initially thought.

Around 70 people filled the streets, they were being given weekly rations, and since they bore the symbol of the government a few of them were protesting. It wasn't enough to cause too much concern, and Mako planned to drive by. That was until he saw a young man rise above the protestors, he climbed his way onto the truck and raised a fist above his head in defiance.

"We deserve to know why President Moon has forced us to live in poverty; while the other displaced members live in updated facilities! Why have our streets been the last to be covered? Why have you abandoned us?" The crowd joined in with his cries, getting riled up by his words. The man raised his hand again, this time the earth shook. Mako's hands vibrated on the wheel of the squad car as he parked across the street from the protestors.

A large crater formed in the streets and rose above Mako's squad car, it sailed through the air and into the single police car that had been on the scene. Mako bolted out of his car and dove for the officer that had frozen in place. He slammed his body into the man's causing them both to tumble out of the way of harm and into the side of a building.

Some of the protestors backed away and returned to their homes, while a few were ignited by this act of rebellion and charged forward. They followed the young man with yells and shouts for justice, while Mako's partner ran towards the two on the ground helping them to their feet.

"Maybe we should call for backup?" he said sheepishly, Mako rolled his eyes.

"No kidding." The two returned to their feet and were relieved to see more officers. They calmly asked the residents to return to their homes and arrested the young man who had earthbended their squad car.

"We have to tell the Avatar about his." Mako agreed with the officer, more officers arrived and asked what had happened. Mako let his partner relay the details but it was days like these that were beginning to get to Mako. These protests weren't a new phenomenon, but most days they would disperse after a few hours. But today was the first day of violence, and if this was the first it was only a matter of time before it escalated.

The problem was they were right about everything. Change has been slow, and it's mostly because they don't know where to start. Asami has been so overwhelmed that Korra suggested they leave for a few days to the Southern Air Temple. It allowed them some privacy and Asami some time to reestablish her plans, the girls returned later that day thankfully. But Mako was worried that change wasn't happening fast enough.

"Korra will be back soon, she's always been able to keep the peace," Mako said putting a comforting hand on the officer's shoulder, while this reassured the officer; it didn't reassure Mako. The tides were changing again. It was only a matter of time before something else happened.

* * *

The Republic City Police Headquarters was once the pride of the city, currently, it is a small building while newly refurbished compared to their old facilities it was barely functional. Mako opened the doors of the building and found his overcrowded desk. Currently, each desk was shared by three detectives, making organization vital. Another detective smiled weakly while clearing their files out of Mako's way before rushing to another side of the room. The busy sounds were comforting to Mako's ear as he sat down pulling out a fresh piece of parchment for his report.

If he was being honest with himself, he preferred the sound of the work. Because it drowned out the silence in his heart. Mako had felt like he had been drowning lately, and he wasn't quite sure why. He genuinely loved his job, and he loved his friends and family. But he felt like each day that passed he was falling further and further into the depths of crippling loneliness. A loneliness that he felt all around him, he wanted warmth and light in his life. He tried filling it with work, among other methods... but even that wasn't cutting it anymore. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this feeling.

"Mako! My office, now." Chief Beifong said passing his desk quickly and down the cramped hall to her makeshift office. Mako followed eagerly, anything to get his mind off his thoughts. Mako and walked through the doorway and into the very cramped office; filing cabinets were lined across the walls of the room, the Chief's desk was beneath a window that was eclipsed by another large filing cabinet.

"I need you to go to the docks, we have a shipment arriving from Piandao Industries." Mako raised an eyebrow at Lin, not so much for the work but rather for his presence.

"Ugh, do you need me to escort the cargo?" Lin dropped the stack of reports in her hand and looked at Mako.

"Have you seen what's been going on kid? Besides, their representative is supposed to meet with the President, so it might be helpful to have someone keep them out of trouble." Without much argument Mako made his way to the docs; with the help of a few officers to help clear the way for cargo vehicles.

Mako tried hard to think of the task at hand, but it was hard to ignore what was right in front of him. The devastation left behind had catapulted Republic City into another era of uncertainty, after all the efforts made by Future Industries to create a society that could inhabit both spirits and humans. And it was all destroyed barely reaching its second year of full completion, now the streets were uneven once again. In some places, there were still gaping holes left behind from Kuvira's weapon. The buildings that had fallen have now been cleared out of the way, and the slow process of rebuilding has begun. But he still can see the fear, and now the anger in the faces as he passed by.

Groups of people living in close quarters as a temporary measure to create homes, families of five being confined into a smaller home than they originally had all because they're trying to give them a roof over the head. And the majority are grateful that they have a home for the time being, but more and more are upset that their conditions are worse than others. While everything has been relatively peaceful, Mako couldn't help but feel like something was about to change.

Mako finally made it to the docks and parked his car far off from the ship. He found crew members already loading cargo into trucks. All the large trucks were lined up and ready to leave in a moment's notice. Mako was impressed by the organization, he was easily allowed onto the boat and made his way to greet this representative.

Several crew members weaved their way around the ship as orders were being shouted from the center. As the crowd cleared Mako was shocked to see someone so young, and so short. But as the young woman turned towards him, Mako immediately retracted the thought.

While she was short, she had a presence about her, it was like she radiated the demand for respect, and she earned it. The men around her made no move to question any of her orders and responded respectfully and dutifully. She was aware of this but didn't have a complex about it, she had stern brown eyes that had a depth of warmth to them. Among that warmth was a fire, a mischievous flicker of a flame that made Mako intrigued yet wary of its force. He found himself transfixed by the seemingly reddish hue in the browns of her eyes…And that's when he realized he was staring.

But it was hard for him not too, while she wasn't the type of beautiful that forced men to stop in their tracks like Asami, but there was something about her. There was that presence of hers, while she only reached about Mako's nose she was a daunting yet inviting. She had dark skin with a warmth radiating beneath it creating a beautiful warm brown hue. And black hair with a slight wave that curled into her collar bones where it rested rather stylized. She narrowed her eyes further are Mako and he cleared his throat embarrassed.

"I-I am Detective Mako." He said lamely, trying hard not to fidget with the collar of his shirt. She smiled at that tilting her head slightly to the right.

"I'm aware." She laughed, Mako blushed in embarrassment and she beckoned him forward. "I appreciate Republic City's dedication to safety, but I assure you we are capable of bringing the weaponry to the headquarters."

Mako flinched at the word, "I'm not sure we should call them headquarters Ms. Piandao we have been displaced since Kuvira." The woman's eyes expressed sympathy to his words, and she nodded more to herself than to Mako.

"I'm sure it's been difficult for everyone, and please call me Akira. Ms. Piandao is my mother." Mako smiled at that, without another word she began making her way down the ramp to vehicles beckoning Mako to follow her with a tilt of her head. Mako followed her down the ramp, seeing more crew members continue to pack and seal the cargo into the trucks.

"Along with the weapons I was told you also have a meeting with President Moon, I would be happy to escort you there." Akira turned towards Mako raising an eyebrow, he paled. "Not that you need an escort I'm sure you are capable, and I am in no way and…"

Mako trailed off as Akira began laughing, "Lighten up detective, I just didn't realize it was today. And thank you for being so considerate, I'd appreciate it." With that, Akira reached her vehicles and told her drivers to ready themselves. "Lead the way detective."

Mako opened the door of the squad car for Akira and could have sworn he saw what looked like a blush, she mumbled a quick thank you as he got into the driver's side and lead the procession into the city.

* * *

_Akira_

Akira had always prided herself in being fairly good at dealing with business affairs, but detective Mako was making that very difficult. He was effortlessly attractive and painfully polite. It had also been quite a while since Akira had been in the presence of an attractive man who wasn't a part of her troupe. But she pushed those thoughts to the side... but maybe she would allow herself to admire the muscles that were clearly hidden beneath his uniform.

Akira pushed the thought away, chastising herself for being distracted by a pretty face. The last thing she needed was to develop a crush on the detective. With that she returned her focus to Republic City, it had been about four years since she had last been in the city and much had changed. Spirit vines extended from what had once been a further extension of the bustling city. But what was worse was the devastation from Kuvira's attacks. Abandoned buildings replaced the once tall and plentiful skyscrapers she had once seen; cramped businesses were practically on top of one another as they no longer had the luxury of space.

"I'm so sorry," Akira said softly more to herself than to Mako, he turned his head slightly surprised.

"It's been getting better." He said, and it was clear that there wasn't much more to say about it.

"Has infrastructure begun?" Akira asked watching as two children played between the rubble their parents scolding them.

"Yeah, of course, Future Industries has been developing some plans…But it hasn't been easy." Akira nodded, while it had been years since she had worked with her mother the skill hadn't been gone. She knew the mechanics of a battleship at twelve, and how to dismantle an explosive a year afterward, this was in her blood. Her brain went on overdrive thinking of solutions, and she had one.

"I think I have a lot more to say to President Moon." Mako turned towards her his amber eyes shined.

"I'm sure you do."

* * *

The supplies had been transported without issue, and Chief Beifong and the police force thanked her for the upgrades in their uniforms. Although Akira didn't have much to do with it, she was impressed by her mothers' designs. While still traditional, the metal was more lightweight and if anything, more equipped than before.

While the transport went without issue, there of course was an issue that Akira didn't account for. Chief Beifong had been kind enough to allow her to use a radio to contact her mother, unfortunately, she was met with radio silence…quite literally.

In a sour mood, Akira left the police headquarters with Mako. Their ride was entirely in silence much to the discomfort of Mako.

"Is everything alright?" He asked tentatively, Akira turned towards him surprised by his sincerity. She wanted to say yes but her posture betrayed her, and she turned back towards the window.

"Family issues, but it's to be expected." Mako nodded and by her tone, he understood that the conversation was over. So rather than sitting in silence, it seemed that the detective was keen on continuing a conversation with her.

"So, you're running one of the most prestigious companies in the Fire Nation and still have family issues. I feel validated." Mako said with a smirk, Akira couldn't stop the smile that began on her face.

"Apparently family issues are a trait in our culture." She replied sarcastically causing a laugh to escape Mako, he looked just as surprised as she was, and she couldn't help but go along with it. They talked about the Fire Nation although Mako had never been much to Akira's horror. He told her about his adventures with the Avatar, and how much he loved the city he grew up in. As the conversation had flowed, they nearly drove past the City Hall.

"A probender to a detective, now that's a story," Akira said, Mako shrugged laughing it off.

"That's a story for another time." Akira raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Another time detective?" Akira couldn't help herself from teasing him, it was too easy. Although a small voice in her head continued to chastise her, and she was beginning to believe it would be a good idea to listen to it. Mako ducked his head in embarrassment concealing the reddening of his cheeks, although Akira didn't seem to notice this.

"I-I didn't mean to suggest…" But he was cut off, by a rather large young man that came forward and nearly topped Mako over.

"MAKO! I haven't seen you in a few days, bro, I thought you got kidnapped or something." Mako pulled the larger man off of him, with an annoyed yet affectionate look on his face.

"I told you I was working late Bolin. Also, Akira, this is my little brother Bolin." Akira reached out her hand and he took it shaking it rather excitedly.

"Yes, from Piandao industries it is an honor to meet you! I mean I always wanted a Piandao sword…" Bolin trailed of seeming to remember both his job and his duties. "But of course, that can be discussed at a more appropriate time. I'll take you to President Moon."

Akira smiled at his energy; he reminded her a lot of Tavrok. When the waterbender wasn't afraid of her mother returning he was eccentric and carried so much energy; and Akira missed him and Hon terribly.

"I'm sure I could arrange something Bolin." She watched his eyes widen and he grinned so wide she was sure his face would crack. She smiled and the two continued down the hall, the building looked newly refurbished and was skillfully made to include the trees into the building. She touched the wall lightly with her finger at the ornate carving that now trailed along the trunk of the large tree that came through the building.

"Lovely." She murmured transfixed by the complexity, suddenly they were at the door of President Moon's office, Bolin opened the door for her, and she walked in and saw two women in the room.

The first was obviously President Moon, her picture was in every newspaper in the world. Her brown hair was tied in a neat bun, her bangs framing her face pleasantly. But Akira was more concerned with the second woman in the room.

Asami Sato.

* * *

Bolin introduced Akira to the room and President Moon made her way over shaking her hand. While Asami Sato stayed rooted to her chair, her green eyes narrowed slightly.

"Thank you for answering our call so quickly Ms. Piandao."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to jeopardize a relationship with the United Republic," Akira said politely, President Moon smiled and motioned for her to sit and she fought hard not to look at Asami. Mako noticed her behavior and raised an eyebrow.

"Akira this is Asami Sato the head of Future Industries." The two women made eye contact with one another before Akira gave in.

"No need we're already familiar with one another," Akira said sharply, Asami narrowed her eyes back.

"Yeah, my dad wanted to merge Future Industries with some of Piandao's weaponry, although now knowing things…I understand why your mother broke contact." The girls were silent for a moment, allowing President Moon to interject.

"Well I'm glad you two are acquainted and on good terms, I was also hoping to reestablish Piandao industries contract with The United Forces. We had previously sourced our battleships from your company and would love to continue that relationship." Akira glanced at Asami who seemed shocked by the news.

"I was under the impression that Future Industries was going to take on that project," Asami said stiffly, her eyes still not meeting Akira's. President Moon looked towards Asami sheepishly, seemingly unaware of how touchy this would have been.

"I didn't want to overload Future Industries as they are already extending their resources to help rebuild the cities and railways with the help of Varrick Global Industries. I also wanted to extend The United Republic's relationship with outside companies who have been loyal allies."

Wanting to diffuse the situation Akira interjected politely, "My job would solely be for the weaponry for the United Republic's military and police." President Moon nodded and a sense of ease seemed to come over the woman. "As for the ships, we may need to adjust the quantity, but I can easily have construction begin on new battleships".

President Moon's shoulders relaxed at the mention of the battleships and it became very clear to Akira how much stress the woman was under, and it made her want to help. It was in her nature to help those in need, it was that very urge that made her travel the world with a group of young musicians when she was sixteen…But she wasn't going to fail people like she did back then.

"I'd also like to donate money to the new infrastructure plans for Republic City, and if there is any other help you need, I'd be happy to lend a hand." President Moon looked at Akira thoughtfully before sitting up straighter her eyes devising a plan.

"How would you like to be part of the restoration project with Sato Industries?" Akira wasn't sure what to do, she never had taken a project on her own.

"I-I would love to; I have some ideas if you'd like to hear them." President Moon and Akira left the seating area to her desk where Akira pointed at her plans on the map of the city, while Asami crossed her arms.

"This is great Asami, we really can speed up some projects with Piandao Industries help," Mako said smiling as he watched Akira in her element. She kept pushing her dark hair behind her ears as she talked excitedly with her plans of expanding the city further from the spirit portal to give way to a conservation area.

"Yeah, it's great," Asami said sitting back down in the chair, trying hard to feel grateful. But she couldn't ignore the feeling that an opportunity was being stolen from her.

"So, it's settled, you'll stay and help?" President Moon asked hopefully. Akira's eyes drifted to Mako, and she quickly looked away. But at that moment, she could have sworn she saw a hopeful look on his face, and while Akira knew that if she stayed, she may develop more feelings for the detective. But the thought to make a difference, to finally do something more than just performing; it was what her mother had always told her. The world called to her, and she just had to listen to it.

"I think I will."

* * *

_Republic City – Refurbished District_

_Within one of the cramped buildings was a group of individuals all huddled in a small home. The sheer number of them was overwhelming, bodies pressed against one another in hot heaps as they waited. Yet they were not upset by these conditions, instead they huddled together at a table whispering excitedly, some leaned against the walls talking amongst one another, while others munched on the plentiful snacks in front of them. It was a treat for the people in this room because luxury such as this was something they didn't experience often. Among the shadows emerged a young man._

_No more than twenty years old, he was handsome in a boyish way. He had black hair slicked back in a newer fashion with one strand framing his face making his green eyes shine more vividly. As he entered the room was thrown into a deafening silence, he walked purposefully enjoying the eyes on him, he stopped towards a young woman his eyes never leaving hers and winked at her. Enjoying the light flush that graced her cheeks, before turning to his audience._

_"Welcome friends." The young man greeted with a flourish of his hands, he gestured respectfully to the people before him, more in the manner of a magician than a leader of a revolution. "We were promised plenty from the government of Republic City. President Moon promised us shelter and she provided, Avatar Korra promised a solution and we got one. But why does it feel like there is still a rift within this city? Why is it that most of our homes were quickly patched together, as we're forced to live in "temporary measures" all the while forcing too many citizens in these spaces. Crowding us a like a horde of animals rather than living and breathing people."_

_He paused, the passion now burning within his chest and the intense stares of his followers urged him as nothing has before. He felt invigored by his new purpose, "So we cannot live in the shadows and burrow in holes like Badgermoles", he smirked at his choice of words. "Or perhaps we do, let them believe we have become complacent. Let us meet them with peace!" He remarked holding his arms out as an invitation._

_"Because we will be Badgermoles, and like those great creatures we will stay content in our caves. Staying silent, staying complacent. Because once they are comfortable…we'll start an avalanche." The people roared in agreement, chanting the name Badgermole over and over again; while the boy leaned his head back as he relished the applause._


	3. Part I Revolution: Chapter Three

**Part I Revolution**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Akira_

One Week Later...

Akira was excited to begin her new adventure in Republic city, although when Asami had given a kind (albeit strained) invitation to stay at the Sato estate, she wasn't quite sure she was excited anymore. That was until Tenzin offered her lodging in Air Temple island, and soon that happiness returned; Akira was quick to take the gracious offer and glad to have space between her and Asami. Although it wasn't a permanent living arrangement, Akira was thankful for the gesture. After all, it would be her first time on Air Temple Island and she was excited to experience it.

The Air Nomad culture had always intrigued her, she recalled reading about it as a girl and how she admired their nomadic lifestyle and pacificism. It was also beautiful to watch the reestablished culture, she participated in meditations and experienced numerous aspects of the culture guided by the Air Acolytes. Currently, she was being given a tour by Tenzin's youngest daughter Ikki. Akira found Ikki charming, although she was rather hyper and would often talk so fast that Akira would miss the entirety of her phrases, she still enjoyed the tour.

"So how long will you be staying on the island?" Ikki asked as she brought Akira back to the beginning of their tour.

"I'm not sure yet Ikki, probably until I find a vacant apartment in the city, I do need to be closer to work." Ikki nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm glad we got to know each other now." Akira smiled at that and followed the girl back indoors until she heard her name being called. Akira was surprised to see no other than Detective Mako. She almost didn't recognize him out of his light blue uniform. His hair was more unruly than usual, and he was wearing rather casual clothing a dark grey shirt that was two buttons shy of being closed completely, he wore black knee-breeches and dark boots to match. She noticed the sleeves of his shirt rolled showing his forearms, it was strikingly different. And definitely not a bad one...

Akira noticed a scar on his left arm, it snaked around his forearm before disappearing into his sleeve. It made Akira more intrigued than she'd like to admit, he looked scrappy and she found she quite liked that look on him... Although, Ikki broke her out of her thoughts by squealing excitedly and airbending to Mako.

"Mako's here!" Ikki said excitedly as she made her way to him; he smiled and hugged the girl as they talked. Much of it was her scolding that he hadn't been visiting, just as Akira walked to them Pema called for her daughter to come eat dinner, she extended the invitation, but Akira politely declined along with Mako.

"What are you doing here?" Akira asked a little more forcefully than she meant to.

"Ouch," Mako said good-naturedly as the two sat on the steps of the building. "I wanted to see how you were doing, I know Air Temple island can be a little bit of a culture shock." Akira looked at him skeptically, she couldn't help but wonder why he felt the need to come all the way out here. While another part of her was flattered that he was, that he cared enough to want to know if she was okay.

"Sorry, but I'm doing good; it's definitely is different… but in a good way." Akira said trying to make up for her earlier harshness, Mako nodded a smirk on his face.

"How's the vegetarian diet?" Akira turned to him suddenly, her eyes wide.

"I hate it." The two laughed and Akira had to admit that she liked seeing him at ease, it made her relax a little bit to feel less formal for once. Mako stood up and held his hand out to her, she looked at him skeptically.

"C'mon Akira I don't bite." He teased, she smiled and took his hand. "Where are we going?" She asked as he helped her to her feet, Mako turned walking backwards towards the ferry."Trust me." He said a smile growing on his face, and Akira wasn't quite sure why she was going along with it. But his smile was infectious and she felt herself beginning to smile right along with him. The two took a ferry into the city, as the setting sun began to make its golden shadow against the water. It bathed the world in a gold and reddish hue, making everything seem warmer and lively.

As she glanced at Mako she felt that he looked that way too, warm and inviting. Mako raised an eyebrow and she turned away her face growing hot as she realized she was staring. He laughed it off and led her off the ferry as they finally got back to the mainland of Republic City. Mako brought her to his awaiting Satocycle and threw his leg over the bike putting on a helmet before handing Akira another.

"I don't know Mako." She said apprehensively.

"Live a little." He teased; his arm still outstretched. Akira looked towards the helmet, then to the ferry just to see it making its way back out into the water. Her escape now far behind her she gave a resigned sigh and took the helmet from him, securing it onto her head before climbing on to the bike. Akira looked down searching for somewhere she could hold on to. "Where do I?" Akira asked, still searching for some sort of security measure for passengers. She hadn't really used scooters or cycles she was more comfortable in trucks and cars. Without a word, Mako took her arms and wrapped them around his torso.

"Just hold on tight." He said before kicking the bike to life, and at that moment, Akira was glad that Mako couldn't see her face because she beyond flustered. She loosened her hold on his torso just slightly trying not to press her body against his, that was until he took off and she found herself holding on a light tighter than she intended. "Told you," Mako said laughing, and Akira could feel his muscles contracting from the laugh and the firmness of his body beneath her fingertips.

She had been a little cold from the breeze in the city, but it was beginning to get warmer…

* * *

Akira had to admit that by the time they arrived at their destination she was ravenous. She had been polite when the Air Acolytes had invited her to their daily meals. But she had to admit that she missed the smell of meats being roasted. The air was filled with the hot spices that accompanied Komodo chicken and roast duck."Fire Nation food?" Akira asked excitedly, Mako smiled hanging his helmet on the bike and taking Akira's from her hands.

"I thought you might be a little homesick." The two walked into the store, it was cramped like most of the renovated establishments, but the heat of the room felt more like home than anything had before. And although Akira loved traveling and loved performing, she had to admit that she missed home. The two were seated at a rather cramped booth and served quickly. Akira practically moaned at the taste of meat, her taste buds tingling from the spices of the Komodo chicken. Just as a server passed the warm and inviting smell of her childhood flooded her senses. "They have fire flakes?" Akira asked excitedly.

Mako laughed an ordered it without another word after the excitement of cuisine died down the two finally got to talking. It was easy for Akira to speak to Mako, more so than she thought it would be. There was something undeniably comfortable about him, she couldn't quite place what it was. Whether it was their shared culture or something else entirely, but she felt a connection of sorts. She didn't feel the need to have her reservations around him, and that isn't something she felt often.

And it frightened her.

"So, what was it like growing up in the Fire Nation?" Mako asked curiously, Akira shrugged nonchalantly. "It was the Fire Nation." Mako nodded understanding her coldness far better than most people did.

"I get it, we don't have to talk about it." And maybe it was because Akira wasn't expecting that, but she found herself wanting to tell him more.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me. I wasn't kidding about those family issues." She said with a short laugh. "I grew up really comfortable, I'm really fortunate that I had what I did. And I am so thankful that I had my grandparents but… I really needed my mom you know? I felt like she didn't want me, so my whole life I feel like…I feel like I've been lost I guess..." Akira looked up into Mako's eyes and he smiled, and it wasn't the usual sympathetic one that she was used to getting.

For the first time in a while, she found someone who understood, and from the looks of it far better than anyone else would. It was his turn now, and at first, he too had reservations but after a while, he couldn't stop the words from flowing; and Akira let him talk.

He went into painful detail about how he had given anything for his brother, how they had worked odd jobs, and gotten involved in gangs just for the prospect of having their bellies filled with food. He talked about his probending days and how much he loved it but how the world called a little louder. He talked about how he finally felt like he found his calling. But then he trailed off, and Akira understood that silence better than most.

"But it's not enough," Akira said softly, by now they had been walking the streets of the city for a while. The last rays of sun had long since disappeared from the horizon, and the streetlights (that still worked) began to cast a different hue on the world around them. There was a slight glow from the spirits that occasionally flitted past, even the vines that trailed through certain areas seemed to breathe a new life that Akira hadn't felt before.

There was a lot that she hadn't felt before...or rather in a while and it was beginning to frighten her. Mako stopped walking, effectively bringing her out of her own thoughts. But this time when he looked at her, he looked just as confused and hurt as she felt. He turned away from her and looked up at the sky. "Yeah, I mean I always thought that my little brother was the lost one. I mean he was the one that went from calling to calling. But he has been more content than I have _ever_ been." Mako looked towards Akira his eyes never meeting hers, he instead scowled at the ground and continued.

"I have a purpose there isn't a doubt about that but I just…I feel so alone sometimes that I'm afraid I'll suffocate." And against her own better judgment Akira reached for Mako's hand gently directing his glance to hers.

"I know how it feels Mako, it feels like you'll never resurface from the water…I really get that, drowning is scary." Akira wasn't sure where to go from there she hadn't meant to say that, but it rang true for them both. Mako pressed closer, his body turning into hers and Akira was very conscious of the heat radiating off of him. He stepped closer to her, his hand leaving hers and slowly cupping her face.

When Akira looked into his eyes then, she felt like they mirrored her own. She saw someone who was lost, someone just as afraid of the water as she was. But she didn't want to drown into their depths. She didn't want to be someone's life raft; Akira turned her face away from his and he dropped his hand between them.

"I'm so sorry that was…" Mako trailed off his cheeks reddening, and part of Akira wanted him to not be sorry; a huge part of her wanted to let him kiss her because as much as she wanted to fight it he got under her skin. Mako reignited a fire in her that she had thought she abandoned, but it was one that she couldn't allow to grow. She had to snuff it out before it raged into something dangerous.

"I can't Mako." She said softly and for the first time Mako saw a vulnerability in her, he truly saw the sadness that radiated beneath that exterior. She showed the world a confident, sarcastic, and strong woman but she was hurting too. She was just as angry and confused by the world as Mako, and maybe that was why he wanted her. He wanted to feel something, he wanted the passion that she blatantly showed; he wanted to feel warmth. But she had been burned out and abandoned just as he had, and he didn't have the heart to be persistent.

"Hey; how about we pretend that didn't happen. Besides, I think we may help one another better as friends." Akira brightened at that and nodded.

"I'd really like that Mako." He held out his arm to her and she took it heading back to his Satocycle, and sure her heart raced when she held onto him. And she was very aware that his heart picked up when she touched him, but it was a little easier now to ignore the subtle awareness they had for each other because the understanding was so clear. They both weren't ready to fall into the depths; it was better to stay in the shallow.

* * *

**Mako**

As Mako rode home that night, he felt a significant change. He wasn't quite sure if there was a change within himself or within the world around him, but he felt like something had been lifted within him. And he was certain that it had something to do with Akira, in such a short time she had become a beckon of light lifting him out of this feeling. He had been searching for that warmth, and he thought he'd find it through other women. And for a period, he did, but that fight had left him recently. He realized that he couldn't steal the light from within someone, he had to create it himself.

And as they spent more time together, and one week turned to two Mako slowly felt himself break through to the surface. That heaviness was slowly leaving him, and it left room for something else, something new. And every time his eyes met those beautiful brown eyes, or he heard that distinct laugh that was just uniquely Akira's he wanted to fall

Or perhaps he already was…


	4. Part I Revolution: Chapter Four

**Part I Revolution**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_Akira_

It officially marked the second week of Akira's stay in Republic City, and while she was thankful for Tenzin's kindness, she was glad to have a space of her own now. President Moon was able to find her a current vacancy in Mako and Bolin's building, and Akira took it without reservation. She knew that it wouldn't be the most glamorous dwelling but that didn't bother her in the slightest. Besides if it kept her from the Sato estate she wouldn't mind. Akira remembered the painfully awkward silence that followed when Mako suggested she stay in the Sato estate.

There was a clear understanding between her and Asami and she was fine with it, the two never got along as children...not much has changed. But that was behind her now, today was the day she would move in. She had tried to contact her mother to send her some more of her things but again was met with silence. Instead, her mother's butler Akon had answered and said he'd pack her clothing himself. She wasn't sure why she was surprised by the silent treatment, but it still hurt.

The sharp sound of the truck door closing brought Akira back to present, Mako smirked at her from the outside. Akira followed him out of the truck shoving him good-naturedly, after her first week in Republic City Mako had easily become her best friend here. He showed her, her current favorite place to eat that featured the food from her country. Along with markets and the best authentic WaterTribe food she had eaten in a while.

He also was kind enough to offer her rides wherever she needed to go, and now he was helping her move. Although this is not to say that this came easy to her, trust had always been something she was wary of giving. It had taken her months to trust Hon and Tavrok, but Mako just made it easy for some reason. Beyond their kindred spirits in their mutual isolation, she just found herself comfortable around him.

And she noticed that Mako was becoming more comfortable around her too, ever since that first night they hung out together he felt more comfortable teasing her and lost a bit of his formality. It was just nice to have someone who understood her, and she supposed for him it was nice to be understood in return. The two began to unload her few boxes from the borrowed truck from Asami (which Akira did not want to borrow but Mako had insisted). The two took boxes and began the ascent to her apartment.

"Thanks again Mako for helping me," Akira said as they passed the third floor, her breath coming out a little faster after yet another set of stairs. "It's really not a problem, besides I live down the hall anyway." He huffed slightly as they continued up the stairwell, he had been adamant about taking two boxes at a time and was now huffing from the weight. Akira had to admit it was strange at first seeing Mako do domestic activities, just the day before he insisted, she tried a dish their grandmother had made them. It was strange at first to see him behind the stove chopping ingredients with his brother as the two argued about the order of the recipe.

But she was beginning to get used to a softer side of Mako, and although she would never admit it out loud; he was a lot more handsome when he was vulnerable. There was something about the softness to him that just made him seem brighter, his eyes would shine more brilliantly, and his smile would come easier and she found that made her heart beat a little faster than it ought to.

After another two stories, they finally came to the door, and Akira unlocked it quickly as Mako set her boxes down wiping the sweat off his brow. It was a quaint studio apartment, there was a small kitchenette with a stove, small counter space, and a sink. There was a pantry that wouldn't open completely, and a small closet that would fit a fourth of her true wardrobe. But being a traveler was in Akira's nature, she was used to living in simplicity, especially with her time in traveling troupes.

"I know it's not what you're used to but it's really not that bad," Mako said shifting slightly from discomfort. Akira turned towards him surprised by his statement. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mako flushed but continued. "I mean you're a Piandao, I'm sure you're used to luxury…I just meant that when President Moon offered you housing that it's functional not…" Akira cut him off.

"Just because I'm a rich girl doesn't mean I've always known luxury. I've traveled the world Mako I camped in the foggy swamp in the Earth Kingdom with swamp benders." She teased, poking Mako's shoulder. "Not all rich girls are sensitive you know." He laughed grabbing her hand from his chest.

"I've been known to make that mistake." His hand lingered on hers longer than necessary and her eyes drifted to their conjoined hands. He removed his quickly and cleared his throat his face reddening. "I…If you need anything, I'm down the hall."

Akira smiled feeling her own face getting hot, "Thank you, Mako." With that, he left, and Akira was left alone to unpack. While doing so her thoughts drifted to the acting troupe, and she set to work on a letter for Hon. While she was glad to be catching up with her old friend, there was someone who wasn't very far off from her mind…

She really couldn't make a habit of this.

* * *

Akira did not like to feel helpless, so when Mako offered her the night before a ride to City Hall she refused, insisting that she needed to find it on her own. But as she looked down at the map of the city in her hand, she realized that half of the buildings on it were rubble or ceased to exist. "Are you going to ask for a ride or keep looking at that map?" Akira turned to find Mako at the side of the road leaning against his Satocylce an amused expression on his face. Akira rolled her eyes but took the helmet from his outstretched hand.

"Can I please get a ride?" She asked unimpressed, Mako smirked before gesturing for her to get on. "And all you had to do was ask." Mako laughed, and although he couldn't see it Akira was rolling her eyes, but she was sure he already knew.

"Just drive." She muttered wrapping her arms around Mako's torso, and with that, they sped off into the morning. A few moments later they were outside of City Hall, Akira returned the helmet to Mako."Thanks, detective." Mako rolled his eyes before kicking his Satocycle back to life. Akira turned towards City Hall excited to begin work for the day.

That was until the day started…

It had been a few hours into the workday and the two women had barely gotten anything done. It took them over an hour just to agree on what to begin with first. Asami kept mentioning the importance of getting the rails back up to date. While Akira agreed this was important, she mentioned that the housing situation was a more pressing matter, especially with the political unrest.

"Listen Asami, we're wasting time arguing! President Moon already approved of my idea of extending the city back and beginning infrastructure. We need to establish Republic City before we fix railways!"

Asami held the bridge of her nose and turned her back to Akira.

"While that is an _important_ matter, we cannot get any outside help without the railways!" Akira huffed in irritation.

"Oh, right because it also would be an influx of more inventory for Future Industries. Guess the people can wait you're _absolutely right."_ Akira sneered, leaning against the table towards Asami.

"You're impossible!" Asami shouted.

" _You're_ impossible!" Akira retorted just as the door opened, a confused looking Avatar Korra was seen with a bag of what smelled like WaterTribe takeout.

"Whoa, that sounds like some constructive work." She teased trying to diffuse the situation. "I brought some lunch thought we could spend some time together." She said looking hopefully towards her girlfriend. Asami softened her resolve at this and kissed Korra's cheek.

"Absolutely, I need a break." She said shooting a quick glare at Akira. With that Asami sauntered out of the room leaving a very irritated Akira and an awkward Korra.

"She's just under a lot of stress," Korra said softly while unpacking a bowl of noodles. "I also thought you'd be hungry." Akira smiled taking the food from the Avatar.

"Thanks, Korra." She said purposefully avoiding the topic of Asami, taking the cue Korra left with a small smile before following her girlfriend with their lunch. While they were gone Akira decided to continue planning, this time trying hard to take into account Asami's points. But she wasn't really sure how to incorporate railroads and instead was looking at a mess of ideas.

Akira crumped the fourteenth piece of paper in the last few minutes and threw it angrily. She could feel eyes on her and turned to find Mako leaning against the doorway a takeout bag under his arm. She rolled her eyes at his casual demeanor and returned to her now very blank paper. "You know littering is grounds for a citation." Mako teased pulling up a chair next to Akira, she turned towards him with a withering glance.

"Don't be cute." Mako shrugged and opened his bag taking out his own lunch, he noticed the abandoned noodles and pointed his chopsticks at it.

"You should probably eat something." Akira huffed and turned back to her work.

"Not hungry." Mako nodded a sly smile on his face before uncovering his food, the smell of roast duck filled the space; and a violent growl escaped her stomach. Akira turned towards Mako's smirking face and took the noodles from him wordlessly.

"Fine." The two ate and talked casually about their days for a while. Akira tried her hardest to keep the subject on Mako, but she had to admit he made a good detective. "Now that you have sufficiently avoided talking about it, what's going on?" Akira sighed and set her chopsticks down on a now empty plate.

"Nothing." She said quickly, Mako raised an eyebrow not buying it.

Akira tried to remain neutral but she was ready to burst from keeping her tongue in check. "Fine!" She said defeated before beginning in a rant that had long been overdue. "Asami Sato is the most opinionated, infuriating, and unyielding person I have met! I mean besides my mother I never knew someone could be so hardheaded. She won't back up any opinion unless it's her own! It's just like when we were kids she couldn't accept any idea unless it came out of her mouth!" Mako looked at her for a moment and then started laughing. Mako tried to get out a word but he was laughing too hard to get it out, Akira looked at him unamused.

"I'm sorry…Not laughing…at you." Mako said between fits of laughter, after a few moments he composed himself and continued. "Asami said the same thing when I walked in." Akira threw her chopsticks at Mako causing him to laugh harder. "I'm sorry but, from what I hear you haven't exactly been compromising."

Akira opened her mouth ready to defend herself and then deflated realizing he was right. Mako continued, "Listen I'm not saying either of you is right or wrong, but I think you two have a lot to learn from each other. Asami is one of the smartest and innovative people I know, but she definitely does have a fixed opinion on some things."Akira huffed still annoyed at his peace-making attempts. "And while I haven't known you very long, you're also one of the most innovative and passionate people I have met. You care a lot about the people and your consumers receiving their goods both efficiently and quickly." Akira wasn't sure why she was surprised but Mako was spot on. She truly did care about the people, her heart went out to them, and if she had any capacity to help she would. Although she had to admit it was making her irrational to some of Asami's points she truly couldn't help it.

"I mean...yeah." Mako smiled a little proud of himself. "I'll try to take that into account next time…You seem to know Asami pretty well." Akira said wanting to know more about her new friend. Although she was surprised to see Mako squirm a little at the mention.

"Ugh yeah…we dated…briefly." Akira nodded putting it together in her head.

"Makes sense." She replied returning to her food, Mako shot his head up his face looking more insecure than she had seen in a while.

"What do you mean, makes sense?" He asked defensively, Akira rolled her eyes.

"Calm down detective, I just mean it makes sense that you guys got together nothing else. I mean you were a probender, you're good looking; not a jerk all the time." Mako threw a napkin at her causing her to laugh, he blushed lightly from her previous comment.

"I guess...I mean if we're talking dating history...I dated Korra too." Akira looked up at him surprised, it was exceedingly clear that he had a respect for the Avatar but she wasn't aware that they were together. Akira narrowed her eyes at Mako, and he looked startled by her change.

"That makes even more sense!" Akira said laughing, "You are so weird around Asami and Korra. Everything makes sense now!" Akira said teasing the detective, her laughter coming out harder at the irritation on Mako's face.

"I am not weird! It's just... Stop it." Mako said exasperated, as Akira continued laughing on. Mako tried to resist but her laugh was infectious it was unique and not at all what you'd expect from her. It was high pitched, and she would gasp for breath periodically which made Mako start laughing in response. Before he knew it the two were laughing with one another.

"Okay, I admit sometimes I'm a little awkward." Akira's laugh began to subside, and she shook her head still smiling hard.

"Way more than a little," Akira said still laughing, Mako rolled his eyes unconsciously leaning closer to Akira.

"Fine, maybe more than a little." The two were slowly making their way closer to one another, and Akira's heart was suddenly beating a lot faster than necessary. She found herself looking up into those warm amber eyes, they looked like fresh pools of honey or the molten varnish for her sword designs. His gaze slowly lingered lower, to Akira's lips and she was dangerously close to allowing him to get closer; just an inch further and his nose would touch hers.

Akira pulled away realizing what was happening, and she couldn't allow it. She forced herself to think about anything that could harden her heart against Mako. And his ex-girlfriends being two people she knew, and one of them (probably) hating her it was enough to at least detour her thoughts. "I-I should probably get back to work." She stuttered standing up from their table. Akira was more than flustered and from the redness of Mako's face, she could tell her was too. Mako opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Akira cut him off.

"Mako this…we can't…" Mako nodded wordlessly, his face turning redder.

"I-I know we agreed, friends," Mako said lamely, and Akira had never heard that word sound so hopeless. It wasn't how Mako said it so much as how her body reacted to it, she didn't expect to feel her stomach drop. She was furious with herself at allowing him to affect her this way, and even more mad that she was mad. Akira stood from the table returning to her work, just as Bolin opened the door. Mako stood taking his remaining trash with him and exiting the room, brushing past his brother wordlessly.

"Did something happen?" Bolin asked concerned, and Akira had never changed a subject so quickly and so fervently before."So, what's your favorite sword?" Bolin's face lit up, and for the next twenty minutes, she explained in painful detail the process of creating a sword, effectively eradicating Mako from her mind.

Temporarily.

After a mildly productive day of planning, Akira was beat. She was emotionally, and mentally drained from creating plans for the city. Although, on the bright side by the end of the day Asami and Akira were on the precipice of a compromise. As she made her way down the steps, she was surprised to find Mako on his motorcycle.

"I thought you might need a ride." He said his face impassive as he held out a helmet to her. Akira smiled taking the helmet from his hands.

"Thanks." The ride to their apartment was a silent one, that was until they came across a group of protestors. The entirety of the path was blocked by the protestors, squad cars began to appear and Mako got off the Satocycle placing his helmet on the bike. He looked unhinged by what he saw, and Akira had to admit it was hard not to. There were about 200 people lining the streets, the protestors were peaceful just voicing their opinions. But Akira had the feeling that something else was going to happen, Akira moved Mako's motorcycle to the side of the street and stood by his side as he began to approach the few officers there.

"Mako, what's going on? It's just a protest." Trying to convince herself more than Mako, but when he turned to her his eyes said everything. There was much more to worry about.

"Last time it got a little out of hand, I just I have a feeling." He said trying to make light of it, but it was clear that he was expecting something to happen. His eyes scanned the crowd like he was looking for someone, although Akira wasn't quite sure who it was. That was until she saw someone, he was deep in the crowd, but a fist was raised in the air defiantly. Another rose, and another, all clad in green long-sleeved clothing. Suddenly a young man emerged, clad in the same dark green as the others. He earthbended himself high above the others and stood very still for a moment just looking down at the few officers below.

"We have to get out of the way," Mako said suddenly, he pushed forward to the officers and Akira followed close behind. Suddenly he raised his fist above his head, such a simple motion ignited something. Suddenly people in the crowd were pulling green hoods over their faces, and what had once been a peaceful protest was now a myriad of both making it hard to place who was who. Akira noticed something off about his stillness, he as no longer just standing still but rather a stance.

"Mako he's going to…" But she never got to finish the statement as the man launched a boulder towards the officers. Akira reacted quickly, pulling Mako and another officer out of the way. The three tumbled off the road and hit the curb painfully, thankfully the other two officers were earthbenders and fended off the attack quickly. The officers quickly began to target the young man, but as he had done so he returned to their level effectively disappearing from their view. After that a frenzy of action began, a sea of green charged; while the protestors screamed and tried hard not to be pushed forward by them. Others huddled in the shelter of buildings while the ones further back were able to run further into the streets and to their homes.

The ones in green continued their march forward, some of them benders others not. They targeted the officer's cars and destroyed as many as they could, and as more arrived more were targeted by the people. Akira turned to go back towards the Satocycle when two men suddenly appeared, one of them water whipped Akira hard. She lost her footing and sailed through the air, Akira turned mid-air and almost landed on her feet before crashing to the ground painfully.

Suddenly fire whipped around her, and she saw Mako's serious face as he bended an arc of fire in front of the two of them. "Are you alright?" he asked fighting off the blows of the waterbender. Akira tried to respond when another man jumped through the flames flipping over Mako and Akira. He came behind her suddenly and crossed hook swords at her throat.

Before Mako could move to help Akira reacted, grabbing the man's arms and flipping him over her body successfully disarming him. Mako returned to his fight with the waterbender as an officer came handling the man on the ground. As she looked up more and more people in green came forward, Akira prepared herself as more came forward. She was like a tornado when they came to her, the swords shining in the air as she incapacitated the protesters all the while throwing nonlethal strikes at them. But causing just enough damage to send them to the ground for a while.

Another protestor came forward with duel swords clashing with Akira, they definitely had more strength than she had, their bulging muscles was definitely an indication of that. She slid beneath his arm letting him fall to the ground from his own weight and hitting his temple with the blunt end of one of the swords. More and more attacks like this continued, and while Akira was clearly skilled, she wasn't invincible. She hadn't fought this hard or this long in years, and it was becoming exceedingly clear to her that this wouldn't last.

As more protestors came towards her and Mako the two backed up into each other and the other officers. They all stood panting unsure of what to do, and now out of reach from their cars (the ones that weren't destroyed) to call for backup. "I have an idea." Akira panted, the officers and Mako looked towards her too tired to argue. Akira began to bend a barrier of fire from the police and these people. Mako caught on and supplied more fire making the flames brighter and stronger, Akira took a step forward the flames moving with her, causing the officers within the circle to move with them.

They were able to force the protestors closer to where they had come. Recognizing their defeat, they began to run away. The boy that had started this made a move to escape, but Mako launched himself into the air using his firebending to propel himself. He brought his leg down flames following causing the earthbender to stop in his tracks. He quickly apprehended the man as the police officers got to the few others that remained.

While Akira agreed that this was a violent attack part of her knew that this would only escalate their fight. Arresting them would solve nothing, if anything it would ignite them to release their leader. The only problem was getting Mako to understand that. Akira ran to Mako having no reason to protect the officers any longer. Meanwhile, Mako put handcuffs on him and began leading him to a squad car. "Mako wait," Akira said, coming between Mako and the police car much to his surprise.

"Akira what are you doing?" She sighed not sure how to address this.

"I don't think that arresting them is a good idea." Mako looked at Akira baffled by her suggestion.

"What would you have me do?"

"Let them go." Mako stiffened at her statement but continued to walk towards the squad car

"I'm sorry." Mako said stiffly, suddenly Avatar Korra appeared with Asami close behind. She looked towards Mako and then to Akira.

"Mako, while in any other circumstance I'd agree that they need to pay I think Akira may be right. These people need to know that they haven't been abandoned by city officials, let's show them that we are on their side and that we hear their cries" The man was already placed inside the squad car and Mako turned towards Korra, his face void of emotion.

"I have a job to do Korra, I know that this may not be ideal, but they are being destructive and attacked officers, Akira, and myself." Korra's face soured.

"Well, I think they have a right to say what they need to." Korra earthbended herself higher so the protestors could see her. Those that remained turned at the sight of their avatar and looked towards her for the answers they had been fighting to hear. "People of Republic City I hear you! I want to know what we can do to make this transition easier for you, without the fear of being arrested." She said shooting a withering glance at Mako, the people cried out in support for Korra. Their voices crying for justice, and for acknowledgment; and Korra was ready to listen. "Now we're both doing our jobs," Korra said angrily, storming off with Asami close behind; she made her way towards the crowd much to the protest of the police. Akira turned back to Mako he looked on helplessly, and Akira wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She knew she couldn't ask him to abandon his job and walk with them.

But she wanted him to.

Akira turned away from Mako and caught up with Korra and Asami. "Hey Asami, Korra. I may have an idea to help those protestors."

* * *

**Mako**

Mako was furious, he had returned to the police headquarters only a few hours after arresting the protestors to find that they had made bail.

Courtesy of Piandao Industries.

Mako found Akira in the police headquarters signing a paper, his anger reaching new heights. He tapped her twice on the shoulder and she turned surprised to see him. "Mako before you say anything…" Mako cut her off violently, seething with rage. "It's one thing to not agree with someone, but you deliberately went behind my back! Undermined my job! Made an entire ass of the police department! Anything else I'm missing?" The people surrounding them were silent all looking towards the detective and the girl he was yelling at. Akira sighed and took Mako by the arm and out the back door of the building.

"Listen, I understand that you're angry but Mako this is in the best interest of the people! If they were in jail it'd just continue to rile up the people. As well as show how, protesting is handled here. I am doing this to _help_ , it's why I came here." Mako turned away from her his hands sliding into his hair in anger, he looked back at her and could see her pleading with her eyes, begging him to understand her actions. But he just couldn't, she was asking too much of him.

"Forget it." He pushed away from Akira and back into the building, finding it surprisingly hard not to look back at her and see her face. Because he knew that her brows furrowed, he knew that disappointment marked her face, and it didn't sit right with him. Because he didn't like being the cause of it.

* * *

_Akira_

One week had passed since the altercation in the streets of Republic City. While Akira didn't regret her actions, she was a little on edge, by releasing those men she made a very political decision. President Moon agreed with her decision and made efforts to explain what was going on, and most of the people were happy they understood that progress takes time. But the young people weren't so easy to convince, and they sought justice, and Akira was afraid that she may have added fuel to the fire. But she couldn't express this to Mako, even if she wanted to because he wouldn't speak to her.

While that remained a tough subject, there have been upsides. Akira and Asami were finally beginning to see eye to eye. Akira finally listened to Asami and let her get out everything she wanted to say, and in return, Asami did the same. It resulted in them finally being able to merge their ideas together and brainstorm ways to make an effective plan. While Akira didn't want to admit it, he was right about the two of them. Asami and Akira had a lot in common and they were realizing that by putting their ideas together they were far more powerful than apart.

"I think this is it," Asami said, looking down at the blueprints in front of them. Akira had to agree after finally working out the kinks it looked like a solid plan; and it was beautiful. The city stretched further back than before, and beautiful residential homes lined the areas. It was a more suburban feel with plenty of markets and a public park that was going to be deemed Moon park. As it stretched out it turned more into a city, high rise buildings were planned with a railway that cut its way through the city making it easy access for commuters. A new train station was the center of it all and a new police headquarters. It then transferred to the old Republic City, Avatar Korra park would be refurbished, and all the business and buildings were going to be redone to accommodate the new world.

But there most important work was the Spirit Wilds conservation center, as well as Spirit Portal spiritual plaza, that was going to be overseen by Tenzin and the Air Nomads. In all it was a perfect plan, encompassing new and old and embracing the new world that Korra had started.

"Asami, it's beautiful," Akira said happily, the girls smiled at one another. Asami beamed at Akira and carefully set aside their work.

"Here it comes, the Republic City Restoration project."

* * *

_Republic City- Outside Police Headquarters_

_One week ago…_

_Only three of the protestors were arrested, although they didn't consider them protestors. They were the necessary face of the resistance, a movement to represent their intolerance for the changes of the city. Of the three men, the smallest of the two a swordsman named Dru looked at his leader apprehensively._

_The young man felt responsible for the failure, he had fought that Piandao woman and was taken down easily. He also moved the gang forward without the permission of their leader, he felt like a failure and he knew he deserved to be punished._

_"I apologize, sir, I acted prematurely, and it led to our failure." He said talking the full blame for their failure, the other man to the right of their leader a waterbender named Rodak nodded in agreement. But the two young men were surprised to see their leader in a pleasant mood, he stopped and looked up at the full moon above them thoughtfully._

_"Something's changed tonight…We were spared, we were fought for by someone with more pull than us. I realized something tonight, maybe change isn't the issue. Maybe change is exactly what we need." Dru looked towards his comrade wondering if he understood any better, but the waterbender looked just as confused as he felt._

_"We need a new order; Sato Industries has been serving this city for years and change hasn't come. They haven't marched with the people but instead supported a man who wanted to eradicate our culture as benders. The new President is just as useless as the last and the police force is trying to silence us. I say…we silence them all." His companions smiled in agreement, and let their leader walk ahead of them. But what he didn't see was the confusion on their faces, the uncertainty if their plight was the right one. But the young men followed anyway, because at least behind him they were certain to be given food, and shelter; and a life without the fear of opposing gangs. If that was the price for safety, they were willing to do it._


	5. Part I Revolution: Chapter Five

**Part I Revolution**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_Akira_

Two Weeks Later…

It was Akira's first day off and while excited for a day away from the work, she wasn't exactly sure how to spend it. Asami and Korra were planning a day together and Akira didn't want to intrude (especially with her and Asami's very new friendship).In fact, Akira was content with spending her day reading and eating a very unhealthy dinner. But as she returned to her building after her morning run, a large part of her wanted to go down the hall and knock on that door. But she refused to do that, and the fact that that made her sad irritated her to no end.

She didn't want to admit it, but she missed Mako. She missed having him around, she even missed hearing his terrible attempts at jokes every morning. Or the painful awkwardness he had at most moments of the day. She missed seeing him trying to remain stoic when she'd see him on the job and the inevitable smile that would grace his face when she teased him. But none of that mattered, he refused to meet her eye when she'd seen him down the hall. And no matter how hard she'd try to strike a conversation with him it was like she wasn't there. So, she stopped trying, and it left an uncomfortable feeling in her chest.

Not that she admit it…

After taking a quick shower, Akira made her way out of the building her goal was to head to the market, but instead, she found herself outside of his door. Akira sighed looking at the shiny gold numbers of his apartment. Akira sighed before turning away from the door, and just as she did it swung open; Akira froze unsure of what to now that she had been caught. She tried hard to think of an excuse that could have led her outside of Mako's door when she heard a voice.

"Hey Akira!" Akira relaxed when she heard Bolin's voice, she turned around a sheepish grin on her face. Meanwhile, beneath her exterior, she was trying desperately to hide how mortified she was at being caught at Mako's door. Thankfully Bolin didn't notice this, "Are you looking for Mako?"

Akira tried to get out a no, but her body betrayed her, and she began stuttering out the answer "N-No." Akira winced at the reply, but Bolin smiled closing the door behind him. "C'mon we don't really get to hang out that often." And while this wasn't what Akira planned, she went along anyway. Bolin took Akira along for his errands, and she found herself enjoying his company.

Bolin was a beckon of joy, while awfully large and muscular it was combatted by his gentle nature. He would make himself smaller around children and stop to have serious conversations with them if they wanted, he reminded Akira a lot of her grandfather in that way. He was a tall man and rather muscular even in his old age, but he always would stop and help someone no matter how small it was.

They returned to their building later that day, and Akira hadn't realized how much of the day had passed. Bolin juggled his groceries as he opened the door to the apartment, he walked in while Akira waited outside still holding the other bags. "I'll just leave the bags right here," Akira said trying hard not to raise her voice. Bolin turned back to the door a smile on his face, he took the bags from Akira and beckoned her in. When she still didn't move Bolin stopped with a sigh.

"Mako is working late." Akira smiled sheepishly and entered the apartment closing the door behind her. The two friends ended up eating dinner together, making the most of their day off with one another. Bolin went into detail about his life and told Akira just about any and all the information one could possibly know about him. He then went on to talk about his girlfriend Opal, currently she was on a mission at the Northern Air Temple as they were still refurbishing from the Red Lotus attack. He expressed how much he missed her but that he was really proud of the work she was doing.

Bolin was like an open book nothing was off-limits for him, and he shared without reservations. Which may have led to some unnecessary information, but Akira listened intently appreciating the companionship. That was until Bolin directed the conversation towards her." So how have you been lately?" Akira squirmed at having the focus on her, which was ironic since she used to perform regularly.

Perhaps it was because she was used to the safety of the stage, the separation between her and the audience. It was why she danced instead of acted, she didn't have to display her vulnerability in words she could do it with her body instead. She could make the audience understand the tragedy of a story through her body alone, and she'd much rather do that than try to put her feelings into words.

"I've been okay…I do wish your brother would talk to me." Akira said her voice barely above a whisper, the confidence that Bolin had seen so often was stripped away. He watched as she busied herself with her bags from the market searching through them until she found a box of chocolates. It was then that Bolin realized that while she displayed such strength in her work it wasn't the same when it came to relationships.

"I know my brother can be…rigid at times. But Mako has always been like that, I think he always found comfort in order because it kept us out trouble when we were young. Then there was me and well…I definitely didn't help him maintain that." Bolin let out a chuckle as he continued, "I think the reason he's upset has more to do with himself than with you. I think he admires your certainty, even if it seems outlandish and bordering senseless."

Akira scowled at him, causing a sheepish blush to appear on Bolin's cheeks. "What I mean is, you act before you think, he thinks before he acts and that may be why he is so frustrated. Or he's just broody." Bolin said good-naturedly, stealing a piece of chocolate form Akira's pile. "Plus, I'm sure he's processing your giant crush on him."

Akira threw one of the chocolates a Bolin, but he caught it easily before eating it. "I do not have a crush on Mako." But neither were convinced, and Akira really wanted to believe it, but she couldn't. It was, unfortunately, true, she found herself recalling wanting to let herself like him, but she was afraid. "What's so bad about that?" Bolin asked, and Akira wasn't sure why she began telling Bolin how she felt.

She wanted to blame it on how tired she was from a day of errands, or that the run she had this morning was more taxing than usual. But that would be just as untruthful as how she felt, she was so used to suppressing how she felt, her anger, her frustrations, and her loneliness. So, this time she indulged in the feelings just for a moment, to have at least a semblance of peace.

I've never been chosen by someone; my whole life has just made me feel like there is a time limit to caring for me. Of course, I've had people who have proven me wrong, but there is a time limit even to love. My grandparents' time ended with their deaths, and my mother's ended six months after I was born." Akira paused, while all this was true there was a hurt that she still carried with her one she rarely spoke of.

But she felt that now was finally the time to let it be known and to accept that it had happened; she continued. "But I was hurt by someone, he knew that I felt isolated and I was fragile after my grandfather's death. He came into my life and made me feel like I could do anything, but his affection ended too… From then on, I promised myself I'd never let myself fall for that again."

Bolin nodded just listening to her vent, and it was because he didn't respond that made her feel inclined to continue. "The problem is…I can see myself falling for someone like Mako. He's sturdy…. I mean that's probably because he's the most stubborn person I know." She said laughing lightly, "It's because of that, that I feel safe. I feel like he might be someone who would actually stick around. I just don't think I can handle losing someone else, so it's safer that we're just friends. I think I can only handle being friends with him." And Bolin humored her and said that that was a good idea, but they both knew that she wasn't exactly telling the truth. Because each time Mako was closer to her, it made it even harder for her to keep that promise.

Because it is much easier to say one thing if it felt right, but an entirely different thing once they're in the room with you.

* * *

_Unbeknownst to Bolin and Akira, Mako had come home from work. He saw the mess Bolin had made in the kitchen and was ready to chastise his brother for the mess. But instead, he heard Akira's voice, and while he was still upset with her, he had to admit that he missed the sound in the past two weeks_

_And although he was still upset with her, wheneber he saw her face fall he had to drag his feet away from her. And it wasn't because of their fight about the protestors, it was because of the power she had over him. The fact that Mako wanted to please her, he felt like his brain was being fogged by the essence that was just uniquely Akira's._

_In a few short weeks she consumed him, and he was terrified, he had never felt so strongly for someone before. He had thought he felt something like this before, but it was more than an attraction. There was the something powerful between them, and he wanted so badly to indulge in it. He wanted to forgo his fears and dive in, completely at her will; but it meant nothing if she didn't feel the same…_

_Mako shook his thoughts away and leaned against the wall his ears perked as he heard his name; "The problem is…I can see myself falling for someone like Mako." Mako's heart raced as he listened to her explanation, and suddenly all of her reservations made sense._

_Mako crept silently to his room, but he laid awake most of the night lost in his own thoughts. Because he knew he wasn't angry anymore, but he valued being able to make logical decisions. And when Akira was involved, he lost all sense, he was stupid with infatuation; and while he tried hard to justify how dangerous it can be to want a light like that. He was truly struggling to see the harm in it because he wanted her, he wanted that beckon of light she seemed to bring about._

_The light that seemed to save him from the darkness he didn't even know he had succumbed to; she brought a warmth into his heart and he just wanted her to know that, and to experience it with him. But what truly kept him awake that night was the knowledge that not too far down she wanted him just as badly._

_And for the first time in a while, he smiled as he drifted off to sleep._

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Republic City – A Hideout

Gian never felt this way before, but _he_ changed that. He was open-minded, intelligent, patient, yet unrestrained. She was consumed by him, he made her feel a security she had never felt before. For the majority of her short life, Gian's life was determined by the Triple Threat Triad, and since Li has become the unspoken leader in their streets, he has demolished the Triad. They no longer made her feel helpless, she no longer felt like she had to do everything and anything for them to stay safe. Even the Creeping Crystals have joined ranks and stopped harassing one another.

It was hard not to feel indebted to him, and yet he had chosen her. Gian wasn't sure why he did, but she was thankful for it, and she would follow him anywhere. And as she looked at his vulnerable sleeping face, she knew she would do anything for him.

Maybe she wasn't so far off from where she was before…


	6. Part I Revolution: Chapter Six

**Part I Revolution**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_Akira_

Akira wasn't quite sure how it happened but, she was falling. She watched helplessly as the ship slowly got further and further away from her. The dark blue depths were creeping closer and would soon envelop her vision. Akira felt fear seize her but fought hard to prepare herself for the impact.

Her eyes closed finally, canceling the ship from her vision as she made contact with the frigid water below.

Her body was shocked by the frigid depths making her gasp at the shock of water as it made its way into her mouth. Which surprised and frustrated her; she was never one to abandon reason in dangerous situations. Particularly swimming, her mother ensured she was well equipped. And yet now she was struggling, her limbs were getting heavier by the second. And deep within a voice called to her, telling her to sleep. Give in Akira, relinquish yourself.

So she complied, allowing her body to be dragged further into the darkness.

Suddenly air returned to her lungs, forcing the saltwater out of her. The force alone caused tears to stream down her face as she violently got the water out of her airways. She looked up and the bright sun almost blinded her, she instead focused on the face that eclipsed it.

Mako's eyes met hers she felt instantly comforted by the warmth radiating from those golden pools. His warm hands cradled her face gently, and he leaned forward whispering into her ear. "I won't let you fall."

He leaned his face closer to hers his eyes begging for permission, and this time she didn't deny him. His breath ghosted over her face before soft lips suddenly brushed against hers, she sighed against his mouth before capturing his bottom lip between her own. His hands tangled themselves into her wet hair and she deepened the kiss further her arms snaking around his neck as his body loomed over her own…

Akira bolted upright, her body buzzing with warmth from the dream she had. She brought her knees to her chest a sigh escaping her; before peeping at the clock at her bedside table. Once she realized the time, she sprung into action. Akira was never one to be late, today would be the first of many things.

She frantically pulled on her dark red trousers, and black turtleneck, not bothering to find her trench coat in the pile of unfolded laundry at the foot of her bed.

She shoved her feet into her black boots before bounding down the stairs. She ran her fingers through her hair as she hurried down the steps managing to tie the top half into a ponytail. She burst open the door of the building huffing from the extensive amount of stairs, to find Asami and Korra leaning against the Satomobile talking casually.

"Good morning," Asami said with a smirk while Akira merely glowered at her friend while catching her breath. "Never happens, an outlier." Asami and Korra laughed, and with that, the young women were off. They enjoyed a rather temperate conversation and light teasing at their friend's tardiness.

"What caught you up anyway?" Asami asked looking through the review mirror. Akira felt her face get hot at the question as her mind returned to the dream. She hadn't given herself enough time to think about it, but now all she could think about was Mako... and his hands on her body.

A **_very,_** dangerous thought.

Akira shook the thought away violently, this was not the time for those thoughts. "Overslept", she said quickly forcing a light laugh. Although from the look she was getting from Korra, she could tell she wasn't exactly buying it. Sensing the soreness of the subject, Korra detoured the conversation. "So, how's everything going at Piandao Industries? I heard you were making new military vehicles."

Akira smiled thankful for the subject change. "Yeah, I sent my mom the new designs, we should be supplying newly equipped vehicles for the United Forces. Although this wouldn't be possible without our new partnership with Future Industries. I would have been completely lost if it weren't for Asami's insight."

Asami beamed at the mention, "Not true, you just needed some fine-tuning. You've done the same for me." Asami said making eye contact with Akira while still seamlessly maneuvering down the road. It always impressed Akira when she did that, but then again, the girl was born behind an automobile.

"We 've also begun construction on the new United Nations fleet, we're beginning with eight battleships but afterward once the city is rehabilitated, we'll revisit with President Moon," Akira said unable to contain her excitement on both projects.

"That all sounds great Akira, and I'm sure General Iroh and the rest of the United Forces would appreciate being back to work." Korra chimed in trying to remain in the conversation, she often would leave the Asami and Akira to talk about their "mechanical stuff" as Korra endearingly called their chatter. "So, when does work finally begin?" Korra asked turning her head back towards Asami as she had turned her whole body to ask the question.

"That's the plan for this week, we present the finalized plan to President Moon; then maybe we can finally get a break." Korra smiled wide at that and Akira couldn't help but smile along with her, they were a lovely couple but lately, they didn't have much time together with all the work going on.

"I mean we could always move in together…" Asami continued briefly glancing at Korra to gauge her reaction, Korra's smile widened.

"I thought you'd never ask." The girls laughed as they continued down the street, both Korra and Asami's smiles wider than she had seen in a while.

* * *

Akira approached the ship was surprised to see her Aunt Kili, usually, if her mother could attend a shipment she'd send the Cheif Engineer but this was a welcomed change to Akira. Kili was her mother's best (more like only) friend, she was originally from the Southern WaterTribe and was her great grandfather's last student.

Kili was a constant in Akira's life, she visited her constantly as she was the Cheif Designer of Piandao industries mainland factory. Along with being one of the only three authentic Piandao sword makers in the world."Aunt Kili!" Akira said rushing to the woman and hugging her tight. "What are you doing here?" Kili smiled wide her blue eyes shining in happiness at seeing her niece.

"Your mom is getting a little irritable about not being able to travel, so she wanted to make sure someone reliable could get the cargo here safely. Plus, I'd never miss an opportunity to see you kid." She said throwing an arm around Akira's shoulder as they walked down the plank of the ship meeting with Korra and Asami.

"Korra, Asami, this is my aunt Kili. She also works for Piandao industries as one of our designers and one of our exclusive sword makers." Kili rolled her eyes but bowed before the Avatar.

"A pleasure to officially meet you Avatar Korra, I happened was there when you helped begin the liberation of the South." Korra smiled and bowed back respectfully.

"That feels like forever ago, but a pleasure to meet you as well." The women caught up briefly before Kili gave Akira the rundown of the cargo and what to expect for the next months. "I'll be sure to send you updated on the battleships." Akira nodded thankful for the information, but she wasn't satisfied by it, and Kili could see right through her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing it's just... I feel like my mother is hiding something from me. I mean she has been avoiding all of my telegrams, letters, and when I manage to get a radio. I mean I just found out she's sick and as much as she drives me insane... I know how grandmother went through that cough, I need to know if it's the same thing because if it is..."Akira rambled on for a moment longer until Kili stopped her.

"There is something you should know…" Suddenly there were loud shouts from crew members. Akira turned to the noise and rushed to the other side of the deck to find a group of men in green attacking the packed vehicles. Akira turned to find Asami, Korra, and Kili prepping themselves for a fight. Asami donned her chi-blocking glove her lips set in a grim line. Akira nodded to herself before turning to Asami, "Call the police, I'll slow them down." She surged forward launching herself off of the ship and kicking down and arm of fire effectively cutting off some of them from her cargo.

Akira prepared herself for the impact as she landed on a truck, it roared to life beneath her and took off rushing down the dock. She centered herself to keep from falling off the speeding vehicle, grunting at their sharp turned as she grabbed fast to the rack on the roof. She used the leverage, to get herself to the side of the truck before kicking in the windows with a loud yell.

She quickly went to work throwing the driver out of the car and into the water at their side. They swerved dangerously close to the water as Akira grunted and pulled the other way, all the while fighting off the blows from the man in the passenger seat. She firebended a blast above his head effectively getting the car door blown off and kicked him hard. He rolled out of the car as Akira slammed hard on the breaks to keep from running straight into the next ship.

That was until she saw a man standing in the street, he jumped and brought his fists down hard sending a ripple of earth towards her. Akira opened the door quickly and rolled out of the vehicle as it flipped overhead and smashed hard into the ground, the content of the vehicle littering the dock. From seemingly nowhere more people surged forward and grabbed the boxes.

Akira pulled herself to her feet rushing towards the cargo before being pulled back by her hair. She yelled in pain and kicked out at the woman in front of her, hitting hard at the pressure points in her body and sending her to the ground. Before she knew it more people came forward, she blocked their attacks sending people to ground quickly with terrifying jabs of her visits. But as one went down another came, then another; she was fighting as hard as she could but they wouldn't stop coming.

Suddenly her advantage was gone, a kick landed sharply in her side and she skidded against the ground. The wind was knocked out of her, she laid there gasping for breath as a figure came over her. That as until someone jumped over her fire blazing forcing the people back.

She was brought to her feet quickly by Mako, there was no time to thank him as the two fought back to back. Their firebending mirroring one another and blocking the protestors from leaving their path. After numerous attacks from the Avatar and Akira's crew they began to recognize their failure especially as the Republic City polices' sirens wrang out.

They began to retreat, and Mako surged forward ready to arrest them. Just as Akira spotted a man rummaging through one of her cargo boxes. Akira knew she had to make a quick decision, without thinking she gabbed Mako quickly and pulled him off the docks with her into the water.

Akira felt the weightlessness of the water and saw the depths below; her heart raced, in fear completely losing all thoughts of rationale. This only happened to her when she was young when she'd fight bitterly against the water and fail. Akira felt the panic rise in her chest and tried to fight it down but it overpowered her as she thrashed helplessly, she felt a firm hand grab her and force her head above the water.

Akira sputtered and coughed as the arms wrapped around her and brought her to the dock and the awaiting hand of Korra. Akira took it thankfully before reaching down for Mako's hand. He took it and climbed onto the docks breathing hard. "Thank you," Akira said, although Mako didn't say much…not that she was surprised by that. Mako remained their catching his breath and glancing quickly at Akira, who by now had recovered from the shock of the water. With that, he rose to his feet and began to make his way to the squad cars.

Akira felt something other than fear, the direct opposite in fact. Perhaps it was the influx of adrenaline but she was no longer going to let Mako get by."Mako!" Akira called jogging towards him. "Can you at least say something to me!" Mako turned towards Akira sharply and stalked forward in an anger Akira had not seen in him before.

They had disagreed before, it's natural for friends to fight sometimes but this was something different entirely. Akira couldn't quite place the rage that she saw within him, she wasn't frightened if anything it only added to the anger she felt.

"No! I won't say something, because I'm trying to refrain from saying something I'll regret." Mako spit, before shaking his head. He moved to turn around but abandoned that before turning on her and releasing what he wanted to say. "Your choices Akira almost got you and everyone here hurt!"

Akira staggered backward from his words, the anger flooding out of her body as the hurt flowed in almost like as painful as a physical blow. "If you had just let me do my **_job_** none of this would have happened! God, you just had to be so damn stubborn! Just know that all of this is your fault!" Mako said angrily, Akira opened her mouth ready to defend herself but Asami beat her to it.

"Mako you're not being fair! Akira was just trying to help; you can't blame her for them taking advantage of her kindness." Mako shrugged past Asami. "Yes, I can." Korra blocked Mako her arms crossed, causing him to stop in his tracks. Mako ran a hand down his face, "Your turn?" He asked Korra who smirked slightly.

"She's right you know." Mako turned back towards Akira his eyes still holding so much anger. Akira scoffed at him. "Don't worry about it Mako you're right, this was my fault. I won't deny that, but I won't feel bad about it more than I already do." She stalked off into the ship itself, both hurt and angry by what he had said. She was surprised to hear footsteps and see Mako following her.

"I'm not done talking yet," Mako said his brows still furrowed."Well, I'm done listening! You've said what you need to so go yell at someone else! Do you think I don't feel bad about putting my crew in danger? Well, I do!" She yelled fiercely, ganging up on Mako.

"Of course, I know that! But you didn't even think about it the outcome of your actions!" Mako yelled back, this time he tried pushing her back as she had done him. Akira found herself taking a step back before holding her own.

"Not everything has to be carefully calculated and thought out!" Akira yelled back. Mako tried to speak but she cut him off. "I am trying to bring this city back to what it was! I gave up EVERYTHING to be here so why are you acting like I am trying to destroy this? WHY ARE YOU..." Akira was cut off by Mako he grabbed her arms unconsciously pinning her to the wall.

"BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" He shouted, releasing her afterword. Akira was stunned, she stood frozen against the wall as Mako turned away from her running his hands through his hair.

"I was so worried something happened to you when I got that call," Mako said softly, now turning back towards her. Akira unintentionally softened her resolve slowly reaching for Mako, he stepped forward tentatively as Akira looked up at him.

"I appreciate your concern, but that hurt. Your actions and your words hurt Mako." She said softly, Mako sighed not meeting her eyes.

"I know…I just…I don't know Akira if something happened to you. I would never forgive myself." Mako still not meeting her eyes instead, he focused on something else. His eyes focused on the collar of her shirt and he smoothed it down; before reaching for her cheek his large palm enveloping her face, "I care about you." He croaked his voice cracking from emotion. Akira wanted to fight him, but she missed him and maybe it had something to do with that damned dream, but she let his hands stay where they were.

And uttered five words she wasn't prepared to share just yet, "I care about you too." She whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. Mako leaned down and Akira placed her other hand on his neck feeling his heart race beneath her fingertips. They both leaned towards one another, slowly closing the distance between them. Akira felt Mako's breath against her face and tilted her head the right, her nose brushing his cheekbone.

"Hey Akira, if you're ready President Moon…" Bolin interrupted, Mako and Akira launched themselves away from one another both of them blushing fiercely. Bolin's smile grew on his face, "Once you two are finished, Akira has a meeting with President Moon." Bolin left the two firebenders and they looked towards one another, the moment clearly gone. Mako looked unsure and Akira felt every bit as confused as he was."We should probably go," Akira whispered, but she didn't want to, and it was clear that Mako didn't either. Akira wanted him to step forward, she wanted him to invade her space again and kiss her till she couldn't breathe. But she also knew that it was probably a bad idea, but Mako seemed to take the lead.

"C'mon, we better head off before I make myself into a bigger ass," Mako said smiling weakly, Akira smiled at that understanding what he was doing, and she was appreciative of it. He was aware that she wasn't ready, and the fact that he could put aside how he felt it made her heart full.

"You're right about that." She said shoving him playfully, Mako laughed and the two walked side by side their hands brushing against one another as they did; but neither were in a rush to pull away. "I'm sorry Akira," Mako said softly as they made their way to Bolin. Akira smiled weakly at Mako, "I know, and I'm sorry too." Akira said softly as they met up with a smiling Bolin who kept looking between the two. Mako shoved his brother good-naturedly causing a good-natured sibling squabble. But his eyes never strayed too far from Akira's, and she wasn't too mad at that.

* * *

_Fire Nation- Shu Jing_

_Lein Piandao had always considered herself a strong woman, in her youth she had felt unstoppable. But that was the furthest thing from the truth, humans are fragile, and while they can hone their bodies into destructive machines…everything ends. And Lein was afraid that she was closer to that than she had thought._

_Her cough was becoming insufferable, there were moments where she wanted the sweet relief of dreamless sleep. To sleep into oblivion and never feel that pain again, her lungs felt like they were on fire. Each instant that she tried to stand took every ounce of her concentration, she was fading and at a faster rate than she thought._

_Her doctor had finally told her that the day had come, she was restricted to bed rest. Her friend Kila had come to visit her and she swore her to secrecy, her friend had never looked more disappointed._ _"I can't do that to her Lein. Just answer a damn call! Or write her, but I can't sit by and let your daughter…" Kili trailed off tears filling her large blue eyes, she reached for her friends' hand and held it close. "I just never thought you'd leave so soon."_

_It was moments like that that Lein dreaded. She didn't want the goodbyes or the tear-filled moments, it was because of that very sentiment that she refused Yara. The only person she allowed Akon to see her, his stoicism allowed her to feel a semblance of normalcy. It was what she needed more than anything. After weeks of living in seclusion and thinking of her impending demise, she decided to do one good thing._

_If this truly was her time, she was going to do one right thing by her daughter. "Akon," Lein called weakly, he entered the room in his usual stoic manner._

_"Ma'am?" He asked simply, she asked him for parchment and paper, and he returned quickly handing it to her. While Lein wrote her will, she also wrote a story; a story about a young girl who fell in love. A story of a selfish woman who made a mistake, she wrote until her hands hurt; she wrote through the tears and the regrets._

_After hours of writing, she still had so much more to say, she turned to Akon her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to go yet." Akon took her hand his eyes tenderly looking at Lein._

_"I know." He said softly, his voice a smooth baritone that she hadn't realized she'd missed. "I don't want you to go either Lein," Akon said softly his eyes telling Lein everything she already knew._

_"In another life." She murmured reaching for Akon's other hand._

_"In another life." He agreed._


	7. Part I Revolution: Chapter Seven

**Part I Revolution**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_Akira_

Akira stared at the radio before her; it would be so easy to reach her mother. All she had to do was pick up the object; it was the first step. Yet she couldn't bring to herself to do it, because it would hurt too much to be disappointed by her again. But she was worried after seeing Kili, and the fear in her eyes was something Akira hadn't seen in ages.

And although her mother infuriated her, and the woman was the most selfish person she had ever met. She had ensured that she had a life filled with people who loved her, like her grandparents. And she never went a day without a bed to sleep on and food in her belly. In the grand scheme of things, her life could have been much worse, and perhaps that was why Akira was reaching out to her. Or maybe it was because of the lessons her grandfather bestowed on her; the importance of forgiveness. But she wouldn't do it to give her mother peace; she did this for her own peace of mind.

Or that's what she told herself. So Akira picked up the forlorn object.

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

"Akira?"

She sucked in a sharp breath, not expecting the rejection to hurt her that much. "Hi, Yara," Akira said weakly, and as she spoke her heart hardened once more. The young woman had a pleasant conversation, although the majority of it was through Akira's teeth. She promised to catch up with her and Akon as soon as things slowed down in Republic City. After finishing the call, Akira never felt so cold before.

If she showed her an inkling of care, she'd probably feel more afraid for what is going on. But her silence spoke volumes to Akira; it made her feel like the whispers were true. The sympathetic gazes from her mother's coworkers as they said the same thing, the girl was a means of keeping the family name alive.

And since then, Akira vowed should she ever have children they'd never feel the way she felt right now.

Used.

* * *

As Akira makes her way to City Hall, she tries to feel excited for what is to come. After all, today was the first day of the now official Republic City Restoration project. President Moon had approved of the plans and the day before they had finally broken down. All that was left was to finalize the timeline, and after a couple of hours, they did just that.

It included numerous arguments and plenty of compromises but, what lay before them was something that would benefit the entirety of the city.

The woman prepared to leave satisfied with their work until Varrick suddenly barged into the room. "You can't keep me away from my wife Bolin, no matter how hard you try! Our love is stronger!" The three women looked toward Varrick unsurprised; it hadn't been the first time he had interrupted. And although Akira found him…eccentric he was also brilliant; he had masterminded the new system of the railways using magnets to power the rails making them more efficient and in the grand scheme of things cheaper.

"Varrick we've talked about interrupting." President Moon said to her husband, although her tone was more tender than angry.

"Yeah I know but this is an emergency! It's for the gala I'm planning for tonight! Do we want an ice sculpture or a flaming centerpiece that explodes? " President Moon looked at her husband just as surprised by the news as Akira and Asami were.

"Varrick dear, we never planned a gala." Zhu Li said avoiding the topic of explosions with expert precision. Varrick threw his arms up in an exasperated gesture before throwing one over his wife's shoulder. "That's why I planed it! As first husband, this is what I do! Besides I already have a bunch of rich friends coming to donate to the cause."

And while the women wanted to argue that it was completely unnecessary, and wildly inappropriate in the current political climate; it _was_ a good investment plan. "I never thought I'd say this…again. But Varrick is right, we could use the exposure." Akira brought up, Asami while reluctant agreed as well. "It also is a good way to get further donations to the few families living in…less than ideal circumstances." Asami said with a sigh, as Varrick threw his arms around the young women in excitement.

"Then it's settled a gala in Republic City… I better go get that red carpet from storage." Varrick quickly kissed Zhu Li before leaving the room with a helpless looking Bolin being dragged by the collar of his shirt."I guess there will be a gala tonight." President Zhu Li said, and a gala there would be.

Asami and Akira left the building both of them talking about the gala that night. "You're welcome to come to the estate and get ready with Korra and I."

"That'd be great Asami!" Akira said, as the girls continued, they spotted Mako leaning against his Satocycle, he was handing the keys to Bolin until he spotted Akira and dropped the keys cursing. Akira headed towards Mako making a quick detour from Asami, who good-naturedly grabbed Bolin by the arm saying she needed to talk to him before shooting a wink at Akira, who blushed fiercely. She started making as many no gestures as she could until she caught Mako looking at her amused.

"Hey." He said his face turning a pink hue, Akira smiled feeling just as awkward

"I…Ugh…Hi," she said lamely, Akira cursed herself for the momentary lack of articulation. It just wasn't like her, but then again around Mako reason usually evaded her. But she couldn't help but be annoyed at the painful awkwardness that now circulated between her and Mako after their _second_ almost kiss. A large part of her wanted to run in the other direction, while another strong urge was to take fistfuls of his stupid light blue detective uniform and kiss him. It was a very strong urge, but Akira has always been fairly good at self-control.

"Heard about this gala tonight… Guess I'll see you there?" Mako asked trying to play it off like nothing but failing miserably, the hope obvious in his face. And Akira wasn't quite sure what came over her, but she ignored every thought in her brain that told her to fight what she felt.

Akira placed her arm lightly on his forearm, her fingers lightly brushing his scarred skin. She looked into Mako's eyes and noticed that the amber hue had darkened slightly. Akira's heart stuttered at the way Mako looked at her, it was a way she hadn't been looked at in a while. Seemingly out of character Akira leaned closer into Mako, not enough to be inappropriate but enough overwhelm him.

"I'll see you there!" She said cheerfully disrupting the moment and sauntering off towards Asami leaving a very confused and very intrigued Mako behind her. Akira has decided something then and there, she was done doing what people expected of her. She would no longer be the dutiful daughter; her mother didn't deserve that. She was going to live her life in her way, and perhaps… Perhaps it was time for her to dive in.

"Asami I'm going to need to borrow your radio," Asami smirked at Akira as she looked at Mako's longing face. "Whatever it's for you got it." She said laughing, the girls got into the car and sped off. Akira smiled feeling more content than she had in a while, she had a call to make to her mother; and then…

It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

**Mako**

Mako was having a hard time focusing as of late, he had forgotten that he had promised Bolin could borrow his Satocycle for his date with Opal. Even at work Chief Beifong was beginning to get annoyed with him. She kept mentioning that if he was going to daydream, he could do it on his own time, and he had Akira to blame.

He couldn't get it out of his mind, how soft her skin felt under his hand. How close he was to kissing her, and she had great lips Mako had to admit that. They were full and looked soft to the touch, and her eyes had been so much more than the initial brown he had thought. There was more than a warmth to them but an actual reddish hue to the brown like a ruby was trying to escape. She had grown so much more beautiful the more he got to know her, sure she was stubborn and could drive him insane. But she was kind and thoughtful and one of the smartest people he had ever met, she was fierce and quick.

Mako shook the thoughts from his head as he walked home, he had to get ready for the gala tonight after all Varrick said it wouldn't be a gala without Team Avatar. Within the next few hours, Mako was off to the gala and surprised to find a sleek black car waiting for him. Varrick popped out from a hole in the roof much to Mako's confusion.

"I call it a Li-mousine, after Zhu Li of course! Get in!" Mako shrugs and gets into the vehicle, listening to Varrick and his brother talk about ideas for a mover and other various wild things that Varrick and Bolin usually spoke about. While Mako and Zhu Li spoke quietly to one another, he often felt like he was accompanying two children on a playdate when his brother got with Varrick; but Zhu Li was always excellent company.

"And Mako is in loooooovvveee." Bolin sang, springing Mako from the conversation.

"Not funny Bo." He scowled, looking out the window, now abandoning any interaction.

"You should have been there Varrick, it could be a whole new type of mover. A forbidden romance, the brooding detective, and the beautiful rich girl. From different worlds, but her evil father won't let them stay together!" Bolin expressed; he painted the picture with his hands his other arm wrapped around Varrick as if trying to get him to see it.

"I don't know about that kid but keep that idea on hold," Varrick said thoughtfully before turning to Mako. "So, tell me about this girl." Mako huffed sinking further into his chair not budging. Zhu Li chuckled from the other side of the vehicle from her husband's antics.

"Give it a rest dear." Varrick slid to the other side wrapping his arm around Zhu Li.

"This is important work; besides I want to know about my friend Malo's love life." Mako raised an eyebrow annoyed. "You know my name is Mako." Varrick shrugged.

"Close enough, now give us the details." Mako opened his mouth prepared to say he wasn't in love until Bolin took over.

"Her name is Akira Piandao a Fire Nation beauty. She's got almond-shaped brown eyes, pretty short… Well, now that I think about it she's like really short like shorter than Opal… anyway, she's kind of curvy if I do say so… Black hair with a slight curl, oh, and really clear brown skin like I don't think she has pores…" Bolin was cut off by a withering look from Mako.

"Stop. Talking." Mako said through his teeth. "And I'm not in love with anyone so can we cut it out?" Varrick held his arms up in surrender as him and Bolin continued to laugh lightly teasing the increasingly annoyed Mako.

"If it makes any difference." Started Zhu Li, quiet enough that Varrick and Bolin didn't notice during their teasing. "I think she likes you too." Mako blushed and nodded thanking the President, with that they made it to City Hall and entered the gala.

For starting the event in such a short matter of time it was an elegant affair, Mako had to give it to Varrick it was a high-profile event. Although there were still protestors outside as well as reporters, Zhu Li remained outside answering questions from the reporters; while Bolin and Mako made their way inside. Bolin found Opal quickly along with the other air acolytes, Mako made conversation with Jinora and Kai, until he turned around and saw her. Mako wasn't sure if his mouth dropped or if he was making the most stupid face in the world, but he was in awe by what he saw.

Akira was wearing a black dress that clung to the curves Bolin was talking about earlier, it highlighted her small waist and wider hips. The neckline dipped lower than anything Mako had seen her in before and was just a touch under a modest neckline. Beyond the heart attack, Mako was having from seeing her in that outfit. He realized he had never seen makeup on her before, she had a dark liner that made her eyes shine brighter. All the while enticing him with a mystery, they sparkled with mischief as if beckoning him to learn her secrets. From that, she had a bold red lipstick highlighting the plumpness of her lower lip, while her hair was pinned in curls giving the illusion of a shorter haircut.

"Are you done staring detective?" Akira asked with a smirk, now with the heels, she was finally at eye level with Mako. He blushed a deep red, not knowing where to look. "I-I….I was definitely staring." Mako said and Akira smiled placing her hand lightly on his arm.

"Good to know." She said slyly before turning away from Mako and leaving him. If he thought his thoughts were plagued by the woman before, his mind was on overdrive now. He couldn't get her out of his mind, how tantalizing and tempting it was. He could imagine himself stealing her away in a corner and kissing her until he got dizzy, but he continued to shake the thought from his mind attempting to remain civil.

* * *

"You're doing it again." Mako cursed an apology towards and amused looking Korra, she looked lovely in a navy-blue dress. The two had been accompanying one another while Asami and Akira were talking to a Fire Nation nobleman named Shin. Akira was talking extensively, Mako could tell she was passionate about it because she used her hands. Whenever Mako teased her about it she always said that she needed to feel what she said, and he had to admit it was more convincing.

"Still staring." Korra mumbled into her champagne. Mako rolled his eyes and picked up a champagne flute from one of the passing workers. "She's beautiful." He said softly, Korra turned to him a wide grin on her face.

"I knew it! I knew you had a thing for her." She said wiggling her fingers at her friend, Mako quieted her as Asami had turned with a quizzical look on her face. Korra blew her a kiss and Asami turned back to the man smiling from the interaction. "I knew you liked Akira; I mean Bolin told us about how he found you too practically making out." Mako made a mental note to chew out his younger brother.

"We didn't even kiss…I mean we almost did…twice…Fine I like her, a lot…I haven't felt this way in a really long time. I mean I've had…I mean you know it's not like I haven't seen other girls since you or Asami. But I never wanted someone like this." Korra smirked at Mako.

"I know what you meant. If it helps any, I know for a fact that she has feelings for you…strong feelings." Korra said before Mako could interrogate her for information Asami and Akira returned both looking hopeful. "Looks like we're going to be able to speed rail some of our ideas." Asami said excitedly, Korra looked towards Mako and smiled wide.

"That's great Asami, let's celebrate with a dance," Korra said leading her girlfriend away, she waved back at Akira and Mako before the two disappeared into the crowd, leaving Akira and Mako together. Mako turned towards Akira and opened his mouth to say something but closed it abruptly.

"Something you wanted to say?" Akira teased, Mako made a serious of awkward sounds causing Akira to laugh. She took his hand and raised an eyebrow challenging him, Mako smiled and followed her through the crowd. She led them to the balcony outside and smiled blushing lightly. She and Mako laughed diffusing the awkwardness of their almost kiss and the obvious tension between the two.

"I'm sorry I've been acting so awkward around you the past few days." Mako said rubbing his neck sheepishly."You were acting awkward? I just assumed that was your usual behavior." Akira smirked, Mako mock laughed and stepped closer to her. Akira's face burned and Mako could see the light blush on her cheeks. He wanted to kiss her so bad in that moment, and the way she looked up at him wasn't helping his restraint.

"God, you're beautiful." Mako sighed unable to stop himself from saying it. Akira blushed and turned her face away from him. She was about to say something but Mako stopped her. "Before you say anything let me?" Akira stopped and nodded letting him have his moment, Mako turned away he didn't want to see the protest in her eyes, he just needed to clear the air once and for all.

"I don't really know how to say this so forgive me if I say something stupid… I never have had trouble with girls." Mako winced as the words came out. "Which sounds really conceited now that I've said it," Mako said painfully, he could hear Akira snort at his comment and that encouraged him enough to continue. "I had always found trouble with relationships, it was either we were too different, or too many things happened. Then for so long, I felt like I didn't belong, I felt so stagnant like I was drowning. But then I met you…And yes we disagree and we fight, but I still choose you. I think I will always choose you because you aren't my life raft Akira you swam with me. You make me unafraid, you make me want to dive back in, and if I drown I don't care…I guess what I'm trying to say is I am falling for you Akira; I'm falling for the challenge because you make me better for it."

Mako paused, and after a moment he turned afraid to see her face but knowing it had to be done. His heart dropped painfully because he was met with an empty balcony. Was he too bold? Was it too soon? Had he scared her away with his feelings? Mako was certain that he hadn't imagined it, he had felt that she wanted this too. He felt it every time they were in a room together, like a tether between them that called for them to find one another. Mako wasn't a romantic sort, he was rational and yet she made him believe in things like that.

After a moment Mako recovered from his initial heartbreak and saw something shining on the floor. He grabbed the object and saw it was a Shirshu dart, devoid of its venom. Mako's mind turned as he realized what happened. He was an idiot to leave his back turned to her, he searched frantically calling out Akira's name. He turned back to where they were standing and saw something floating in the bushes. He tore the paper from the bushes and his heart dropped.

_We won't be silenced, but she will._

_~ The Badgermoles_


	8. Part I Revolution: Finale Part I

**Part I Revolution**

**Finale**

**Part I**

* * *

_Akira_

Before the gala:

Butler's and maids flitted around the room giving, plenty of options of dresses hor devours and champagne. And perhaps if she were any other person she'd be enjoying it all, and trying to fit into dresses that clung to curves, she didn't know existed. But instead, she patiently waited, although patience is a loose term. Akira felt tried, she knew the line was always clear to Shu Jing and yet here she waited for the twelfth time mind you, for her mother to answer.

Akira wasn't quite sure what spurred her on, but she needed to confront her, and there was no better time than now. She had let her mother and the past hold so much power over her and her decisions, and she would not let another moment pass without confronting it.

It was poetic the woman who had told her that power was something to behold, that only she could relinquish it. Had been the very person she had relinquished it to, she just hadn't realized it then.

Now was the time to reclaim it.

Moments passed as she sat waiting; to hear a voice at the end of the line, she stared blankly at the radio. "Please," after a few more moments, Akira heard the resigned hello from Akon. "Please, Akon, I know you've tried to talk me out of it before but, she can and will hear me. Don't make me fight you too." Akira heard a resigned sigh and the clattering of the radio, at first she thought Akon had just left her to the silence but, afterward, she heard it.

A raspy voice arguing heavily and coughs much heavier than Akira had heard before. Then Akon's gentle voice as he tried to reason with her.

Akira waited for a few more moments, expecting to hear the line go dead just as she had done weeks before. But instead, she was met with the raspy voice of her mother, "Akira"? And Akira thought she would still feel that fire rage inside her, but instead, she felt small. She felt like a child again, like those times her mother would make a random appearance in the mainland. Her grandfather would encourage her forward, and Akira would want it to be the first time she lashed out. The time she'd kick and scream at her, but Akira could never win that fight. She'd always hug her all the same; then the tears would fall and, she'd utter the same words.

_I missed you._

But those days ended years ago, Akira would not be held back by her past any longer; today was not a day of remembrance. Today was the day she'd obtain her power, and nothing could get in her way. Akira took a deep breath, "I just need you to listen". She took another breath, her eyes closing as if she could shutout the fear; then she let it go…

"For so long I wanted to scream at you, I wanted to lay waste to any form of relationship with you. Because you made me feel like a token, something to pass your legacy onto. And I blamed you for so long why I've felt abandoned. I blamed you for my loneliness, I mean I felt like I would drown in isolation. My heart felt empty, and rather than staying with me, you left me again. Then I blamed you because it led me to Rai, and he broke me in ways I didn't think I could get hurt. But I can't blame you for that any longer, I can't blame you for the decisions I have made. Because I made the decisions to let you have power over me. And if there is one lesson, I've learned from you, it was to never give anyone that power. You made me feel helpless, you made me harden myself to the world, and starved for affection. And despite it all, despite the bad, I can't hate you." Akira paused her voice

"So I'm thankful you couldn't love me. Because now I know that my destiny in life is to love, and to love without reservation. I am thankful because your lack of care led me to an unconditional love. My grandparents taught me differently, so thank you for caring enough to give me a fulfilling childhood rather than a loveless one. So I have nothing more to say to you, there is no more to gain with one another. Maybe in time, but until then we have nothing. Akira ended the call before her mother could respond and felt lighter than she had ever felt before. As she made her way back into the room, she embraced the festive nature of the night, plucking champagne from Asami's hands and drinking it down her eyes shining brighter than the other two had ever seen.

_As Akira drank and readied herself for the night, far off on the island of Shu Jing something much different was happening. A woman sat in her bed tears streaming down her face, but they were not tears of sadness, but of pride. As she handed the radio back to Akon, she beamed at him, looking more lively than she had in days. She sat up in her bed, much to the surprise of her butler as she had been too weak to do it before._

_"Are you alright?" He asked reaching for her hands at his seat beside her, and Lein nodded her heart fuller than she thought possible. Because although she had a whisper of responsibility in it, she had a fierce and beautiful daughter; and that was something to be proud of._

* * *

That night…

Akira's felt like her heart would leave her chest, and as Mako turned his back to her, she knew what was coming. It was her own doing; she had allowed herself the indulgence and, Mako followed helplessly. And now she was faced with a choice; she could succumb to what she had always done. The stairs weren't far off; she could take the emergency exit and disappear into the night. But it would set her back three steps from the strides she had made to be brave. So she decided to do just that, be brave.

As if it made anything easier, she watched Mako's broad shoulders hunch into themselves as he thought. It made her feel safer, he was just as afraid as she was. It made her feel like she could do this, she could finally be vulnerable.

"I had always found trouble with relationships, it was either we were too different, or too many things happened. Then for so long, I felt like I didn't belong, I felt so stagnant like I was drowning. But then I met you…And yes we disagree and we fight, but I still choose you. I think I will always choose you because you aren't my life raft Akira you swam with me. You make me unafraid, you make me want to dive back in, and if I drown I don't care…I guess what I'm trying to say is I am falling for you Akira; I'm falling for the challenge because you make me better for it."

Akira felt a flush across her entire body, as she took a step towards Mako. The world slowed down; she felt a sudden coolness wash over her body. The feeling someone might get when in fear a cool sweat that lines the body, except it was frigid. As if someone poured ice directly into her veins, she tried to call out to Mako but, her body could not process the function. She was rooted to the spot, and as if time slowed her, body gave way, arms wrapped themselves around her quickly encasing, her mouth behind their hands as if she could call out. The last thing she could see was Mako's body getting further away, and his profile as he prepared to turn.

Then, darkness...

* * *

Akira woke with a strange feeling in her head; it felt like someone had replaced her brain with cotton. Her limbs felt like a useless extension rather than functional objects, and as she got the energy to sit up, the world tilted around her. From what she could see, she was in an old Cabbage Corps warehouse from the onslaught of cabbage related regalia. Suddenly, the dim lighting was replaced by harsh fluorescents, causing an explosion of pain behind Akira's sensitive eyes. She blinked away the shock, trying to get her eyes to adjust, and while doing so, she noticed a figure clad in green stalking towards her.

Panic began to rise in her throat, and she threw a clumsy hand towards her assailant, trying to firebend at them. It was then she realized her hands were chained to the ground, the force of her punch snagged the chains biting into her flesh.

"Sorry, I realize those may be painful. It's nothing personal truly." Her blurry vision could only make out the dark hair, and as they crouched in front of her, she could just make out those deep green eyes. "You're that boy." Akira rasped, pausing at the painful feeling of her dry throat. Whatever drug they used had sucked the life out of her, she suddenly felt a violent need for water and clutched her throat from the pain. The boy smiled, and as her eyes cleared, she was right about her assumption.

If she hadn't seen his files directly, she would have assumed he was seventeen at most. There was a youthful nature to his face. But the way he carried himself, the arrogance in his smile made him seem like his true age. There something eerily familiar about him; maybe it was the arrogance to his stature or the secretive smile he gave her. But she could have sworn it was Rai's face looking at her, the green eyes suddenly changed to copper and, his skin was no longer that pale hue but a deep tan.

The imposter looked back at her and with, the sweetest smile, held a cup to her lips, "Here, drink." Akira closed her eyes tight, willing his face away, and when they opened, she was met again with the green eyes again. "Do I look stupid?" Akira asked rasping each word out between tufts of breaths.

He flashed a smile at her, dimples flashing on his cheeks. Then as if performing to an audience, he drank some of the water as a show of good faith, his dark brow raising. "See not poisoned, besides if I wanted you dead Ms. Piandao, you'd be dead." He offered it again, and Akira wasn't in a position to argue, that and the pounding in her head was making her more susceptible to bad decisions. She drank greedily the liquid soothing the feeling of grit in her throat. "Now I know I said it wasn't poison, but this does make it that you can't bend for a few hours. Think of it like chi blocking tea." Akira couldn't even register it as her head pounded painfully, she gasped from the force of the pain leaning against the wall behind her.

"Why?" The boy gave her another smile, and if she had not been aware of how evil beauty could be, she might have believed it. "I couldn't have you hurting my family here." He gestured to the few people in the room with a flourish of his hand, "Believe it or not but I am doing this to protect you, you're not like the others. You showed us that when you released me and my men, but in order for the change we seek to happen…We must eradicate the old." With that he stepped away from Akira his eyes shining in mischief, and it was clear that he wasn't the boy she had seen before. He was sure now; he had twisted himself into something darker and different. It worried her, and not for her own sake but for his.

"Please…Li." Akira rasped feeling weaker by the moment. "Sleep now." He said softly, and as Akira's eyes began to get heavier by the moment, she could see the boy beckoning a girl forward and him pressing a kiss against the girl's head whispering more of his poison. Akira knew that feeling, and as she fell into the darkness of the drugs, she was struck back to a memory she'd rather forget.

The summer with Rai.

* * *

**Mako**

Mako never wanted to experience something like this, the first time he went through this, it was with Korra. He had never felt so helpless, and he had let out a part of himself; he had often kept in check. Mako wasn't quick to anger but, all patience was gone then. But now, he felt gutted by worry. He felt an undeniable sadness, and at first, he felt; it'd cripple him.

But now all he felt was rage...

Mako was quick to action after he found the note; he had rounded up Asami and Korra and, the entire gala burst into action. The President and her husband were taken, to safety and the building was shut down for hours. Since then the entire city was on edge, security measures had been placed everywhere. It was too soon for the city for another threat and the Republic City police was determined to keep everyone safe. While this was all good and well, nothing had been done about President Moon was holed up in City Hall trying; to diffuse the panic. It was the perfect opportunity for Mako; he easily bypassed the security and burst open the room of the office. The room was crammed, with both officers and other city officials. Bolin was in the heart of it all passing telegrams and the likes to Zhu Li as others answered phones, trying hard to calm the citizens. And in any other circumstance, Mako would have felt inclined to help, but not today.

Zhu Li's head rose and, her eyes made contact with Mako. He had not seen her so stressed since her days working for Varrick. Mako clenched his jaw, "Have you realized that you've failed to find the whereabouts of one of your city planners?"

But it was like he had never spoken, the only one who acknowledged him was Zhu Li's sympathetic gaze as she was given more papers to read. Mako felt his blood boil; a hand was placed on his shoulder and, the Captain of the police force gazed at Mako with a haughty expression on his face. "We are well aware of Ms. Piandao's disappearance _Detective._ While it is a major concern of ours, we must exhaust or resources in defending the city from these alleged attacks. We will not risk the life of our President, nor will we risk the lives of our citizens." Mako felt his muscles tense he was ready to launch himself at the detective until he felt Korra's hand on his shoulder.

It was like she had sensed the reckless behavior in Mako, but when he met her eyes they were just as determined as his. As were Asami's as she stood behind Korra her lip set in a determined line as she glared at the Captain. "While you are all willing to jeopardize the citizen's restoration we're not. I agree the police should task themselves in protecting the President, we'll find Akira." Asami said sternly, causing the Captain to gap in protest.

"B-but the Avatar should be here to…"

"Are you saying the police force isn't capable alone?" Korra asked effectively cutting the captain off. He shut his mouth with a hard snap before turning back towards the other officers, his shoulders hunched in anger. Zhu Li looked at the three of them her lips set in a hard line, her eyes were impassive before she turned to Bolin with a curt nod of her head, Bolin abandoned his papers and ran alongside his brother and friends.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." With that, the four rushed out of City Hall bypassing the security guards. As they reached Asami's car they were off, they rushed down the street not entirely sure where to go until Korra directed them to some spirit vines. "Maybe I can tap into Akira's energy." She hopped out of the car but stopped as she looked down over the bridge. "Guy's come take a look."

The three rushed from the vehicle to see a sea of green, it had to be the entire refurbished district all clad in green clothing. They walked together their fists raised above their heads in defiance and as they reached a crossroads the groups split into three smaller groups all with trucks coming in at the rear. Asami stepped closer peering down the bridge her face paler than before, "This isn't good." Asami whispered as she continued looking on.

Mako finally recognized the emblem on the truck, "Piandao industries." Mako said stiffly, as the trucks made their way further into the city."Guys I think the site seeing will have to wait." Just as Bolin had said that a group in green bounded towards them. Korra jumped into action sending an arc of fire separating her friends from the attackers.

"Asami go!" Asami leapt into action going straight for her car and putting on her chi blocking glove. Bolin and Mako leaned against one another back to back, the heat from the lava Bolin had summoned sending a red hue around them. The fight was on, the people in green lunged forward whipping Korra with metal wires (likely stolen from the police department shipment). Korra bended it in another direction before sending a blast of air at the gang members.

Asami was engaged in hand to hand combat, while Mako and Bolin fought hard. It was a flurry of elements, lava, and the slight feeling of chill in the air from the electricity of Asami's glove. The gang members were no match for them, they began retreating after a few moments much to the confusion of Team Avatar.

"Why would they just go like that?" Bolin asked dropping the form of lava he had been bending, they remained silent for a moment until Asami burst into action.

"I should have thought of it sooner, Mako the letter said we'd be silenced. They weren't focused on us because we're a distraction. They're going to kill everyone in City Hall and…maybe destroy the Future Industries factory. Every plan I have is in there". Korra turned alarmed at the new information.

"What makes you think that?" Asami sighed in annoyance, losing her temper from the loss of time. "Listen we don't have a lot of time, but Akira was developing a new weapon for the United Forces. I don't have time to go into details but it's strong enough kill everyone in that building and around it. Which makes me think, their leader is smart enough to know that we'd protect two things. President Moon…" Mako put it together realizing why Akira was a target in the first place.

"Akira's the bait, they want Asami." Asami nodded in agreement, and the air around them suddenly turned grim. They had two choices, they either protect their President or let them destroy everything. "This makes no sense, there just destroying what will help them!" Bolin said exasperated from the development.

"That doesn't matter Bolin, I think their leader lost sense a while ago. This isn't a political move, it's power. He doesn't want to purge the world of the "bad leaders", he wants to give the people only one choice in rule. He got greedy." Asami said grimly, but they were wasting enough time already it was clear what they had to do, but none of them were willing to say it.

"Listen if we all go after Akira we'll die. The answer's simple, go protect the President. I'll go to the factories and help Akira; the goal was to kill Asami best to keep her away." Bolin protested at his brothers martyring but there wasn't enough time to argue. Korra looked at Mako a silent fight went on between them, Korra looked away her lips set in a hard line. "Mako's right, we have to prioritize; but you're not going alone."

Bolin nodded and clapped his brother on the shoulder. Mako nodded in thanks to Korra before turning towards his brother. "Let's go."


	9. Part I Revolution: Finale Part II

**Part I Revolution**

**Finale**

**Part 2**

* * *

_Akira_

_Akira sat silently outside of the Piandao estate, still dressed in her white dress from the funeral. Tears; silently streamed down her face as she looked towards the courtyard. She was waiting to hear his voice again, the warm timbre of her grandfather's voice and the large warm hands that would lay on her shoulder._

_"Frown any longer, Kira and your face will stay that way."_

_A smile tugged at her lips but immediately was wiped away as the realization washed over her. She would never hear his voice again or feel his calloused hands comforting her or drying her tears. He was gone, and she was officially alone...well, not quite._

_Her mother exited the home, a tense look on her face. Akira turned to the woman who birthed her, she always felt like a stranger. Albeit a beautiful one, she looked ethereal in white; her brown skin gleamed a healthy glow from the pristine, fabric, and her dark hair was braided down her back with a few pin-straight strands falling into her heart-shaped face. She turned towards Akira, an impassive look in her cool grey eyes._

_They softened, just barely as she moved closer to her. "You are welcome to come with me to Shu Jing since you've finished your studies at the Academy; it'll be good for you to have a purpose." Akira turned towards the woman who birthed her, a fire fueling her heart._

_"I just lost my parent, excuse me if I don't want to replace him with you." Her mother let out an exasperated sigh._

_"You're not being fair, Kira."_

_She flinched at the nickname; it ruined the name for her as it exited her mother's mouth. It didn't sound warm like when her grandparents would say it, although she couldn't quite remember her grandmother's voice (she had lost her when she was three)._

_As her mind wandered, panic began to settle in, what if she didn't remember the sound of his voice, of the feel of his callused hands on her forehead when she was sick? Or the loud laughter that seemed to fill a room._

_"I'm frightened that I'll forget him, mother." She whispered, hugging her knees to her chest, her mother sighed as she made her way to the ground tentatively scooting closer to her daughter._

_"You won't because he'll always be with you." Akira turned surprised by the tenderness in her voice, she stared at her wide-eyed but, her mother didn't meet her gaze. She stared out ahead of them._

_"Thank you." She murmured, still not believing what she had heard, her mother nodded and Akira turned her gaze to the courtyard as well. "Find something, because staying here will only make it worse." With that, she stood up dusting off her dress, she looked down at Akira and frowned before holding out her hand._

_Akira turned away from the hand and looked back at the courtyard focusing on the fire lilies they were carefully planted to make a lotus in the center. Her grandfather had been adamant about making it perfect, and while they only bloomed once a year, they were a beauty to behold when they did._

_It made her realize she couldn't leave, this was the place he loved, the little things like his lillies had to be kept up. She couldn't allow more of him to die, she turned back towards her mother before standing on her own._

_"I can't abandon this place, he'd hate that. It's where we differ mother, I value the people that love me." Her mother didn't stay long after that, and Akira had been relieved to be left alone..._

* * *

Akira woke to a sharp jab in her side, she hissed her already tender ribs throbbing from the contact. As she opened her eyes, the pounding in her head resumed with a vengeance, whatever they had given her, her body was not taking too kindly too. As her eyes finally adjusted, she met the firm gaze of a girl, she looked about the same age as Akira. She had her lips set in a firm line, and dark brown hair braided tight down her back. Her pale blue eyes held an anger Akira had witnessed once before…and it was when she looked in the mirror.

She threw clothes at Akira, leaning down and releasing her chains but keeping her hands bound. Without another word, she stabbed something into Akira's skin. She grunted from the force as a liquid forced itself into her body; she felt a cool sensation wash over her and, the pounding in her head finally subsided. While it was better than that pain she felt before, her body was still incredibly weak. She fell backward, hitting her head hard against the wall.

The girl grunted in annoyance and leaned forward, pulling Akira back into a sitting position. Akira's arms fell limply at her side, it wasn't the shirshu darts because she could still feel her limbs. But it was something that was affecting her mobility, she could barely hold her head up without conscious effort. The girl threw the clothes at her again, and Akira fumbled for the shirt; the girl turned away, giving her privacy as Akira struggled for the next few minutes to get the filthy dress off of her body and put the green shirt over her head and the matching pants.

The girl turned back when she was finished and grabbed the dress, throwing it away, everything she had done was in silence. She offered Akira food, but she refused it, only taking the water and drinking it down, no longer caring what it did to her body. The girl watched this, never saying anything, just holding that same bitter gaze.

"You shouldn't even be here." She scowled, taking the water away from Akira. Akira laughed the feeling of being pumped with so many suppressants made the world around her hazy. "As if I want to be here." The girl pressed forward, the hatred so clear in her eyes; she grabbed Akira shaking her as if that could clear the fog in her brain. Akira fell limply against the girl her entire body giving out from the force of her rage.

"You ruined everything! It's because of your carelessness that Li got his hands on those weapons, and now he will throw his life away at the prospect of being a leader!" The girl's clear blue eyes filled with tears, "Why?" She said softly, finally releasing Akira, and if she had been in the right piece of mind, she might have been able to comfort the girl; but instead, her heavy eyelids finally closed, and she fell back asleep.

* * *

_Akira was wandering the market square in the city; she met a few sympathetic glances from the people who knew her grandfather and, she accepted their condolences with a small smile on her face. She was getting tired of seeing people and was beginning to regret accompanying her maid to the market. That was until she heard a beautiful voice singing, she looked on and saw a boy in the Gazebo usually saved for the festivals._

_He sat strumming the lyre, and when he sang, his voice outpoured the most beautiful sounds. Akira was transfixed by him, and when he looked up, she was caught by those copper eyes, his smile widened as he continued to play. He looked back towards the guitar, his long black hair falling into his face, and Akira's heart stuttered at the boy._

_So, she went back, every day to hear him sing; the fourteen-year-old girl's heart fluttered every time he'd look at her. After four days of her continued appearance, he approached her at the end of his performance, he collected the money before coming towards her with an outstretched hand._

_"Hello." His voice was just as melodious as when he sang, Akira felt her face flush from the way he looked at her. His eyes were so warm, and Akira had not known to be afraid of fire. So, when he asked her to come with him and travel the world, she didn't say no. As much as she hated what her mother had said, she was right; she couldn't stand being in that home without her grandfather. And had she been more aware she wouldn't have gone with him, but she did._

_They traveled the world with one another, Akira hadn't danced since her grandfather died and she felt alive on the stage. While in the earth kingdom, they enlisted twin earth benders, with the four of them, they were a full act. Their shows were lively, and they collected the proceeds leaving a small portion for themselves and, the rest was given to the needy in the towns they passed through. And it felt good, Akira felt like she was making a difference no matter how small it seemed. And for the first time in her life, she was in love with someone, in a way she didn't think possible._

_Rai made her feel warm; he was sturdy beneath her hands; he promised to stay by her side and, that was enough for her. And when they returned to the fire Nation months later and kissed under the fireworks, his hand would never stray too far from hers._

_As time passed the fifteen-year-old girl felt like she had a handle on life, she was in love; she had great friends and was traveling the world. But suddenly the money was harder to get by, tensions rose between the four of them. Harsh words were exchanged, and the warmth in Rai's eyes faded._

_She began to notice late at night Rai and the twins awake whispering with one another, and when she asked, he would gently kiss her or hold her hand and, it made her breaking heart, ache for what they had before._

_She'd ask him if they were okay, and he looked at her with those beautiful eyes and a shy smile and shed melt just like she did before. It remained that way for a while until suddenly the food was coming, better and hotter than what they used to afford. They used the entirety of their earnings promising to return to the towns the next time. It broke her heart to see the children in the streets their eyes wide at their performances and huddling back in the streets to remain warm. She'd give them her share, and Rai would gently turn her away. And it frightened her because his gentle towns and touches had faded in the past months, and while it broke her heart, she pushed it from her mind because she could still dance and sing, and when she did that, he loved her. So it had to be enough because, at the end of the day, she could fall asleep in the arms of someone she loved, and she'd feel loved, under those stars as he staked his claim._

_But it wasn't enough._

_Akira was naive, but she wasn't blind. His kind smiles only came to subdue her, his gentle caresses were a means to deter her thoughts. So when he slept, she slipped from her tent into his and opened the satchel. She reached for the letters, her hands shaking and read._

_The betrayal came hot, she turned towards him already sitting up staring at her. But those warm eyes were an empty hearth, he looked at her so coldly now. Rai stalked towards her grabbing her wrist roughly, snatching the letter from her as hot tears ran down her face._

_"How could you?" She chocked, Rai cupped her cheek in his hands, giving her that same warm smile, but it didn't make her feel warm anymore, it made her feel empty. "Because I didn't grow up in luxury as you did, the twins and I would never get an option like this again." A whimper escaped Akira's mouth and, he had the decency to look sorry. "I did love you, Akira but, 8,000 gold pieces for your return can sustain us for years."_

_He released her after that, and Akira felt her entire body go numb, she had thought her mother was wrong and, it felt like someone had stabbed her at the realization that she was right. "You promised me you'd never leave. I told you I'd rather die than show up at her door as a failure." Rai stepped forward, trying to hold her but, she pushed him away, her; palms flexed a burst of fire escaping causing a yelp to leave his mouth as the tent burned._

_"I thought love was enough, Rai.," She whispered, her voice somehow carrying over the crackle of the tent. Rai looked up at her, his dark hair sheiling his face, "sometimes love isn't enough."_

_He sounded just like her mother._

_Akira returned to Shu Jing, in silence as the boys walked at her side. She went weakly, not bothering to fight them; it wasn't like she was a prisoner, the goal was to betray her. They were pawns, desperate boys who needed security and, her mother wanted her asset home, somewhere she could control her. They greeted Akon at the gates, and he handed them the gold a look of disgust on his face as he led Akira into the courtyard, his hands gently wiping her tears as she begged him not to take her to her mother. But he did, and she was met with only a look of disappointment. Akira needed a mother, she needed someone to reassure her that it wasn't her fault, that sometimes people left you. That it had nothing to do with her or that love was temporary. But the disdain in her mother's eyes was a clear enough answer, she laid a firm hand on the sobbing girl's shoulders and said, "I hope now you've learned."_

_And she did, she knew that love was worth 8,000 gold pieces, or for her mother's sake Piandao Industries._

* * *

Gian wasn't this person; she didn't believe in political agendas. She didn't want to eradicate the government, and if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't quite sure that the others were either. But Li had this way of words, he could make anyone following him, and Gian wanted to follow someone. She wanted to be sheltered from the gangs who had harassed her and her streets for years, but at what cost. She paced in the warehouse, her eyes occasionally flitting to the sleeping woman.

She was murmuring in her sleep, "Sometimes love isn't enough." Gian stopped her pacing, one of the others almost ran into her at the sudden stop. "C'mon Gian, watch it." She mumbled an apology, her heart racing as she looked at the girl. Because she didn't realize that she needed to hear that, and she wanted to believe love was enough. But when she told Li to leave this and come with her, he had only uttered, "I hoped you were stronger."

Gian wiped a tear she didn't realize was falling down her face, she had never felt a call to action before. She had always shown the image of complacency while beneath the surface, a tidal wave was brewing, she was clever and resourceful but never given the credit. She was told if she wasn't beautiful that she'd never have amounted to anything; in fact, it was Li who had shown her that they were wrong.

She was going to make him regret abandoning their love, and regret building up the strength that was always inside her. Because although he cast her away, he left her stronger for it; now was her call to action. Gian climbed to the highest point in the warehouse, forcing another girl to keep an eye on their prisoner. She pushed past the others despite their looks and jeers and got the attention of Dru he was in Li's inner circle he knew better than anyone of what was happening.

"Dru, what's the plan here?" Gian asked nonchalantly, he rolled his eyes before turning to her fake smiles on his face. Gian was used to seeing them, they only tolerated her because she was "Li's Girl", but she didn't want to be owned anymore.

"I'm sure you don't mean to not pay attention to our leaders' speeches, but this is Asami Sato's factory for future industries. When she comes in to save Ms. Piandao, we will kill her, thus ending the monopolizing power of Future Industries." He said a word for word iteration of what Li had voiced earlier, it became exceedingly clear what Gian needed to do. If they believed she was a weak-minded girl, it was time to act.

"Right, well Dru I'm getting kind of tired of watching that girl sleep all day. Can I take a quick break?" She asked reaching for the packet of cigarettes in her pocket, "I'll trade you." She said slyly, playing on the charm that Li had told her to perfect. He had said a man is only as powerful as the woman he loved, and although she wasn't sure Li loved her he had sorely underestimated her.

There was a reason she survived those years in a gang. Dru grabbed the box a small smile on his face as he jerked his head letting her out. Gian opened the door of the warehouse to find a Mako and Bolin from the fire ferrets. It was like fate was showing her the side she must be on before Mako could speak Gian cut him off.

"I don't want to kill anyone, and I know I am your enemy but…If you follow my lead, you two just may get out of here alive."

And for the first time in her life, she had people follow her without question.

* * *

**Mako**

Mako didn't trust the girl before him, but Bolin made him hear her out. She explained how many people were inside (42) she told them their total ranks which were far smaller than they had originally thought (147). She told them that the plan wasn't as well thought out as they had thought and that the majority of their power was aimed at President Moon, she told them they were walking into a trap.

"They rigged the area we are holding Akira, if you go in there without knowing where they placed those points you will die." She paused looking between Mako and Bolin, and from the look in her eye, he could tell that her mind was turning. "But if I let them think that I found you, it may give you an edge. They're expecting a big show from Ms. Sato, frankly, they'll be insulted by the two of you."

Mako's foot was tapping in anticipation, she picked up on that quickly continuing her speech. "They'll probably try to detain you with Akira until Li is finished…" she trailed off not wanting to say what she meant but it was very clear what she meant by finished.

"You mean kill the President? It won't happen." The girl continued despite his interruption, "When they chain you, they'll want me to give you this drug…" She trailed off again and it took every ounce of energy in Mako not to launch himself at the girl.

"You have about six seconds to prove yourself," Mako said through gritted teeth, Bolin but a hand on his shoulder in case he needed to restrain him; and in any other circumstance, Mako would have thought it unnecessary but now he was grateful. Images flashed through his mind of Akira weakened and vulnerable because of this girl.

"I know, I know this isn't easy…Once they detain you just get them to the corners of the box. You'll know what I mean." Without waiting for the answer, the girl called out for reinforcements. "Now make it believable." She said before launching herself at Mako, he had thought she was a bender, but he was mistaken she was a fighter. She jabbed his side quickly leaving a limp feeling along his side.

Mako fell to the ground his body off-balanced and watched as his brother stuffed rubble in his pockets before bending lava towards the girl. She shrieked in surprise, skirting out of the way; but she was alone for only a moment a sea of green surrounded them. Mako fought bitterly, letting his anger fuel him. He threw punches, firebended, it truly didn't matter to him, it made no sense trying to win a fight they were trying to lose. But he needed to release his anger, and it was because of that blind rage he was apprehended quickly. His left side had already been compromised and no fire would come, they tied his arm behind his back quickly and his face thrown into the ground below. He felt something injected into his arm and spun around wildly and saw the girls face looming above his.

She leaned her face close to his ear, "Trust me."

Then everything went black.


	10. Part I Revolution: The Finale The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is it the last chapter of part one! It is an absolute monster, but I couldn't bear leaving another cliff hanger and having a four-part ending. So this is finally it, and now I am super behind on writing so there will be a brief hiatus to help me catch up on both writing and some prep for the lovely online semester... as someone majoring in the performing arts it's well yeah... Anyway, I will be back updating in by August 19th so not a super long hiatus. I'd also love to hear some of y'all's thought on future fics, I am thinking of writing a Bucky Barnes x OC, Let me know your thoughts!

**Part I Revolution**

**The Finale**

**The End**

* * *

**Mako**

Mako woke to pins and needles in his wrists, his eyes were still having trouble adjusting. All he could make out was dark hair over his face and hushed whispers, but his tired ears were having trouble making out what they were saying. Whatever they had put in him was inhibiting his senses, but he did manage to hold on to three words.

_"Rope...Loose...Escape."_

And that would be enough.

He turned his head to the side, the action taking more effort than he had hoped for, he saw his brother still sound asleep with rope tying him to a thick metal chain. As he looked on, he could see he too, was connected to the same chain. His eyes followed its length until he found the source, at the center of the metal, were thick handcuffs against Akira's limp wrists.

Mako exhaled in relief at seeing her, the rise and fall in her body enough for him. That ended shortly, as his eyes adjusted, and he could really see her. Her eyes were closed but, beneath the closed lids, he could see a flurry of action, her skin looked paler than he thought possible, the warm tones in her brown skin, was almost gone leaving behind a gaunt and ghoulish grey hue. Her dark hair was matted from dirt and other elements and Mako felt the rage bubble in his chest but bit it down.

Now was not the time for blind rage; if he had any hope of getting her out of here, he had to keep a level head. He looked towards his brother again and stretched his foot out as far as he could, kicking his brother repeatedly until one of his eyes snapped open sharply. As it turned out, Bolin had been awake; and from the look he gave him much longer than he had been. Mako gave a short nod and Bolin closed his eyes again, his finger slipping into his pocket and reaching for the rocks in his pocket.

Mako understood what needed to happen, the two men stationed were unaware of what would happen next. Mako just wanted to avoid hurting more people than necessary.

* * *

_Meanwhile, a few feet away Gian was playing her part well, she twirled her dark brown hair in her finger absentmindedly as Dru growled in frustration. "This wasn't supposed to happen this way, Gian! If you had just let them come without notifying the other...it'd be easier to watch them die on their own accord."_

_Gian paused her actions looking at Dru in surprise; he had always seemed too adamant to please Li. But now he looked just as unsure as she had felt, Gian stepped closer looking into Dru's eyes._

_"We were supposed to kill Asami Sato; instead, we are given the President Assistant; and a detective. So, tell me, Dru, what do you want to do? Do you want to be the one that kills them? Or the one that brings true justice?"_

_He looked at Gian in surprise, he had always thought her purpose was to be the anchor. She tethered Li to Earth by being his companion, but she had no other use. It's what they all thought, but he could see it in her eyes that there was something brewing beneath the surface. And Dru knew what it meant, he grabbed Gian's forearms in outrage. But she remained calm, nothing in her face giving way to what she was forcing him to do._

_Dru looked at Gian as if seeing her for the first time, she was supposed to be the anchor. She was what tether Li to Earth, that was until he decided to abandon all reason. But when he looked into her eyes, he could see that they weren't just the pretty blue decorations he had thought; beneath the surface was the workings of a complex machine. She was playing him, and he was too dumb to see it._

_Dru grabbed Gian's forearms forcefully, trying to get a rise out of her but, her face gave nothing away, it remained the blank albeit lovely stare he had always seen._

_"You selfish girl!" She blinked back at him, her face giving nothing away. "I will do anything to survive Dru, will you?" Dru stared back at her releasing her quickly; his anger didn't stem from her decision. Because as much as he hated to admit it, Dru was terrified of Li's actions. He didn't want anyone to die, he was just angry that he hadn't been brave enough to break free himself._

* * *

Mako sat up and kicked at the man nearest to him, he turned in outrage, raising a fist. "Watch that pretty boy!" Mako smirked, "That was my only warning, leave now and, you won't get hurt." In truth, Mako did want to hurt them; he wanted them to feel his anger, but he wasn't going to be that person. He couldn't be.

With a quick glance at his brother, they were quick to their feet. They apprehended the guards quickly, knocking them unconscious and careful to leave them away from the edge of the makeshift cell. Bolin lava bended the rocks into a disk and cut away at Akira's chains releasing her, she was still barely conscious, and Mako could hear her mumbling something under her breath.

Mako reached for her but, a flash of fire blocked them from one another. Suddenly the rest of the Badgermoles had come and were surrounding the brothers. They shielded Akira's body as a man walked forward, dragging the girl that had helped behind him. She looked oddly serene, which made Mako's blood run cold. She met his eyes, and he wasn't quite sure what would happen. There was arguing between them all about what should be done, the man never taking his hold off the girl.

Her eyes remained on Mako through it all, even when she was being shouted at and, her face forced to meet the people she betrayed. Her eyes flashed once towards the edge of the platform. It was then that Mako saw it, the heart of their skillful rigging. If triggered, it would have killed him, his brother, and Akira. Mako saw how it was connected and looked up alarmed, what she asked for would be her undoing.

As if sensing it, two men surged forward to apprehend Mako but, before they could Bolin held them off, Mako dived to the edge of the platform, unplugging the rigging and switching two wires. He hoped he was skilled enough to have been right, then he pressed down hard.

* * *

_Akira_

The first thing that registered in Akira's mind was smoke; the smell infiltrated her nose and chocked her. She felt strong arms lift her from the floor and take off, her head hit their chest hard from the force of their speed. The smell of burning hair greeted her nose and turned her stomach, she heard cries ring out, and voices exchanging quick conversations, but her mind was too muddled to make it out.

"I didn't know…I didn't know." The voice was close to her, and she felt more hands on her as she was transferred to someone else's arms; she reached back to that person unconsciously. "Please…Don't." Akira sighed, still not able to reach full consciousness, her head was still cloudy. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get her eyes to focus.

But she felt the sense of wrong in her chest, another explosion rang out further this time.

"…Take her…. Have to…. Asami…. Korra…" She was only getting bits and pieces from the voice, and she knew it was Mako. She knew he was going to be the hero and try to save those people in that burning building. Although she wasn't completely aware, she knew she was scared, she felt such fear of losing him that it forced her eyes open. She saw a blurry Mako run back into a flaming building, then nothing…

* * *

**The End of a Revolution**

Li watched his people charge towards City Hall; he had held an arm up to stop them. They halted suddenly, still standing at attention; he only had his most loyal in the fronts, he had no patience for runaways. There was a purpose to his actions, he would not be a tyrant he would allow them to surrender, and if not, well then he'd kill then. And once he ascended in his new position, he would find the old leaders good work in the Republic City Restoration Project, under the watchful eye of his second-in-command. (The ones that could live that is)

It was a bold plan, and Li was aware of how this seemed to come from seemingly nowhere to the public. But this was a slow process, he dismantled the system that was prevalent in those streets and united them into one gang, it was afterward that his hunger became more apparent. He was always thirsting for something to quell his desire for power, and he thought he found it with the gang.

But he wasn't satisfied with a street empire, he wanted to be recognized everywhere. He wanted praise and thanks, and at one point...Well, at one point, he wanted Gian, he remembered her shy smiles, and quick glances at him when he walked by her building. He wanted her for so long he didn't remember a time she didn't pass his mind, but once he had her, he realized that even she couldn't satiate his desire, he needed more.

Always more…

Li stepped forward earth bending, himself towards the sky. He looked towards the large windows of the building, his eyes reaching those inside. He spread his arms out in what he imagined was a benevolent gesture, he wanted those inside the little guys to know his intention was to spare them. "I am not without reason I will spare everyone inside should you surrender to me. We are here to take our city back into the hands of the people. The people that have been ignored, the people who thought you, President Moon could do something Raiko couldn't. We will achieve stability and have peace, but it can no longer be through the plans you and your failed team as created."

Li stood his heart racing as he awaited their response, he felt hopeful triumphant even as he watched them. That was until he met the smirk of the officers they stood guarding the halls their once impassive faces gloating; because they knew something he didn't know.

Li felt himself stiffen, the creeping fear rose into his chest. Suddenly the sun was eclipsed from the sky, as he turned his head he was met with two police airships. Li had thought they were all destroyed after Kuvira's attacks, and yet he watched as the officers descended upon his followers, ripping people from the ground and into the sky. His sudden confidence melted away, he felt like that scared boy in the streets again. The teenager, who had watched President Raiko push his mother from his path; while parading down their town, his nose turned in disgust at her starving body. He was helpless again, everyone around him was being rounded up because he had let his arrogance lead him.

But after a moment, the fear dissipated, he remembered Raiko's face. He remembered why he had to harden himself, he remembered the brutal methods of getting initiated into the gangs. He remembered tearing them down and creating something better.

He remembered his rage.

He brought himself back to the ground, the appearance of the benevolent leader gone. He ripped his way through his companions, ignoring their fearful eyes and grabbed his friend roughly. "Do it." He spits, his body shaking from emotion, but was met with the same scared eyes as the other.

"Li, this weapon is..." he trailed off, noticing that his eyes didn't change, "This was only if we had no choice, it was never meant to be..." Li threw him to the side and clicked the timer.

5:00

Li looked back at his friend, his face crumpled in disgust. "I thought you of all people wouldn't be this weak." He turned back towards his followers watching them fight bitterly against the police they hadn't gotten Li yet, but from what he had seen, they were being picked up left and right while others abandoned the cause their faces were concealed after all and took of towards their homes.

Li knew he lost the fight, but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop. So he made a decision, one that would shape the rest of his life. "Give me one of those." He said, pointing at the new and dangerous weapon. It was handed to him without a word, his second held onto him, a bitter look in his eyes.

"I hope you never recover from this." Li nodded, before taking off towards City Hall. His feet pounded against the ground as he launched himself through into the air until he could no longer earth bend he prepped himself and broke through the glass of the building securing his mask to his face as he threw the weapon.

The officers rushed towards him, they all paused their faces going blank as they fell helplessly to the floor. Li threw the now emptied weapon stepping over their fallen bodies, in truth, he didn't know if they were asleep or dead, nor did he care.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mako had only been out of the fire for a few moments as they rushed towards City Hall. Gian driving the car, her pale skin was covered in soot and she was blinking away the dust from her eyes. He had not had the luxury to think of Akira, Bolin left her with their grandmother in Asami's estate and now they were heading towards the action.

What they saw was a flurry of action, police, and civilians all fighting one another. More explosions broke out shaking the ground beneath the three in the car. Mako didn't have to look at Gian to know what she felt, but he did anyone especially when a gasp left her mouth. She stopped the car suddenly, ignoring the honks of the frantic people trying to leave the city and whipped the door open.

4:00

Mako followed her line of sight to see the earthbender launching himself into the sky, and straight through the window of City Hall. "We have to stop him!" Without another word she was sprinting down the streets, she leaped onto an overturned car and continued sprinting not making any move to slow down. Without much time to argue the brothers followed her as fast as they possibly could, they weren't sure why she was no scared, but they knew now not to judge her.

Gian had stopped and was staring up at the broken window, Bolin and Mako were panting by the time they reached her. "We need to get up there quickly!" Bolin took in a deep breath, "Okay…totally agree, but what's going on?" Gian looked between the brothers her lip set into a firm line. "You two don't understand, Li doesn't lose." Mako scoffed at the comment, it was clear now the rebels were retreating while the rest were getting arrested by the police; it was a failed revolution if he had ever seen one.

"It looks a little differently to me." Gian stomped her foot in impatience, "He has a bomb! He's going to take himself and the rest of the people inside that building…Unless I can reach him." Her voice cracked at the last part, and Mako could tell that she truly cared about this man even through his arrogance and quest for power. And Mako truly could understand loving someone that much, he had loved Korra that much, and he was beginning to feel that way for someone else…

He was capable of rage, but also he knew he was capable of forgiveness. If she broke his heart that way, no matter how much he'd want to sever ties with her. There would always be a tether between them. "We'll get you in." Mako said and Gian turned to him an appreciatively, Bolin sighed standing beside the two. "Alright Earth bending elevator coming up." The three were launched in the sky, Mako propelled himself higher but not before reaching for Gian. He grabbed her hand as gravity tried to pull her backward and threw her into the building before landing himself. He turned and grabbed his brother before he crashed into the girl.

They grunted at the impact and skidded further into the hall, but not before hitting something hard. Mako turned to see bodies littering the floor, he pushed Bolin off him and pressed his fingers against the man's neck. He let out a sigh of relief releasing they were only unconscious; Gian was already halfway down the hall searching each door. They brothers ran towards her just as she opened the door. It was a sight to behold, the young man stood there with a strange looking thing in his hand.

3:00

It was unlike any bomb he had ever seen; they had usually been sticks of dynamite strapped together nothing like this. It was compact and fit in his hand, it was the size of a turtle duck egg and was a dark green hue. There was a small circle at the top that looked like it could be removed, he wasn't sure what it would do but from the looks of everyone around him they weren't willing to find out.

Korra stood protectively in front of Asami, her eyes a storm of frustration at her lack of power. Zhu Li was barely visible through the officers, Chief Beifong at the center her face firm but alarmed. The man turned to see Gian his face falling, when Mako and Bolin appeared.

"You? Of all people you'd betray me?" Gian stepped forward and he took a step back reaching for the trigger. Gian held her hands out a gesture of peace, "Li listen to me, this isn't worth losing your life." He turned from Gian bitterly, and began pacing tapping the trigger with his finger making everyone nervous.

"I have nothing else Gian! I ruined everything…because I couldn't be satisfied." He took a step towards Gian and caressed her cheek gently. "I loved you." He said softly, "But I am a failure." Gian stepped closer, "Then let me help you." She enveloped his hand eclipsing his on the object, "Let me do this." The room clamored in alarm trying to reach the two as Li's smile grew, Gian grabbed the object and wrapped her arms around Li's neck.

2:00

"I love you." Li grabbed Gian's arms, "You don't understand Gian. I didn't intend to win this." Her eyes widened, "What have you done." He shrugged, "The inevitable." Picking up on what was happening they all tore there ways out of the room tripping over the guards that were left, as Gian tried to leave Li held to her fast. "I love you too Gian, which is why I'm going to fix this." Li kissed her, and she knew it was a goodbye; Gian tried to hold him back but he was bounding down the hall and back out of the window. Gian followed and watched him reach the stairs of the building, he turned back towards the building raising his fist above his head.

"No!" Gian rushed towards the window but was caught by Bolin, he pulled her down his body crushing hers as he protected her head at the explosion. The building shook forcefully, and smoke filled the entire hall. But as the smoke cleared the building was still intact, but there was a hole in the ground where a man once stood, and a girl's heart.

Now, it was over.

* * *

Akira woke up in a bed that was not her own, she looked around confused but on edge. She sat up slowly and winced at the pain in her ribs, the soreness was something she hadn't felt since her training. She grunted at the deep throbbing pain but was glad to have a clear head for the first time in a while. The door to the room swung open and she was met with Asami Sato, Akira sighed in relief sinking bank into the comfortable sheets.

"I have to say Asami, I've missed sheets like these." Asami laughed, and hugged Akira tears filling her green eyes. "I was so worried about you," Akira smiled sheepishly, "I appreciate the rescue…what happened?" Asami's face changed and something in the back of Akira's mind told her to be afraid. She remembered the fire and the smoke escaping the building, images flashed in her mind and it came back to her suddenly.

"Mako! What happened to Mako!" Akira panicked she ignored the pain and tried to leave the bed much to Asami's distress. "Akira, no! Akira, Mako is okay!" She paused at that, her breathing settling back to normal. The fear flowed out of her body, "It's Li, he…he sacrificed himself. He realized he couldn't win, but he couldn't bring down the girl he loved. Her name is Gian, and she told me that if it wasn't for something you said she never would have found the courage."

Akira wasn't sure how to respond that, Asami told her the rest of what had happened. Akira listened thoughtfully; she had wanted to prevent something like from happening. It was a tragedy that someone so young had lost his life, and yet Akira was ashamed at her relief. Finally, things would be able to move, the failed revolution showed that change was not something that can happen overnight. Li unintentionally quelled the fire, by creating one too bright.

"Gian would like to talk…and apologize. Those drugs had you out for three days." Akira bolted upright at that and groaned at the pain. "She'd better." Akira muttered in too much pain now to do much else. Asami left and Gian entered, Akira had not had a good look at her before, but she was lovely; beautiful really.

She sat next to Akira an awkwardness in her posture. "I'll be quick." She said her voice barely above a whisper, and when her blue grey eyes met Akira's she saw so much pain within them. Gian took a shaky breath before beginning, "I heard you say that sometimes love isn't enough. It was what made me want to fight against Li, because I realized his love wasn't."

She paused her eyes far away, "He was kind at first, but then he got greedy and he made me feel like I was an object and I've been treated like that enough. The irritating thing was through it all I still loved him, and it turned out that he did love me." She said a small smile on her face, her

eyes were far away now. "There is so much more shit that went into it all if I'm honest." She paused thoughtfully, "I am explaining myself very poorly." Akira smiled and took her hand, much to Gian's surprise.

"I forgive you." Gian smiled, her eyes watery she tentatively took her hands from Akiras and tucked her hair behind her ears. Akira noticed it was something she did for comfort, "I just want to impart some wisdom on you, sometimes love is enough. Sometimes it's everything."

And Akira knew she was right, she didn't let herself think about it this time. She sat up straighter with a grunt and slowly made her way out of the bed huffing from the exertion. Gian looked at her with wide eyes and Akira smiled in response, her mind no longer on the girl.

"Thank you, but I have to go."

* * *

**Mako**

Mako was still exhausted, he hadn't slept much in the three days after Li's failed revolution. He had spent every waking moment by Akira's side, if it weren't for his family and friends, he probably wouldn't have been eating either. He just couldn't stand watching her look so weak, she could barely remain conscious enough to eat at first. Gian had sheepishly admitted to overly sedating her which caused a yelling match between the two, but it was just because he needed someone to be angry at.

If he had just been more aware, if he hadn't allowed himself to be caught up in his feelings, she would have been safe. Feelings were dangerous and he realized that now, perhaps Akira was onto something when she said things wouldn't work between them.

Although those thoughts were abandoned completely when he saw her walking towards him. The elation he felt made it exceedingly clear that his earlier thoughts were complete lies. He didn't care, he didn't care if he became the most irrational person in the world, so long as she was alright, he'd do anything. And sure, she didn't look like she did a few nights ago, she had dark circles under her eyes; and her skin was just getting back to its natural hue. But to Mako, she couldn't look more beautiful, especially when she smiled at him.

Mako saw her shuffle forward a grimace made its way onto her face, he rushed forward to help snakhis arm around her waist. She hissed in paint as his arm brushed her side, "Ribs…still tender." She said gasping at the pain, Mako helped her into one of the chairs in the garden his hands hovering as she sat.

"What are you doing out here? You should be resting you've been through a lot." Mako said and normally he would have fought the urge to push those stray strands of hair on her face, but he indulged and tucked them behind her ear. Mako pulled his hand away quickly a soft smile on his face, but Akira held his hand fast and placed back against her cheek and looked up at him.

"We never finished our conversation. "Her voice came out barely above a whisper, but Mako knew they both understood one another perfectly.

. Mako smiled and cupped the other side of her face gently, slowly leaning closer to her face asking permission with his eyes. She nodded barely registering it her eyes slowly closing. Mako's nose brushed the skin on her face and the ghost of their lips brushed against one another. A gasp left Akira's mouth and Mako smiled, his mouth just barely grazing her own moved to capture her full bottom lip between his mouth when he heard his brother rush out.

The two pulled away from one another the frustration clear between the two as they glared at Bolin, but it was suddenly forgotten by the severe look on his face. "There's a call for Akira." Akira stood her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'll be right back…Don't go anywhere." Akira said to Mako her eyes holding a tenderness that made Mako's heart race. He nodded smiling, Bolin came and helped her back towards the mansion.

Moments Passed…

Minutes…

Almost half an hour had gone by, Mako walked back to the mansion searching for Akira through the halls. He found the door to her room open, what he found stopped him in his tracks. She stood her back to him, just holding the radio in her hand she turned and Mako could feel the violent anger radiating off her. "I want to be left alone!" She croaked her voice hoarse from crying, Mako took a step closer. "Get out!" She warned, Mako took another step. "I'm warning you, Mako, if you don't…" He enveloped her into his arms, she let go of the radio letting it clatter to the ground as her legs gave out from under her. Akira sobbed violently into Mako's shoulder clutching to his body as if she needed to be reminded that he was there.

"She's dead, she's dead." Mako nodded holding her tighter as she sobbed in his arms repeating the same words again and again. After a few minutes she looked up at Mako, those eyes that held so much warmth just a few moments ago now were broken. Something inside her had shattered.

"I'm alone." Mako held her closer not wanting those words to be true at all. "Not as long as I'm here." He said and she held on tighter, the two stayed on that floor together well into the night, and it finally felt like an end. The debacle of their days felt over now because a stunning tragedy took its place.

* * *

_Fire Nation – Mainland_

_Shin was a man who knew luxury, in fact, he expected it. His family had risen to prominence during the reign of Fire Lord Sozin making him used to the luxuries of life. And although he had anything a person could want; he was always plagued with boredom. His mother had said his melancholy may be his undoing, but Shin was much smarter than that._

_So, he always set out to find something to garner his interest, he even tried philanthropy donating a large sum of money to Republic City's restoration project. At the time he thought it'd be more fun, but all he got was generous thanks and the return to boredom. Shin was in his estate watching the servants busy themselves all steering clear of his critical gaze._

_Shin drank his tea hoping that meditation would quell his wanderlust, and then as if a sign from the spirits themselves his son came into the courtyard quickly with a newspaper clutched in his hands._

_"I have something that might quell your interest." He said excitedly, the boy handed him the paper eagerly. Shin read the newspaper, and a smile grazed his lips._

_"A shame Lein is gone, she was too good for this world…But survived by a young daughter." He paused a smile stretching across his face. "Interesting." He folded the newspaper back and handed it to his son and something glinted within his eyes, something like excitement._

_Reli smiled wide his green eyes shining with mischief._

_"Truly, interesting."_

* * *

**End of Part I**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Part I, I will not lie this was a marathon of writing and I definitely need a break. I realize that the quality kind of dipped a bit in the later chapters, so I am trying to get as much written ahead as to not exhaust myself. Hope you all enjoyed Part I as I said before there will be a brief hiatus as I get ahead on future chapters.
> 
> I'll be back on August 19th, see you then!


	11. Part II Revelations: Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Next update will be Wednesday!

**Part II Revelations**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_A_ _kira_

The hinges of the closet door creaked in protest at the rough treatment. But Akira didn't seem to care; instead, she stared blankly at the neat clothing packed into the small space. It mocked her for some reason, the tidiness seemed wrong. And as she looked around the rest of the room, the sense of wrong only seemed to grow, she felt panic blossom in her chest; and as soon as it bloomed, it was suddenly replaced with blinding rage. She ripped the clothing off the hangers violently throwing, them about the small apartment. Tears began to blur her vision as she continued, pulling and thrashing about as she went. After minutes of indulging in her fit of rage, she slammed the closet doors closed with another shriek of the hinges. She paused, her breathing coming out raggedly before turning to her dresser. She threw open the small drawers and threw the clothing out focusing, all of her rage on the task.

"Akira?" She turned to the voice and saw Asami, her face was pale in worry. "Do you need some help?" Akira turned back to the clothes all hazardously thrown onto the floor, she grabbed an armful not looking to see what it was and shoved it into the open suitcase on the bed. She then reached under her bed and began throwing pairs of shoes on top of the pile before getting to work trying to get the suitcase closed.

"No, just need to." She paused grunting from the effort, she tried hard to get the suitcase flush only getting more irritated by the second. "I just…I just need this." Akira's hands began to tremble as the zipper fiddled and fell between her fingers. "It's this stupid zipper, it's always been finicky." She laughed her throat thick with tears, but the sheer mass of clothing in the suitcase was no match for the zippers. Suddenly, a warm hand covered hers and she turned sharply to Mako's warm gaze.

"Go on with Asami, we'll pack for you." Akira turned towards Mako, it was so easy to get caught into the warmth and a large part of her wanted to indulge. And just as quickly as her mind shifted it came back like a flood, she swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. As she rose her head, she could see Korra and Bolin behind both mirroring one another with their sympathetic glances.

She squared her shoulders hardening herself, "Fine." She brushed past Mako forcing her body to confront the warmth it wanted to give in to. She continued through the small apartment not bothering to wait for Asami and walked out the door of her apartment and up the stairs. She burst through the door at the end of the stairs, she paid no mind to the blaring alarm and climbed onto the roof.

She sat on the uneven planks of the roof clutching her legs to her chest as she stared out at the city below. She could see the damage leftover from the brief revolution; she could also see where they had broken ground for her projects. But it didn't fill her with pride as it had before, instead, it made her feel bitter.

"Hey." Akira turned to see Asami walking towards her, she didn't say much and instead turned her head back towards their work. Asami sat quietly and stayed there, silent. And its annoyed Akira to no end, ever since she had found out about her mother's death, she felt like everyone had been walking on eggshells around her. President Moon had given her leave for as much time as she needed, Bolin couldn't stop his sympathetic gazes, even Mako wouldn't look at her the same as if she'd break any moment. But Asami had been different, while the sympathy was still there (it always was) she had more understanding than anyone else. While Bolin and Mako also understood the pain of losing their parents, they still felt the pain because they were good and kind.

None of them understood her rage.

"She lied to me for so long," Akira said finally, and Asami turned to her. No shock, no emotion, her face was impassive as she just listened. "I…I just don't know how to grieve her. Because I basically told her I didn't need her…And I wanted to hate her…That's the worst part, I never got to have that redemption where I knew why she was the way she was. And I'll never get that." Akira's voice broke and, angry tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm just so mad at her!" She looked out back into the city and screamed, she didn't know what for. Perhaps it was the frustration, for another moment of her life marked by death just when she was ready to trust again, for the loss, for the relationship they never had. Or maybe Akira screamed because it was the only thing she could control. Everything else slipped from her fingers so, this was the way she could hurt, and that was enough. Akira screamed until her throat was raw, and her breath gave out. The tears flowed freely; as she held onto her knees clutching, them harder as she tried to disappear into herself.

"I don't know what to do." She sighed her voice hoarse from both the tears and from the force of her screams. Asami looked towards her, "That's okay." Akira smiled weakly, wordlessly she rose from their spot on the roof and turned back to the building Asami close behind. As they returned to her apartment, she found it far cleaner than it had been when she had left. The floors were clear of clothing, and three suitcases were neatly perched at the door. Her bedding had been neatly packed in a marked box, along with the rest of her belongings. She knew she wouldn't be back for a while, vacating the apartment was in her best interest. But it still struck her with a strange feeling to see it packed up.

Mako handed Akira a cup of tea, effectively bringing her out of her thoughts. He carefully avoided touching her as he gave her the cup. Mako had been like this lately and, while she never said it out loud, she appreciated how careful he had been with her. Mako made no move of romance, although they had finally gotten to a point where they thought there could be more. The death of her mother struck her back to the months before, avoiding his glances, not trying to touch him unnecessarily, and not speaking to him unless he spoke to her first.

And while she was appreciative, she knew it was hurting him. She could see in his eyes that it was the direct opposite of what he wanted. She'd seen his hand's clench at his sides when she'd cry, and the clench in his jaw when she'd push him away. But through it all, he was patient; he stood ready whenever she needed him and, she was more than thankful to have it.

But could he forgive her for throwing away their progress? Akira placed a tentative hand on his forearm and smiled briefly at him ducking her head down at the softness in his eyes. Because he had wordlessly answered, this was enough for him.

The gang on the small chair in Akira's living room opting to give her more space in the loveseat across from them. Akira sat frowning at her friends as they crushed against one another. Mako pushed sensibly sat on the floor, although it was hard to say if it was for logical reasons or because it was the closest position to her. But she decided to push the thought away, Akira sipped her tea tentatively unsure of how to begin.

"I know I've been pretty difficult these past few days." Her friends quickly disagreed except for Asami who, loudly proclaimed she was a pain in the ass. Akira snorted out a laugh surprising both herself and those in the room, they all looked towards her surprised and a glimmer of hope that their friend would return.

She would ruin that.

"I know you all were really nice to offer to come back to the Fire Nation with me." Akira paused fiddly with the handle of the teacup, she had already told this to Asami, who gave her an encouraging nod to continue. "I've decided to stay in the Fire Nation for a couple of months after the funeral. Alone."

This launched the room into the action, more like Mako than anyone else. He looked outraged while Korra and Bolin politely said it was her choice Mako; looked around wildly at his friends. "Are you insane! I'm not letting you go through this alone Akira!" Mako had already stood straight his, eyes never leaving Akira's in, fact, his gaze dared her to ignore him. "I know you are independent, but this is going to be the hardest time of your life and…"

Akira cut him off by rising out of her chair, challenging him as she had before. "I won't be alone." She said softly, finding no reason to be angry and frankly too emotionally exhausted to be. "I will have Akon, Yara, and my aunt Kili." Akira looked at their faces and sighed, "I still need you guys there for the funeral, I just need to do this part on my own. The packing up her stuff and talking to the executives." Mako turned away his shoulders tense as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. None looked too convinced, but either way, it was decided, Akira would be heading back to the Fire Nation.

An orphan.

Alone.

* * *

Akira was driven to the docks by Asami the next day, she had said her goodbyes to Mako and Bolin the night before. It was the first time she had really allowed anyone to touch her since her mother's death, Bolin had hugged her so tight she was sure her (still sore) ribs had cracked. Mako on, the other hand, gave her a brief hug, murmuring how he'd see her soon and then let go. While Korra had said her goodbyes at the Sato estate, the two weren't very close but, she was fond of the Avatar and appreciated her nonchalance.

"Here we are," the two women made their way to the bat, leaving the car running idly behind them. The crew members took Akira's bags silently before heading back into the boat. Their sympathy expressed through their mournful gazes alone. Akira sighed, trying to prepare herself for it; it would be the only thing she'd face the next few weeks. She turned to Asami and wrapped her arms around her friend, holding on to her a little longer than she did the others.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me these past few days, Asami. I think I would have been consumed by grief without you."

Akira turned away from the horizon and looked at the deck before her. It was luxurious, it had been one of her mother's personal vessels strictly for travel. And while beautiful, it felt cold and instantly lonely without the presence of others. Akira watched the crew members walk past her giving her sympathetic smiles; she hugged her arms to her chest as she smiled politely feeling, overwhelmed.

A few came and, she politely spoke to them accepting; their kind words about her mother and wishing her well. But it was too much, she felt both like crying and fleeing. She politely excused herself, her heart racing, she put a heavy hand against the hall in the upper deck. She felt a warm hand against her shoulder and turned; she stepped backward, surprised to be greeted by Mako's face.

Mako looked as handsome as usual, his hair was mussed from the wind on the sun deck. He gave her a small smile, his shoulders hunched in as he looked at her sudden insecurity seemed to wash over him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, reaching for him despite her usual reluctance. Mako looked down at her the warmth in his eyes, causing heat to rise to her face. He reached for her hands tentatively and pressed them firmly to his chest, his eyes tender.

I'm here for you."

And if it had been under any other circumstances, Akira would have told him to leave, that she didn't need him. But at that moment, she felt so relieved he felt like the only sturdy object around. So she wrapped her arms around Mako's torso. Her breathing came out in short bursts and, Mako held her through it, rubbing soothing circles in her back as she gasped in his arms.

After a few moments, she looked up at him, "I don't need you here." Mako nodded but held onto her anyway. And Akira let him, in fact, she held onto Mako in some way the entire way there. Whether their hands were clasped or their thighs touching as they sat, and Mako said nothing enjoying her touch. Because this would be enough for him.

Akira and Mako arrived in Shu Jing, their hands still firmly clasped as they walked off the boat. Akira found Akon waiting patiently at the dock his, eyebrows raised in surprise at their conjoined hands.

They let go of one another quickly their faces heating up, Akon had an amused smile on his face as Akira walked into his waiting arms.

"I am so sorry Ms. Akira." Akira held onto Akon a little while longer before stepping away, placing her hand lightly on the older man's cheek. "I'm more sorry for you, Akon." He closed his eyes briefly, a shaky sigh escaping his mouth before gently removing Akira's hand and taking it into his own before securing it in the crook of his elbow.

"Come, it's time for you to go home." He leads Akira to the cars before turning ahead back to Mako with a kind smile. And Akira wasn't sure if it was Akon's sturdy arm under her or the mountain air, but she felt more at ease back at home. While the mainland was her home, there was always something comforting about the mountains.

* * *

**Mako**

Mako's eyes couldn't take in enough of the land before him. He had always wanted to visit his mother's native land, and now, he had. There was something beautiful and comforting about the Fire Nation, he could feel a tether in his bones. The world was warmer and looked more vibrant than Republic City. It wasn't as developed as the city, and he found he quite liked the simplicity.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation Mako," Akira said gently, his gaze went from the quickly moving hills to Akira's warm brown eyes. There was a warmth in them, and he found he could get lost in them forever.

She placed a hand on his cheek and, he could tell she wasn't in front of him any longer but wrapped inside her own complicated thoughts. "I wanted to show you all of this." She sounded like she was in a daze but, once she returned, frustrated tears filled her eyes.

He heard the hitch in her throat, and Mako nodded, understanding without her words. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she laid her head against them the rest of the way there.

After about half an hour of driving, they pulled up to the front gates of the Piandao home, although home was a generous term for the estate. It stretched out further than Mako could see, and as the giant white lotus gate opened, the car pulled into an expansive courtyard. The landscaping was impeccable and tastefully done, highlighting to the cream architecture that rose far above Mako's head.

As they entered, a young woman rushed forward, embracing Akira rather forcefully. "Yara," Akira greeted softly, smiling at the girl before her. She was a lovely water tribe woman with light blue eyes and long brown hair braided smartly down her back.

"I'm so, so sorry Kira, We'll all miss her so much." Her voice was thick with tears and, she reached for Akira again, hugging her another time. Mako was surprised to see her so receptive of affection, but he supposed it made sense. Akira had always spoken fondly of Yara, she had said she admired her tenacity. She had left the water tribe as a young girl looking for a better life for herself.

"I know Yara," Akira said softly, Yara pulled away from her, her glance suddenly reaching Mako. He felt immediately scrutinized under her gaze, he didn't expect the emotional young woman to be so critical. Akira turned to Mako, a small smile on her face, "Akon, Yara, this my...Mako." Mako raised an eyebrow amused at how her face heated at the insinuation.

He leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "Your Mako?" Akira turned towards him a faint flush against her cheeks, causing an overall warmth to bloom on her already warm brown skin. She scowled at him before returning to introductions.

"This is Akon, he was my grandfather's student, after he retired from the Fire Nation Navy he's been with our family." Akon smiled, reaching a hand to Mako he took it firmly, his eyes stern.

"Truthfully, I consider myself a friend of the family I'd give my life to the Piandao's. Gladly." His voice never betrayed his stoicism, but it was clear to Mako the underlying message.

Akon released him the small smile never leaving his face. "A pleasure to meet you, young man," Mako mumbled a greeting before moving on to Yara.

Yara, to Mako's surprise, hugged him, abandoning the intense gaze she had given him earlier. "I haven't seen her this happy in a while." She whispered before giving him a wink. With that, they were led inside by Akon and Yara. Akira was taken to her room, while Mako was given the choice of four guestrooms. Akon suggested the bedroom at the end of the hall (the furthest from Akira's), Mako took it with no complaints from Mako, until Akira entered a frown on her face.

"Akon, would you please put Mako at the room across from mine? I'd prefer it if he were closer." Akon raised an eyebrow causing Akira to sputter from the insinuation, "I just mean…I…Just do it, Akon!" She said before leaving the hall in a hurry causing a small breathy laugh to leave Akon's mouth.

"I've missed that child." He mused before turning to Mako, "I trust we have an understanding Mister Mako?" Mako nodded enthusiastically much to the delight of Akon. Mako watched Akira's flushed face before she was turned down the hall by Yara to greet the others coming in through the courtyard. As the day continued, the house was filling with strangers, all of whom embraced Akira. Mako stood off the side just witnessing the events before him, he watched as Akira stiffened at their initial, touch. Before she began to console them for their loss, she never took a moment for herself; instead, she sat with people held their hands, decided on flowers signed papers. It all was a flurry of action but never a moment for herself, never a moment did they take her hand and make her stop for a second.

Finally, the crowd cleared, Akira's shoulders were stiffened from the constant stimulation. Her gaze turned to Mako, and he felt his heart stutter. Her gaze softened from the sadness and frustration from before, she took a step closer, and a seamstress cut her way between them chattering about what designer she'd like to wear.

"I'm burying my mother; fashion doesn't concern me." She snapped, stepping around the woman but, before she could get to him, she was whisked away again.

Mako watched helplessly; he couldn't reach her, but he made sure he wasn't too far behind. After hours of speaking and, comforting, and a plethora of activities. Mako watched Akira silently as she took a steaming plate of food from one of her mother's many business partners. He watched amused as she tried to hide the food inside one of the large potted plants.

"I don't think plants eat that." Akira jumped her eyes wide in alarm before landing on Mako, she smiled sheepishly and sat against the large window sill. It looked out onto the expansive property, and the beautiful sunset shimmered along the waterfall.

"I can't eat." She said lamely, bring the plate back to her side and placing against the large window sill. Mako was surprised to see it was her favorite, Roast Duck elegantly plated on a heap of steaming jasmine rice.

"Please, you need to eat something," Mako said gently, sitting beside her. Akira opened her mouth in protest until Mako dug into the roast duck. His mouth exploded from the flavor and the intense heat, it was spicier than the ones in Republic City. But sweeter too, and if Mako wasn't so dangerously full from Yara's constant feeding of him, he'd enjoy it more.

"If you don't eat it, I'm going to have to eat it all Akira; I may die, Yara keeps insisting on feeding me every moment she sees me." A smile bloomed on Akira's face and, she took the spoon from Mako tentatively.

"She does grieve by mothering." She muttered, she took a spoonful her face looking at the food questioningly. He knew she was having trouble eating the past few days, she said it made her feel like throwing up. But as Mako laughed from her comment, he saw a small smile grace her lips. She kept eating and, Mako kept making jokes; they progressively got worse, but it made her smile and, that was good enough for him.

After she had finally eaten, she looked to Mako a small smile on her face as she laid her hand gently on his forearm. His heart betrayed him racing at the contact, "Thank you for making me slow down." Akira's thumb ran across the veins on his hands and, she furrowed her brow, focusing on them rather than talking about how she felt.

"I won't pester you like they are," Mako said suddenly, causing Akira to look up at him in surprise. "I don't want to hear you feel, and I won't say sorry. Because I know hearing I'm sorry is just redundant at this point." He watched as Akira's eyes widened, her expressive eyes were filling with tears. He continued, "But I will listen, whenever you are ready." Akira let out a breath, he didn't know if it was because she was affected by his words or because she was upset.

"Thank you." Her voice came out barely above a whisper, but the relief was explicit. For some reason, when their eyes met this time, he felt his stomach drop. He wasn't quite sure why, but he felt warm maybe; it was her eyes but, he could feel it. He could feel that pull, Akira stood in front of Mako and pulled him into a hug.

He stiffened at first in shock not, wanting to take advantage, "I just need you to hold me." She whispered into his neck, and Mako did; he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her for as long as she needed.

Moments later, she was coerced into mingling with guests once again as they made their way to their homes for the night. Mako stayed close behind the rest of the day, and that night he went to sleep he knew he'd by her side the next day, and the next, no matter how long she needed him he wouldn't hesitate to be there.

* * *

In the late hours of the night Mako, laid in bed still wide awake. He was in one of the most comfortable beds he had ever laid in, but his thoughts were keeping him awake. They always wandered to Akira but, tonight she was at the forefront, his worrying making it impossible to sleep. He wondered if she was sleeping, he wondered if she needed him, but he remained in his room.

Although unbeknownst to Mako, she was in her room staring at the ceiling, her mind wandering to Mako. She wondered if she would come and hold her till the early moments of the morning, but too afraid to ask.

* * *

The funeral came and went, Asami, Korra, and Bolin came. They barely had the time to see Akira and express their condolences, but; she still held on to Asami as long as she could. The service was beautiful; apparently, she had decided on tiger lilies, which caused a major eye roll from Mako much to Akira's amusement, it was the only time she smiled that day. The entire service was awash with flowers a serene scene in white, it was an almost cheerful juxtaposition to the day. Mako had forgotten it was a custom, Akira's face remained stoic the rest of the day. She looked beautiful to him, a vision in white; it made her brown skin gleam in a healthy glow. The top half of her hair was braided in an intricate style, the rest flowing freely down her back.

Mako was in awe at her strength, and once it was time for her to say goodbye, he watched her face crumple. He felt a jolt in his chest, his own heartbreaking as he watched her clutch Kili. Mako stood silently by her side; as she buried her face into the woman's shoulder. And while he was only met with her neatly braided hair, he didn't care, her hand reached for his hand and, he held it until she wanted him to let it go.

That night Mako roamed the halls; it was peaceful in the home now that everyone was gone. The only people left were Kili, Akon, and Yara. All were fast asleep by now, but for some reason, Mako felt drawn to the courtyard. As he walked out, he found Akira, she sat facing the courtyard, her leg dangling from the long drop to what she referred to as "the training grounds." She wore pale pink silk pants, and a white camisole, her bare shoulders were illuminated by the moonlight showing smooth brown skin. As Mako stepped closer, he saw a small scar on her right shoulder, he wanted to trace it with his fingers. Just as the thought entered his mind, she turned her head sharply, her shoulders tensed. But once their eyes met her shoulders relaxed, "Oh, it's you." Her voice was soft and tired, she leaned back against the pillar, closing her eyes as Mako took a seat beside her.

They sat in silence for a while, and Mako was content with it just watching her carefully. Her eyes were closed, her face tilted to the moonlight. She opened an eye looking at Mako and then sighed, turning towards the courtyard. Her eyes focused on the grounds before them before extending far away. "My great grandfather taught my grandfather the sword here, it was during the 100-year war. He left though to live with his grandmother, but once he returned, he taught my mother here, and once I was old enough, my grandfather brought me here and, I learned from them both." She gestured to what he had thought was the courtyard, but now it suddenly made sense why there was such an expansive space behind the castle. It extended for a while before disappearing into the gardens.

"This was the only place in the world that I felt close to my mother, I'd actually see her laugh. I mean, she was always strict, of course, and she'd correct me brutally. But she encouraged me and praised me, she was carefree and when I didn't understand she'd spar with my grandfather or Akon. And, when I'd watch them, it was like watching the fire ballets. It was exquisite and daring; she was everything I wanted to be. Beautiful yet dangerous, soft but still understandably hard. But then the summers would end, I'd return to school and, she was just as cold as before."

"I used to think my real mother lived here, and that the woman I saw those other times was a frozen clone she created." Akira laughed at that and Mako smiled, watching as her gaze returned to the empty space before them. "I'd give anything to fight her one more time." She said softly, as she closed her eyes tight. "I'm afraid I'm going to forget her face. So I keep closing my eyes making sure I remember. I know I have pictures, but they just don't capture her the way life did. She was a force of nature, and a terrible mother."

Akira laughed mirthlessly, and Mako moved closer not close enough to reach her but close enough for her to feel him there. "Mako watched as her eyes shimmered from the memories, she turned her gaze to him a small smile on her face, "I used to think my real mother lived in Shu Jing, and that the other one was her evil clone." Akira laughed at that and, Mako smiled, watching as her gaze returned to the empty space before them. "I'd give anything to fight her one more time." She closed her eyes tight as if trying to force the tears back.

"God, I wish I could hate her! I know I say that I do, but I did love her. Even her harshness and cruelty, because through it, I came out strong. I just regret everything, I regret icing her out and being harsh. I'm so angry all the time." She looked up at him, and his heart broke at what he saw, the confusion the anger was all there.

"When will it end?" Akira faced Mako moving closer to him, her eyes searching for an answer he couldn't give. And as she looked at him, something tender escaped her; she took Mako's hands tentatively in hers, avoiding his face. And he had remained silent, letting her vent, but his entire body was screaming at him to hold her to utter words of reassurance even if she didn't want them. He put his own needs aside and let her decide what she wanted.

Akira looked at him after a moment, her eyes shining but not from sadness"I regret not telling my mother I loved her, and I won't make that same mistake. I don't want to miss out on something because I'm afraid." She looked up at Mako her eyes shining, and Mako's heart raced wildly in his chest, he felt a smile growing on his face and watched as one grew on hers. "I know we never got to finish our conversation, but I know now. I've known for a while, really, but I am falling for you, Mako; I am terrified of drowning in you, but I'm ready to take that leap."

Mako rose to his knees, bringing Akira with him; he reached tentative hands and gently cupped her face in his hands, his own eyes glistening. "You make me feel helpless, and in any other situation that would have driven me insane. But I am helpless to your pull Akira, It's like there is a gravitational pull, I am helpless to your gravity I have fallen into your orbit." Akira smiled, her heart racing beneath his fingertips.

"A bit nerdy." She smirked, he rolled his eyes good-naturedly, his smile wide. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Mako's their hearts pounding, to the rhythm of the others.

"Kiss me." She whispered, and Mako tilted his head to the right, his face brushing against hers. Their lips came together, brushing gently against the other feather-light touches that caused goosebumps to line their flesh.

Without a thought, he captured her mouth into his own, they gasped into one another's mouths at the electricity that coursed through them. It was met with a cacophony of feelings, like the world and space around them had shaken. It felt like the alignment of planets, the crashing of the waves against the shore. It was a passion neither of them; felt as Mako's hands snaked around her waist, bringing her body closer to him. Akira's arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him, pressing his firm body against her own.

Mako's head spun from the lack of oxygen, and the two separated their breaths coming out in pants at the length of the kiss. Mako looked up into her flushed face, her knees at either side of his body as she loomed above him; like a benevolent goddess looking down at him.

"I've been waiting to do that," Mako said, brushing the curls from her face and tucking them gently behind her ear. Akira smiled her face warm as she gently kissed Mako's lips again, the warmth of her body pressed against him made his stomach turn in delight. "So have I," Akira whispered against his mouth, and for the rest of the night, they remained outside. Their mouths were swollen from the pressure of the other's lips and tangled in an embrace as they watched the sunrise. They would be exhausted for the rest of the day from staying up all night kissing one another, but it was worth every yawn that was to come.


	12. Part II Revelations: Chapter Two

* * *

**Part II Revelations**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Akira_

Akira was exhausted but she still couldn't wipe the smile off her face, her eyes continued to wander to Mako throughout breakfast, and each time their eyes met her face would grow hot. It definitely didn't help that his face would redden as well, and he'd furrow his brow looking down at the plate in front of him, but the inevitable smile would creep on his face again.

She'd smile wide at that before turning back towards the food in front of her. But her mind couldn't help but wander to the memories burned into her mind, his mouth hot against her own, and the feel of his firm body beneath her fingertips.

Her face burned at the memory, and she jammed her spoon to her cheek, the porridge slipping down her cheek and onto the table with a wet slap. She felt her face grow hot again, while Mako gave her a smirk while reaching for his glass; and then knocking over its entire contents.

A snort left Akira's mouth as she covered her mouth, Mako flushed his ears turning red as he bowed his head avoiding her gaze; but laughing all the same. Kili having seen it all flawlessly spooned her porridge into her mouth a small smirk on her face.

"One wouldn't know looking at the two of you that you're masters of bending and the sword." Akira flashed a glare at Kili, who simply smirked back at her which immediately caused her face to flush deeper. Akon made a disapproving huff as he cleaned away her and Mako's mishaps. Mako mumbled another profound apology but even Akon's annoyance seemed light-hearted, his eyes shined as he looked at Akira. As she turned to Kili and then Yara she noticed the same looks.

"What?" Akira asked genuinely confused by their looks, she had never been too fond of having eyes on her. Well except for one pair… Kili shrugged, attempting nonchalance but Akira could see her eyes shining.

"We just haven't seen you smile…a genuine smile in a while." Akira nodded her mood souring at the implication, it wasn't that she had already forgotten her mother. That pain was still ripe, but she was also happier than she had ever been. She felt the guilt begin to gnaw at her and stood from the table, "I need some air." She exited the room walking straight out into the gardens, annoyed with herself for the outburst of emotion.

She let her mind think of what her mother would have said to her at that moment, she could practically see her nose wrinkled in annoyance. "We are above letting our emotions get the best of us Akira, don't forget that." While that had infuriated her to no end before, it made her smile now. Her mother was definitely… something, and she truly missed her; even the off-handed mothering.

Especially that.

She turned suddenly, feeling the presence of someone else. Her shoulders relaxed as Mako came into view his cheeks still holding a light pink hue as he looked at her scowling at the ground. "I…I just…" He trailed off his voice cracking, he cleared it suddenly his eyes widening in embarrassment. Akira smiled and took a step towards him, tentative at first, before taking his hand in hers her heart stuttering as she did.

The electricity was still there from the night before as she weaved their fingers together, his eyes fixated at their conjoined hands a small smile on his face. "I promise I can articulate…occasionally," Mako assured his eyes shining, Akira laughed lightly placing her unoccupied hand lightly on his chest. A blush bloomed on both of their cheeks at the gesture, something so simple caused a plethora of emotions between the two.

"Relax," Akira smirked her hand rising to his face to smooth the wrinkle between his brow. She gave him a mischievous smirk before kissing him quickly. Mako's eyes widened as she stepped away the smile growing wider on her face as Mako looked down at her.

His eyes softened as he cupped her cheek, that same dopey look as before on his face. But then it changed and there was something predatory about his smile, his hands snaked around her waist and he pulled her flush against his body. Akira felt her heart pound harder, as he grasped her chin in his hand gently bringing her closer to him

"I plan on it." Mako murmured against her mouth before kissing her, and it was just as dizzying as it was the night before. Akira wound her arms around his torso pressing herself against him, she was not prepared for the Mako to pin her against the tall walls of the garden. Nor did she expect to be so receptive to it, a soft sigh escaped Akira and she felt herself flush all over as she pushed Mako away gently. As she looked at Mako his eyes were the darkest she had ever seen them, "Probably should stop." Mako pressed his forehead against hers his breathing hard.

"Right?" He asked his breath still coming out in pants, and his hand trailing from her hips to her waist leaving a hot trail of sensation in its path. Akira hadn't been this intimate with a man in a while, and it was leaving her knees weak and her body on fire.

"Yeah." She said placing her hands on Mako's chest, he nodded stepping away giving her that space. Akira had been playing her cards so carefully, but she was in danger of throwing it all away just to feel him against her like that. She shook the thought away her face getting hotter by the second, Mako as if sensing her distress took her hands in his.

"I didn't mean to come out here and take advantage. I just wanted to see if you were okay." He looks down at her hands his brows furrowed again. Akira stepped closer taking her hands from his and placing them on his shoulders forcing his eyes to meet hers "I know you were, but it was a welcomed distraction." Mako smiled at that, his hands tentatively making their way back to her hips, she smiled up at him until she heard someone clearing their throat.

Mako jumped, likely from his fear of Akon. But Akira turned calmly towards Yara, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "Yes, Yara?" She looked uncomfortable and it wasn't because of the intrusion on the intimate moment. Akira frowned, she stepped towards Yara and from the grave look on her face, she understood. Akira's shoulders sagged from the stress as she nodded, more to herself than to Yara.

It's time huh?" Yara nodded her expressive eyes telling her everything, there was a lot of sadness but a strength as well. She grabbed Akira's hand firmly, as the two turned to Mako's confused face.

"Time for what?" Mako frowned, Akira sighed tightening her hold on Yara.

"Time to read my mother's will."

* * *

It was funny to Akira, not funny in a comedic sense but in a cosmic version. One minute she was making out in the gardens with a man that she…well a man. Now she was in her grandfather's (technically her mother's) study ready to read her final will. The lawyer was a small man, Akira had seen him only once before, it had been shortly after her "tryst" as her mother had put it, with Rai. The lawyer had told her then what it encompassed to be a Piandao, and just how much money she was worth.

It was supposed to be a "rite of passage", she would finally learn the responsibility and worth of her family. But instead, it felt more like a warning, her future was laid out before her and it was only a matter of time until she'd have to accept it. Now it was that time, the man laid down a few papers in front of her. As well as an enclosed letter with her mother's neat script on it, "She left you a note along with the will, would you like me to read it?"

Akira shook her head and put the letter to the side she reached for the first of the documents and began reading.

_The last will and testament of: Lein Piandao_

_For the family home in Shu Jing, I leave to my daughter Akira Piandao, along with my father's home in the Fire Nation mainland. Every boat, vehicle, and object in my personal collections and fortune will go to her as well._

_Save for these things;_

_My grandfather's sword specifically crafted for me will go to Akon, along with the sword I crafted for myself. Akon will have the choice to continue service for the family, either way, I leave him 15,000 gold pieces._

Akira paused her reading and looked up at Akon's shocked face, he looked confused and asked Akira if he could see. Akira smiled handing the paper over to Akon as he re-read the words over and over again, his eyes lingering on her mother's handwriting. "Why would she do this?" he mu0ttered handing the paper back to Akira his face pale in shock.

Akira looked at Akon, "You deserve to go and travel the world like you did when you were young." Akon huffed and gestured for Akira to continue.

_To Yara I leave our family's summer home in Ember Island, she too will have the choice to continue service for the family. I too will leave Yara 15,000 gold pieces._

Akira looked at Yara's shocked face, she made no move to speak and just urged Akira to continue. Akira was proud to read these words, although her mother wasn't there for her, she ensured all of her workers were cared for.

_To my dear Kili, I leave you one of my grandfather's swords. There are only two of my grandfather's personal swords that are left untarnished, one shall go to my daughter and the other is yours. I am indebted to your friendship and years of loyalty, I know this will never be enough, but I hope you will enjoy it. I also leave 17,000 gold pieces to Kili to go and visit her damn mother._

Kili laughed at that her eyes filling with tears, "That grumpy old bitch." The table roared with laughter at that, Akira smiled down at the page and continued.

_The rest of the Piandao fortune is detailed in a letter only for my daughter's eyes, so with that, I will say the fortune is my daughter's the rest of the details shall remain private._

Akira paused confused by the statement, it was loaded with more questions than she wanted but she continued trying hard not to let it stop her.

_The Piandao company will be owned by Akira Piandao, as sole owner, she has jurisdiction over all and any executive decisions, all designs must be approved by her. She may reinstate a new executive for the mainland factory, should she see fit._

Akira finished the will with tears in her eyes, the lawyer took her hand gently with a small smile on his face. "She was a very proud woman, but I had never seen her prouder than when she handed me this will a few weeks ago. She truly believed in you Ms. Piandao." Akira nodded smiling at the man, "I appreciate it". The lawyer left shortly telling those who were promised money that it would be transferred to their accounts shortly. Akira held the letter left to her in her hand, not sure if she was going to open it yet. She sat at the windowsill watching the lawyer leave and say his goodbyes to Kili.

"I'm not leaving." Akira turned to Akon, he stepped forward, and sat next to Akira watching as the car drove off. "I have worked here since I retired from the navy, I knew your grandfather would give me work we were always fond of one another…and, well, of course, Lein." Akon sighed, not meeting Akira's eyes. "You always reminded me so much of your mother, although your eyes always did favor your father's."

Akira turned towards Akon taking his hands in her own, "I know you loved my mother, and I'm sorry she never chose you." Akira said softly looking into Akon's eyes, "I just wish you were more selfish, why did you stay all these years? Why not marry, or stay in the military? You deserve so much more than sitting here watching spoiled rich girls."

Akon gave her that same stern look, with the smallest of smiles on his face. "Those spoiled rich girls mean everything to me. I am here solely by choice; you'll understand one day what it means to love someone more than your own life." Akira sighed, and Akon kissed her head before walking away. Akira watched as he left, she had never understood Akon, but she was beginning to understand why now; because when someone touches you it's very hard to shake them off.

* * *

**Mako**

"You've been holding that letter for hours now," Kili said pointing her chopsticks at Akira her eyes narrowed. Akira's scowled at her before returning her focus on the plate in front of her, Mako was familiar with this. When Akira made her mind on something there was no changing it, he knew she was reluctant to read her mother's letter but Kili seemed determined to get her to face her fears.

"You might feel a little better if you read it." Kili pressed, pointing more aggressively at Akira; she slammed her chopsticks on the table her glare severe.

"I've lost my appetite." She snapped heavily articulating each word, Mako had seen her this angry before (it was aimed at Asami at the time). Without another word, she left the room the letter clutched in her hand like a lifeline. As she exited the room everyone's eyes in the room turned to Mako. Mako looked around confused by the sudden change of focus, "What?"

Kili rolled her eyes playfully, "Isn't it obvious Mako?" Kili asked her blue eyes sparkling, meanwhile, Mako was completely confused by her actions. Kili, sensing his confusion let out a breath.

"Wow, you really are handsome huh?" Mako soured at the comment and Kili laughed loudly, causing a small smile to stretch on Akon's face. Although Mako wasn't surprised by Akon's enjoyment, the man was quick to judge Mako. "Although Akira will never admit it, she values your opinion Mako. Trust me, if she didn't want you on that boat you wouldn't be here, you comfort her. So maybe…you can convince her to read it and here her mother out?"

Mako felt his face get hot from discomfort, "You all give me too much credit, once she's made her mind up about something nothing will stop her…Trust me." Kili nodded thoughtfully at the comment, "You're not wrong about that…Who votes for tying her down and reading it to her?"

Akon glared at Kili before standing up from his spot, "No. She just needs time, let her have it…And you, young man." Mako sat up straighter, he always felt uneasy with Akon around. His impassive stares made him feel a multitude of things. "We need to talk." Mako nodded his face paled at the thought of being alone with Akon, but the man smiled as they left the room. Although, Akon thought it was comforting it truly wasn't.

Akon turned to Mako, and for some reason he expected the man to fight him or pin him against the wall in threaten him. But instead, he looked sincere, it was the first emotion he thought he saw in the man besides sadness. "I want to thank you for looking out for Akira, I think of that girl like my own." He paused, his voice getting thick at the end of his phrase. He cleared his throat before continuing, "She's been through so much in her short life, I just hope that…I know she cares for you, I just hope that the sentiment is returned. Because she has already had enough heartbreak."

Mako nodded finally understanding Akon, while the man played at impassivity he worried. And Mako wasn't certain about their future, in fact, he wasn't too certain about his present. He hadn't told Akira, but before he left Beifong had offered him a promotion, he could be the new Captain. But the thought of leaving didn't sit right with him either, it was causing him sleepless nights these past few days along with his worry for Akira. And not because he wasn't certain of his decision, he just didn't know how to break the news to the chief.

"I can't speak for her Akon, but I can say that I never considered choosing someone over what I wanted. But now I couldn't imagine leaving her side right now, not when she needs the people closest to her." Akon nodded he put a hand on Mako's shoulder as he left him alone with his thoughts, there was something powerful about saying it out loud. Mako was aware of his feelings for her but now it was exceedingly clear.

He was in love with her.


	13. Part II Revelations: Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, I totally flubbed editing and cut the last chapter off before entering this scene. So a bit smaller but hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Part II Revelations**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Akira_

Akira had been sitting outside for a while now, dusk came and went and now the sky was a deep blue giving way to the darkness of night. She could make out the lights from the nearby town, it illuminated across the waterfall before her. As she sat, Akira realized that she hadn't stepped foot here since the last time she came to Shu Jing. Her grandfather had told her the story of his father teaching Chief Sokka the sword, and asking him to recreate the image before him, it had made her laugh then. She wasn't sure why she sat there now, only that she wanted a moment for herself.

More than that, what she really needed was a moment to process her grief alone. She wanted one piece of her mother that no one else could have. But also, she knew that when she opened that letter, that there was going to be some sort of disappointment from her mother's words. And that would only lead to more sympathy and more of those mournful glances from Akon and Kili. It was better alone, because she could se the words aflame if she saw fit, she could eat them, she could do anything she wanted with no judgment. The only opinion that would matter would be her own, and yet as she looked down at her mother's neat handwriting she realized that wasn't exactly was _one_ opinion that mattered, one opinion that she still clung to. And she held her writing in her hands, after a breif moment to compose herself she opened the letter.

_Dear Akira,_

_There will never be enough time for me to lament on my failures as your mother, and in truth it would be a waste of paper trying to voice to you why I made the decisions I did. So instead, I left you letters explaining everything, and I mean everything. It will tell you about your father, his name, who he was and why I thought he never belonged in your life._

_There are a lot of things I regret Akira, but I never regretted having you. You were a gift from the worst time in my life, a time you will understand once you read my letters. I made the decisions I did to give you the best shot at life, I knew my parents were better equipped to raise you than I was. So I did what I had to; because you deserved a loving home, and emotionally stable parents. And I couldn't be that parent, and I know you resent me for it. but if I had raised you... I think you wouldn't have been nearly as extraordinary as you are._

_Becase you are fierce, determined, intelligent, and so talented. You my love are a force of nature, you are my light. And I know I didn't show you that enough but I mean it. So live your life and live it well, and let no one stop you from reaching your potential. As you said, not even I can hold your power. Remember that._

_And while this letter was my last attempt to show you how much I cared. There is more important things for us to discuss, I wrote this letter Akira as a warning. I fear that something will come, and I truly hope I am wrong. Even so, I created a failsafe for Piandao Industries. Only you, Akon, and Kili know of the factory in Shu Jing, and only you control my fortune. Should anything happen you will understand what to do, I know you will my clever girl._

_I know there are not enough words or time for us to begin anew, and perhaps in another life I would have been less selfish, if I could change anything in my life, I would have chosen love. But we all have our destiny's, mine was to be the catalyst to your greatness. If I am a villain in your story, I hope you will be the most extraordinary hero the world has to offer._

_Until we met again,_

_Your mother_

Akira smiled down at the letter, and although she still had some resentment for her she understood now. She did have a wonderful childhood, she had two people who loved her with all they had. It made her naïve to the world, and as much as she hated her mother; she taught her to harden herself. She taught her not to share her wonders with everyone, and for that she was thankful. She was too naïve to realize that everything had been done for a reason, she just wished her mother would have explained it to her sooner.

"Of course, you had to be dying to be nice." Akira said through tears laughing, she looked up into the night sky the stars making a multitude of speckles, Akira liked to believe her mother was among those stars. "We'll meet again."She murmured pressing the letter tight against her chest.

Akira returned to the home late, the only lights in the home were coming from Akon's room and the deck. Akira found Mako sitting on the deck reading a letter, his face pinched but a peaceful look on it. Akira sighed realizing that he had to leave soon, she was content to stay for the next three months but she couldn't ask that of Mako. Akira put a hand on his shoulder, he turned to her smiling warmly causing a warmth to bloom over Akira.

"You read it." He stated already knowing, Akira nodded her hand still firmly on his shoulder.

"She left me letters about my dad, come with me?" Mako stood and she held her hand out to him, he took it without reservation as she led him to the study. It was a simple room, (as simple as a rich person's room could be) there was a mahogany desk facing the door and large windows that brightened the room with natural light during the day. There were swords presented elegantly on one wall, while the rest were shelves of books all neatly ordered. Akira led Mako towards the desk releasing his hands to open the bottom drawer, inside was an ornate wooden box. Akira opened it and revealed pages and pages of letters, her hands hovered over them.

And she thought for a moment, did she want to know what kind of man her father was. The kind of man that could leave her mother, the strongest woman she had ever known feel helpless. A man that caused her to abandon her daughter because she felt too broken to do much else. Akira looked down at those letters and she thought she'd feel anger and hatred for the man bloom in her chest, but she just felt much like she had the rest of the day.

Sad.

Akira closed the box a resigned sigh leaving her mouth, "I don't think I'm ready yet." Mako placed his hand on the small of her back kissing the side of her head sweetly.

"Then you'll have it here waiting when you are." "She turned towards Mako her eyes shining, as she placed both hands on his chest gazing up at him. The sadness was there, but it was different than the sadness she had felt during the past two weeks. "You need to go Mako…Asami wrote to me a few days ago, I know Chief Beifong asked you to be Chief Detective and you deserve it! And I know you're being incredibly sweet by trying to stay but Mako I can't let you…"

Mako kissed her effectively cutting off the conversation, and while Akira indulged herself for a moment, she pushed away a severe look on her face. "Did you just tell me to shut up?" Mako laughed at that, "No, I mean I did need to get a word in. A little nicer right?" Akira slapped his arm playfully, "Rude."

Mako took her hand in his, and his heart raced just like it had done before. He'd never get used to touching her, and it was something he wanted to feel for as long as he could. "I turned it down Akira, I told you I'm not going anywhere."

Of course, Akira argued with him for hours to come, trying hard to convince him to go; even going as far as radio their friends as backup. But his mind was made, Mako wouldn't leave her; and as much as she wanted him to follow his dream, her heart warmed at the gesture. Because today was an easy day, and the days following would be harder. And when needed a hand to hold, or for someone to let her cry in their arms for hours; Mako wasn't far behind. And she was thankful then that he had stayed.

Each day Akira was falling deeper and deeper into the depths, and she was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all next week!


	14. Part II Revelations: The Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for continuity from my fanfiction, I separated the time jump with letters before the real chapter. Hope that makes sense!

**Part II Revelations**

The Letters

* * *

_Dear Akira,_

_I know you hate when I ask but I'm not going to stop. Are you okay? It's only been a week since your mother passed and I just-truthfully, I am not sure what to say. I know what this grief is like, and I understand the resentment and anger that you must feel. I guess what I am failing to say is that I really hope you're alright. And I miss you a lot, which if you asked me a few months ago if I'd feel this way about you, I'd laugh._

_Come home soon,_

_Asami_

_P.S. I know you're not but, I'm glad Mako stayed._

* * *

**_Akira,_ **

**_Hope everything is well._ **

**_~Korra_ **

* * *

**Dearest Brother,**

**It has been nearly two fortnights since I have last laid my eyes upon you, and the thought of you so far away has been taxing me greatly. So, I must ask, shall I ever see you again? My beloved Opal assures met that we will reunite soon enough, but I fear I will forget the look of your face and the timbre of your voice should you not contact me sooner. Either way, things have changed at home. Grandmother and our kinsmen have relocated to a new home. I am sure they are comfortable in their new lodgings although, I am afraid I did not have the time to visit quite yet.**

**On the topic of our home, Ms. Sato and the Lady Korra have been busy serving our beloved community, the only thing that has made these bright times sour is the absence of you and the young Ms. Piandao.**

**I implore you brother, let your beloved know how sincere I am in my apologies. The pain of losing a parent will always be ripe beneath my breast. Although, I am glad she has you by her side to comfort her. Should you have a moment please spare it to you dear brother.**

**With deepest regard,**

**Bolin**

* * *

_Dear Akira,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you as often as I'd like to. But your last letter had me smiling it will never fail to fascinate me how you can be so sarcastic through writing. I know you want an update on our project, so I'll get to it. It's been about two months since we've broken ground and things are changing so quickly here, I can barely keep up. The Republic City Restoration Project is going well, we've started construction of the new residential buildings and the new train station is well underway. Thanks to some donations we're doing three projects simultaneously! Within the next six months, we'll have finished rehabilitating Republic City and the new railway! How's Mako been? I know you two have been spending a lot of time together, hope that's going well ;)_

_Miss you,_

_Asami_

* * *

**_Dear Asami,_ **

**_I know it's been a while since your last letter but I couldn't wait to write to you. By the time you get this letter, I will be returning to Republic City in about a week! Everything here is finally stabilized, and I can't wait to finish what we started together. Tell Korra, I said hello._ **

**_~Akira_ **

**_P.S. If you say anything about Mako and I, I promise you Asami I will submerge your car in the docks._ **

* * *

**Four Months Later…**


	15. Part II Revelations: Chapter Four

**Part II Revelations**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Fire Nation Mainland**

_Akira_

The sounds of heels clicking greeted Akira's ears as she walked down the hallway. Yara handed her a pile of files quickly telling her the contents of her future paperwork. Akira took a moment to take in how much things had changed. Yara was walking quickly, her long hair tied in a severe bun, and her eyes shining in excitement. She looked older in her smart dress pants and lilac dress shirt, playing off her intricately blue eyes.

After the reading of the will, Yara decided to change her approach to life, she was so worried about stability that she stayed working as a maid for years. But now she was finally allowing her ambition to lead her; she said she wanted to experience the corporate world and Akira complied. After a week of training, she was an executive assistant, and Akira truly would have been lost without her the past few days.

She was already used to anticipating people's needs and now she just reinforced her past work. "Thank you Yara, are you ready for your first board meeting?"

Yara nodded happily her eyes wide in excitement. "Definitely, appointing your new COO is also me meeting my new boss." She paused frowning, "Although I'm going to miss you terribly."

Akira smiled placing a hand lightly on her friends' shoulder, she was going to miss everyone, but it was also time for her to leave. Her company processed the transition smoothly, and everything was finally stable enough to do another. Akira wanted to focus on her own aspirations, and Republic City has been waiting far too long.

"I know, but you can always visit…Or I can always go to your mansion in Ember Island." Akira smirked, causing a flush to line Yara's cheeks. She wasn't used to her wealth and was quite embarrassed by it. But Akira was too happy for her to let it slide, with another quick smile Akira opened the door to the office.

There were ten people in the room, all the head of their respective departments. Akira took her seat at the head of the table, still finding it strange to be in her mother's spot. She placed her files down and opened the first one causing a ripple effect.

"Let's begin."

The meeting went well they discussed the plans for the new shipments needed for the Fire Nation Navy; and Akira green-lighted the plans for the new battleships for Republic City. After all, she had designed the basics about a month ago, with the backup of their Chief Engineer it was more than ready to go into production. After a brief recess, it was time for Akira to announce who the new COO would be.

"Now I'm aware all of you have been waiting for the news of COO…" Before she could finish Akira was cut off by the Chief Engineer, she was an older woman and Akira was very familiar with her. She often would come to their home in the mainland during the festival of lights, she stood causing everyone to turn their attention from Akira.

"I apologize Ms. Piandao I don't mean to interrupt."

Akira took a seat unnerved from the interruption; she was afraid of something like happening for days. She knew not everyone would agree with her mother's decision of letting a 22-year-old woman who had been living with an acting troupe run such a lucrative company. She just never expected it to be someone she respected so much; Akira took a deep breath before nodding. Her only goal now was to keep her face calm, expressionless just as Akon told her to.

"I have worked for Piandao industries for 23 years; I love this company…But I believe it is time for a change." Akira looked around towards the others her eyes focusing on Kili, she turned towards Akira and gave her a short nod. "Please elaborate," Akira said her voice surprising even herself at the smooth calmness that escaped.

"I believe it is time for me to retire, Ember Island has been calling to me. So, I am stepping down as Chief Engineer." With that, she took a seat, her shoulders far more relaxed than Akira had seen in a while. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, her entire body untensed.

"We'll be sad to see you go but thank you for your years of service and dedication to Piandao Industries." She nodded her appreciation, Akira looked at everyone before her. The room was a mix of men and women (something her mother ensured), her choice was already made but she remembered her mother's words.

Akira gave herself a nod, "Kili will be the new COO of Piandao Industries, she will speak with me before green lighting, but I am giving her full jurisdiction on appointing new positions. Her first order of business is to appoint me my new Chief Engineer. You have a month." Kili's mouth was open in shock she stood looking at her colleagues, though they all shared the same approving gaze as Akira.

Kili stuttered out a few words before clearing her throat, "While I am honored by the decisions Akira…" Kili paused a panicked look on her face, "I mean Ms. Piandao, I am the Chief Designer that has been my title since you were a child!" Akira raised an eyebrow at her, "Can things not change Kili?" She scowled at the girl, although her eyes held no mirth; it was a decision Akira knew her mother would agree with. It was only a matter of time before she needed to appoint a COO, her mother had always worn as many hats as she could, but Akira was not as adamant about control.

"You are overqualified, you have been a member of the Piandao family matters for decades Kili. I have no doubt that you are capable of this job…now that you've mentioned it, you have two tasks. Find a new Designer as well." Kili stood opened mouth as Akira closed her notebooks signaling the others to stand as well.

"It has been my pleasure overseeing Piandao industries these past few months, after my project with Future Industries is complete, I will return for another brief period. You all are dismissed." Akira exited the room after brief goodbyes with the others, Yara flanked on her side and Kili hot on her heels. "Akira! Wait! I have to find two people in three months?" Akira turned towards her godmother a smile on her face, "We both know you already have the people in mind." Kili's face turned a pink hue, her eyes downcast.

"I never wanted to intrude; your mother was always so adamant about making all the decisions." Kili's face soured at the mentioning of her friend, Akira stepped forward taking Kili's hands. The wounds were still fresh for all of them, and while each day became more bearable the burden is just as heavy as it had been the first day.

"It's because of her stubbornness that her body couldn't handle the toll, I know I can't do this alone. Aunt Kili you are the most capable and intelligent woman I know; you know this business better than I do. So, please just stop arguing and do it!" Akira crossed her arms her mouth set in a firm line, something she had seen her mother do often. Although it didn't have the same effect as Kili laughed and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

She pulled away her eyes shining as she looked at her. "I knew the day that you were wiser than me would come, I just didn't expect it to be so soon." Akira laughed, taking Kili's hands in hers and squeezing it.

"Now go do your job." Kili rolled her eyes and with a mock salute before heading down the opposite end of the hall, her shoulders set back with a new assurance. Akira watched her walk away and felt content, she knew things would be alright.

(Break)

Akira sat in the office doing the last of her paperwork when she heard a knock on her door. Mako appeared holding a few more stacks of paper, much to her horror. Don't tell me those are for me." Akira groaned putting her head down on the desk, Mako laughed and set them down on the desk. "Leave them for Kili." He said before kissing the side of her head, things had changed in the months they had been together.

They were no longer awkward about affection; it came as natural as breathing. In fact, Akira found herself more often than not at Mako's side. She had introduced him to Tavrok and Hon when they made a brief visit after the funeral. She found herself taking him to her favorite places and revealing secrets she had never told anyone. And as she let those walls down, there only seemed to be an influx of tenderness in her life. She was learning to trust again, and she trusted Mako implicitly.

"That's not a good idea." Akira mumbled before looking up at him, she took his hand in hers forcing him to her level before kissing him on the lips. Mako smiled into the kiss cupping her face in his hands. The two stayed that way for a while until a knock on the door made them separate a gentle sigh on Mako's mouth.

"Interruptions," He mused casting a faint glare at the door. Akira smiled pecking Mako quickly on the lips before rising from her seat.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Yara and a young man, Akira had to admit that he was rather handsome, not as handsome as Mako (in her very biased opinion). He had shiny black hair slicked back in the newest style, his hair was over parted to the side and smoothed down in an attractive style. His light green eyes shined with an arrogance that had Akira crossing her arms.

Akira leaned against the front of her desk, as she studied the man in front of her. And he studied her as well, although his gaze was predatory and quite demeaning. It made her feel like she was under a microscope he looked at her as if she were a specimen to be picked apart.

Akira tilted her head to the side as she furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm afraid I don't know your name sir; I'd apologize but usually clients make appointments with me." Akira said, her voice a smooth monotone. The man raised an amused eyebrow before bowing before her, it was in such a nauseating flourish that Akira had to fight very hard not to roll her eyes. At the corner of her eye she saw Mako's fists clench, his jaw set as he eyed the man before him. It seemed she wasn't the only one who felt weary of the man before her.

"My sincerest apologies Ms. Piandao, it was never my intention to disturb you. I am the son of one of your benefactors Mr. Shin Ito. My purpose here today was a matter of business, my father intended on…" he trailed off tilting his head thoughtfully. "Well doing business with you, to put it simply." He smiled, in what may have been charming of Akira didn't feel so slimy looking at him. But she had to admit she was intrigued by the name; Shin had been in Republic City months ago and donated a large sum to the restoration project. And after her mother's death he donated another large sum to Piandao Industries, in fact he was the top benefactors for both projects.

Akira hummed before nodding, "Mr. Ito is an esteemed man, both in the Fire Nation and abroad, I'm sure I can forgive this indiscretion." Akira said with a tentative smile on her face, "I don't believe we've been acquainted before." This caused a large smile on the man's face, he reached forward incasing his surprisingly cool hand in her own.

"Reli Ito." He murmured before pressing his lips to her knuckles, Akira stared down at him stunned and heard a faint crack of knuckles. She eyed Mako amused seeing his fists clenched tight at his sides. Although his eyes didn't meet hers, they were fixed solely on Reli's face. Akira took her hand back slightly uncomfortable from the kiss, while Reli just smiled a mixture of gloating and flirtation on his face.

"We have much to discuss Ms. Piandao, although I'd prefer if we could discuss these delicate matters in private." Akira fought the urge to roll her eyes as it came stronger than before and glanced at Mako whose face, if possible contorted into the most disapproving glance she had seen (excluding her mother of course). Akira raised an eyebrow a silent conversation happening between the two of them.

_Do you really not trust me?_

Her eyes asked as she stared Mako down, he let out a resigned sigh.

_I don't trust him, but this is your decision._

This happened in the span of three seconds as Akira smiled brightly, Mako gave one last withering glance at Reli before turning to Akira. "I'll be outside…Ms. Piandao." He said his voice dropping just enough for Akira to notice, she felt heat rush to her face as she watched Mako leave the room winking behind Reli.

Akira shot him a murderous glare before turning to Reli, her focus not entirely on him as she watched Mako retreat from the room. She shook her head a smile plastered to her face as she reminded herself to be professional (no matter how much this man annoyed her).

"Now what is it you'd like to discuss Mr. Ito?" Reli laughed ducking his head under, and Akira supposed that was meant to be charming, but she found it all the more irritating. He played his cards well, he wanted to appear as the handsome and charismatic businessman, but she had the sinking feeling that he wanted something else from her. He looked _hungry,_ and that only made the deep-seated discomfort intensify.

He flashed her another nauseating smile before beginning, "The Ito family has been prominent in the mainland for a little over a century." Akira nodded encouraging him to continue as she made her way to her chair. She motioned for Reli to sit and he did with another quick smile.

"We have always been interested in broadening the horizons of our family's wealth. International commerce has always been a dream of my fathers, it just seems that opportunities are hard to find." He paused waiting for Akira to ask him more, but she was already pressed for time. She motioned with her hand for him to continue fighting to remain polite.

Reli frowned briefly before a brilliant smile lighted his face, although as Akira began to pay more attention, she noticed they didn't quite reach his eyes. His eyes were cold and calculated as he looked at her, betraying the false warmth from his easy going smiles and boyish mannerisms. It was like watching a war wage on, and she wasn't quite sure which would win.

The smile kind young man, or the calculating man with a dangerous tilt to his eyes.

"My father has been gathering interest in the Piandao company ever since he met you in Republic City. That and your relationship with Future Industries makes you two the most powerful companies in the world."

Akira nodded, not liking where this conversation was going. "Your point Mr. Ito?" He smiled and Akira got the creping feeling that she wouldn't like what was to come. "We are interested in buying a share in the company, we believe we can add a competitive edge. We also have some ideas that can make the company millions. Such as making more weapons accessible to civilians, as of now the Piandao company is…"

Reli paused with another one of those sheepish smiles, but Akira was no longer entertaining them. She rose from her desk slowly and stalked towards Reli, his eyes flashed in surprise, but a lazy grin spread on his face as he eyed her. His eyes slowly tracked up and down her body as she stalked closer, Akira leaned against her desk her nostrils flaring before taking deep breaths as she clenched and unclenched her fists willing the fire to stay subdued.

It was becoming an issue lately, since her mother's death she felt quick to anger the fire within her bubbling and begging to be released. She took another moment quelling the fire within her before turning her eye to Reli.

"Mr. Ito, you've overstepped. Piandao Industries is strictly in business with governments, our goal is protection. Of course, we sell swords for both recreational activities and as means of protection. But our intention is never to supply a weapon that could potentially eradicate populations, or cause mass violence." Akira paused rubbing her temples as she felt the onslaught of an oncoming headache.

Reli recovered from his initial shock with a sly smile, he stood stalking closer to Akira his eyes never leaving hers. "I apologize if I've offended you, that was never my intention." He reached for Akira's hands, but she crossed them quickly over her chest her scowl deepening.

"I'll give you one minute to explain yourself before I have you removed from my property." Akira saw a flash of something severe in his eyes as he leaned forward giving her no space to move. His body was so close he could practically press himself against her, she fought hard not to grimace from the overwhelming stench of his expensive cologne.

"Ms. Piandao, I am here as a preliminary of what will eventually be an onslaught of meetings and requests to work with you. Consider me the kinder version, my father wants a piece and when he wants something, he gets it." Reli paused smiling down at her, his flirtatious smile reaching his eyes in a predatory gaze. "Something we share." He murmured Akira, pushed him away, from him her hands getting hotter by the second.

"Listen Mr. Ito." She said through clenched teeth, "We have nothing to gain from one another, and Piandao Industries does not take kindly to threats. Out of respect for your father's kind contributions I won't press charges." Akira turned away and could have sworn she saw panic beneath that smirk. Reli grabbed her arm his eyes surprisingly honest, he looked wide eyed and fearful.

"Please, just at least meet me for lunch next week." The smile returned as flirtatious as before, Akira rolled her eyes she knew this wouldn't end, he was relentless he would send letters upon letters meet her outside her building. Akira knew if she didn't agree this _would_ become a problem.

"Fine," she relented "We'll meet for lunch." A wide grin broke on Reli's face his hands attempting to reach for her waist as Akira stepped away a smirk on her own face. "I believe you are mistaken Mr. Ito; this is purely business." She paused as she sat down at her desk and reached for her papers, "After all, I have a boyfriend."

A small smile graced her face, she had never said it before, but it felt natural. It made Reli stiffen slightly, and a sheepish smile lined his face as his cheeks reddened. "My deepest apologies for my behavior Ms. Piandao." Akira smiled amused and tilted her head with a shrug.

"I wasn't aware you were flirting with me until now Mr. Ito." With a look as if he were smacked in the face, Reli gave a stiff bow before leaving the room. As he exited Mako entered the glare on his face intense as Reli quickly walked past him.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked, his face pinched with stress and…she could have sworn she saw something else in that gaze. His hands hovered over her as if looking for a physical manifestation of her annoyance. Akira swatted his hands away a gentle smile on her face, as she rose to her toes and kissed his cheek.

Mako gave a small smile his eyes weary, "So lunch with Ito?" His voice cracked, and Akira wasn't quite sure what it was. She raised a dark brow at him, "Yes?" She drawled her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Mako let out a breath before smiling, although it looked rather forced. "No, I mean it's fine… Totally fine." Akira smiled at him and nodded, pretending like nothing was wrong before returning to her desk leaving a stunned Mako behind her.

As she sat, he grumbled something under his breath, Akira looked up and saw him stuff his hands into his pockets. Akira held back the laugh bubbling in her throat, "You alright Mako?" She asked feigning innocence as she cocked her head to the side. Mako ran an agitated hand through his hair, his eyes suddenly morphing from anger to betrayal.

"I guess I just misunderstood something." Akira stood at that and reached towards him, but Mako danced away from her grasp. "I thought…why him? Of all guys to go on date with?" Akira smirked at Mako as she walked closer to him, she looked up at him with a smile before wrapping her arms around his neck. Mako tried to step away but she held him fast, challenging him to leave.

"Mako, I told him I have a boyfriend you dolt." Mako looked down at her a violent blush making its way to his face as he let out a shaky breath. "It felt natural to say," she continued with a shrug her eyes searching Mako's. And beyond the mortification there was happiness, Mako put tentative hands on her waist before pressing his forehead against hers gently.

"Your boyfriend huh?" Akira nodded smiling wide, Mako held onto her tighter his smile infectious. "A really bratty one to be honest." She continued, Mako narrowed his eyes before pinning her against his chest causing a breathless laugh to come from Akira.

"You forgot clingy." Mako said his eyes shining happily, Akira blushed wrapping her arms around his neck. "And a complete idoit." Mako continued, Akira nodded urging him to continue.

"Don't stop on my account." Mako laughed against her neck, causing chills to erupt on Akira's skin. "Now are you done pouting?" She asked her hands making their way into his soft hair, Mako mumbled a yes into her neck before looking down at her happily.

"You're boyfriend." He confirmed planting a kiss on her lips, she smiled as he pulled away.

"And don't you forget it."


	16. Part II Revelations: Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this chapter ready so thought I'd update early, double update this week!

**Part II Revelations**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_Akira_

What was supposed to be a day of tying loose ends and peaceful goodbyes, was stretched out into a week of action. There was an influx of engineering issues that had suddenly appeared in the last week forcing Akira to respond to the incessant notes from engineering and now was receiving new notes from design as well. With the way things were going her move was going to be delayed for another week.

Currently Akira was staring at another stack of notes that Yara had put on her desk. But her mind kept turning as she dwelled on all of the things she had to do. Like the apartment she still hadn't chosen, and the things she still hadn't finished packing up the houses. Akira let out a growl of frustration her burrowing her head in the papers. Kili raised her tired head her eyebrows raised in concern from the noise, as she nursed another cup of tea that she swore helped with lethargy but Akira turned her nose every time she saw it.

She liked the results from coffee, she shook her head reassuring Kili and praying for a divine intervention. And maybe the spirits were listening because just as the thought passed the smell of coffee filled her nose. Akira perked her head up to find a smiling Yara raising the steaming mug a tired smile on her face. She had been filtering through all of the notes for a week now and getting the most urgent to their desk first. Akira reached forward for the mug sipping in the strong coffee as Yara perched on her desk a folder tucked under her arm.

"Some good news, you and Kili got through all of the issues. Everything is officially resolved." Akira almost cried blissful tears of relief at the statement, Yara continued noting her fond looks. "Also, I finalized an apartment for you and we're handling packing in Shu Jing and the mainland house."

"Yara I could kiss your beautiful mouth." Akira said as Yara laughed, she discussed the few things Akira had left for the day as a figure appeared at her door. Rather than knocking they slid right through the large doorway a sly smile on their face. And if Akira had been more well rested, she might have been able to fight the resounding groan that left her mouth at his flashy clothing and sickening grin.

"Ms. Piandao, I am glad my presence is causing so much…" he paused glancing around at the tired faces in the room before giving her another large smile. "Liveliness." Akira scowled into her coffee mug before looking up at Reli a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Mr. Ito, I understand we made an agreement, and I do apologize but the circumstances have changed. You will be meeting with Kili to discuss your future endeavors with the company." Kili looked up from the last of her paperwork and flashed a quick glare at Akira before smiling at Reli.

"That won't be a problem, will it Reli?" Akira was surprised to see a genuine affection in his gaze as he nodded politely towards Kili.

"It would be my pleasure, if you're ready." He held out an elbow to Kili, which she took a small smile on her face as they exited the room. Not before she mouthed to Akira.

_You owe me!_

Akira flashed her a thankful smile before burrowing her head into her arms. She let out a sigh as a weight lifted off her shoulders, Reli was dealt with, Yara had finalized an apartment for her in Republic City. Everything was going to work out now, she could breath now. For some reason Akira found herself having to repeat that.

You can breathe now.

You can breathe.

The remainder of her time was spent packing, her assets were firmly controlled or overseen by the people she trusted. She even managed to get the factory in Shu Jing accounted for with the help of Akon. And with a lot of help all that was left to do was board the boats the next morning, Akira had a few executives from the company over for dinner and she smiled and nodded when prompted. But she was far away, she hadn't even realized it but one moment she was in the sitting room smiling at her dinner guest and the next she was in her grandfather's gardens.

She hadn't stepped foot in the home since she left to join Hon and Tavrok. It seemed every time she left this place, she would visit these gardens and her life would change forever, the first time she met another family. But what would happen now…

Akira ran her hands absentmindedly against the blooming flowers and vibrant foliage, as she wandered the sounds of badger frogs filled the air. Everything felt still, it felt like the calm in the storm, or that feeling in the air when its charged thick with energy, and you can practically taste the rain and lightning that will come.

It's how everything felt lately, charged with energy, the potential to become something destructive. And it terrified her, she had so much more to lose now; the company being one and now…Well she couldn't lose Mako now, he had taken residence inside of her heart and she wasn't going to let that go easily. As if he could hear her thoughts Akira spotted him leaning against the columns of the mansion, his eyes shining in the dim light.

Akira smiled walking towards his outstretched hand and holding it firmly in her own, he furrowed his brow his hand carefully cradling her face. "Is something wrong?" Akira shook her head before wrapping her arms around him, his warmth enveloped her as he held her close. Akira closed her eyes as she tried hard to make the feeling of upcoming dread go away.

* * *

The next morning was filled with more goodbyes, with a tearful farewell from Yara and Kili they were ready to board the boat. Mako and Akira walked hand in hand up the ramp until an automobile came squealing down the docks. Akira turned her eyes narrowing, she already knew who it was from the sight of the expensive automobile. She started trekking back down the ramp until she felt a warm hand grasping her own. Mako looked at her startled the beginnings of a protective scowl. Akira put a hand to his face, "It's just Reli, go one without me." Mako's brow furrowed deeper (if that was even possible), Akira rose to her toes and kiss cheek her hand trailing as she stepped away. "I'll be fine handsome."

Mako gave her a halfhearted smile, but as she turned away, she could feel his eyes boring into her back. It tugged at her heart to feel him worry for her, but as Reli exited the car her thoughts of Mako were replaced by a bubbling rage. Reli strolled up the ramp a smooth smile on his face, but his eyes spoke to something more.

He reached Akira first his eyes dancing with a challenge, and Akira was ready to meet it. She gave him a flashy smile, not unlike his own before motioning to the docks themselves. "Mr. Ito, a pleasure." He flashed that same nauseating smile at her, though his eyes were hard. He motioned for her to follow him down the ramps and she obliged; there was something urgent about the way he walked down the ramps, as if he had a deadline. He took a deep breath before turning to Akira, his eyes suddenly sincere.

"Listen, I know you don't like me very much, but I value Piandao Industries, truly. If you want your company to survive, please consider taking my father's offer." Akira raised an eyebrow at him, it wasn't what she expected. She was expecting the slimy Reli, the one with his flirtatious glances and a sly smile. But instead there was a scared boy in front of her, he looked unsure of himself and his eyes were flitting from the docks to Akira.

"I appreciate your concern Reli, truly." She said placing a hand lightly on his shoulder, "But I won't be bullied by your father, and I don't take kindly to threats." With that Akira turned towards the ramp only to have her upper arm grabbed firmly jerking her backward. Mako lunged forward but Akira shot him a glance shaking her head. He stepped back his arms crossed in front of his chest, his jaw clenched as she made eye contact with Reli.

He removed his hand quickly flashing an apologetic grin. "You don't understand Ms. Piandao, when my father wants something…He'll do anything to get it."

Akira took a step closer invading Reli's space suddenly, he took an involuntary step back as he looked down at her. "That's something your father and I share." With that she turned back to the ramp leaving a stunned Reli behind her. Mako smirked and took her hand in his as they made their way into the ship.

Akira stopped looking back at Reli, "And Mr. Ito?" He turned, a pinched look on his face. "Tell your father to speak to me himself instead of sending his son." Akira didn't look back at Reli this time, but she heard him as he shouted back.

"I may be persistent Ms. Piandao, but my father is worse! He will crush you and your company, he won't stop!" Akira tightened her hold on Mako's hand her expression fierce, she felt her hands get hot and removed them from Mako's making a beeline for the railings. She hadn't felt this much anger since she was a kid, when the rage got too much and the flames began. She took in deep breaths forcing her heart rate down with each release of air through teeth the hiss coming out as steam through her mouth.

And as the boat left the bay, she felt the change, maybe it was a shift in the air but knew that this was the beginning of something.

And it wasn't anything good.

* * *

Republic City gleamed on the horizon, Akira and Mako watched it come into view her head resting on his shoulder. "Ready to see everyone again?" Akira tilted her head up looking at Mako, he looked relaxed more so than usual. His eyes reflected the gentle setting sun, as he smiled down at her, and she didn't have the heart to disappoint his excitement. So she smiled back and said she was excited, and as she laid her head back on his shoulder, she wanted to be.

If anything could lift Akira's spirits it is either music or fine engineering. This was the latter, as they made their way through Republic City to the Sato mansion (her apartment wouldn't be ready for a few weeks). She found herself gaping at the changes made during her time away. She could see the making of the new railway that cut through the city, it sparkled amongst the buildings. As she looked closer, she could see unfamiliar apartments in the skyline as they sprinkled about the city, beautiful and functional structures with gardens on the roofs of some. Akira hadn't realized how long she was staring until she felt Mako tug on her hand.

He smiled his eyes shining as he looked towards his old home, she could only imagine the amount of pride he felt to see his home restored to its former glory. "C'mon, you can stare later." He teased, causing Akira to nudge him playfully. The two made their way to the cars laughing and pointing to the skyline, her troubles eradicated rom her mind from the moment.

And afterward as they held their friends in warm embraces the thoughts remained far from her mind. Seeing Asami again was enough to do that, and after a quick dinner the two women were quick to work writing and drawing out plans in her office as they played off one another. It was a beautiful collaboration and after months apart they were eager to refine the plans they had made. Overall, there was so much to look forward to Akira's heart felt so full.

The next day Akira visited the construction site with Asami, the two were overseeing what would be the new heart of Republic City. When Akira stepped onto the site, she was taken aback by what she saw. The foundations had been laid and she could see where the new buildings would take place; the railway already cut through the city and the station was already created. Akira climbed the stairs to where Asami stood looking out at their project, she turned to Akira her eyes shining.

From the new perspective she could see it all, and although there was still a lot of work to do Akira couldn't be prouder. It was going to be a beautiful city; she could see where they carved a section of land for Moon park. The shells of buildings were scattered across the expansive area, and it brought Akira to tears. She had felt pride like this before but to witness a change that pivotal and to have had her hand in it, it was everything she had wanted.

She wanted to help people for so long, and for a while she thought sharing her talent was her calling. But that wasn't true, her calling was creating and manufacturing it was in her blood; and it called to her more than anything else has before. Akira looked up at the clear sky above her, her thoughts on her mother. "She was right," she said with a huff, "I did belong here."

Asami turned towards Akira her smile wide, "Imagine what else we'll do." The two women smiled at one another and looked back out at the work being done underway, there were still kinks to fix and they'd have to adjust when the problems arose. But they anticipated that, but it was hard not to feel accomplished by what they saw.

After a few moments a sleek car rolled onto the site, Asami turned and motioned for Akira to follow. "I totally forgot to tell you! We have this sponsor, they donated over a million yuan's! We'll be able to speed rail at least three of the projects, we can finish rehabilitating the old center of republic city, finish city hall and start on the new heart of the city and the police headquarters. Which I hope you don't mind I added something."

Akira followed Asami used to her excited rambles, she pulled out a new design for the Police Headquarters and a smile rose on Akira's face. "I was kidding, but I knew you'd do it!" Akira laughed the building now included an airstrip at the top of the building. Asami's eyes shined, "This is going to be me amazing, especially with their financial help! C'mon let's go greet him!"

Akira followed her friend excited to meet the new sponsor, but when the doors of the vehicle opened her mood soured immediately. "Let me guess our generous sponsor was Mr. Ito." Asami turned towards Akira in surprise, "Yeah actually, we met him briefly last year, but he decided to donate more to become a sponsor."

Akira didn't like this; Shin Ito had already threatened her about getting what he wanted. Then only a day later he has infiltrated her project in Republic City, it was enough to make the hairs on her arms stand; but she wouldn't give Reli that satisfaction. His smile stretched across his face as he exited the vehicle, he bowed respectfully to Asami and gave a wink to Akira.

Gone was the young man with the desperate look in his eye, the showman returned. It left a bitter taste in her mouth; she knew he was a manipulator but now she understood fully. She would not trust this man, no matter what happened. Behind him stood who she knew as Shin Ito, he was a middle-aged gentleman with deep brown eyes and tan skin. He had a neatly groomed beard with speckles of white hair in it, and though he smiled at both Akira and Asami it didn't quite reach his eyes.

He enveloped his severely warm hands around Akira his smile like a shark. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Piandao." His eyes flickered over her face quickly as if searching for something, seemingly satisfied he removed his hands giving her a softer smile. "I am very sorry for your loss, Lein was…a force of nature."

Akira frowned; she could see now where Reli got it from. His moods shifted so frequently it was dizzying, but she was sure of one thing. These men wanted something from her, and she would not give it to them.

The conversation glided over to the work ahead and what their generous contributions would make possible, but Akira could only find herself staring daggers in the backs of Mr. Ito and his son. As they turned the corner of the scaffolding Shin took a step behind his gaze reaching Akira's a smile on his face as he gently grabbed the crook of her elbow steering her away from Asami and his son.

Akira remained calm but her mind was turning fast, she assessed what she could use around her and how fast she could chi block him. But he stopped once they were far enough from Asami and Reli before removing his hand from her arm. "I apologize for alarming you Ms. Piandao, but I would like for us to discuss business."

Akira folded her arms over her chest quirking an eyebrow at the man. "I believe your son already received my answer to your request. Piandao industries is not going to make deadly weapons accessible to the public. My answer is final."

Akira pushed past Shin, but he darted forward catching her wrist in a vice like grip. Akira winced at the force of his grip, but his eyes remained steadily calm as he clicked his tongue. "Not what I wanted to hear."

With a flick of his wrist Akira was thrown against the scaffolding, she grunted holding the rail to steady herself from being thrown over before looking at him her eyes narrowed. She felt her muscles tense in the pretense of a fight, as a rage boiled over her making her hands shake.

"Relax girl, I'm not here for a fight." He leaned against the opposing rail, his eyes rolling lazily as if a threat such as this was an everyday affair. "I understand your reluctance, you were raised with a certain image of your company. But allow me to paint another."

Akira opened her mouth but closed it abruptly tipping her head to let him continue. As much as it angered her that he was trying to control her, she needed to know his motive.

"I have always had an interest in your company, and similarly enough your mother refused me. She refused to consider that there are other ways to make business. The world is in an era of peace for now, but the balance will always tip. After all our loyalty is first and foremost the fire Nation, if it comes down to another war where will your loyalties lie."

"What you are insinuating is bordering treason. Fire Lord Izumi is strictly against any action against other countries, the Fire Nation is trying to absolve a history of violence and yet you encourage it?" Akira frowned, "You are doing a poor job of convincing me you are worth my time."

Akira moved to leave again but his vice-like grip returned, Akira darted out her fist her knuckles digging into his ribs. Shin doubled over shocked from the attack as he coughed violently from the punch, Akira put a hand lightly on his shoulder. As Asami and Reli turned it looked as if she was helping him through a rough cough.

She sent them a reassuring smile, and they turned albeit slightly concerned. Shin recovered his dark eyes shimmering with anger, he clutched her shoulder roughly as he came back to his towering height. Akira hadn't put it to thought but the man was at least 6'3, not that it changed much of her actions but a thought to have, nonetheless.

He leaned down his breath causing chills to erupt on her skin as the discomfort. "I tried to appeal to you, just know that everything that happens now will happen because of your stubbornness. Remember Akira, is your pride worth the price of an empire?"

The words shook Akira, it sounded so familiar to her. It was something undeniably her mother's wording he left after that a small smirk on his face at unnerving her, and Akira wished she could say it meant nothing that she wasn't even remotely afraid of his threats. But Akira could see the promise in his eyes, this was the first of many encounters.

She clenched her fists taking in deep breaths, he wasn't worth expending her rage on. Akira was determined to let this pass, she finally felt peace, and no one would jeopardize it.

_As if she had a choice…_

* * *

_Shin and Reli returned to the automobile, the latter watched his father walk with a smirk on his face. Their driver opened the door for the two, as they slid into the car it wasn't until the construction site was behind them that Reli asked._

_"Did she agree father?" Shin turned to his son, his eyes dancing with the challenge. Reli had not seen his father this amused in a while, it seemed his lethargy was gone. It was instead replaced with the same sadistic smile he had grown up seeing._

_"Of course not, but it'd be much less fun that way." He turned to Reli, "Besides I always did love teaching people a lesson."_

_Reli nodded back smiling at his father, anything to keep him passive. Anything to quell the rage that had rained down on him before. If this would satiate him, then he'd entertain it no matter who got burned._


	17. Part II Revelations: Chapter Six

**Part II Revelations**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_Years Before…_

_Raiso didn't have an easy life, he was raised in a country that glorified war; and as the son of a sympathizer and deserter things were rough. But good came out of it, the reunion he had with his father as an adult. Meeting his wife in the colonies and the birth of his daughter Lein, and then, of course his granddaughter Akira._

_And while his life had prepared him for the people who came after him, and he had never found an issue he couldn't talk or if it came down to it fight his way out of. Nothing prepared him for this, his sweet granddaughter surrounded by flames her small hands clenched at her sides as angry tears ran down her face. Leaves fell from the flaming bushes in clumps spreading the fire to the other bushes._

_Sadly, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and Raiso was beginning to worry for the four-year-old. He knew she didn't mean to let this happen, that she didn't know how to conceptualize her grief. And he understood fully what it was like to feel rage like that, because it threatened to eat away at him every day._

_His Eri, his light, his wife…he would spend every day missing her, but Akira couldn't understand that yet. All she knew was her grandmother was gone and she wanted her back, and she displayed her grief in the only way she knew how; flames. Raiso reached a tentative hand towards her and the girl sniffled watching him carefully. After a moment her face crumpled, and she ran into his arms._

_Raiso caught her easily smoothing down her soft curls and quietly humming to his granddaughter, kissing the top of her head as she cried. She pulled away tears trekking down her face, "I don't mean to be bad papa."_ _She mumbled rubbing circles in her eyes, he smiled and gently moved her hands from her eyes taking them into his own._

_His large warm hands enveloped hers, "I know you don't Kira." Her eyes widened suddenly serious, the reddish hue gleaming out from the brown as she eyed him carefully. "I don't know why it happens, papa." She paused, "Do you think mama knows why?" She whispered so painfully quiet; it broke his heart._

_He paused for a moment as he began to wonder, did Lein know? She was always tight-lipped about Akira's father and he had his assumptions…but he needed to know now, his granddaughter was at stake now._

_He spoke finally smiling down at Akira reassuringly, "I don't know my love, but we'll figure this out." He straightened from his crouch holding his hand out to her before nodding to his butler on standby with buckets of water. With a sharp nod hit butler doused the bushes successfully extinguishing the flames. He gently turned Akira towards the still smoking hedges the flowers completely blackened from the flames._

_He watched her eyes widen before tilting her head all the way back to look at him, tears beginning to fill her eyes again. "No Kira don't cry. The flowers will bloom again but remember my love your fire is very real. We must take heed." He said gently touching her nose with his finger a smile spreading on his face as she laughed._

_She nodded suddenly solemnly before turning back around and reaching up for his hand. He took it smiling and led her back to the house from the gardens. "Papa." Akira stopped suddenly, Does your hands fire too?" Raiso laughed at that shaking his head, "No, but that's because you're special. The first firebender in three generations."_

_He kissed the top of her head and watched as the smile grew on her face, and for the rest of the day, his sweet and calm Kira returned. But at the back of his mind worry began to gnaw at him, he was aware of what followed Fire Benders. The curse of the gift was an aggression and rage that was hard to handle. And he couldn't bear to watch that happen to his granddaughter._

* * *

_Akira_

Akira let out a punch the bag swung precariously from the force, but she was not one to relent. She continued, the solid sounds of her fist hitting the bag satiated the fire burning in her veins. Sweat beaded down her forehead as she continued her relentless descent on the punching bag before her; as images began to flash in her mind.

Her mother's face was the first her smooth expressions and sharp tone as she told her to rein in her anger. But it morphed switching instead to her upturned nose, and disappointed glare after returning with Reli.

She punched harder her breath rasping; another image came into mind sharper than the last her holding the radio in her hand as she told her mother everything, she made her feel. Her last words to her ringing in her ears, _"Maybe in time, but until then we have nothing."_

Her punches disturbed the silence she felt the skin of her knuckles screaming for her to relent but she was beyond that now as the last image burned so hot she thought she could see them as if they were directly in front of her. Reli Ito's sneer and his searing touch as he tried to whisper away in her ears like he could manipulate her into submission. And then Shin Ito, his severe stares and his sharp grip on her body as he threatened everything she had.

Akira raised her leg kicking the punching bag with so much force fire escaped her feet, the bag exploded in a flurry of sand. She brought down her leg as sand rained down on her and the gym floor. Akira sputtered and spit the sound out of her mouth, as one of the many servants in the Sato mansion peaked his head in the door of the gym. Akira watched the man's face fall at the sand in every crevice of the gym.

She smiled sheepishly, "I am so sorry, I can clean this up. It won't happen again." The man raised an eyebrow at her, causing her cheeks to flush in embarrassment. It wasn't the first time Akira had broken open a punching bag and she felt terrible each time. He ignored her apology and got to cleaning, Akira tried hard to clean but he kept dismissing her claiming it was his job.

Akira had none of this arguing to no avail, and soon after when Mako entered the room a different scene greeted him. Akira and the butler were both chatting as they swept the sand off the floor (he conceded after she offered to speak to Asami to get him a week off). Akira wasn't aware of his presence until he spoke, "Did you explode another one of Asami's punching bags?"

Akira smiled sheepishly; she did order Asami another four punching bags not that she had asked her too. "I have no idea what you're talking about, it happens all the time in gyms," Mako smirked at that as he stepped towards her. Thinking it a good time as any the butler mentioned that Akira and Mako should enjoy other areas of the mansion, getting the message Mako took Akira's hand leading her out of the room through plenty of protests.

Akira held Mako's hand firmly in hers as they walked through the expansive space of the Sato estate. It had quieted significantly since Mako and Bolin's extended family had left, leaving only Asami, Korra, and Akira. It reminded her vaguely of the period after her grandfather's death, how empty and large the halls seemed without him.

Mako squeezed her hand bringing her back to the present before looking at her concerned. "What happened today?" Akira sighed heavily letting go of Mako's hand as she sat down heavily on one of the cozy chairs decorating the home. Mako followed her lead sitting beside her as he waited patiently for her to speak.

"I don't know why the Ito's are targeting me. From my understanding, it seems that Shin has been keeping an eye on me since the gala. Part of me thinks he was one of the many flings my mother had, and she pissed him off, but I don't know now. It's like he finds enjoyment in the game, he wants me to submit to him and..." Her voice broke and Mako reached for her, abandoning the couch cushion and kneeling beside her.

"I am so angry." Her voice came out so soft and controlled, she could see the surprise in Mako's face. Akira wondered if he was afraid of her or for her, but as soon as it was there it was replaced with understanding. His hands enveloped hers as he gently urged her to her feet, "I think I have something that can help."

Akira frowned but allowed him to lead her from the corner of the estate, he told her to change to a swimming suit and she met him downstairs in the pool. It was silent save for the soft sounds of water splashing against the tile. Mako stood a little aways from the water before opening a door she hadn't noticed before.

She raised an eyebrow eyeing the room suspiciously as Mako inclined his head. She furrowed her brow before entering the room to find it enveloped in steam. A grin spread on her face as she dropped off her towel, her muscles already beginning to soften at the warmth.

"I love Asami." She sighed before sitting down on the wooden chairs of her friend's _sauna!_ Because of course, Asami Sato had a sauna, Akira smiled to herself as she closed her eyes enjoying the steam. Mako chuckled before sitting next to her, she peeped open an eye to see he had opted for shirtless rather than a shirt.

She watched as he crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes with a sigh. Her eyes trailed the swirl of pink flesh from his scar beginning at his bicep before merging into the rough skin of his hands all converged in the same scarred skin. She never thought of it before, but Mako seldom touched her with that hand, as if he still got phantom pains from it.

She would catch him sometimes staring down at the burned flesh clenching and unclenching his fists as if he was afraid it wouldn't happen. Her eyes trailed to his chiseled chest and the defined muscles that contracted as he exhaled. She hadn't realized that she was doing it but she found herself inching closer to Mako her hands itching to trace his scars.

Mako opened his eyes and smirked at Akira, she felt a hot flush along her body although she wasn't quite sure if it was the sauna or his eyes on her. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked his eyes never wavering from hers, she gently reached for his scarred hand. Mako uncrossed his arms from behind his head, and let her take it flinching slightly as their skin made contact.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered her hand hovering over his hand fear making its way into her eyes. He shook his head giving her a half-smile, "Just…I forget sometimes." He trailed off not meeting her eyes, Akira put a finger under his chin until his molten eyes met hers. She asked permission with her eyes alone and he gave a brief nod. She started at his bicep trailing her fingers down the lines trailing and tracing the marks before slowly reaching the scarred skin. It was rougher than his other hand, the skin was puckered in some spots from where she imagined blisters used to be.

He watched her silently as she continued the journey on his arm before looking up at him. Steam traveled around the two of them and for a moment it felt like they were producing it on their own. Akira trailed her hand from his arm to his neck. Mako watched waiting for her to make the next move, she could feel his heartbeat thundering beneath her fingertips.

Akira removed her hand, instead taking his scarred one into both of hers and pressing a kiss on the palm of his hand. She watched his fingers twitch before looking back his face, a soft expression was there. He opened his mouth as if to say something but snapped it shut his cheeks flushing. Although Akira wasn't quite sure if it was the heat in the room, or from whatever crossed his mind.

"It doesn't bother me," Mako whispered as Akira put his hand in her lap still trailing the swirls of scarred flesh. "It reminds me of my purpose, and I forget it sometimes." Akira nodded in understanding not meeting Mako's eyes. It was why she was drawn to Mako in the first place, he understood so well what it meant to be lost.

"C'mon," Mako said rising from the wooden bench his skin gleaming from sweat and trailing down his hard-muscled body. Akira felt a flush rise to her cheeks as she stared, Mako smirked down at her offering his hand. She took it as he led her out of the sauna and to the pool, the blue shimmered against the walls making it look like they were already underwater.

"How do you feel about swimming pools?" Mako asked carefully, she shrugged a wicked smile stretching across her face. "I just don't like the unknown and you know the never-ending depths part of the ocean. But pools…" She shoved Mako forward and he yelped as he crashed into the water, Akira laughed watching him shake the water out of his hair.

"Alright payback." He launched himself out of the water and Akira squealed running around the pool. The both of them laughing hard as Mako finally reached her wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her to the stairs slowly walking into the water before carefully splashing her.

"That was the sweetest payback." Akira laughed pushing her hair back from her face. Mako's eyes crinkled his eyes sparkling like gold gems. He stalked forward as Akira paddled backward before his hand encircled her ankle pulling her closer to him. Akira felt a flush line her cheeks as he stalked forward her only option to hold onto to him to stay afloat as her feet could no longer touch the floor.

Mako smiled down at her his warm hands circling around her thighs as he gently pressed her against the pool walls. Mako leaned his head down capturing her lips in a dizzying kiss, she felt her head spin and her heart pound at the sensation. Suddenly he was peppering kisses down her neck causing a soft sigh escaped Akira's lips as she relished at the feeling of their skin touching. The heat was intense around them and it only seemed to grow as their hot bodies touched one another. He pressed another kiss against her neck causing a groan to escape her mouth, she felt a hot flush line her body as he trailed searing kisses from her jaw to the juncture of her neck and collarbone. She felt a smile against her neck as more gasps escaped her, she scowled down at Mako her face hot.

"Don't stop on my account," Mako mumbled pressing soft kisses into her shoulder, Akira fought hard not to make more sounds before gently pushing Mako's face from her shoulder and cradling it in her hands. And when their eyes met she felt a heat bubble in her stomach, Mako held her tighter against his body, trenching through the water and back to the shallow. His hands holding her firmly to him until they reached her bedroom doors…

* * *

Akira blinked at the daylight that streamed through the window, Mako's warm arm wrapped around her waist. The tension in her shoulders had been eradicated from the sauna; among other things… She watched Mako's pale face set aglow from the morning light, and it felt like her heart was being squeezed in her chest. Mako's eyes opened and the pools of honey greeted her, Akira's smile spread wider as she laid a gentle hand on Mako's face.

She knew now, if last night was any consolation but also because he could make her forget what troubled her. Or at the very least he could bring her mind off of it or help her through it. Maybe it was because of the three months they were inseparable, but Akira felt compelled to say it.

The words bubbled in her throat and she had to stop herself from uttering it.

_I love you._

And it was true, it wasn't just because of the events that night. She was truly head over heels, helplessly, hopelessly, and totally in love with Mako. And it terrified her, she could feel the fear begin to choke her. Because things were changing so fast around her it was dizzying, she had Shin Ito breathing down her neck and knew that it was going to make matters worse. It was only a matter of whether she wanted Mako to bring him down with her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Akira hummed in response not realizing that Mako was trying to get her attention. He gently cupped her cheek in hand his thumb caressing her sharp cheekbones.

"I'm scared, Mako."

Mako pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her his steady heartbeat made her feel safe and she held on like he'd slip through her fingers any second. "Everything is going to work out." Mako murmured in her hair, and she held him tighter nodding into his chest.

"It will."

She wanted to believe that.

But she didn't.


	18. Part II Revelations: Chapter Seven

**Part II Revelations**

**Chapter Seven **

* * *

Reli walked down the pristine halls of Piandao Industries, his dress shoes clicking against the tiles sharply. He smiled his way down the hall nodding to the few people who loomed around the corners their heads usually in their paperwork but he still made the point to grab as much attention as he could. He propped open the door of the office to find Kili on the phone, her two assistants shuffled around the room while she nodded occasionally at the designs of the new ships.

"Kili, beautiful, brought you something." He said wagging a steaming mug of coffee, Kili hung put the radio back on its perch and took the mug from him, flashing an appreciative smile. "Two sugars a splash of cream the way you like it." He said with a wink, Kili took a sip a small smile gracing her face.

"What do you want Reli?" She asked without missing a beat, she looked through a few more files before passing one to Yara. Reli liked that one, Yara was the only administrative assistant that didn't swoon at his charm; she had a sharp wit and tongue to match, and Reli liked that... Her blue eyes narrowed at Reli when he looked towards her and he flashed another smile.

"Yara, looking lovely." She soured at that taking the file from Kili.

"Reli, I'd rather jump in a lake." With that, she turned out of the room shutting the large doors behind her.

"This better not be another sad attempt of your dads to be a partner, because if it is I will throw this mug at you." Reli laughed taking a seat in one of her chairs, "No not my intention, I come on strictly business within our company."

Reli smiled to himself, "After all, I am Chief Engineer." Reli slid a folder over to Kili her eyebrows quirked in surprise. "That's my new idea and before you say no, I just want to develop a prototype."

Kili smirked but nodded, "Fine, in the meantime oversee the production on the ships for me." Reli smiled taking the plans from her with a smile, "Done." He walked out of the room a smile widening on his face.

Everything was going exactly as they planned.

* * *

**Two Months Later…**

_Akira_

A lot has changed since Akira's return to Republic City, for one it is slowly returning to the metropolis is once was. The financial support from the Ito family was just what the project needed, what once was the heart of Republic City was fully refurbished, and business resumed as normal. The new spirit portal had been transformed into a conservation area, and the spirit wilds are all nationally protected landmarks and are not to be harmed. Civilians are allowed to visit with permission from the Air Nation as they now are solely in charge of these spiritual landmarks.

In terms of personal matters life has continued, Bolin and Opal have made strides in their relationship and decided to move in together. Bolin truly has found his calling as an administrative assistant for President Moon (although he does deter from his responsibilities to film the occasional mover with Varrick). Asami and Korra have been living together for the better half of a year and things couldn't be any better, most around them are making bets when the two will get engaged; but it's hard to tell when that will occur.

As for Akira and Mako, things have been progressing between the two of them. They are seldom seen without the other unless Mako is working as he has been promoted to the Assistant Chief of Police. It wasn't much of a shock to those around him, but he still was pleasantly surprised and took his new duties as seriously as he did everything else.

While Akira was doing well, she had been meditating daily with Korra to quell her anger since her mother's death. The sessions truly have helped her stay centered during all of the changes happening around her; with her business doing well and Kili keeping everything safe back home Akira was thriving. With her and Asami's new partnership they were busier than ever, creating new models and upgrading their companies with the aid of the other.

It was truly a beautiful marriage between the two companies, both of the young women were seeing the benefits of their partnership. By introducing Asami to other world leaders they were able to get shipments of Sato Mobiles to places like Ember Island, where the paved roads were fairly new.

Because of this influx of money, Akira decided she was ready to splurge and got an apartment in the refurbished district right at the center of the new heart of Republic City. There wasn't much there yet besides the new police station, train station, and a couple of markets, but there was more to come. In fact, today was the last day of the renovations and Akira was ready to see her new dwelling. It also didn't hurt that it was close to the new Police Headquarters, giving her plenty of excuses to stop by and visit Mako in his office.

It also encouraged visits overnight as well…

Currently, Akira sat on the train into what they now called "Inner Republic City" the system was similar to Ba Sing Se but, there weren't walls that divided the sections. They all merged the old and new beautifully together, the only signifier was the different colored street signs to let you know you were in the "Inner Republic". Akira would never get used to it; the tracks cut through the entire city like a gleaming silver serpent in the sky. She watched as the city passed and the older buildings began to merge with the new.

It warmed her heart to see it, and as the train rounded the corner closer to the inner city, she felt excitement bubble in her chest. Her apartment was finished a week ago but now it was finally time to move in. Akon had insisted on furnishing it for her, and although he did decide to retire it was impossible to slow the man down. Akon had remained in Shu Jing and kept an eye on Akira's properties at her request, he even hired new butlers to keep the mainland property functioning. He also hired her own personal staff for her apartment making the poor man undergo several background checks before allowing him to work for her.

And although Akon would never admit it, she found that he was enjoying his retirement. He even was having Kili teach him how to make swords when he'd visit the mainland. She knew he must have been lonely without Yara for company, but he was making the most of his days. Relaxing, painting, and writing; an awful lot of writing (Akon is against radios, he claims letters are the only true form of communication; and still insists on using messenger hawks. Even though they went out of fashion twenty years ago).

The train finally pulled into the station and Akira watched at the wide-eyed citizens, it was only the third week since the railways opened for the public and Akira couldn't get enough of their grins and surprise. The station was a pristine silver with booths inside for vendors to rent space and sell their wares. Akira wandered the station for a while her eyes wandering at the lively colors and the smells of spiced foods and warm sweets.

After wasting a good amount of time Akira walked out the station to find Mako leaning against the entrance wall, his eyes sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. Long gone was the blue detective uniform and in its place was a black and grey ensemble not unlike Chief Beifong's. It suited him well, it made his skin gleam and his eyes stand out from the monochrome.

"Trains run late? Or did you get distracted by that man selling fire flakes?" Akira hit his arm playfully before kissing his cheek, causing a faint blush to bloom on Mako's cheeks.

"No, I was just admiring the infrastructure…The fire flakes were an added bonus." Akira laughed taking his hand and leading him down the steps and to his waiting Satocycle

Mako laughed grasping her hand firmly in his as they walked down the street, and it was moments like these that Akira wanted to freeze in time forever. Walking hand in hand with Mako as the sun shined down on them making the day feel sharper. Like someone had fine-tuned an instrument and perfected its pitch, life felt beautiful.

But even the strings can snap…

* * *

Akira stopped at the front of her new building shielding her eyes from the sun, as she squinted at the pristine white building in front of them. Mako let out a low whistle, "Swanky." Akira laughed and led him inside once inside the cool lobby Mako let out another whistle. A fountain gleamed in the center of the building, along with sleek white chairs decorated handsomely around the fountain. Akira knew it was one of the most expensive lodgings in the city, but it wasn't out of her budget.

"Ms. Piandao! We've been expecting you." The kind woman at the front desk said, walking forward and handing her two sets of keys. Mako's eyebrows were raised in shock as the woman motioned for them to follow her to the elevator. She pressed the button at the top Akira fought the embarrassment on her face as Mako teased her.

"Have a great day Ms. Piandao and Mr. Mako." She left as the doors closed and Mako turned to Akira his mouth set in a wide grin.

"No." Akira snapped playfully a smile threatening to break out on her face at Mako's goofiness. "You live in a building with a receptionist! And you're literally living on the…Penthouse." Akira rolled her eyes, the duration of the elevator ride Mako continued making jokes.

"I'm just saying it must be nice to rich, I mean you're one of the richest people in the world." Akira crossed her arms, "Go on keep making fun, but I actually am excited Mako. I was kind of tired of commuting." Mako snorted at the comment.

"Oh no commuting how horrible." He teased, Akira stuck out her tongue as the bell dinged and led them to a small hallway. She walked to the two large double doors and turned in one of the keys, the doors opened and Mako's smirk was wiped off his face.

The dark mahogany doors revealed an expansive room, beautiful floor to ceiling windows lined the back wall of the room giving a beautiful view of Moon Park. There was an expansive kitchen to the left along with a beautiful sitting room to the right with plush white couches and a brick fireplace freshly lit.

Right of the kitchen was an iron spiral staircase leading to the two bedrooms upstairs, and a small door just off the sitting room leading to her butler quarters. It was a culmination of the modern style that Akira loved and touches of her grandfather's traditional Fire Nation decorations. She noticed the glimpses of red in the thick carpet in the sitting room and the red island chairs. But what really caught her attention was the small planter in the corner, a beautiful tiger lily. She touched the red petals her eyes filling with tears, she knew it'd die in a few days it was a miracle it survived the voyage.

Her butler smiled at her warmly, he was a part of the staff from their mainland home. "Akon made sure I brought that from the gardens. Welcome home, ma'am." Akira was speechless and hugged the man, he was surprised by that but returned the hug (albeit awkwardly) before giving a Kurt nod to Mako and heading upstairs.

Mako gave her a moment wandering around the apartment his eyes wide at everything, and Akira was sure now. She walked towards Mako and reached for his hands her eyes shining he smiled back at her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "I can get used to spending nights here." He murmured into her hair before kissing her quickly on the lips, Akira flushed but looked at up Mako suddenly serious.

"Move in with me." Mako froze in her arms, and suddenly the sureness she once felt was gone. It was like a slap in her face, Akira removed her arms from him her face getting warm from her brashness. "Just think about it." She said hurriedly, and before Mako could get a word in her butler returned to the room sensing the awkwardness he turned to Akira quickly.

"There was a telegram from Ms. Sato." Akira almost sobbed in appreciation and followed him up the stairs taking two at a time as she went. Asami quickly reminded her about their meeting with General Iroh, Akira had forgotten that today was the presentation. The ships would be arriving from the Fire Nation and she could finally give the General a tour of his new battleships.

Akira skipped down the stairs to find Mako still frozen in place, she sighed and kissed his cheek quickly before grabbing her bag and jacket. "I have a meeting with General Iroh, see you tonight?" Mako stuttered out a yes and Akira was fine with that, besides she was glad to have something to worry about now. Battleships seemed to quell her rampant thoughts, at least for a short while.

She waited patiently for Asami outside and practically jumped into the car before Asami had completely stopped. "Everything okay?" Akira turned to her friend and from the severity of her glance looked ahead and drove on.

The ride to the docks was silent, Asami kept flashing concerned glances at Akira fighting hard not to pry. But that lasted for a total of five minutes before Asami gave in, "Alright did something happen with you and Mako again?" Akira slumped deeper into the passenger seat, before burying her flushed face into her hands.

"I asked him to move in with me." She mumbled through her hands, and while Akira didn't see it Asami's head snapped away from the road. "WHAT?" She squeaked, there were a few honks and Akira snapped her head up to see Asami swiftly maneuver the car back on track. She gave Akira a sheepish smile before continuing, "I'm sorry…And I'm sorry he didn't react that way you wanted. Mako was probably shocked. I know he's crazy about you Akira, I mean since you've returned from the Fire Nation, I've never seen you two without each other."

Akira sighed avoiding Asami's glances and returning her gaze out to the road, and the city as they drove deeper into the "Outer" Republic City. Asami didn't push and left her to her thoughts and it was hard for Akira to process.

It was taking a lot for her not to retreat into herself from his rejection, she had finally gotten to a point where she could openly show him how she felt. If not with her words then her actions, because she _knew_ what she felt for Mako. And she refused to let this ruin the strides she made to be accepting and believing that she deserved this type of love. Because it was, she knew they were in love and though they hadn't said it, yet it was clear through every caress and every sweet word.

"I know I caught him off guard, I'm just going to give him some time." But it sounded like Akira was trying to convince herself, Asami smiled at that a proud look on her face. "Good, and besides he'd be an idiot not to." Akira laughed at that, and they continued their way to the docks the conversation flowing naturally once again.

* * *

If Akira was being honest her first crush was Prince Iroh (better known as General Iroh). They had first met on Iroh's 22nd birthday, Fire Lord Zuko threw an elaborate event for his grandson and also donated a considerable portion of the money from gifts to various charities. Her grandfather was personally invited by the Fire Lord and he made a beautiful pair of dual swords for the prince.

Akira remembered her grandfather handing her the swords as she presented them to the prince. Iroh had lent down to her level and smiled kindly at her thanking her and giving her a hug, she was smitten ever since. Although things had changed, he was married to a stunning woman, and Akira was with Mako. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy looking at the general.

Iroh was just as serene and serious as his mother (and from what she remembered Lord Zuko was as well). And just as handsome as she remembered, he had gotten more muscular in the years since she had seen him but his eyes still sparkled in that same beautiful amber. He smiled politely at the two of them and shook both her and Asami's hands. Afterward, Akira began relaying the details her hands waving in excitement like they usually did when she was passionate about something.

"There will be eight new ships in total, all newly equipped with my mother's last designs." Akira paused her throat tightening at the mention of her mother. Iroh laid a gentle hand on her shoulder his eyes sincere, "I'm sure it will be wonderful." Akira smiled before continuing.

"There are also some new designs from Piandao Industries, a few of mine but most from our engineering department. The goal is to make the ship as efficient as possible especially during the outreach missions. But our major goal was for the fleet to be fuel efficient making it easier to take longer voyages without having to stop and reload the coal deposits."

General Iroh's smile grew as she continued her explanation, and asked questions about the new defense aspects of the boat. Akira explained the new designs for there new weaponry and how it can be implemented for all types of bending. "Akira this sounds amazing, I know my men and I are looking forward to being at sea again."

Akira beamed at that and led the two of them to the docks as the ships came into view. Asami's smile widened as she clutched Akira's hand. She had been one to fine-tune some of the mechanical issues that Akira's team was struggling with. And watching them come across the horizon brightened both of their faces. This was going to kickstart a new era for Piandao Industries and bring Future Industries into a different world.

But the hope didn't last long, Akira's heart dropped as she looked out into the ocean. Ships came into view with the Piandao Industries ship leading the fleet but eight ships didn't follow.

Four did.


	19. Part II Revelations: Chapter Eight

**Part II Revelations**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The fleet continued its journey over the horizon, and each time they got closer Akira felt her heart drop deeper in her stomach. She had to fight the bile that rose in her throat, her vision began to blur and the world itself felt like it was turning the opposite direction. Akira clenched at the railing in front of her, her hands burned from the heat but she held fast letting the pain center her.

General Iroh turned to Akira his face marred by confusion, but Akira couldn't even look at him she was so shocked. As the ship made its way to the docks Akira politely excused herself and waited for the ramp to be put down. Before it even touched the dock, Akira was storming onto the boat. She took a step back when she saw who exited, Reli dressed in a deep burgundy suit. He stepped forward a bright smile on his face, his green eyes shining in mischief as he strode forward forcing Akira to take a step back.

"Hello Ms. Piandao, two months is too long from your beautiful face." He winked wickedly before walking past her, Akira grabbed his bicep turning him towards her forcefully. "What are you doing here? And where the hell is my chief engineer?"

Reli's smile widened deeper and Akira's heart dropped. She never thought to ask Kili who she promoted into the position. She trusted her implicitly and if she hired Reli that means he was the most competent engineer in her company. She felt like a fool for not knowing he worked for her company, he had to have been employed for at least three years to be considered for any higher position.

Akira wanted to fire him right then and there, but she knew how it'd look. Especially with General Iroh's furrowed glance. Reli smirked before taking his arm away from her hand, "While you pick your jaw off the floor I'll explain. I was an engineer since your mother was in charge, and if you bothered to look into the Ito's you'd have known my name was familiar to your payroll."

Reli's smirk deepened, "And then our wonderful COO Kili, recognized my talents, and here we are." Akira took in a shaky breath trying hard to quell the rage that shook in her hands.

"I will ask this only once Reli, where are my other four ships?" She whispered her voice sharp, Reli's smile widened. "You do know I can fire you for negligence. I saw those ships with my own eyes before I left!" Reli opened his arms in that irritating way of his as if saying _what can I do?_ Before turning to General Iroh he looked towards him his face transforming to that of a downcast apologetic turn.

"General Iroh, it is an honor," Reli said bowing his head down, the general waved away the formality getting straight to business. "There was an unfortunate accident while leaving our homeland it seems there was a mechanical issue with the remaining four ships. We know for a fact that this issue is unique to those four ships."We, unfortunately, had to speed rail the last four, which is unusual compared to our standard procedure."

He flicked a glance towards Akira a frown on his face before his eyes returned to the General. "I sincerely apologize, if we had our usual time frame, they would have been successful. Such a waste of material…" He trailed off turning his head towards Akira a wicked smile on his face at her rising anger.

Akira had to fight back the words that wanted to spill vehemently from her mouth, she had put the orders for the battleships almost a year ago. Which was more than enough time for the conception and construction of the ships, he was _lying,_ and she knew exactly why this was happening. Reli wasn't dumb enough to sabotage her ships, but he had full access to her facilities.

Meaning Shin Ito had direct access to her facilities, and he tampered with her ships, making her look insufficient. A little girl playing dress-up, too naïve to run an empire, and while Asami was an example of a success Akira was a girl who performed across the Earth Kingdom. It was hard enough for them to take her seriously in her own company, but now Shin just jeopardized how she was viewed by world leaders.

Akira turned to General Iroh her face pinched. "I would like to personally apologize General Iroh. We, unfortunately, had just hired a new Chief Engineer when Mr. Ito got the job and he is unfortunately misinformed. I will take full responsibility for these matters; it seems that this was an engineering failure. I will personally attest to the construction of the next ships as I had done with the first four." General Iroh nodded, a small smile on his face as he had sensed the tension between Akira and Reli.

"Accidents happen, we'll make do with what you've given us which is more than enough." He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder before going off with Asami to discuss how to adjust. Akira turned to Reli her eyes burning into him. Reli knew he had caught her now and he was ready to use her anger against him.

"Come, Mr. Ito, we have much to discuss." Akira's voice was cold and clipped as she climbed up the ramp not stopping until she got to the captain's quarters the man rushed out with a simple bow of the head as he closed the door shut behind him.

"Why?" She demanded her hands shaking so hard she was afraid that flames would burst from her fingertips. She felt it too, the flames so close to being released, the energy wanting to form and shape into an inferno. Akira took in a deep breath centering herself, trying hard to adopt those techniques Korra had taught her. "You have to be the most capable engineer at Piandao Industries. Kili wouldn't have hired you otherwise."

Reli smirked stepping closer to Akira, but she was in no mood to be intimidated or have this man touch her with his slimy hands. She firebended a stream of flames into a dagger forcing him to keep a safe distance.

Reli held his hands up in surrender that mischievous gleam returning to his green eyes. " _I_ didn't do anything Akira. I value this company and I am good at my job; I cannot control my father's actions." He gave her a condescending smirk before turning to leave the room, Reli's hand stopped as he reached the door.

He turned back to Akira, "But I'm not surprised that he found a way in, even without my help my father easily could have gotten into your factory. Do you know how easy it would be to hire someone to get those ships taken care of?" Reli took another step forward this time Akira let him, letting her flame dissolve, her face still set hard. "How many more people need to get hurt before it gets through your thick skull?" Akira took a step forward her body seething with rage she stepped closer to Reli her face inches from his.

"I will not be bullied by you or your father. So, tell him if he wants to threaten my credibility, he could do better than to send his son." Akira pushed past Reli making him stumble off balance a bit. She turned over her shoulder, "At least when your father threatens me, I feel a semblance of fear." Reli's nostrils flared and he stalked towards Akira his hands hovering over her shoulders as if he wanted to throw her against the door. It was the first time Akira had seen him lose his cool.

"If you want this over then face me! Agni Kai! The loser loses it all, how do you like those stakes Ms. Piandao?" he sneered a wild edge to his eye, "Because if you refuse, I will destroy everything! I have that power now Akira, I will set it all aflame!" Akira watched calmly before tilting her head to the side.

She let out a laugh causing Reli's already flushed face to redden deeper, the thick vein on his temple practically pulsing from his rage.

"I'm sorry it never occurred to me you were a firebender. You don't look like you have the spark." Akira smirked, but then she thought about it. She thought of those men trying to bully her, the strides they took to discredit her. The sneers she got from the men when she walked in on her first day in the factory. The whispers that she was ill-fit and unmotivated, she couldn't allow this to happen anymore.

That and that fire that always raged in her, Akira met his eyes invigored by a dangerous fire within her. One that was burning dangerously hot, "I accept your Agni Kai, and **_when_** I win you will resign. You and your father will never return to the Fire Nation. And should I ever see you near my home again, near the people I love, or my company? This face will be the last thing you ever see."

Reli looked down at her the same rage burning in his eyes he held out his hand and she grasped his forearm forcefully. With that their fate was sealed, and it would change everything.

* * *

_The Past_

_Lein received an anxious letter from her father and took the next opportunity to return to the mainland. Which had her here, now… She was facing the ornate doors of her father's home, the beautiful lotus gleamed back at her a pristine golden color. While her hand hovered lamely in front of it, she hadn't seen Akira in the six months since her mother's death. The wound was still fresh in her heart, and she knew that her young daughter must have been devastated._

_Lein never handled grief well, she shut down whenever she lost something. This time was no different, but her father's letter didn't sit well with her. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door, it opened quickly by one of the many servants of the home and she was ushered inside._

_"Lein?" She turned to see her father's warm smile, and her heart broke a little at how sad he looked. His soft grey eyes looked tired; the crow's feet more prominent on his brown skin. Lein took two quick strides towards her father and embraced him, he held onto her tight a shuddering sigh escaping him._

_"You look so much like her." He whispered and Lein broke away a frown on her face. She never agreed with that, her mother hailed from the Earth Kingdom colonies her heritage was mostly from the Earth Kingdom causing her to have those lovely pale green eyes. Her skin was a deep warm brown that Lein had inherited and pin-straight black hair that she got as well. But other than that Lein felt she favored her father especially their eyes._

_Lost in thought she saw a small shadow hiding behind the wall. She could see the soft halo of curls even in the shadow and her heart stuttered. Her father followed her gaze a warm smile gracing his face. "Akira, come say hello."_

_Footsteps padded forward and she watched the little girl emerge, she had grown in the past few months. A little taller but still the same rounded baby cheeks and warm brown skin; her round reddish-brown eyes looked up at her tearfully as she held on to her father's pantleg fearfully._

_"Papa, is that mama?" Lein's heart broke, as her father leaned down and coaxed the girl forward. Lein knelt down her arms out to her daughter, "Hi Akira, can I have a hug."_

_The little girl smiled shyly before stepping forward and wrapping her small arms around her neck. Lein held her tight fighting back the tears threatening to fall, it happened whenever she'd visit. She let her go after a moment and straightened holding her hand out to her daughter, "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"_

_She nodded her pigtails bouncing with the force of her happiness as her a grin took over her cherub-like face. The rest of the day she spent with her daughter talking to her, letting her try (and fail) to braid her hair. She let her put flowers into it and fed turtle ducks with her at the small pond._

_But as the night progressed, she had to have a conversation with her father, especially when Akira roared in anger when she found out her mother was leaving in only two days. She already exhibited a prowess for firebending something Lein wasn't sure how to handle. She could understand her father's stress now and felt ashamed that she was relieved that she wouldn't have to be around it for much longer._

_Because the flames frightened her, "Was her father like this?" Lein looked up at her father's expectant glance, and he sighed realizing she had been ignoring him. "Lein your mother and I made no question about it… I guess we both assumed Akon was the father…" Lein flushed fiercely scowling at her at father._

_"No Akon isn't..." She trailed off, shutting her eyes tight. She didn't want to let her mind go there anymore; she opened her eyes to find her father furrowing his brow at her. He took in a deep breath reaching for the bridge of his nose before looking back at her, "Lein...do you not know." He asked gently, she rolled her eyes at that a snort escaping her._

_"Of course, I do…I just... I think I wished he was for a while… Her father had a lot of issues with control and rage when it came to bending. I don't want that for her dad…Which is why I'm hiring her a master; she needs to learn to control her rage and her anger." Her father looked at her helplessly and she knew what he was going to say. That she needed her mother, but Lein couldn't be there she had an empire to run._

_And seeing those red-brown eyes every day, that reminder… Lein had to walk away._

* * *

Akira was furious, and at first, it had been aimed directly at Reli and Shin but now it had morphed. Her anger was centered on her own naivety, she thought she could be what her mother couldn't. Akira thought that she wouldn't have to compromise but she was wrong, the sacrifice was necessary. She needed to harden herself so no one could ever take advantage of her again, and it didn't matter how much General Iroh and Asami tried to comfort her their words didn't reach her. It was strange how one event broke something inside her, and she had just gotten the pieces together again.

It didn't help that every time she closed her eyes she was greeted with her mother's face, her lips pursed in a tight line, and her eyes holding that same mixture of disappointment and disgust. Just like her return with Reli the look that said _This is what I am stuck with, **this** is my legacy._

Akira hadn't realized she had been driven back to her apartment until she felt the keys being gently removed from her hands by her butler. She nodded at him absentmindedly making her way into the home before seeing Mako sitting on the iron staircase.

"I-I need you to leave," Akira said walking into the kitchen and fiddling with the utensils in the holder on the counter.

"Akira I'm not going anywhere." She whirled around her eyes wild, she saw Mako's outstretched hands and his concerned eyes but couldn't bear to let him comfort her.

"Maybe that's the problem, Mako! Maybe you were onto something this morning, we shouldn't move in together we shouldn't even be together!" She paused wiping her hand down her face in frustration. "I let myself get weak! Because I love you! I _love_ you and you are my weakness! I let myself believe that I could have it all, but I can't. I can't have you and a company it's one or the other and I want to be selfish I want EVERYTHING!"

Mako watched wide-eyed, as Akira continued her rant. "I want us to be happy I want us to live together I want to marry you one day, and I always hated the idea of raising children, but you make me want to consider it! Which is crazy, but this world is crazy and fucked up...and I fucked up!" A sob left Akira's mouth and she was surprised by it; she hadn't even registered that she was crying.

"I fucked up Mako." He took a tentative step forward as Akira leaned against the countertops. "I love you." He whispered softly, and Akira looked up shocked. She realized that she ruined it, a moment they were waiting for and she just blurted it out in her angry rant.

"I fucked that up too." Akira sobbed, Mako wrapped his arms around her and she weakly pushed him away. He had none of it firmly wrapping himself around her his head resting on her shoulder. "No, you didn't, I wanted to say it nights ago. But the timing just never felt right, and then this morning I froze like an idiot because I was trying to find a way to tell you that I loved you and wanted more than anything to move in with you."

Akira looked up her eyes wide, "Don't you dare push this away Akira, what we have its… We can fix this together; we will get through this together because love is not a weakness Akira. And I'm sorry you were taught that it is. But I want all those things too, I want a future with you and that can't happen if you get scared. So, I need you to decide right here right now what you want."

Tears streamed down her face and she saw that Mako wasn't too far away, "I love you." She said softly, and the tears fell freely from his face this time he removed his hands from her and stepped away. Akira stepped forward reaching for him her hands on either side of his face, "I want you, Mako, forever." He let out a watery laugh before kissing her.

"I am so in love with you Akira, that sometimes it scares me too." And maybe that was what she needed to hear because the worry flowed out of her body like a stream. Mako made her feel light again, he was like the sun coming out of the storm clouds that had been bringing her down. He was light, a beacon in the darkness; a sunny sky after a storm. Somehow when she wasn't looking Mako had become the sole source of light in her life. He had beckoned her from despair after her mother's death, and he guided her caged heart to freedom. And now he stood here before her willing and ready.

Akira took his hands in hers looking up at him, "It's terrifying, but I choose you." She stepped closer to Mako her arms wounding around his neck, "I love you". He murmured into her neck and when they kissed one another passion brewed like a storm. It was like the beginning of a story, and the epilogue of an epic saga. It was a merging of beginnings and endings, a dizzying array of sensations that they didn't know how to breathe when they separated.

Akira tugged on Mako's hand and he followed her willingly up the stairs, the door shut between them and she wouldn't let the evil inside. Mako's hands caressed away her troubles, his lips kissing away her worries and she let herself get lost in it. The feel of his skin against hers made her tremble, and when he murmured in her ears if she was sure the resounding yes was met with a heartbreakingly beautiful smile.

Their sighs and gasps rang against the night, as Akira held onto him tightly afraid that he'd melt away from her fingers. His arms were strong as they held onto her as if he too needed the assurance that she wouldn't disappear.

But as Akira laid there that night admiring the illumination of Mako's pale skin in the moonlight. Her heart clenched in fear of what was to come because although she confessed to him her fears, she neglected to tell him what was coming. But there would be time for that, for now, she took comfort in the arms of the man she loved and traced the scars on his arms until she too succumbed to slumber.


	20. Part II Revelations: Chapter Nine

**Part II Revelations**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Mako**

Bliss.

Mako felt pure bliss, he felt content and it was something he wasn't quite sure he'd reach. He felt lost and inadequate for so long; and yet here she was. He felt fulfilled, all because of the woman in his arms; she challenged him and made him want to be a better person. She fulfilled all areas of his life in a way that he hadn't thought possible, she was extraordinary, and she was his. They belonged to one another, and that was the most beautiful part of it.

He watched as she breathed out a sigh in her sleep, she looked different like this. Calm and peaceful, her skin shined in the morning light with a warm glow giving off the reddish undertones of her brown skin. Her eyelids fluttered, the dark lashes leaving shadows against her cheeks, he gently brushed the side of her face admiring the view before him. She was the most precious thing he had ever seen, like a sleeping goddess in a field.

He had never been much of a romantic, but he could write sonnets to her beauty. He could write soliloquies on the timbre of her voice, and thousands of more pages could be filled on the way her eyes looked when hit by the light. Every fiber in his body was devoted to the woman next to him, and he'd never relinquish the hold she had… Mako supposed Bolin was getting to him… Her eyes opened slowly focusing on Mako's face a small smile gracing it.

"Creeper." Her voice was gravelly from sleep, and Mako liked that sound. He leaned forward capturing her lips with his own, a sigh escaping their mouths. "I know." He murmured pressing his forehead against hers, both of them enjoying the moment. It was a cocoon surrounding them in warmth and safety, within these walls it was just them. The outside world didn't matter anymore nor did they care what occurred there.

Mako moved ready to leave the bed but Akira wrapped her arms around his shoulder her head ducking to his neck as she kissed the juncture of his neck to his shoulders. "A little longer, please?" She whispered against his neck, and who was he to deny her request; his skin erupted in chills from the sensation of her breath against his neck as she trailed kisses to his shoulder. Mako turned, grabbing her waist and pinning her back into the bed.

Laughter filled the space for the next few moments as they wrestled one another, both of them erupting into laughter. After a few more minutes of neglecting to leave the bed, Akira's butler knocked on the door with the prospects of breakfast. "Can you bring it in here please?" Akira asked wrestling Mako back into the bed as he laughed, his arm keeping her back as he stood. "Stay." She said softly, her hands reaching for Mako as she crawled towards the edge of the bed. She kneeled to her full height her eyes shining, Mako sighed kissing her quickly before turning back to his duffle bag.

"I have to get to work soon." Akira made a face, before reaching for him again, "Take a day, one day that's all I'm asking. We don't spend nearly enough time together and…" Before she could finish Mako's hands were enveloping her face as he caught her lips with his own.

"I'll stay I know you've been through a lot these past few days." Mako paused smirking at her, "Plus how can I argue? Especially when you're actually saying how you feel." Akira feigned hurt shoving him away from her playfully, "I say how I feel." Mako made a face causing them both to laugh, the rest of the morning was filled with laughter as they ate breakfast with one another and made further preparations for the day. Mako called in and told the Chief that he was taking a personal day, Akira did the same with no argument from Asami. The day was there's to spend, and they had lots to do. The first stop on their day together was to Mako's old apartment, they spoke to the landlord about not signing the lease for the next month and packed up a few of his things. Mako decided to leave the furniture for the next tenant and took the rest of his clothing among other things.

After they returned to the newer portion of Republic City, they picnicked in Moon park, and while Mako spoke and laughed and looked at Akira, he could tell that something was going on with her. Every time there was a quiet moment between the two of them, there was a look in her eyes like she wanted to say something. And he wanted to get it out of her, he wanted her to be able to share anything with him. And while it hurt Mako that she was keeping a secret from him, he had changed a lot too.

He wasn't going to press her until she broke, nor was he going to extract the information out of her. They had come too far, Mako had changed a lot in both his relationships and his outlook on the world. He had been with her during the worst moments of her life and when she was ready, he knew she would confide in him. And while it broke his heart to watch her work through her feelings alone and ignore him, he would always put her first.

They walked hand in hand back to their apartment after a late dinner, the rest of Mako's belongings were in the living room and the two began going through things that they'd keep and get rid of. Mako was going through the eighth box of his ( and truly beginning to wonder how he had garnered that much junk), he saw Akira's butler come forward with a telegram. She took it quickly in the other room and returned with the paper tucked in her pocket. Her face looked pinched from stress, Mako took her hand pleading with his eyes that she'd confide in him.

"I'm fine." Akira said softly, she placed her hand on Mako's face, and much like when they went to the Fire Nation, she focused more on the action of touching him than whatever it was she was thinking. She leaned forward kissing him on the cheek before returning back to the boxes, "Are we keeping this?"

And just like that, it was like the telegram never happened, they were back to laughing and teasing one another. And if it had been anybody else, they might have believed the smiles, but Mako could see that it didn't quite reach her eyes. Or that she would run her hands through her hair more frequently than usual, which was often something she did when she was stressed.

"I'm going to head to bed." Akira said wrapping her arms around Mako from behind, they had gotten through half of the boxes and it was well into the night. She kissed Mako's jaw before resting her chin on his shoulder. "Come with me?" Mako turned kissing her quickly, "I'm going to finish up this box, and then I'll be right there."

Akira smiled kissing him again, slower this time; and had Mako not been so worried about her he would have indulged at the moment. He would have pulled her against his chest and kissed her until he couldn't breathe, and while that was always between them, he didn't let it control him. Akira left, too occupied by her thoughts to notice that Mako had caught onto her actions, as she left Mako reached for the telegram.

_We'll meet in Shu Jing just as you said, one week._

_Agni Kai._

_~ Reli_

Mako wanted to be furious, it was reckless and frankly illegal to do Agni Kai's anymore. Fire Lord Zuko had disbanded the fire duels (save for educational settings) decades ago, and yet here Akira was ready to risk everything for someone she didn't like? And Mako knew there had to be more to the story, but he needed to sort out his own feelings before he went to her. Because it would be unfair of him to judge her without hearing the story. So, he sat there for a few minutes going through each emotion, the betrayal, the hurt from her lack of trust; and the fear that gnawed at his stomach.

Mako knocked on the door of her office, he knew she wasn't going to bed and instead found her writing furiously against parchment. "Want to talk about this?" he placed the telegram on her desk and Akira looked up at Mako a frighteningly fearful look on her face.

"Mako." Her voice broke at the word, and Mako wanted to let that anger back in. He wanted to shake her and tell her this was the most stupid thing she could do but he bit back his anger and simply leaned against her desk.

"Why?' He asked simply, his voice carefully devoid of any emotion. Akira looked up at him angry tears filling her dark brown eyes as she rose from her desk chair meeting Mako at eye level.

"Because I'm scared, and I feel like I've lost control of everything. I know this is reckless and illegal, but Mako I am so angry! I feel like half of the time I want to burn everything; I want to carve out the pain I feel. And they just reignited it Mako they…" She trailed off hot tears falling down her face as she clenched her hands at her sides. As she sank to the floor her body shaking from the force of her sobs.

"I can't lose anything else Mako, I won't…I'm so scared Mako." She squeaked, and Mako sank to the floor with her his body sheltering hers from the floor as she clutched onto his shirt.

"You have to understand Mako, I can't earn respect if they don't think I'm worthy. And with the Ito's gone I can prove that. I can prove I'm worthy." Akira mumbled her words getting clearer as she continued. "I can't let people take advantage of me, never again."

Mako put a warm finger against her lips, a small smile on his face. "Stop for a second." She opened her mouth again to continue her defense but Mako had none of it, his hand enveloping her mouth completely as she looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Let me finish." Akira pulled his hand away with a scowl before righting herself next to him on the floor. Mako had thought about it _really_ thought about it, and he wanted to tell her that this was the wrong thing to do. He wanted to get the police involved and see if they could find a way to figure out that this was extortion, something **_anything_. **But he knew that it would only make Akira do the rash thing.

She was reckless, brave, and sometimes a little irrational. But he stood by her through it all, he wasn't going to make the mistakes he made before with Korra. He knew she was the Avatar, but he wanted to shelter her, in the end, she didn't need his protection. The same was true with Akira she didn't need his protection; she didn't need him at all truthfully. She _chose_ him, and that meant something to him.

"I think this is a terrible idea, and I don't want you to do it. I want us to find a legal solution to these issues." Mako sighed looking down at her fearfully eyes and giving her a reassuring smile. "But I also know you Akira, and I know that you'd exhaust every option before taking action…or at least consider it."

She let out a startled laugh as he continued, "I really, really hate this Akira…But this isn't my decision to make. All I can do is stand by you…And I will." Mako paused thoughtfully for a moment, "Besides I think those Ito men deserve to get their asses handed to them." Mako smirked, Akira let out a laugh, it was the mixture of a laugh and a sob as she held on to Mako.

"I know this isn't a good idea Mako, I know that I can lose more than my company by going along with this. But I can't be weak anymore I can't stand by and let this man bully me, he's already evaded the law…Trust me I tried." She paused gnawing at the bottom of her lip, "I refuse to be weak again." Her voice broke, and Mako tenderly reached for her chin making her warm brown eyes meet his, "Being sad is not weakness, being confused is not weakness, and losing hope is _not_ weakness. You have been through so much; you have been hurt in so many ways but you still try you still love. You are one of the strongest people I know Akira, never forget that."

Akira smiled and leaned forward kissing Mako. "I'm just afraid of losing everything." Mako nodded, "I understand that, but you won't lose **_everything_**."

Akira smiled a light blush blooming across her cheeks, "You're right I'll still have Asami." Mako laughed at that, she squeezed his hands before reaching behind her to the desk for a pen and pad, she began writing something down quickly. "I'm going to turn the tides; I _**will**_ end this." Mako watched proudly as she left the room in a flurry flagging down her butler before he left to his room for the night asking him to send a telegram for her.

And as Mako watched her go he knew for certain that things we're going to be alright. Or at least they would be one day.

* * *

_A telegram came in the middle of the night, the servant rushed to the table writing down the codes as they came through the machine. After re-reading the note for clarity he rushed down the halls and knocked on the large mahogany doors awaiting his master's approval. "Enter." The young master Reli sat at his father's desk, looking more drained than the servant had ever seen the young man._

_He assumed it was due to his duties as Chief Engineer, not realizing that there was more going on with the boy. He handed him the telegram and left after receiving a grunt as a form of thanks; Reli read the telegram a bitter smile on his face. After what his father had told him, he had lost the taste for humiliating Akira Piandao._

_In fact, it left a bitter taste in his mouth to even say her name, his father's obsession with her had always made him squeamish but now knowing everything… He felt sorry for her, she would lose everything._

_Reli walked down the silent halls knocking on his parent's bed-chamber, Shin opened the door an irritated look on his face as he stepped into the hall. "This better be good Reli." He handed the telegram over his face impassive._

_"She wants a duel, with swords." A smile stretched across his face and he clapped Reli roughly on the shoulder. The young man felt like his knees would buckle from the force, "We have her right where we want her boy." And Reli indulged him, turning on his charm and trying to please him. Anything to please him, because if he was happy it meant that his harsh hand wouldn't reach his body. It meant that his mother wouldn't cry in the late hours of the night, keeping Shin happy wasn't what Reli wanted._

_It was survival._

_And as much as his heart went out to Akira, self-preservation was the only way he knew._

_"Indeed father, indeed."_


	21. Part II Revelations: Chapter Ten

**Part II Revelations**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Shin Ito stood at the gangway above the factory floor, his fingers drumming against the steel as he waited for his companions to arrive. They appeared silently behind him, the four of them dressed in the nondescript black clothing he provided; with their arms held behind their backs awaiting his order. Shin smiled, he liked having people at his beck and call. He heard the irritated sniff from his son and turned to see his pinched face as he watched disdainfully at the men before him.

"Go on." Shin said a smiling stretching across his face as he watched them descend down the stairs, they took their stances at the front of the warehouse their reflections gleaming off of the heavy machinery and weaponry. Shin tilted his head as he waited to give the signal, and turned towards his son, he clapped his hand on his shoulder digging his fingers in as he forced him towards the scene.

"Proceed." As soon as the word was spoken the four crouched down and water flooded the entire floor, the force of their bending causing a current to force open the warehouse doors and crash the inventory together and out the door. Shin held on tighter to Reli as he watched the boy shut his eyes in shame…he needed to snuff out that weakness.

"It is a shame Reli, I know you and those people worked hard but you must take it in. _This_ is what happens when people deny my will, _this_ is where poor choices lead." Reli nodded to himself before turning to him, his green eyes open and willful. His malleable son, ready to be molded.

"I know father, I understand." Shin smiled clapping him on the shoulder as he turned back towards the destroyed inventory, his best work had been done with that boy. He had met the unruly five-year-old who yearned for a father figure and he proved every day that he had the potential to be the heir he wanted. All save for one thing…

"You'll have it all, father. Soon this will be yours. And finally, you'll be satisfied." Shin looked around the room nodding, smiling at the assets he'd acquire. And for now, he did, he believed that this would finally quell his satiation for power. But that damned voice in the back of his mind reared its ugly head.

_It will **never** be enough._

* * *

_Akira_

_I have to go._ Akira hadn't expected it to be so soon but the telegram had arrived, her inventory in Shu Jing was gone.

All of it.

They said it was a flood, but the police were investigating the truth in that, but there wasn't much else that they could do. And Akira knew that it was time for her to train anyway, so she packed her bags and kissed Mako's forehead while he slept, and left a lame note saying she was sorry.

Her heart broke watching him lying there, his face so peaceful in the early light of the morning, but she couldn't bring him to Shu Jing. Something told her not to, so she was off to face Reli alone, besides she had a feeling it wouldn't take long with swords.

Akira made her way to the docks opting to have her butler drive her in the car Akon had shipped over a month ago. She couldn't tell Asami the truth so she had written her a letter with instructions to her butler, in short, it would all work out…

She hoped.

The boat ride to Shu Jing was a long and lonely one, but at least Akon awaited her there. The air grew warmer as she traveled into the Fire Nation, her body practically singing with praise from the warmth. She always was desperate for it when it was gone, and as the ship finally got to the docks Akon waited with a warm smile on his face.

Akira laughed rushing forward and he caught her easily, huffing a bit but smiling all the same. "I've missed you." She breathed looking him over, his usual stoicism was replaced with an easy smile albeit a twinge of sadness to that smile. "And I you, although you have failed to write me a letter." Akira rolled her eyes and he laughed leading her over to the car, and as he opened the door her mouth dropped open. Inside sat Mako a smirk on his face, and as she turned back to Akon she saw the same smirk.

"W-wha…How?" Mako beckoned her inside, she entered quickly before crossing her arms her eyes trained on Mako. Akon caught her eye in the review mirror a quirk to his lips as he explained, "Well, Mister Mako here knows how to write a letter…found a messenger hawk too which I have to say." He turned back towards Mako a glint in his eye, "Impressive." Mako nodded back with a wide grin on his face, before turning back to Akira.

"I've said it before Akira, I _know_ you. I knew you were going to leave in the dead of the night, so I wrote to Akon as soon as you went to bed." She opened her mouth in response, but Akon was ready to finish for Mako.

"So I sent a plane, a favor from Varrick…Lord I will regret asking that man a favor." Akira looked between the two men she loved, shocked, and touched by their protectiveness. "Frankly, I think this decision is reckless and very, very dangerous. But, I know not to stop the Piandao women, I'm glad Mako is smarter than I was at his age."

Akira's heart warmed for a brief moment, as she watched them both look towards one another with an understanding. They both mirrored one another, in love with overly complicated women/

Akira just hoped hers and Mako's story turned out better than Akon's and her mothers.

Akira visited the "factory" in Shu Jing thankful for her mother's paranoia, they had enough inventory saved to at least get the materials needed to the Southern Water Tribe, but the Fire Nation on the other hand wouldn't be able to receive their material for the Navy for another month if she was lucky. Which was convenient for Shin Ito, had been spreading a rumor that the Southern tribe was feeling good about their independence. Saying that they wanted to spread their influence, he was influential enough that a few noble citizens were whispering louder. It was even beginning to reach the Shu Jing, and Akira did not like where it was going.

As she entered her home she turned to Akon, "We need to train now."

* * *

The past few days passed in a flurry of action, Akira had been training long and hard sometimes with Akon sometimes even with Mako to ensure that she was in the best physical shape in her life. She was so consumed by this that she barely got a word out to Mako, besides a yes or no when he asked her something. Currently, she sat on the training grounds of the Piandao castle the world around her no longer concerned her as she meditated.

Her breaths came out in even tufts, the only time her eyes opened was when the rising sun began to make its way into her line of sight.

_Everything will work out_

She took in a deep breath willing it to be true as she released the air from her mouth, and as she did she began to hear yells coming from the home behind her. With a resigned sigh, she began walking back to the home hearing the yells getting louder. As she made her way inside, she found a fuming Asami on the steps ripping her arm away from Mako as she whirled back to him. "No! You don't get to say _anything_ to me Mako! How could you get behind this ridiculous idea!" She whirled around towards Akira, and in truth, she had never seen Asami so enraged.

"I came as soon as I heard, I came with a plan to _help_ but I find out your throwing everything away because you're scared of Shin Ito." Akira stalked forward silently; her eyes boring into Asami's as she did.

"Sit." She hissed, with so much authority that Asami found herself searching for a seat before she turned back around scowling.

"No." She countered; Akira crossed her arms as she climbed up the steps standing beside Mako her gaze flitting to his stressed stance. He was tense as if he was ready to fight…or hold someone back. He didn't move to say anything just standing by her side, and she never felt more grateful.

"I am scared Asami, I will fully admit that. But you have no say in my decisions, and neither does Mako. We are _partners_ we support one another, even if we don't agree with that decision. "She stepped forward her voice softening. " _We're_ partners to Asami, differently of course." She added a sheepish smile on her face as Asami's scowl deepened.

"I know I don't always think things through, but I will not let this go on. The lengths Shin and Reli are going through to prove me unfit to lead is not petty revenge, it's a matter of principle. I will do _anything_ to ensure that my mother's sacrifices weren't for nothing. This is my destiny, and I will not let a small-minded man get in the way of that."

Asami looked like she wanted to throttle her, she stepped forward her eyes pleading. "Akira _this_ is how you'll lose everything. You can't let words.." And that was when Akira realized that she hadn't heard about the factory, she came because she knew about the Agni Kai. Akira wasn't tall enough to reach Asami's eyes at level but her anger was pouring off her enough to make the woman step back.

"Words? Just words? Asami have you not heard? They _flooded_ my factory, they destroyed more than a third of my inventory our _plans_ Asami all washed away!" Asami looked down at her, her eyes wide in surprise as Akira continued. "If it weren't for my mother's paranoia, I'd be at a loss right now. But Asami if I let this go, if I sit back and show my belly and submit. I will lose everything either way, at least this way I'll go down fighting."

Akira met her eyes hoping she understood, and she did this time but she wasn't liking it. Asami turned away from her walking back into the large home. Before leaving she turned back to Akira, her eyes suddenly expressive a sharpness to them that wasn't there before.

"I know you won't change your mind, but I hope you know what you're doing Akira. And I hope you crush him." With that Asami left, and while Akira understood why she had to go she felt unsettled by Asami's eyes. The hardness in them made her feel uncertain because she knew what it meant. Asami was just as invested in her own legacy as Akira was, if Akira went under she wasn't going to save her.

It was up to her now.

* * *

Akira's hands shook as she ate dinner that night, Akon had left minutes ago needing to calm his own anxieties which allowed Akira to show her own. Mako's hand enveloped hers and she turned towards him knowing that the fear was evident in her eyes. He placed a soft kiss inside her palm causing a small tired smile to reach her face. "Mako." She breathed her breath still coming out in rough pants, "Am I doing the right thing?"

He smiled down at her tenderly, but he didn't have the answer, "This is a decision only you can make Akira…I'm here, because no matter your choice I will _always_ be beside you." And Akira didn't know it but it was exactly what she needed to hear. Because the oncoming storm had finally arrived, it was pouring now, and it would only be a matter of time before she uncovered who would escape the monsoon alive.

* * *

Akira dressed simply in black trousers and a red and gold robe, similar to the style worn during the youth of Avatar Aang. Reli walked in with Shin Ito close behind, there was something wrong about him and she couldn't quite place what it was, it was clear that he was handsome once in his life. He had pale skin not unlike Mako's and deep brown eyes with a reddish tinge to them; it made him look like a monster or a vengeful spirit. He was quite tall now that Akira thought about it rising slightly taller than Mako and far more than Reli.

He smiled and it gave the wrong sensation that a smile should, it was all teeth and anger, and his eyes narrowed as he did it. "Akira Piandao, always a pleasure." Akira made no move to welcome him, she turned to Reli questioning his usual outlandish outfits. He wore an embroidered blazer with koi fish depicted onto the dark grey fabric, and black trousers tucked into his black boots. With his hair just as severely done as usual.

But his smile looked plastered and sweat was beading at his forehead. Akira knew better than to smirk because his nervousness was not aimed at himself. Akira's gaze returned to Shin and she noticed the lightweight clothing he was wearing; and it became exceedingly clear what was going to happen.

"You're not a firebender are you Reli?" He turned in shock and began stuttering out a response something she had never seen in him before. Shin placed a hand on his son's shoulder and Akira witnessed him stiffen under his hand. "My, my Akira, beautiful and clever; you're a treat. But no, my son unfortunately, failed in that department." He gave her another one of those sinister smiles, "But yes, you will be fighting me, swords you said right?" Akira nodded, and lead the men to the training grounds. Mako and Reli sat with Akon, as she and Shin stood in the courtyard. Akon came forward with an array of swords, for Shin to choose.

"No need, I've brought my own." Reli removed a shining katana from his belt, and Akon stiffened looking down at it. Akira raised a confused brow, but he said nothing turning to her instead and handing her, her duel swords.

It felt like reuniting with an old friend when she touched those swords. They were balanced perfectly, as they were created by her great grandfather. He hadn't known she would choose duel swords but crafted them for her mother instead, they were beautiful with a fine gold hilt with an ornate red cloth hanging down each of them. Not overly ornate and useful in a bind, she loved those swords, they never let her down.

Meanwhile, the katana that Shin wielded was overly done. It was gaudy with gold finishing's and gems embedded in the hilt, it was done expertly though still useful but heavy. She could see the subtle curves and the careful carving at the ornate hilt and recognized the craftsmanship immediately.

A Piandao…

Akira eyed it a while longer before Shin's voice roused her from her thoughts, "Come, I'd prefer to best you before afternoon tea." With that Akira brushed past the man and into the center of the courtyard, the only others there were Mako, Reli, and Akon. Reli stood beside Mako, his eyes still darting around in that same nervous way as before. Mako left the seats at the large porch and reached for her arms grabbing her into a quick kiss.

He looked determined, "You got this", he confirmed a small smile on his face before heading back to their perch. Akon stood between her and Shin his eyes darting between them rather nervously before giving them a curt nod, then it began.

He was skilled she'd give him that, but what he had in strength she made up for in youth. Shin raised his katana and Akira easily blocked his blows sending him back, he laughed in delight by this pressing forward with long slashes towards Akira.

"I thought we were aiming at not killing one another?" Akira asked with a smirk, she faked going to the right and Shin bought it, she turned over her shoulder and brought one of her swords down against his shoulder. He let out a howl and brought up his sword managing to hit her in the side. Akira grunted from the cut before dancing away from him, Shin smiled his eyes focusing on the blood dripping down her side.

"There, first hit, now we begin." What had once been clumsy movements was replaced with skillful blows, Akira blocked each attack with a grunt, his force pushing her further and further back. He raised his sword bringing it down with all of his strength, Akira waited letting the blade gets closer to her before ducking out of the way. Shin let out a roar and charged towards her, Akira danced out of his attacks, each one coming with a new fervor. She raised her leg in a powerful kick to his chest sending him tumbling to the ground.

Akira stalked forward her attacks relentlessly, Shin had finally lost his footing; again, and again her sword descending down upon him. Shin had finally broken that smug smile on his face, he looked frightened that same wild look in Reli's eyes were reflected in his own. Shin got to his feet and brought his katana down; Akira crossed her swords locking them together. "Give up Shin, this fight has been over for a while."

And when she locked eyes with him there was something different there, a triumph the storm had come, and Akira had been blind to the damage. "You can win this Akira, but you'll have to make a decision. Which is more important?" Akira followed Shin's eyes and her heart dropped, Mako stood watching nervously his eyes questioning her hesitation. But behind him stood Reli holding something that was supposed to stay in development, a weapon she didn't want to be released.

Reli stood his hands shaking as he held a handheld cannon, something Akira and her mother had finally agreed on. The world didn't need that weapon, and yet there it stood no longer on a page but a fully-fledged prototype ready to end the man she loved. And Akira knew this was the choice she'd have to make, the same choice her mother made.

Choose love and lose everything; or choose a company and lose the man she loved. And perhaps if she were another woman the answer would have been harder, but it was exceedingly clear what the answer was. She would throw it away, and she would do it because she saw what her life would be like if she chose the company. She knew a woman with a bitter life, who regretted the choices she made, who chose to lead rather than love and it tore up at her. She died with so much regret and sadness, with strains on the relationships she created. With only a legacy behind her, and Akira didn't need a legacy, she didn't money.

Because even though it terrified her to throw it away, because Mako wasn't a guarantee he could leave her at any moment. He could use her like Rai did, he could be a part of an elaborate scheme to get her to sign away her life. But she wouldn't let fear be her master any longer, Akira pushed away from Shin angry tears trekking her face. She pulled back her arms her decision exceedingly clear now and launched her swords forward and into their target.


	22. Part II Revelations: Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing like two weeks of updates, life happened and it was a lot! Hope y'all are enjoying the story.

**Part II Revelations**

**Chapter Eleven**

The sword lodged itself into a tree just behind Shin, a triumphant look gleamed in his eyes as Akira fell to her knees hot tears rushing down her face as she hid her face in her hands. Sobs shook her body, suddenly there were hands on her shoulders tentatively turning her to them. It was Akon's stern face his lips set in a grim line, as he eyed Shin. The two men sized one another up, with animosity in their eyes. Shin laid a hand on Akira's shoulder the weight of it bringing her down further. "I'll come to collect in a week".

With that he strides out of the courtyard and into the house, Akira spotted Reli over Akon's shoulder. She saw the sadness in his eyes, but she didn't care to know why it was there. He folded the cannon back into his jacket and followed his father out. Her eyes trained on Mako as he rushed forward, she rose to her knees meeting him halfway both of them falling to their ground as they connected.

"Spirits, Mako." She breathed clinging onto him as she surveyed him her hands flitting from his face to his shoulders searching for anything out of ordinary. He grabbed her hands, still unaware of how close his life was to ending. "Akira, why…why did you do that." Akira swallowed heavily, "Because Reli had that hand cannon…the implication was if I won…"

She trailed off and Mako's eyes widened for a moment, a flurry of emotions passed his face in the next few seconds. The most immediate was shock, disbelief, concern, then something Akira couldn't quite place. "Y-your entire legacy was on the line. I…I wasn't worth that."

Akira put her hands on his cheeks forcing his eyes to meet hers, "All of it, and I mean _all_ of it Mako, would mean nothing if you had to die for me to have it. I know that you aren't a guarantee, but I love you. I love you so much more than I thought possible Mako, believe me, I am devastated." Akira's voice cracked at that, her throat tightening at the reality of the situation. But she swallowed it down, she wouldn't regret saving the life of the man she loved.

She would not second guess this choice, because even if things ended terribly between them even if this was all for nothing, she would forever be thankful because he taught her it was okay to love. He taught her that vulnerability wasn't a weakness, but strength.

"But we can fix this, together right?" She needed to know he was with her, but she was meant with more confusion, and finally, she placed that emotion. He felt guilty, she almost scoffed at that but Mako already had started speaking. "Akira we have to get the police involved, Agni Kai's are illegal the conditions aren't binding like they were I mean…I can't be the reason you lose everything."

Akira had let her heart bleed for Mako, and he just slapped her in the face. She rose from the ground meeting Akon's gaze and followed him into the home. "No, wait! Akira that's not what I meant! I meant that…I should have known better!" He finally reached her his hand gently encircling her bicep as he steered her back towards him. Akira ripped her arm away crossing her arms over her chest as she faced him; she raised an eyebrow urging him to continue.

"I feel like I failed you, if I were a better detective, I could have figured this out if I didn't dismiss Shin as a jealous man…I feel like I just failed." He finished lamely his hands shoved in his pockets and his shoulders so heavy, as if the shame and burden had been placed on him. And Akira understood what he really meant, that he wanted to protect her, and he failed in that. But she was furious she was so angry that she couldn't accept that as a justification. She put everything on the line and he was going to take the blame? It infuriated her, she turned away from him clenching her fists tight at her sides.

"This wasn't your failure to make Mako, _I_ made the decision to fight him. _I_ put everything on the line just to prove that I wasn't naive and in turn did _exactly_ that! So stop trying to make this about you and just be thankful." She spit, before storming off into the house.

Mako stood in her wake staring down at his hands, unsure of what to do next. She was right, this wasn't just about him this was a test of her principle and she fell into it. Shin wanted to know the kind of woman Lein raised, and it was just his luck that Akira was loving. Or he would be a spot on the ground, Akon laid a hand on his shoulders a small smile on his face.

He understood, he just hoped she'd understand him too.

* * *

Hours passed, Akira had locked herself away in some far corner of the massive home, it wasn't until Akon and Mako heard the crashes escaping the study that they knew where she was. When Akon and Mako reached the room she was throwing things about, the office was a mess. Papers flooded the floors as she pulled open drawers throwing them across the room.

"Where are they?" She muttered under her breath searching through the piles of paper. She looked up at Akon a rage in her eyes as she pointed an accusatory finger towards him. "It's true, isn't it. I didn't put it together till now but you knew!" Akon didn't say a word, he walked towards the shelves, the only place Akira hadn't torn into. He reached between the beautiful display of swords and pulled out that small ornate wooden box. Akira tore it from his hands and opened the first letter.

_Akira,_

_I have written down my grief and my apologies, so do not expect that in these letters. Their purpose is to save your life and our legacy. I hope you will learn from my mistakes, and I sincerely hope that you never need to bring up the safety measures I had created to keep you safe. But your father does come, I want you to know something about him. He was the biggest reprieve and the most abhorrent mistake to walk into my life. He is greedy, narcissistic, and has a drive and rage to get whatever he wants._

_He is a monster._

_His name is Shin Ito._

Akira looked up at Akon, her eyes filling in tears and her hands shaking in rage. "Why didn't you tell me!? You had to have known Akon, why leave me oblivious?" In two quick strides, he reached her his hands carefully settling on her shoulders as he tried to calm her down. She pushed him away grabbing the letters and rushing from the room.

But not before turning over her shoulder and whispering words Akon never knew he wanted to hear, "I always wished for it to be you."

* * *

**The Story**

When Lein was sixteen years old she met him, it was another sweltering day, and instead of splashing in the river with Kili; she was here sword fighting in the hot sun under her grandfather's watchful eye. And as much as it annoyed her she did enjoy it, Lein darted forward and Kili dodged her attack stepping to the side and bringing down her sword in a sweeping arc.

Lein dodged it easily, tripping up Kili's feet and sending the girl stumbling. She laughed at that their swords singing in the afternoon sun as Kili deflected her attacks. In a few more moments Lein knew she won, that was until _he_ entered the castle fully distracting her, Lein's eyes focused on the young man and she felt her face heat up as his gaze met hers. Kili swept her legs from under her and Lein landed hard on the ground the sword held directly in front of her nose. Kili let out a huff blowing a long strand of black hair from her face, her icy eyes sparkling.

Kili turned to Piandao bowing respectfully at the aging swordmaster, her grandfather was well past middle-aged now. His hair had transitioned from the greyish brown hue to entirely white a few years before. Not that he minded it, her grandfather carried his age like a badge of honor. His gaze focused fondly at the two young women before him, "Excellent Kili, use your opponent's distractions to your advantage."

He turned to Lein a small smile on his face, "Perhaps there is such a thing as being too aware of your surroundings." He said with a smirk holding a hand out to his flushing granddaughter, she took it getting off the ground, and shoved Kili playfully.

"You might have won this round, but I'll get you next time." Kili rolled her eyes, "I may have only been training for a year but I _am_ good! Admit it, Lein." The two girls continued teasing one another, and it was moments like this that Lein thought this is what having a sister felt like. Kili had come starving, on one of their boats from the Southern WaterTribe to "escape a small life" and trekked from the docks to their home and wished to learn the sword. She was the third student her grandfather had since Chief Sokka.

And while Lein did _try_ to listen to Kili her eyes wandered to the young man standing there. He looked about two years older than Lein, and she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen….and she'd seen Fire Lord Zuko. He had what once must have been pale skin like most Fire Nation citizens but he had tanned to a golden hue, making his gold eyes shine from beneath his long shaggy hair. Lein's heart stuttered when his eyes met hers again, and a faint pink blush bloomed against his cheeks.

He turned back to her grandfather bowing respectfully, "Master Piandao." He then kneeled before him, her father likely wanting to know what was going on came from the house an amused smile on his face as he patted his father on the shoulder.

"What's this? Another prospective student hoping to learn from my father?" Her grandfather quieted him quickly, his eyes studying the boy before him. The boy continued ignoring her father's teasing, "I know you are selective about your process master, and I know you've only taught two students since Chief Sokka…three if I include your granddaughter. But I beseech you, master, I know I have nothing to prove my worth but I am from a family who was loyal to a terrible cause. One that still wished to cling to the old ways of our country, and I do not want to live with that shame. I have been traveling for two years since I have renounced them because I want to find a way to prove I am more than my family. That I can hold my own and one day…become someone."

Lein watched holding her breath as she studied her grandfather's face, she saw his eyes flick towards her quickly an amused expression on his face before turning back to the boy. He nodded briefly before clapping his large hand against her father's shoulder. "Now that is a worthy student, I believe you've found your first official student." Lein watched proudly as her father turned toward his own father his face a mixture of confusion and excitement.

"F-father? But you've always…" He was cut off by an amused look from him, "I believe it's time for me to retire." He turned a sharp eye to Lein and Kili a small smile on his face, "But don't you worry I will comment on forms from my spot, right here." He said pointing to the lounge chair on the large porch before wandering back into the home.

Kili nudged Lein forward, and after shooting her an annoyed look the two made their way to Lein's father's side as the boy rose to his feet. "What's your name, young man?" He had a large smile on his face, as he bowed towards Lein's father. "Akon, sir." Her father put a hand on his shoulder a smile on his face, "Come, Akon, we have much to do."

* * *

The years passed, Lein had finished her training the year Akon arrived but stayed, either way, to spar with Akon and Kili under her father (and grandfather's) watchful eye. As time continued on it was Kili and Akon who were by her side when her grandfather died, they grieved with her and in time were the first to make her laugh again. It was those two by her side when her father expanded their company and Akon who suggested the name.

"After the man who brought us all together, Piandao Industries." Her father had never looked prouder. But as time passed the three aged, their aspirations were different Kili left first on her eighteenth birthday she wanted to bring relief to those still suffering from poverty. Then on the night of his nineteenth birthday, Akon announced that he enlisted in the Fire Nation Navy, again Lein saw her father look so proudly at Akon.

But she felt cold.

That night Lein crept down the halls, slipping quietly from her room and tiptoeing to the room at the end of the hall. The servants she passed pretended to be blind to the eighteen-year-old girl sneaking through the empty halls, but she paid no mind to the small smiles they hid behind their hands. She reached the door her hand hovering above the doorknob, her heart racing.

_It's a door Lein, open it!_

With a quick breath, she slipped into the room, but Akon was trained better than that. He woke with a start his hand reaching for his sword before his eyes focused on her, "Relax Akon, it's just me." He scowled, his brows furrowing at Lein; and she found that she was fond of the way his brow furrowed. She had seen it often in the past two years she had known him. And it was something she was going to miss every day he was away from her, She hesitated at the entrance of his room unsure of what to do now, knowing what her heart wanted but her mind clamping her mouth shut.

"Is everything alright Lein, it's late?" And Akon, being Akon, he just looked concerned unaware of her intentions…and her desires. A hot flush came to Lein's cheeks at the thought, she had always been aware of Akon since he entered her life. He was handsome, intelligent, and skilled. He had these callused hands that were strong but also the most gentle, his mind was quick and he'd help her with a solution to an engineering problem' or at the very least humor her until she found it on her own.

He made her feel invincible, and Lein didn't want to lose that. "I want you to stay." She rushed out, her heart hammering in her chest, especially at the way his eyes widened in shock. He sat fully erect now, the blanket slipping from his well-defined chest his skin gleaming white in the moonlight. Leaving a breath strangled in Lein's throat as she stared.

A blush began to form at Akon's neck before spreading to his cheeks, his shaggy hair shielded his face as he looked down at his hands for a moment. As if coming to a decision Akon rose from the bed, slowly making his way towards Lein as she found herself walking closer to him. She noticed he hadn't bothered to reach for the robe hanging right by his bed. Lein swallowed heavily, and Akon stopped close enough to her that she could feel the warmth radiating off him but far enough to maintain some semblance of modesty.

"Lein, this is what I've always wanted. I want to serve our country honorably, and your family helped me do that. Now I am more than ready, this is all I want." He finished reaching out for her hands, Lein stepped away walking past him. Her heart still hammering, and with a boldness, she didn't know she had she turned back to Akon.

"All you want?" She could feel her face getting hot and thanked the spirits for her darker complexion. Akon didn't have quite the same luck his face resembled a ripe tomato, but his eyes locked with hers with an intensity she had not seen in him before. "Not all I want."

It felt like the room was getting hotter to Lein, she could feel her face getting hotter from the way he looked at her. That and the implications behind the throaty growl that escaped him as he uttered those dangerous words. Lein reached for Akon her eyes wild, she supposed he never saw her look this way either.

"I feel like something is going to change, what if this is it Akon? What if this is the moment where we have to make a decision that changes the entire course of our lives. I know you're leaving and so am I, as we expand our business but…" Lein had unconsciously placed her hands against Akon's chest, his breath coming out in short strained breaths as he looked at her.

"I don't know what to do with these feelings Akon," Lein's hands migrated to his neck as she pressed her forehead against his. "It frightens me." Akon's hands had been firmly at his side, but now as Lein looked up at his closed eyes she was terrified by what it meant. She was too bold, too rash she moved back but his eyes opened molten gold melting into her the earthy hue of her eyes. "Don't be."

Their lips met one another's, and it felt like an electric shock coursed through Lein's body. She held onto him firmly, her lips learning the trail of his body. Every touch left a brand on her skin, she memorized every inch of him, and he did the same in turn. Every touch let out a string of sighs and breaths of pleasure. And Lein knew that by morning he'd be gone and that for the next few years she would have to live without him. But tonight, she would indulge herself in the fantasy that they had forever.

**Three Years Pass…**

* * *

Time passed and after a tearful goodbye, Lein tried to harden herself, because for the first few months she was crippled by the loss of Akon and Kili. But what came out of it was worth the tears she shed, Piandao Industries was thriving and Lein's priorities shifted. She revolutionized their approaches, created and innovated and on her twenty-first birthday, her father named her COO.

After months of nonstop work Lein was in desperate need of a vacation, she had called Kili and told her to meet her in Shu Jing. And as her family estate loomed across the horizon her heart tugged at the prospect of rest and seeing her friends again.

What Lein didn't expect was Akon to walk through the doors a few short hours later, she had been lounging on the chairs in the sitting room indulging in a new novel she had neglected for months. But she would never mistake the sound of Akon's voice, she put the book face down on the chair her eyes meeting Kili's. They sparkled in mischief as she picked up Lein's book to hide her smirk, "This looks interesting."

Lein rose from her spot and wandered through the halls following the sounds of her father's laughter, she stopped in the entryway her breath caught in her throat. "Akon." Lein breathed, she watched as a small careful smile spread across his face.

He looked the same yet different, he was a twenty-two-year-old man after all. He was dressed in the Royal Navy uniform, and Lein was ashamed to admit that her schoolgirl's heart thudded at the look of him in it. Gone were the sharp shoulder pads and replaced was a black jacket embroidered with gold and reds. It suited him, as did his newly cropped hair as it highlighted the sharpness of his jaw.

She noticed his shoulders had broadened more, and he had gained more muscle. In all, he was the same, yet different and still devastatingly handsome. His eyes shown with the same warmth she had seen long ago, "Lein." He said simply before erupting into the most dazzling grin she had ever seen, they laughed meeting each other halfway and embracing.

He held her tight, his body firm beneath her fingers as she clung to his neck, still not registering that he was in front of her. "I've missed you," Akon whispered against her hair, her arms erupting in chills from his warm breath against her neck. Her father left the room moments ago, and it was like time stood still in the foyer with Akon. His eyes surveyed her face before he stood back keeping Lein at arm's length before his eyes returned to her face.

"You look beautiful." Lein blushed, surprised by the demure behavior that escaped her. But Akon brought out the softness in her. "Mind if I cut in?" They both turned to find Kili and a large smirk on her face as she tossed her long braid over her shoulder.

"Been too long Acorn!" Kili pushed her way between the two winking at Lein as she went and throwing her arms around his middle. He laughed at that wrapping his arms around her as he tousled her head. "Always the pleasure Sealy." They both swatted one another their sibling-like rivalry starting right where it left off. And it warmed Lein's heart to see her friends again, and when they made eyes at each other and launched at Lein her laughter pealed across the expansive home.

But that night as she slept by the fire where they had fallen asleep from hours of talking, Lein had the same feeling she had all those years ago. They were on the precipice of something, and nothing would be the same again.

She was right

Lein was covered in grease her overalls were doused in the fluid as she grunted in annoyance with the cannon. It was her idea for the United Nations ships, operated by benders the point of the mechanism was to amplify their natural elemental powers. Yet she was struggling severely with the component for the non-benders, a fuse that was activated by gun powder and caused an explosion. She shoved her hand inside the machine searching blindly for what she needed, but something went wrong she could smell the burning.

Lein bolted upright, "Everyone out!" She shrieked sprinting down the factory floor, grabbing people as she went before the entire room erupted in flames. Lein shielded the younger girl who had been there taking the brunt of the blow as a piece of metal slammed the two women deeper into the factory. Lein gritted her teeth at the pain as they slid, the sounds of the machines creaking and groaning were deafening. But after a moment it was silent, Lein let go of the girl who looked up at her in a mixture of awe and surprise. But Lein didn't meet her eyes, all she saw was the factory floor.

Her entire inventory.

Destroyed.


	23. Part II Revelations: Chapter Twelve

**Part II Revelations**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Story...**

Lein sat at the desk a headache blooming at her temples at the bills flowing in, at this rate they would lose it all. Without a substantial loan, they were going to lose everything, and it'd be her fault. It was her own ambition that caused it to happen, her father said it wasn't ready that they shouldn't have approved the design so fast, but she was bold.

Her designs before had all been effective, it hadn't mattered before. But she was distracted now, Akon's lingering glances made her heart flutter. And sure, he had been off back in action, but his letters felt like he was in the room with her, the days he'd visit she'd be up long hours in the night. But he couldn't comfort her now, what might have sufficed as an eighteen-year-old girl was now an illusion.

His words were a fantasy, she needed security she needed to crawl out of the hole she dug herself into. But nothing was proving, no one wanted to invest in such a new cause, and the ones that did were asking for half of her company it was ludicrous. And then _he_ came, and it was like the world had handed her an oyster, and who was she to deny its treasures?

Lein and her father abandoned their estate in the mainland and came back to Shu Jing, trying hard to save money where they could. It was that first day back that Shin Ito walked into the Piandao estate one warm day in the spring, he had an arrogance in his eye and a swagger in his walk. He had bowed respectfully towards her father where he entertained him in the sitting room, but when his eyes flashed to Lein a light blush spread across his cheeks and he began to stutter. Lein smiled back, eyeing him carefully.

He was handsome she had to admit that, he shared the same pale skin as Akon and thick dark black hair. But where Akon was gentle, Shin was severe; he had a sharp jawline and a pointed chin. His brown eyes gleamed with a reddish hue in the light making them shine like rubies, his eyes were a rounded almond shape. And something within those eyes intrigued Lein, there was a fire within them that spark so many benders spoke about. She could see something boiling beneath the surface, an inspiration a desire for more than he could chew.

He didn't kneel, he didn't say anything to her father but instead sipped the drinks the servants brought and asked like asking to borrow a shoe. "I'd like to learn from you, sir." Lein sucked in a breath looking towards her father, he put his cup down and leaned forward meeting Shin's severe eyes. He looked like he was on the cusp of triumph, but she knew before her father spoke what his answer would be.

"No." He rose from the chair leaving a shocked Shin in his wake, he rose to his feet to go after him, but it was no use. He clenched his fists and flames erupted from his hands in a fiery heap. His nostrils flared in outrage as he opened his mouth to shout, Raiso turned, his eyes narrowed. "That is the exact reason you should not learn."

Shin extinguished the flames taking in a deep breath, running his hands through his already neatly combed hair. "So, you will not teach benders?" Lein watched her father take a step towards him, his height enveloping the young man and giving him enough sense to be intimidated by the swordmaster before him.

"I will not teach you because you lack restraint, before you master the sword you must master yourself." With that Shin let his hands hang at his sides in defeat, as her father walked deeper into the home. And Lein didn't like this man much, he was quick to anger and materialistic from the approving glances at her home. But she had seen the fine quality of his clothing and the shiny new Satomobile that had dropped him off. She knew that if she played her cards right, he could provide for her in a way that love alone could not.

She could redeem herself, so Lein bit down the protests of her heart and stepped towards Shin placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. She smiled timidly looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I apologize for my father Mr. Ito, but I mastered the sword five years ago…And I would find great pleasure in teaching you…."

She watched a blush bloom on his cheeks as he stammered out his thanks, after a moment he came back into himself the suave man from before making a resurgence. He reached for her hand raising a brow in question, she allowed it and he brushed his lips against her knuckles maintaining eye contact as he did. "It would be my pleasure, surely."

The following weeks Lein let Shin take her out on dates, she humored him and laughed at his jokes. And after some time, he dug deeper asking what was troubling her why she couldn't sleep at night, and Lein convinced herself that she truly cared for Shin. But when Akon returned one night, and she kissed Shin on the steps her heart had broken. He simply walked away; he appeared the next morning furious with her.

"How could you?" Akon paced in front of her his hair sticking up in odd angles as he ran his hands through it in agitation.

Lein let out the breath she was holding before stopping him her hands on his torso. "It is more than us now Akon, I have to save this company we are going to sink; but if I can get Shin to invest in half a million…" Akon stopped her his eyes filled with disgust, she had never seen him look at her like that. The disappointment was crushing, "I wish you nothing but happiness Lein." With that, he left and Lein felt her heartbreak once again, it would _never_ happen again.

Lein was heartbroken and sensitive so she did the worst thing she could do, she called Shin over she let him comfort her she whispered her fears and he told her he'd make it all go away. Shin held her hands a tenderness in his eyes, that Lein was shocked by.

"Lein, let me shelter you, I ask for nothing in return…Only your devotion, your loyalty. Love me, Lein, choose me and I will fight for you." Lein breathed a yes and let him kiss her lips, she let him take her to bed, but when she laid in Shin's arms it was Akon's face that crossed her mind. When he kissed her lips, it was Akon's that she yearned for, but she buried it down because it hurt too much to feel.

* * *

**One Year Passed…**

"It's the least you could do Lein." She looked up from her papers, in the coming year her company was back on track Shin's money had saved her and she was stuck now. He now held a paper for her to sign, she eyed it carefully not wanting to speak to him longer than necessary. The year had hardened them to one another, Shin had three failed marriage proposals on his belt and Lein chocked down herbs every night to prevent herself from having his child.

"You won't give me any shares, and spirits Lein we barely like one another now. This is what I deserve!" Lein scoffed at his paper, throwing it back at him. "No Shin, you're not getting thirty percent of my company." She watched the flicker in his eye and knew what was to come, he shoved the papers off the desk, Lein watched on as he raged on foaming from the mouth. Shin had stopped looking at her with wonder months ago, and it was a relief. She no longer had to fake the affection he had so readily accepted.

He wanted more, and it was her own fault. She had promised him loyalty and devotion and he was met with false smiles. "Fine, the _only_ way you will get a part of my company is if we share a child. You would have controlling shares until they reach 25, happy?" Shin stopped his rampage and nodded mutely before leaving the room.

Lein's hands shook as he left.

* * *

**Three Months…**

Lein looked out the window, what once felt like her home was a prison. But then she saw him, she knew that black hair anywhere. Lein felt the first bubbling of emotion for the first time in over a year, she rushed down the stairs only to be caught by Shin's harsh grip. "Calm yourself, Lein." He scolded, she turned towards the stubborn man her eyes mirroring his anger. She had thought he'd leave her by now, but the man was stubborn, he prided himself in getting what he wanted. And Lein happened to be that thing, she wanted to make him hate her, but nothing worked.

Instead, she drove her own father away, he was too aware of her sacrifice and fled Shu Jing permanently to the mainland with her mother. He buried himself in the day to day work of their factory, and whenever her mother would visit her distasteful stares haunted her mind. Could they not see how willing she was to ensure their legacy, that she'd stay with this hateful man? A man that she would admit terrified her some nights, the nights when his rage-fueled him. The nights that she regretted vehemently for teaching him the sword, the man she's fought bitterly in the courtyard until he was satisfied and then lie with him at night hating herself for it. The man who used his bending as a method of controlling her when other men would look her way.

The man who tried hard to make her submit to his will, but unable to because of her own. Lein ripped her arm away from him her voice even, "Please Shin, let's not do this today." She tried to move past him, but Shin reached for her again she pulled away wildly her head hitting the wall hard. A wave of nausea took hold as she viciously held back the bile. Lein slid to the floor while Shin brought her to her feet, she moaned in protest as he walked her the rest of the way down seating her on the last step.

"Very convenient for you that I'm leaving when Akon has arrived. What will you do Lein?' He pressed closer his hot breath against her face as she turned her head away. Still trying to fight the nausea, "Will you let him have you? Will he be your new salvation?"

Lein groaned her nausea and his false jealousy were causing a headache to bloom. "In three months, I'll have the rest of your investment and pay you back in full. No need for us to be together anymore." But Shin just smiled at her, that annoying smile she had seen once before.

That damned I _know something you don't know,_ smile.

He left shortly after and Lein was too emotionally exhausted to wonder what he meant because as he left Akon entered and Lein felt joy bubble its way in. "Akon!" She rose tottering dangerously, she reached for the rail settling herself before she saw the haunted look in his eye. This wasn't the Akon she knew; his eyes were hollow he had thinned out and he favored his left leg.

"I got hurt, I'm discharged this was the closest…" He trailed off motioning towards the home vaguely, Lein nodded trying to reach for him but he brushed past her without a word. Two days passed and Akon was silent, he'd murmur politely to the servants but other than that if Lein was in the room he'd say nothing. After the third day, Lein had enough of it, she barged into his room unannounced causing a yell to escape Akon; and Lein was not prepared for what she saw.

His back was scarred and from the look of it still fresh, the wound was caused by fire she could tell that much, cuts littered in other places. She also could see the beginning of a long slash at his ribs, the gauze was soiled and from the looks of it, he was attempting to change it himself.

"What?" he spit, and Lein was shocked by the harshness. Because this was Akon, _her_ Akon and he was looking at her with so much anger and disgust that it tugged at her heart. Akon was the one who was always gentle, the only calming source in the sea of her over extensive energy. The one who would gently remind her to take a break, this was the man she loved. But now she could see no trace of the man that loved her, there was so much resentment and Lein didn't even know when it began but tears were pooling in her eyes.

It was so out of character that Akon rose from the bed quickly his hands hovering in front of her. "This isn't fair Lein." He paused before carefully enveloping her in a hug, "Please Lein, don't." She clung to his shoulders careful to avoid his wounds as she sobbed harder, and she could lie to herself and say she wasn't sure why, but she knew. She was terrified every day in her own home, she felt empty so much of the time that she thought she'd be swallowed whole by her despair.

After letting her cry for a moment Akon spoke, "You abandoned me, Lein, you choose _him_ over us. If anyone should be upset…" Lein pushed him away cutting him off violently, the tears still rushing down her face. "I had to make a choice Akon! I have a legacy to uphold, you think I want to be with Shin? I promised him a minimum of one year on the board for his contribution I had to fight so hard for him not to get more. He manipulates, he tortures both psychologically and physically. But I did it to protect what my family created and the people I love!"

Akon laughed bitterly, "That's bullshit, and you know it, Lein! You did this to protect your pocket, he was the fastest and easiest way to fruition. You did this to yourself; you choose a dynasty over happiness. I would have done anything for you! Kili too! I LOVED YOU!"

He roared, and Lein had never seen him like this, or cry either, now that she thought about it. It made her cold heart, burn with her own self-hatred. She opened her mouth but nausea returned, she rushed from the room Akon hot on her heels and threw open the nearest balcony. She emptied her stomach over the railing until she dry heaved. Lein slid down the stone wall, her face feeling flushed, Akon watched in alarm a robe thrown over his shoulders as he crouched down in concern.

"Lein, what's going on?" And suddenly Shin's smile made sense, the smugness on his face when he left. "I have to find it." Lein rose to her feet ignoring the pounding in her head and rushed into the hall tearing down the hallways as fast her legs would carry her. "Lein wait!" She heard his faint yells but made no move to slow down.

Lein burst open the doors of the largest bedchamber and opened the drawer at her bedside table, finding the herbs she had hidden there. She grabbed a handful and sniffed them; the bag dropped from her fingers her mind spinning. "Tell me what those are," Lein said softly, Akon almost didn't hear her until she stuffed the small bundle into his hands. His eyes widened in realization, he grabbed the herbs from her hands and studied them closely, smelling them before ultimately chewing them himself.

Akon was better at herbs than she was he was on his own for so long, she knew he'd know better than her. When he met her eyes Lein knew, she had been stupid enough to trust that her servants hadn't been compromised. Her hands trembled as she thought back counting down the days and realizing over a month had passed. Silent tears tracked down her face as she sobbed into her hands, Akon held her through the entire night.

* * *

A month passed; Shin wrote a letter that he'd return in two month's time. He asked if she was doing alright, he asked if she was feeling sick. She was, she would throw up her breakfast almost every morning. She had been crying for weeks, but the tears changed from herself to the child she held. She didn't want her child to be owned, she felt there was only one way out of this with Shin…

Lein walked that night out to the waterfall, her stomach was slowly beginning to swell with the life inside her. She sat at the edge taking off the sweater that clung to her shoulders and let it go and watched as the wind whisked it down. Lein wanted to be like that fabric flowing freely, down into a dreamless slumber. No more pain, no more deceit, and no more regret.

Lein let her body relax and felt her body slip down the cliff, she felt the feeling of weightlessness for a moment before branches hit her face. She didn't scream as it happened until she felt a strong arm cling to hers. She screamed then, as the force almost broke it. She looked up into the angry eyes of Akon he had tied himself to the tree and held onto her tight.

He yelled at the force his biceps straining to bring her closer to him. "Let me go, Akon." He didn't bother saying anything he shifted his footing causing her to drop further. Her hands weak and useless at her sides. "Akon just let me go, it's better this way. Shin can't claim them, I will _never_ let him take my child. That's why I have to do this, for both family and for them." Tears started flowing down her face because as much as she hated Shin, she didn't hate the child. Because in the midst of the bleak life she lived her heart had stuttered with the tiniest bit of joy because she could create something that was part of _her._ Sure it would share DNA with the most vile man she had ever known but they would be hers, until Shin found out.

"Lein you didn't let me help once and look at what happened. We can figure this out." Akon grunted finally finding his footing and letting go of his sturdy arm on the tree and heaving her body into his. The cord loosened and soon Akon and Lein were tumbling through the trees, he caught her before further harm came but her body hit the ledge and she heard the snap of a bone-breaking.

Lein cried out the pain blinding her before her head banged hard against a stone, then she fell into that blissful sleep she had yearned for. When Lein woke Akon was by her side his hand firmly in hers, she couldn't bear to look at him. He still looked at her the same as always, but Lein couldn't return it.

"Will you let me help this time?" Lein nodded numbly, her head still felt like it was stuffed with cotton but listened to Akon's plan. It was her best bet and the child's best bet.

* * *

Shin Ito returned and Lein smoothed her dress down her bump was small enough not to show, but due to her small physique, there was still a small enough change to notice. But easy enough to convince a man that she wasn't three to four months into her pregnancy. Shin looked at Lein in his jaw clenched.

"I need to know if it's true." Lein's eyes cast down the ground before meeting Shin's eyes evenly. "It is, I…" Akon covered for her smoothly his arm wound protectively around her hip, "She lost your child. But we have been blessed, Lein is with _my_ child about a month now."

Shin's jaw set, he watched with wild eyes. "You're lying." He hissed, he tried to reach toward her but Akon stepped in her path his eyes narrowed. "It is our word against yours Shin, I think it'd be best if you left."

Lein stepped forward a glee in her eyes at the fit he was throwing, fire escaped his fists and she watched on. "Leave with some semblance of dignity Shin." She taunted, he lunged forward but Lein's newly hired guards were quick to intervene. They dragged him out of the home foaming from the mouth. "You may think you have won Lein, but I know the truth! We will always be bound, and I _will_ get what I want."

Lein turned away from him calmly, walking back into the home and as she walked, she felt herself grow colder and harder with each step. In the oncoming weeks, Kili returned and Lein clung to her friend, and each time Akon tried to reach her she shied away. She couldn't allow it to happen, she wouldn't ruin the only man she loved. So she let Akon go, and he did for a while he returned to the Navy in a non-active duty. And when the child was born Lein looked down and saw the same eyes that looked into hers with hatred, she felt her stomach drop. She knew there was a chance, but she felt the bile rise in her throat and her hands shake in fear, she passed her to Kili to quell her shaking hands.

More time passed, Akon retired after some time and asked to stay by her side. Despite their arguments, she allowed it because deep down they both couldn't be without the other. Their relationship stayed strictly friendly, they slipped in the coming years but for the most part, they remained friends. Lein couldn't handle hurting him again, she wouldn't sire children more than Akira and she had exhausted herself of love.

Lein hardened herself as punishment for choosing Shin.

_I hope you understand now, why I was so cold to you and why I had to bury myself in my work. I had seen firsthand what an Ito can do Akira and I am afraid that he will come again to stake a claim. Because he made me include a clause, that if we shared a child, he could own your shares until your 25th birthday. But I planned for this day Akira, and when the time comes the answer will be clear._

_All of my love,_

_Your Mother_

Akira looked up from the letters, she had been reading for hours. Mako was seated on the floor his head bobbing as he tried desperately to stay awake. She felt herself soften as she looked at him, she didn't know he had stayed with her this entire time. Her eyes trailed back to the letter, "All of my love". Akira smiled and shook Mako awake a wicked fire twinkling in her eyes.

"I have a plan."

* * *

**End of Part II**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling Into You will return on November 25th


	24. Finale Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! First I would like to thank those of you who have left kudos, I appreciate it so much! This is the final stretch and I've decided to just post the chapters as I have them so it won't be as consistent, so my warning is some weeks may have two chapters or some weeks may not have one, I'm just really excited to conclude Akira and Mako's story and start the new ideas I have.
> 
> Much love and hope you all have a safe and happy holiday.

**Finale**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**A Day After…**

_Akira_

Akira could feel the bile rise in her throat; she was sick to her stomach at the reality of the situation. She dry-heaved into the toilet for the fourth time that night but nothing came. It was as if her body was trying to expel the truth from her, her blood ran hot at the thought of it.

Shin Ito…her _father._

The concept was foreign to her, this mentioning of a father. She had never needed a father figure before, not with her grandfather and Akon in her life. And the way her mother would speak of him, the way her upper lip would quiver for a moment, or the way her hands would shake inexplicably until Akon or Kili would quickly distract her with something.

It was because of that reaction that she knew he wasn't a good man, no one like that could be worth knowing. But now she didn't have the privilege of the unknown, now she _knew,_ and it made her feel _dirty._ She had rubbed her skin raw twice that night as if she could remove his DNA from her body, but all it left her was the stinging feeling tingling across her skin. Then the thought of what she had to do infiltrated her mind, she had laid out the logistics of the plan, and that in itself made her skin crawl in a new way.

The door to her bathroom opened, and she looked up to the tired face of Akon. He didn't say a word and simply sat beside her by the floor, his gaze fixed on the wall ahead of him. Akira watched him, waiting for him to say something, she wanted so badly for someone to come and _fix_ this. But this was not the case, she was not a child any longer...her actions had consequences.

"Akon, I think I have a plan." He turned to her his eyebrow raised, and Akira relayed the details to him. She didn't stop once letting the words flow out of her in a rush, she watched Akon's eyes widen each time she revealed a new detail until ultimately the exhaustion she had witnessed before returned.

He laid a hand over hers and uttered something she had not expected, the missing puzzle piece in the disaster that was her plan. He turned to her suddenly serious, a new fire invigored in his eyes.

"This just might work," Akira muttered in awe as Akon nodded a grim smile set on his face.

"It very well could…but the possibility that…" Akira stopped him understanding fully what he meant, because while she was sure that this would work that she finally would have Shin bending to her whim. There was the large possibility that Shin Ito with his money and influence would crush them, Akira didn't have the luxury of playing it safe anymore.

"It's the only choice."

Akon hummed in response and the two returned to looking at the blank wall in front of them, realizing it was much like the events of their lives. So much potential, for good or for ruin.

* * *

**A Week…**

Akira could barely keep her eyes open; sleep had become more of a burden than a reprieve. Each night she woke to the same nightmare as she had the past week, she dreamed of the same event, that smug smile on Shin's face when he realized he had one. The triumph within his hard eyes, but when her eyes returned to the figure on the ground it was her own face staring back at her. Reminding her that it was within her, that desire for more of that burning inferno, the type that suffocated the air around people. He was like a living flame eating and eating away at everything.

Akira set her lips in a hard line as she stared down at the trembling parchment between her fingers, it was beginning to eat at her how long simple tasks took to complete. In the past weeks, she was in her prime, but now she was crippled by loss. Her hands shook at the thought of her defeat, the image of Reli flashed violently in her mind. The edges of the paper were blurred from the onset of tears as they threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Do you need that letter sent out Miss?" Akira looked up at her butler and forced a smile to her face as she handed him the paper.

"I suppose so." He took it, a small smile gracing his face before laying a hand directly over hers, his hand was warm and the shock of it brought her eyes to his face.

"You did the right thing, do not doubt that." She gave him another forced smile before taking her hand from his and fumbling with the papers at her desk. She laid it out before her a shuddering breath escaping her lips, the family legacy stared back at her only documents and ink but so much more.

The factory in the mainland, her childhood home there, the home in Shu King, the weapons shop in the mainland that sold traditional weaponry, her trust fund that she couldn't access in its entirely until her 25th year. All of her mother's money, it was worth millions, and, in a day, it would be gone.

* * *

Akira walked down the halls her hands stuffed into her pockets; she was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't register that Mako was by her side. After a moment she realized he was there, and she knew he was saying something, but her mind couldn't grasp it. She reached for his hands stopping him noticing now that they were in the hall headed towards one of the many courtyards. "I'm sorry Mako, I just…" He turned towards her his eyes filled with concern as he gently cupped her face in his hands.

She wanted to bury her face in his hands, she wanted to use him as an escape. But how would that be fair? Her mind seemed unable to stop itself from turning over every little thing, not only was she physically exhausted but mentally as well. She was so drained it felt like her body was being held together by a cord, and she knew he was worried about her exhaustion, but she couldn't tell him _why._

Because Akira had been busy the past week, in ways that Mako could never know not for his own safety…

His thumb trailed down her face bringing her back into the moment, as he gently swiped his thumb against the prominent dark circles under her eyes. "I feel like I haven't seen you in days, and I know you're preparing for…" He trailed off a dark shadow passing over his face, almost literally. It was like the sun had been sucked from the sky he looked angrily at the ground his hands dropping from her face.

After a moment his hand returned gently to her face, the dark cloud passed. He forced a smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. It seemed like everything between them was becoming forced, she knew Mako felt guilty, but he didn't want to mention his guilt he didn't want to undermine her sacrifice.

"I know, I'm sorry this has all been." Akira blew out a raspberry causing Mako's lips to turn into the smallest of smiles. Before returning to that same sad gaze, and Akira _hated_ it. She hated that he looked at her like she would break at any moment, she hated that he and everyone around her was reminding her that she made a _good_ choice. As if there was any other choice she would make, she felt that rage burning beneath her fingertips the hot heat crawling under her skin and begging to be released.

"Stop." She said suddenly stepping away from Mako her eyes brewing with a familiar fire. And Akira saw it, she saw it for the first time. Mako looked…well like he was looking at Shin. Like she would burst at any second in a violent rage and that hurt more than his apologetic gazes, it hurt more than his unwillingness to respect her choice.

"I…I can't do this." Akira brushed past him her eyes filling with angry tears as she tore down the stairs and out into the courtyard. She wasn't' sure where she was running to but anywhere was better than where she was.

* * *

_The young women entered the room dressed in black trousers and a dark shirt to match. Her reddish-brown eyes were stern and hard, it reminded the man of Mr. Ito. But the way she held herself reminded him of someone else entirely, it reminded him of the women who used to run that company back in the mainland, the one named after the old swordmaster._

_This woman was beautiful, in a harsh type of way. Sharp cheekbones and those reddish-brown eyes that seemed to look into your soul, chew it up, and spit it back out at you. She was beautiful like a hawk was, it enticed you with its beauty, but its claws could take out your eyes just as easy. That or the way she walked into the room, her hips swaying and a smile on her face that seemed to entice him and make him wonder if something unspeakably horrible was about to happen._

_"Hello Wren." She said simply taking a seat in the chair in front of him, her body already beginning to relax in the plush leather seat. He truly didn't understand why she was here; he was against everything her public image supported. But he could understand why she was intrigued by this, that her heart was lured by ill intent. After all, how could a family in good conscious sell wares that could contribute to a war of all nations, without some morbid curiosity for destruction?_

_"Ms. Piandao." He said swallowing thickly at her presence, he hadn't been around a beautiful woman in a while, and her painted red lips kept drawing his eyes to the fullness of her mouth._

_"I have a request Wren; I need you and your… skill." He raised an eyebrow intrigued by how **he** could help such a powerful company. Ever since they merged with Future Industries it seemed like nothing could stop the Piandao's._

_"Of course, Ms. Piandao, but you do realize what we do?" She smiled leaning forward, causing his heart to race at the closeness. "I know full well what it is you do Wren, and you'll be paid handsomely for it. All I ask is for your discretion and should anyone ask **who** did this. You say it was the owner of Piandao Industries."_

_Wren's eyebrows jumped into his hairline, but when she slid over the envelope and encased was directions of what she needed done. If possible, his eyebrows rose higher, especially when he saw the sheer amount of cash enclosed. Who was he to argue with the will of this woman, especially when she came with so much cash, "You give me a call, and it'll be taken care of." He said eagerly pocketing the cash and her carefully worded directions._

_"You're a gem Wren." She said with a wink before leaning forward and planting a kiss on his cheek._

_As she sauntered out of the room Wren remembered something his father had said about the Piandao family._

**_Never_ ** _get in the way of the Piandao women._

_Especially one that been scorned._

* * *

The day arrived and Akira was more than prepared to act her part, she dressed early that morning and had her servants prepare for Shin's arrival. Akira was so lost in tasks that she didn't quite notice Mako until he cornered her in the hall. His eyes pleaded for some type of explanation, and she felt a cry bubble in her throat.

"Akira this is crazy, this past week you've been avoiding me and Akon. We tried making plans to illegitimatize Shin's claims, but you've done nothing to help us." Akira bit her lip, her heart racing because he was the one that didn't know. She had given Akon careful instructions and he had delivered, every move she made was so carefully planned that it would ruin everything if she told Mako now.

So, Akira did the one thing she knew she could do, deflect, and avoid. "Mako I don't know what else you want from me." She brushed past him only to feel his hand envelop hers as he tugged her back and the look on his face broke her heart.

"Akira please don't do this, don't shut me out." Her heart broke watching him, the way he looked mirrored how she felt on the inside. His eyes were full of so much confusion and pain, and all she wanted to do was wipe it away. She wanted him to trust her, but _this_ was the path she had to take.

Alone.

So, no one would get hurt again, so laid her hand gently laying on Mako's cheek as she leaned forward whispering in his ear. "Do you trust me?" Mako pulled away from her and she knew she was asking a lot of him; she knew that he had every right to walk away.

"Always." He promised, with a firmness in his eyes that almost brought her to tears. "And I promise I'll tell you _everything_ …one day." Mako's jaw tightened but he nodded, he pressed a soft kiss to her temple before taking her hand and leading her to the dining room where Shin and Reli stood, beaming in triumph.

* * *

Akira felt her hands begin to tremble as she looked at Shin, she knew she would have to face him again, but she didn't expect the reaction from her body. Something about seeing him in the flesh turned her stomach, it made her hands itch in a hot rage. So many emotions were flashing through her body at once, it took all of her strength to bury them down.

After gathering herself she finally looked towards Shin, she expected to see triumph in his eyes, yet when his eyes flickered over her she couldn't quite place his thoughts. The harshness she had seen so often was gone; his eyes took her in as he calculated something a shadow passing over his face as he tried to quell what she'd imagine would be emotions.

Akira felt her hands clench at her sides as they studied one another, and as she finally allowed herself to look at him, _really_ look at him…

She supposed it was common to see yourself in your parents, but what she saw unnerved her because he mirrored her his hands clenched at his sides to keep whatever went through his mind at bay. Something Akira had done so often mirrored on this man made the nausea return with a vengeance, "Let's begin, shall we?" Akira asked squashing down the bile that threatened to rise in her throat and the shakiness of her body.

Akira motioned for the men to take a seat and moved to the head of the table, only to be stopped by Shin. His vicious smile returned, as he gave her a condescending look.

"I think it's best if _I_ took the head of the table, after all, I own it." Akira bit back an angry retort, she released her hold on Mako's hand as she felt the heat rise in her fingers. Her eyes met Shin's at that moment, and she knew what he was doing now, he wanted to _see_ it. He wanted the physical proof that she was his child, Akira blew out a breath, the force of her anger so strong that her breath escaped as steam. Akira headed to another chair and dragged it loudly across the floor if nothing more than to prove a point.

Shin smiled widely, while Reli quietly sat down avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room. Akira eyed Reli, she supposed he was her stepbrother all things considered, which already sent an uncomfortable child down her spine. But seeing him sitting there staring at his hands made her want to reach out and throttle him. How dare he act demure; how dare he sit there and pretend that he didn't want this just as badly as his father did.

He was the sole reason Shin had won, holding that damned weapon to Mako's head. Literally forcing her hand, she was so enraged she hadn't realized that her hands were getting warmer and that the glass of water she now clenched in her hand was beginning to steam. Akon's hand on her shoulder centered her as he took a seat to her left his eyes trained directly on Shin.

He handed Akira the papers, and she watched Shin's eyes light up. "Before we begin, I do have one request, Mr. Ito." Shin's smile widened and he sat back in the seat shifting to make himself comfortable like one would before buying a piece of furniture.

"Let's drop the formalities. I _know_ Akira." The air turned tensed, Reli shot a look at his father he looked as confused as the rest of them in the room. Which only included Akon, Mako, and Akira's lawyer (who was there against her wishes but Mako was hoping her lawyer would fight for her). Unbeknownst to all of them, Akira knew exactly where this was headed.

Because she planted it herself, Shin was given a letter in Lein's handwriting the letter was addressed to her daughter but either way it was a confession.

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate if you called me _father_?" All eyes turned to Akira, but her face did not betray her she turned to her lawyer who was beginning to sweat in his seat.

"I was not aware of this." He whispered his eyes downcast and staring at the paper before him, Akira could only get a glimpse before he closed his folder but from what she could see there were numerous rebuttals about how this could not legally be binding.

"Of course not sir, it seemed the Lein had set a false precedent. You see I was under the impression that Akira was Akon's daughter. It made sense with the naming and truthfully I was never too interested before, but I have this letter with proof that Akira is in fact, Akira Ito."

She stiffened at that, the entitlement that he held, he branded her with his mark as if he owned her. She knew it was coming but she needed to be believable it was all acting now. Something she was good at, schooling her face was the only good thing she had learned from that summer with Rai.

Her lawyer turned to her his hands raised as if to say _There's nothing else I can do._ Akira gave him a reassuring smile as she laid her hand on his. She nodded and he took in a deep breath leaning forward his eyes narrowing at the sight of Shin.

"May I see this document; I need to verify that it is indeed Ms. Piandao's handwriting." Shin slid it over a triumphant look on his face as the other man read it over, his face fell as he read, and he put the letter inside his folder. "Alright, then you are aware of what happens now?" His gaze turned to Akira's, she had to turn away from the pity in his glance.

"I am aware of what happens," Akira whispered, Mako's hands enveloped hers and when she looked at him, he looked just as gutted as she did. "Was this your plan?" He asked softly, and Akira did nothing more than nod the tears that trekked down her face now weren't for the reason he thought. It was because the more she lied to him, the more it was destroying her.

* * *

"Prior to the ending of their relationship your mother included in her will that her your father would be responsible for their trust fund and all forms of Piandao Industries until their 25th birthday. This would also allow them to run the company should the child not be fit to do so…Essentially Ms. Piandao you cannot run your company without your father's explicit permission."

Akira nodded mutely as her lawyer leaned forward gently taking the documents from her and viewing her assets.

"Alright, well since Ms. Piandao transferred all of her belongings to your name that means…Mr. Ito here is legally within his rights too…" Shin finished for him, "Essentially I own them until your 25, or until I change the legality of it all." He said with a wave of his hand his eyes meeting Akira's just to trying to get a reaction from her, not that he'd get one.

"Right," the lawyer continued a sour look on his face. He eyed the document closely before turning to Akira a shocked look on his face.

"What is it?" Shin asked apprehensively, he leaned closer trying to get a look. Akira turned to her lawyer her hand laying gently on his forearm as she nodded.

"It appears that…sometime before this knowledge came to light that Ms. Piandao transferred the brunt of her fortune to her…to her trust fund."

Akira's eyes rose to Shin and he looked like he was going to burst from happiness. The lawyer handed the papers back to Akira with an apologetic glance. "If this was all, legally there would be no need to sign off the company since…Since he already has a claim." Akira nodded and the lawyer left with a quiet click of the door. She turned back to Shin and his greedy hands hovered above his prize.

"Well, it seems we have everything settled." Akira frowned before sitting up in her chair, in the corner of her eye she could see the concerned glances of Mako and Akon but she ignored them.

"We do not have everything settled, I do realize that you control the majority of my assets but…Please this is all I have left of my family, let me keep my home." Shin eyed her for a moment, and Akira wasn't sure what was going through the man's mind. There was so much going through his face.

"Fine. Since you have the sole right to your mother's money, I cannot touch that, I will also include another 6 million to make sure you can sustain yourself. That and your home in the mainland…" Akira bolted from her seat a wild edge to her eyes as she flattened her hand on the tables.

"Please Shin…You can keep the house in the mainland but not this one." Akira's voice cracked and for the first time since that man had walked through the door real emotion was cracking through. "This was where I learned the sword, this was where my great grandfather created the very legacy that…Well that you control, I realize that you must have some sentimental value within this home as well as I do but. I ask, no I beg as your _daughter._ Please leave me just this and I'll sign it away."

Shin raised an eyebrow at the last part, "Why sign it, I already have legal rights." Akira shrugged meeting his eyes this time.

"Because there is honor in defeat, a true defeat." Shin looked surprised by that and from what Akira could tell there was a semblance of pride. He nodded sliding the paper towards her before saying in a soft voice, "I will grant you that Akira." She signed the paper quickly and after an awkward farewell he was off in his expensive car driving away from the home.

Akon put his arm around her shoulder as Akira took in a shuddering breath. They both stayed outside together knowing full well that they were out of earshot from Mako and any of the servants.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Akira asked as she watched Shin and Reli drive away, she held onto her jacket tighter giving the pretense that she was bracing herself. Her face morphed into a mournful image as she pressed her face into Akon's neck, once the car was gone a smile began to tug at her lips as she pulled away. And if anyone was looking, they'd say it had a striking resemblance to Shin Ito's when he was up to something.

"Not a thing." Akon mused a smirk tugging at his lips.

* * *

Reli Ito had an eventful twenty-four hours, he had been wandering the grounds of his large estate when one of his father's spies came to him. They were posing as a new hire in the Piandao castle and he came with a letter saying it was urgent.

Reli hadn't opened the letter but he _knew_ now, and it made his skin crawl at the thought of it. Akira his _stepsister_ , while sure they shared no DNA it still made his stomach turn at the thought of flirting with her. Reli shook the thought away as he continued wandering through the gardens, his father had been downright boisterous since they returned to their home.

Reli thought that he would have felt inadequate now that his father had found his true heir, the firebender, the bold one. The one that mirrored him so closely it was like looking into a mirror shaped so finely to Shin's own image.

Because although his father gushed about how happy he was, and mused about legacy and how in time _she_ would embody the Ito legacy. And although this would in a way completely eradicate Reli from his life, all he could feel was relief. Because _he_ no longer had to be the pawn, he no longer had to be beaten into submission. He wouldn't have to be his perfect heir, the one built in his image, he wouldn't be the focus of his rage any longer.

A rage that would always come, no matter how satiated he believed he was for now.

And it **_always_ **came.

Reli knew he should feel some remorse for Akira, and he did. His skin still crawled at the look on her face when he had the cannon held to Mako's head. Her face will always be burned into his mind, the distraught heartbreaking raw emotion he had witnessed. Something that in time his father would suck out of her.

He sucked the weakness from you, it was his pride. Reli realized that he did feel bad for Akira because she was talking into the world of abuse and the expectations that would never cease.

Better her than him.


	25. Finale Chapter Two

**Finale**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Mako**

Mako couldn't sleep, his skin still crawled at the memory of Shin Ito's triumphant smile. Then the devastation on Akira's face, that was what haunted him more than anything. It was the moment that replayed over and over in his head in the past week, and he hadn't had a good night's sleep since then. Partly because of the guilt that threatened to suffocate him at any moment, but also because of the glimmer of hope that Akira might come and confide in him.

And it didn't happen…

And he tried not to let it hurt him too much, he was trying so hard not to let her know how vulnerable he felt watching her pulling away from him. But it **_hurt,_** he knew she was going through something terrible, but the pain threatened to cripple him. Because it felt like the beginning of their end, and he was trying hard not to be angry at her and be as supportive as he could, even through her absence, but it was the unfortunate truth.

He was **mad**.

Mako was walking the grounds of the castle, again evading sleep. He tried to tell himself that it was just to busy himself from staring at the ceiling or the large window in his room. But in truth, there was a small part of him that hoped to find her in the halls.

He hadn't even registered that his body had taken him there, but he was outside at the spot of their first kiss. And there she was, sitting against the column her eyes closed as the crescent moon left a faint glow on the earth. She tilted her face to the soft light, a soft sigh leaving her lips, her hair flowed freely from her shoulders it was longer now falling just above her elbow. The soft breeze rustled her hair sending it back and leaving her shoulders bare to the night.

Mako couldn't help himself from stepping closer, at the sound of his footsteps, her eyes snapped open and focused on him. He wasn't sure what to do then, a large part of him wanted to reach out to her, but he was afraid. He was afraid he'd lose himself in her touch and let her kiss away the secrets. He knew that if he'd face her, he'd be helpless to her gravity and submit to it, but he couldn't avoid her either.

Mako sat across from her not meeting her eyes and instead focused on the courtyard below them. After a pregnant pause she spoke, "Mako"; her voice came out in a soft gasp. He turned towards her at that, but he still wouldn't meet her eyes, he focused instead on her chin. Then her ears, her hair, and eventually, unfortunately, his eyes met hers.

He was always struck dumb by her eyes; they were the most expressive part of her. Her eyes always said so much more than she ever did, he could tell if there was an inkling of trouble when he looked into them. And when he looked into her eyes now, he could see it clearly.

She was drowning.

Mako rested his chin against his knees, tearing his eyes away from her. "What do you want me to say Akira? Because the only thing I can say is what you already know, you've been hiding things from me and lying, scheming…" Mako turned his gaze towards her, finally allowing the hurt and frustration to fuel him.

"I **_want_** to be supportive. I want to help you Akira, but how can I when you won't trust me; when you won't let me help?" Mako let out a breath the fight suddenly leaving his body as exhaustion finally took over.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." He whispered, this time not meeting her eyes as he said it. After a moment he turned his gaze back to her, he found Akira biting her lip so hard he feared she'd break the skin. He could see the tears threatening to spill and he knew how much pain she was in, and it hurt him to see it. Because a part of him wanted to be strong enough to pull away, to have a reprieve from the hurt.

But watching her now was torture, but before he could say more, she spoke.

"I understand, I have been…Well I've been terrible to you lately and I know you want me to confide in you. But I just…" She paused taking a shaky breath before tentatively closing the distance between them as she laid her hands over his. "Do you still trust me?"

Mako answered with a beat, "Always". And it shocked him at the honesty that he felt, because as unsure as he felt his body was so sure. He trusted her implicitly and that _frightened_ him, her pull was so intense that Mako wasn't quite sure that she wasn't a siren singing him to his death.

"I love you Akira, I will do anything for you…And I think you're taking advantage of that." Akira let out another sigh, the weight of it making it sound like she'd been punched in the gut. Her gaze fixated on the ground before she returned it to Mako.

"You're right." She nodded to herself before continuing, "I do take advantage of it and I'm sorry, it's not that I…" She trailed off her hands grasping the air for something, and mako wasn't quite sure what else would leave her mouth. But he felt a fear bubble in his chest because he didn't want to say it, he didn't think he had the capability of letting her go. He knew it was unhealthy to indulge in lies, but he couldn't let her go.

She looked broken, and she opened her mouth to say those words and he knew she was doing it as a mercy. He knew she would let him go to stop him from hurting her, but he couldn't bear it. It wasn't fair, they finally were in a good place.

"Mako, I love you, so much but…" Mako knew what was coming but he needed to hold her one last time. He surged forward his hands enveloping her face as he captured her mouth in his, she made a noise of surprise before returning the kiss her arms wrapping around his neck.

And he didn't let her go the rest of the night.

* * *

That morning Mako woke to the feeling of fingers trailing down his jaw, he opened his eyes to find Akira looking up at him a frown on her face. Mako sat up knowing full well that it was coming, and it made his gut wrench.

She reached for his hands her eyes suddenly serious, "Mako I know I have been lying to you, so I am going to be completely transparent right now."

It wasn't at all what he thought, and he felt like an entire idiot thinking she was going to break up with him. He felt silly all of a sudden and a hot flush began to line his neck at the sensitive thoughts he had the night before. But when he reached her eyes the relief left him almost immediately, he _knew_ that look. It was the same fire in her eyes before she fought Shin, it was the same fire he had seen in Shin Ito's eyes himself.

"I am going to become someone you won't recognize in the next few weeks. I have been lying to you to protect you from the full extent of the law. It is imperative that you remain in the dark Mako because _you_ mean more to me than all of this. And I will protect you from it."

Mako was at a loss for words, he was furious. He didn't need to be protected he needed to be aware, he wanted to take action he wanted this all to end and go back to where they were before. He wanted Shin Ito to pay for wrecking their lives, for stealing their joy and forcing them back into almost a year ago. The tentative nature of their relationship then the denia,l all of it, he would not accept this.

"No, Akira no! I don't care what it is we are doing this together! I am not letting you do this, what you are implying it's….I can't help you get out of that."

Mako met her eyes begging her to see reason, he couldn't let her do this all to get back at her father. He wasn't going to watch her throw her life away in the prospects of getting back a company. Couldn't she see that what they had was worth more, that if she went to jail at a minimum it would force them apart?

Her eyes were hard when they met a firmness to them that Mako knew he was no match for.

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

* * *

**Shin**

Shin Ito had never felt more **_alive_** ¸ because at long last he had won. Albeit some twenty-odd years later, but he had bested Lein. He had thought the clause was useless after the "miscarriage" but now knowing that this whole time Akira was **_his,_** well it still took him by surprise.

It changed everything…and nothing.

A large part of him still loved Lein, his rage had been the forefront of their relationship when things began to go south, but once he knew she was pregnant...He remembered the awe he felt, he remembered how his heart stuttered when he thought of that beautiful woman with the shy smile that offered to teach him.

The soft touches and careful smiles, and he knew she was manipulating him he wasn't dumb. But she was so damn beautiful and clever that he didn't mind being used. He remembered that he _wanted_ a child with her and now that he knows…

It left a bitter taste in his mouth he could have groomed her he could have been in her life. And sure, Shin wasn't the fatherly type but that was because what he did have didn't meet his expectations. Reli rose to the occasion he proved that when someone is carefully taught when they are broken and beaten into submission they can rule.

He wondered what would have come of Akira had he raised her after Raiso's death. All that potential…

Shin walked down the steps of his house his chest swelling with anticipation, Reli waited for him by the car dressed in a fine burgundy jacket his green eyes making a stark contrast to the dark colors he wore. He flashed a brief smile letting him get into the car, Shin slid into the sleek Satomobile before they took off.

Shin placed a hand on Reli's shoulder and the boy turned to him with a smile on his face. "I am proud of you Reli, without you none of this would have happened." He laughed; Shin was practically beaming he was so happy. He hadn't felt so fulfilled in a while, that gnawing hunger in his stomach was satiated at last.

Reli turned to him with that same charming smile on his face, "Thank you father, that means a lot. It truly warms my heart to see you like this." He trailed off for a moment something flashing in his eyes, "Happy." He mumbled his gaze returning to the window at the terrain rushing past them.

Shin had no time to indulge in one of Reli's moods, nor was he going to let him sour his mood. He probably had some moral conundrum brewing inside him, something he had told him to squash, that or that feisty receptionist turned him down again.

After about half an hour they arrived at the facilities of Piandao Industries, the doors opened for him swiftly, and as Shin exited Reli shadowed. He sauntered through the doors of the building and began parading himself down the hall. The few office workers looked confused by it, but most paid him no mind returning back to their work. It made him a little upset, he had worn his best suit after all.

But no matter, Shin kept going down the hall until he made his way to the large mahogany doors of the COO's office. Without a moment's hesitation, Shin burst them open to find a shocked Kili looking over paperwork. It had been years since Shin had seen Kili, and not much had changed she still had a healthy glow to her dark skin, and her hair was neatly piled at the top of her head in some fashionable bun of sorts. Although there was a sprinkling of grey among her dark hair, she was relatively unchanged.

Kili's icy eyes narrowed at the sight of him, Shin smiled and leaned against her desk his hands splayed out over her paperwork. He watched her grit her teeth before flashing him a false smile. At that moment Shin realized he needed to give Reli more credit, at least he couldn't always tell when his smiles were fake.

"What are you doing here Shin?" She asked through gritted teeth, Shin smiled now leaning his face closer to her.

"You're fired Kili." She smirked at that which only deepened the satisfaction in Shin's belly. This is the woman that had sneered down at him, with her protective arm around Lein the one that had threatened his life.

"Nice try Shin, but only Akira has that power." Shin leaned closer his face a breath away from Kili's and she didn't back down, he knew that about her, she wouldn't.

"You're right, it's a good thing I'm her _father_." Shin watched in satisfaction as the color dropped from Kili's face, her eyes widened as she took a step back almost knocking over the chair behind her.

"H-how…" Shin stepped around the desk, "Doesn't matter how I know, but we both know what Lein did all those years ago." Kili gritted her teeth turning her gaze away from Shin something like grief flashing over her face before looking back at him a calmness overtaking her features.

"Fine. I'll leave but at least let me stay to show you how it's done. I don't want this company to sink before Akira regains her company. Because either way, she is the heir of all of this." Kili took another step forward, "And she _will_ get it back." Shin put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off storming out of the office.

"Oh, Kili?" She turned a violent rage in her eyes, " _If_ she gets it back, I very well can make my son the heir." Shin watched something flash in her eyes at the mention of Reli, he couldn't quite place it.

"Just you wait." With that, she slammed the doors of the office shut, and Shin took his place at his throne.

Finally.

* * *

Shin wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying but she was lovely. Shin liked to believe he loved Jade Ito, she was beautiful when he had met her, and she had maintained that loveliness in middle age. With her black hair and pale skin, she was the furthest he could get from Lein, especially those beautiful striking green eyes. She was docile enough, and just so damn pretty to look at that he told himself he was in love.

"I'm so happy for you my love, you deserve this." She gushed laying a gentle hand over his, a warm smile on her face, and Shin put his hand over hers. He knew that they were both using one another, he for companionship and an heir, and her financial security.

She never had to worry about Reli going hungry, he had a father figure to look up to one that molded him into a man worth fearing. But as Shin stood taking the gentle woman's hand in his own and leading her to the factory floor, he realized why Reli always fell short. Because he had _her_ , as much as he tried to beat him into submission and mold him into his heir, he wasn't his son. It was Jade's largest failure in their relationship, her inability to bear his child, but as he thought of it he wondered if that child would ever possess what he needed.

Because he had seen fire, he had seen rage within that girls' eyes. He heard from Reli the ways she undermined him how she threatened him with fire, how she clenches her hands to hold the flames at bay. Something he understood so well, Shin had molded an heir before.

He could do it again, Shin mused on the thought of seducing Akira to his side when the factory doors opened…

He was sorely mistaken; Shin tightened his grip on Jade's arm and a soft gasp left her mouth as they both stared at the deserted factory. _Everything_ was gone, it was a miracle there were even tools in the workshop. Shin released his wife stalking around the room searching desperately for plans, engineering designs. He tore his way through the factory floor, going past the main floor plan to the room where the largest machines were stored, only to find the shell of three ships.

They were reconfiguring the ships he had destroyed, but other than that all of the designs were missing. People mulled about their faces just as shocked as Shin's. He shook them and screamed till he was foaming at the mouth but none of them could produce a proper answer.

His mind raced as he tried to place who could have done this, he burst open the office door in the factory to find it empty, the desk chair turned out as if inviting him to sit. He could see the neat script of his daughter's hand in a few folders before a letter fell out.

_I suppose I understand now where I get my thirst for vengeance._

_The game has begun father, are you ready to play?_

Shin's hands shook until the letter turned to ash from his fingertips, he was sorely mistaken. Akira was not to be manipulated, she could not be guided and molded as he had done with Reli. She had to be squashed down, she had to lose everything, and he wasn't so sure he had that power.

Shin had always been afraid that his melancholy would swallow him whole, that nothing could ever satiate his hunger. But he was mistaken, _this_ was what he was waiting for this was the ultimate asset to acquire.

"Let the games begin."

**A week before…**

Akira left the Piandao Castle early that morning, she slipped into Mako's room and kissed his forehead fighting the frustrated tears that threatened to choke her.

"I love you." She murmured, before leaving him a note claiming she needed a few days to herself.

The first lies of many.

Akira took one of the many cars and took a silent ride to the docks, opting to operate a speed boat on her own. Although it terrified her, the water looked like ink in the dark light of the early morning. Her stomach churned as she gazed into the depths, she raised a shaky hand to the controls her heart hammering as the engine roared to life. As terrified as she was she had to do it this way, the fewer people involved the better. Her voyage began in those short hours before dawn, and by the time the sun reached its apex she had reached the mainland.

She cut the engines as she reached the docks, the men waiting for her there in their nondescript car took her to her location. Akira steadied her shaking hands and bit back the trembling sensation in her body, and as she walked further from the water and closer to the men she felt herself harden she needed to be prepared.

The man she was meeting was the son of this mercenary that had tried to interest her mother in some shady business regarding her weapons. She had refused him then, but Akira did find old correspondents to threaten her a man to stay away.

Akira was sure now that that person was her father, she took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and opting for something her mother had taught her long ago. _Sometimes when wit cannot aid us we have to use other means, a woman's charm is just as sharp as a sword Akira. Learn to wield it wisely, the consequences can be disastrous._

Akira wasn't going to make her mother's mistake and bed a monster, but she was going to flirt her way to getting what she wanted. Akira was ushered inside by the two men driving the vehicle two hulking men opened the doors of the mansion before them and guided her to a home office.

Akira flashed a smile at the young man in the room, "My name is Akira Piandao, I'm looking for Wren."

* * *

Akira stood in her factory her face twisting at the sight of men stealing her things, it made her skin crawl knowing that these weapons would be in the hands of people that _wanted_ to do harm. She hoped to the spirits that she'd be forgiven but this was what had to be done.

"Ms. Piandao." Akira turned to see Wren standing behind her, his pipe glowed in the dim lighting as he stepped closer towards her. "I have to say I never thought a _Piandao_ would engage in some shady business. What's the goal get more money because your assets were stolen?"

Akira looked at Wren a smile stretching across her face, one that she knew was beginning to make Wren feel unsettled. "Don't you worry about my assets handsome." He eyed her for a moment before giving a shrug and heading back out the back door.

Akira continued to watch her hands clenching the railing like a lifeline, she watched them walk away with _all_ of her work and did nothing to stop it.

 _If mother could see me now_ , she mused.

* * *

Akira slipped into the offices unnoticed, gathering as many plans and files as she could, she had gone to the factory floor before any of the men could see the plans for the hand cannons and now she went to each engineers desk and swiped everything and anything she could. It took hours of organizing everything before she got them all in folders strictly labeled Akira knew that in two hours Yara would make her way to the office to make coffee for Kili.

She put the files in envelopes all addressed to herself in Shu Jing, with a quick nod at her handiwork Akira slipped out of the office unseen. The men had left hours ago finishing up the last of their stealing and Wren had ensured her that they wouldn't start selling the wares until a week from when they met.

Which meant she had four days left.

* * *

Akira arrived back in Shu Jing late at night, she had three days left, if she bothered to sleep. She would meet Mako's gaze in the halls and would brush past him, and while it tugged at her heart, she didn't have the pleasure to be kind.

That's when she called them _all_ of them, she illegitimatized Shin and Reli as quickly as she could claiming that legal matters were forcing her hand and that Piandao Industries would be incapacitated for the time being. The Water Tribes and Fire Nation were quick to take action and declined all new orders until further notice, but Republic City was relying on her. Akira was left with no choice but to accept that Shin will be able to keep a hold on her business because if she were to bow out the entire restoration project would be compromised.

"Compromise Akira, focus on the important parts." She murmured to herself writing another letter to Korra's father about what this brief absence meant for his country.

The work was bitter, and Akira felt like her soul was being sucked out of her body, she was drained in more ways than she had ever been before. She watched carefully at the newest hire for the Piandao castle. The last step, she reached for the letter and left it out on the desk before making a performance of a yawn.

The woman's eye darted to the open letter her eyes shining in mischief, Akira locked away the rest of the things ensuring to keep the key close to her heart. Before brushing past the woman a small smile on her face, "Don't worry about straightening it out, it's pretty late."

The girl stammered out an objection, but Akira purposefully guided her down the hall asking her if she'd like a cup of tea. She knew full well that the woman would return to the room, but she needed to sell it, that she had nothing but complete trust for her. Akira played the diplomat smiling and indulging the woman in stories about her youth never divulging to deep.

Everything was thought and planned meticulously, and as she slipped out of bed that night, she found her looking triumphantly at the letter thinking she had just written her doom, when she was only playing right into her plans.

* * *

Shin's first official day as COO and owner of Piandao Industries and he was already swamped with crisis after crisis. The engineers were missing all of their designs, the entire inventory was gone and he had nothing to account for and as if to make matters worse he son's favorite assistant came with telegrams from the Water Tribes and the Fire Navy alike.

"Here ." He glared up at the girl his hair hanging at his face rather than the neat ponytail it was usually in, "Read it." He spit, and Shin had never seen the girl so happy until she read them.

They all were apparently met with their quotas all silently plotting against him and finding ways out of their contracts and not renewing them unless a Piandao was behind the mantle. She played him and Shin was ready this time, his daughter may be clever but so was he.

He turned to Yara and she looked down at him startled at the severity of his gaze, his daughter had planned everything so carefully, but she neglected to realize where else her intelligence may have come from.

"I want a plan of the Shu Jing property." Yara stiffened at that, looking like a startled animal, "Did I stutter?" She jumped at that and left the room her eyes downcast, he didn't need it to know the truth, but it all was making sense now.

Why Akira was so adamant about keeping the Piandao Castle, there was another factory which meant it was his assets.

Meaning he was within his rights to do what he needed to do next, he handed the radio to Yara.

"Call the police."


	26. Finale Chapter Three

**Finale**

**Chapter Three**

_Akira_

Akira had somehow managed to fall asleep, but as soon as she fell into a blissful slumber Akon woke her by violently shaking her shoulders. Her vision was blurred from sleep but from what she could see there was a wild fear in Akon's eyes, and his face paler than she had ever seen it. Panic began to bubble in Akira's chest as she sat up, "What is it Akon?" The sleep was suddenly struck from her body, what more could happen? Her mind rushed in thoughts until it ultimately landed on one name.

_Mako._

Akira rushed from the bed almost toppling over Akon, "What happened? Is Mako okay? Tell me he's okay Akon!" He stared at her alarmed for a moment, but before he could get a word out, she was tearing down the halls. As she rounded the corner, she found a very stressed and very angry Mako in his room.

The relief flooded her body as she crashed into him, she could face his anger later right now she just needed to know he was alright. Mako pushed her away gently his hands encircling her biceps as he surveyed her his brows furrowed with the worry she had often seen before. It lasted a brief moment before he released her his gaze fixated behind her.

"Did you tell her?" Akira whipped around to Akon's pale face, her heart racing in anticipation. From the look on Akon's face, she didn't need him to say it, but he did either way.

"Shin knows, he found out about the factory in Shu Jing. Since you signed away all assets…" Akira nodded effectively cutting him off, she understood what it would mean if she breached the contract. But more than that, some of his missing goods were in her factory which is a clear sign of theft.

Meaning she was…a criminal.

Akira gave herself exactly two seconds to let herself absorb the information before throwing herself into action. "Is everything prepared?" Akira asked barely skipping a beat, Akon nodded briefly and the two exited the room together and rushed down the halls opening a storage closet. Inside was a small bag, her duel swords, and enough money to sustain her for a while.

"What is going on?" Mako asked a wild edge to his eye. Akon gave her a stern look reminding her of the promise she had made. She could practically hear the resounding no in Akon's glance that much was evident, but she couldn't bear to lie to Mako any longer.

"I'm probably going to get arrested for stealing goods from Piandao Industries…I did a lot of other things...like have my assets stolen on purpose, and I stole all of the designs…Oh and I lied about not having another factory." Mako's eyes widened, but before he could say anything there was a pounding at the front door.

"They already got past the gates, Akira it's now or never!" Akon hissed his eyes darting back to the stairwell where the front door shook with the knocks of the Fire Nation police. Akira looked at Mako she could see the fear and anger rising in his eyes, he stalked forward stopping before Akon and taking the car keys from him.

"C'mon," he grunted taking Akira's hand in his and sprinting down the stairwell. As they raced out the back the front door burst open. They ran fast passing the forge and into the garage the new ramp was built into the mountain itself years before Akira's birth. Mako jumped into the car and Akira followed throwing her bag in the back and strapping her swords to her back.

The engine roared to life and they tore out of the garage and down the road, the police were still inside her home, but they'd know soon enough. Akira glanced at Mako, but his eyes were fixated on the road. "Don't head towards the docks, just make a left when I say." Mako didn't raise a brow he simply clenched his jaw and pressed the gas harder, as they continued on the road the sounds of sirens were faintly heard in the distance.

Akira could see the point coming, a dirt road pretty much hidden unless you knew the area well. Thankfully Akira did, she knew Shu Jing better than she knew anything, it was coming closer by the second. Akira grit her jaw; it was dangerous but this was the only way to deter them.

"Now!

Mako jerked the wheel to the left sending the car into the underbrush, a myriad of greens filled their vision as the car bumped along the trees and underbrush. The snaps of tree limbs greeted their ears and the smell of overturned earth was strong in the air. But after a few minutes, they made it onto a dirt road.

Mako stopped the car for a moment catching his breath, he whirled towards Akira an exasperated look on his face. But now was not the time to explain, "I'm sorry but we can't stop now." She leaned over to take the wheel but Mako simply pressed on the gas and they continued forward.

They still had a while to go until they'd reach the boat, it was waiting on an old dock. The property itself was owned by an old family friend the old man had wanted his secret fishing spot to remain undeveloped and Akira could practically kiss that old man for his decision.

"Akira…I-this is crazy", she turned towards him her lips quirking, she didn't find the situation all that funny, but she couldn't stop the smile that played on her lips.

"I'm well aware, but I did plan for this to happen. This is the only way it'll work out." Akira paused a bit, biting down on her lip as she wasn't sure how to get out the next part. She knew Mako wasn't going to like it, but she was running out of time and he had to know.

"I'm aware of the consequences too, and Mako I need you to stay out of this." He whipped around at that, but she pressed on, "I need you to stay innocent Mako because if this all fails I want you to be able to move on with your career. And having issues with the law won't help with that."

She waited for him to say something, but he wouldn't look at her the rest of the way. After a few more minutes they finally reached the water, the trees thinned out to a small clearing with a red speed boat waiting at the small dock.

Akira turned to Mako, but he was staring straight ahead refusing to look at her, and she felt her chest seize at the cold treatment. But it was all deserved, with a nod to herself she reached in the back and got things before gently laying a hand on his forearm. "Thank you…and I'm sorry…So sorry." Her voice cracked at that, and with a shuddering breath, she opened the car door and headed towards the boat.

It took all of her willpower not to look back at Mako, because she knew she wouldn't be able to take another step if she did. It finally began to weigh on her how much she had ruined what they had built, and she was trying hard to convince herself that she didn't become her mother. That her drive was different than hers because it was not about the money…but right now it didn't at all feel like that.

Akira fought the natural dread that followed her when she reached the water, it would be easier this time since she had done it before. Akira threw her bag onto the boat and with a deep breath to center herself prepared to get in. That was until she felt arms encircle her waist, she turned and was crushed to Mako's chest. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his torso as she buried her face into his chest the tears she tried hard to hold streamed down her face.

"I know that you feel like this is the only course you can take, and I know that you feel like you have to protect me. But I can handle the truth Akira, I may not agree with it, I may fight you on it but I would never abandon you. I will try to protect you just as you tried to protect me, and even though I hate that you did the things you did. I _know_ that you are good." He pulled away for a second his eyes clouded with tears, "And when I look at you, I still see the same woman I saw before. I love you, now go."

Akira lunged forward pressing her lips against Makos in a desperate heap, there was so much said between that kiss that when they separated no words were needed. As Akira opened her mouth to say something the sounds of sirens greeted her ears along with the familiar crunch of underbrush.

"No more time." Mako murmured, Akira tugged at his hand she wanted so badly for him to come with her. But they both knew that it wasn't the time, with one last glance Akira got onto the boat and before she could think about it too much she sped off. As the small clearing got further away, Akira could make out the lights from the police cars.

Then she saw a figure it was getting so far away now that she wasn't quite sure if it was Shin or Reli, all she knew was that it was an Ito she could feel it intuitively. He paused watching her get further away, and Akira wasn't sure why, but she felt dread creep into her chest.

One moment she was speeding across the water the next her boat was in flames.

And so was she.

* * *

**_Exclusive: Akira Piandao of Piandao Industries ALIVE | The Piandao Empire in shambles?_ **

_Piandao Industries is a common name among most Fire Nation citizens and abroad. What often comes to mind when hearing the name Piandao is the beautiful swords made in their sister company in the mainland of the Fire Nation. Along with their work in international commerce that has built the Fire Nation economy in a way was never seen before._

_They found business in war._

_Something our nation has an unfortunate history with, but the Piandao's never advertised their work as war machines. But rather machines that could provide relief with necessary functions should they face dangerous individuals, but the goal was weapons as a means of protection not as a form of insinuating the Fire Nation's prowess as done in our past._

_It seems that things have changed in the last two weeks, not only has the Piandao company lost and gained a COO. But it has been signed to no other than Shin Ito, a man known for his acquisition of lucrative companies throughout the Fire Nation and abroad. So what caused Ms. Piandao to sign her company away? Well, there has been talks of inside dealings, manipulation, and further crimes linked to the young woman._

_The worst of it? The woman is in jail now after a week of recovering in the hospital after a motorboat accident._

_But are we sure this was an accident? Shin Ito has been known in dealing with unsavory characters before, there has been a rumor that he silently supported Unalaq when trying to "maintain" the Southern Water Tribe. Not only that but the fire Nation police have been dealing with weapons of Ms. Piandao's being sold throughout the Fire Nation._

_Mr. Ito is trying to get a handle on these dealings but when asked by a recent arrest they told reporters that they gained their assets from the COO of Piandao Industries. When asked to comment Kili the former COO had already gone to the police and given a statement and was determined innocent, but Shin Ito has denied questioning claiming Ms. Piandao is trying to undermine him._

_He has decided to sue the young woman for a breach in a contracted agreement, criminal charges on selling his wares without consent, and falsifying information pertinent to Piandao Industries. In short, things aren't looking too well for Ms. Piandao who is currently in jail awaiting her case._

_And from what we've seen of this young woman, a woman who after her mother's death had a lucrative company. Who with her connections alone is rehabilitating Republic City after the attack from Kuvira two years ago, the partner of Future Industries? Are we really to believe that this woman had ill intent and planned on spreading hatred through the world?_ _Are we to believe this is the story of a master manipulator who's lust for power was quelled by the righteous hand of Shin Ito?_

_Or has Shin Ito, a man who is known for his absurd desire to acquire assets. Has he finally quelled his lust for power by obtaining something he always wanted?_

_Who's to say? All we can do is hope that whoever is responsible will face justice._

_Swiftly._

* * *

**Mako**

Mako hadn't slept in days, he was back in Republic City on the advice of Akon. They had let him see her in the hospital but once she was transferred to the prison, they didn't allow him to see her anymore. It wasn't because she didn't put him as one of her visitors, Mako _knew_ that wasn't it. It was because her father paid off the security and was punishing her further, Mako knew the man was evil but it made his stomach turn.

No one was there but him, he had seen him raise that cannon to the air and wasn't sure what was happening until it was too late. He saw the ship burst into flames and Akira up with it, he didn't even recognize that he screamed until he felt his throat was raw. His knees had hit the ground so hard that he wasn't sure he'd be able to walk.

Shin had the nerve to put a hand on his shoulder feigning innocence and said some words of false encouragement. Mako had about five more seconds of grief before diving into the ocean. His arms and legs burned from the force he treaded into the water; he knew the other police would follow once they saw the flaming ship but he wasn't willing to wait. He dove beneath the surface the water was so dark and murky that he couldn't see her.

He hoped the spirits were with him because if not he was going to get back to shore and _murder_ Shin Ito. His code of ethics be damned, if anything happened to Akira, he wasn't sure what he wouldn't. Just when he thought he'd give up he saw the glimpse of gold, it was the handle of her swords and the red fabric tied to the ends shined faintly.

Mako resurfaced gulping in the largest breath he could muster before diving back under the waves he pushed himself far until he found her, she wasn't at the ocean floor but desperately making her way there. His lungs were already burning, and he hadn't even reached her yet, he remembered his vision fading but he still reached her with the last of his strength he pushed her towards the surface.

Then, nothing.

Mako woke in a hospital room his lungs burning from the amount of water he had inhaled, and he had practically ripped his way through the hospital and what he saw in the room made his heart, ache. She looked tiny in the hospital bed, there were healers around her likely having already bent the water from her lungs.

There were burns all along her skin and cuts from where the ship had exploded. A cut along her temple was the one that hurt him the most it was a deep gash that would likely scar. Her hair was singed at the tips and curling in odd angles. More cuts lined her lips and arms and from what he could see exposed from her legs more burns licked the flesh.

It made a rage bubble in his chest; he wanted to go and strangle Shin Ito. And when he tried to write a police report they dismissed it, he was told he had suffered a concussion and they thought he wasn't thinking clearly. That and the sheer amount of money Shin Ito possessed there was nothing he could do without help.

And that's what lead to him being here in Republic City, trying to fight off the anger while he waited for his friends to exit the office of President Moon. While Akira had a plan, so did Mako and his plan involved the people he _knew_ would get results.

Korra and Asami exited the office of President Moon to find an exhausted Mako. Asami said nothing, she threw her arms around his shoulders pressing him firmly against her.

"I'm so glad you're both okay." But when she pulled away, she had to know that was the furthest thing from the truth. Mako turned his gaze to Korra, she stepped forward an understanding in her eyes.

"I need you to help me." Mako said desperately, Korra nodded a mischievous smile stretching across her face. Mako rose to his feet turning to Asami, the two faced her their eyes mirroring one another as their minds churned with plans. They were prepared to do what it took to get Akira back, and Mako knew that he couldn't get his levelheaded friend right now. He needed someone who would fight injustice without the biases he held.

He needed someone _like_ Akira.

"Absolutely not!" Asami said with a frown, "Before the two of you do something, think! Shin Ito funds more than half of the Republic City Restoration Project, if we piss him off then who knows when we'll finish this?"

Mako clenched his fists at that, "Would you rather we stall the project completely? We have to think about this Mako." And he watched her plead, he watched her try to reason with him already swaying her girlfriend to her side with her words. He saw the sympathetic look Korra was throwing him because it was true, they had a responsibility to the city and to the people that they'd finish this. They had already waited too long for things to change. But Mako couldn't shake this feeling, he couldn't give up on the anger that was burning hot in his heart.

"Then I guess I'll find someone who will help." Mako tried to storm away but Korra's firm hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Mako I get it, and as much as I'd love to go headfirst into battle I have to agree with Asami. We have to think _smart,_ Shin is a lot like Akira he isn't going to back down from the Avatar threatening him."

Mako let out a sigh nodding to the two of them before following them to their car. As they drove further from City Hall Asami met his glance in the review mirror. "We're not doing nothing Mako, Akira is one of my best friends I wouldn't leave her stranded. Which is why we're going to Shu Jing."

Mako gaped at that and saw the two women smirking, "Shin Ito's former employer just began working as the secretary in City Hall we couldn't risk them hearing us. Akon sent the plans this morning, we _will_ get Akira right back where she belongs. All in due time."

* * *

Asami Sato had been in the mainland factory of Piandao Industry's about four times in her life, the first time was with her father when she was about nine years old. The last was with one of her best friends she had barely paid attention to the halls they were too deep in discussion about their future plans.

Now it looked nothing like the pace she had been, it had been alive with innovation. The people milling about had their heads buried in work she could hear engineers sitting together trying to solve issues. It was like walking into a dream, and Asami _loved_ it; she could see why Lein Piandao was such a formidable force in manufacturing.

It was like the room was alive like she could see their thoughts swimming out of their heads and into the air. Asami felt like the energy was sucked from the air and replaced with manic energy. She could see the workers who once were laughing easily through issues fiercely writing on papers their hands shaking in stress.

Asami witnessed a young woman wiping tears away as she wrote fiercely trying to solve some issues among others. One man just sat at his desk staring at the wall his fists clenched so tight that she was afraid he'd break. She wasn't sure when, but her hand had found Korra's and it helped center her for a moment the warm weight of her girlfriend.

And when she glanced at her she could see she felt it too, Korra was never good at hiding things from Asami. And she could see it in her expressive eyes that she _felt_ what they were feeling the pity and anger that began to bubble in her eyes was a dangerous fire that Asami didn't want to see released.

Not yet.

They continued down the hall before finally arriving at the large doors to what had at a time been Akira's office. Asami didn't bother knocking and with a quick nod Korra bent air at the door they slammed open with a loud clatter as the two women strided into the room.

Asami's eyed Shin Ito, he looked calm at the large mahogany desk. There were minute changes made to the room, a lavish vase, a deep red rug that would have driven Akira insane. Along with a large portrait hung above the fireplace of Shin and his family.

Asami fought the urge to wrinkle her nose at the gaudy pieces he had added to what had once belonged to the most powerful women in the Fire Nation. Asami flashed a smile at Shin although it took a lot out of her to get it out.

"Mr. Ito, I've come to discuss business with you." He nodded rising out of the desk the smile that spread across his face made Asami's stomach turn. He bowed briefly toward Korra before laying a hand on his chest.

"I am honored to be in your presence Avatar Korra, and truly I am humbled that you would visit us here at what will soon be Ito Industries." Asami's fist balled up at the mention of his ownership, her heart went out to her friend but there was no going back now.

"I came here because regardless of how I feel, you are the largest benefactor for the restoration project. And it would be unwise as a businesswoman to ruin such a lucrative relationship." Asami squeezed Korra's hand tighter as her heart pounded from the hot betrayal that rushed through her body.

She felt like she was betraying Akira even though _this_ was the only way she knew to help. This was part of the plan, keep Shin calm unassuming give him no reason to think that something was going to come. But it was hard when she looked into those eyes, eyes until now she never realized were so close to Akira's.

But in all of the wrong ways, there was a victory in those eyes and a heady hunger for something he knew wasn't his to taste.

"A wise decision Ms. Sato, I will of course continue to aid Republic City." Asami sighed in relief before releasing Korra's hand and reaching it out to Mr. Ito's to shake. He took her hand into his, the heat was almost unbearably hot.

"While we are on the topic of business, I think it would be wise if you'd get President Moon to reconsider her decision to drop my company." Asami wanted to drop his hand and tried but he held fast, she could see in her periphery Korra shifting her feet ready to strike if he held her a moment longer.

"After all _I_ control who Akira can see." Asami tore her hand away feigning embarrassment as she wiped her hand on her skirt.

"Sweaty palms." She said with a smile, causing Korra to visibly relax.

"Fine." She whispered before taking her girlfriend's hand and rushing out of the room.

* * *

Reli walked stiffly down the halls, his shoulders felt heavier the past weeks that have gone by. Heavier than anything he had felt in his short life, and as he waked his mind began to wander…

_"Reli! Reli get over here!"_

_Reli Hanzo was only six years old and he was certain of three things in the world, he loved building things, gardening, and his mother. Reli was devoted to his mother, she hung the moon and stars, an avid storyteller when he needed an escape, and his shelter when they were hungry._

_And they often were, he wasn't young enough to understand why things were this way but he could see the weak dinners that graced their tables, and his mother would spoon all of it onto his plate smiling and telling him to eat that he was growing._

_Reli would say he wasn't hungry and watch her eat hurriedly, shoving the rest of the food into her mouth a pained look on her face as she did._

_But it didn't matter how bad things got, how many times that strange man that came monthly asking for money with that sour stench to his clothing and the lingering glance on his mother's backside Reli knew he'd do anything to protect her._

_He would kick at the men who jeered at her, or the ones in their seedy apartment building the one whose hands strayed and Reli bit him so hard the man drew blood. His mother was horrified when he'd get like this, but he couldn't let anyone hurt her and she had to understand that._

_Then everything changed._

_His mother bought sweets and was so giddy she spun him around the room, she got a new job in Republic City. Reli had never left Ba Sing Se but the prospect of being somewhere safer, where they could be in a lively place made him excited too._

_They went and it was amazing, the buildings were towering so high that Reli only looked up. If it weren't for his mother's steady hand in his he'd have fallen over. His mother was the secretary at Sato Industries and was taking home plenty of money._

_They lived in a small one-bedroom apartment, and they went to bed **every** night with their bellies filled with food. And that was all Reli needed until it all changed._

_He would find himself afterschool sitting alone in their apartment longer than usual, his mother would come home flushed and with takeout that they usually couldn't afford. And Reli would dig in gorging himself on the food enjoying the new luxury._

_Then **he** came into his life._

_He was like a king some regal savior that would keep them from poverty, Shin Ito. Shin reached down and shook his hand when they first met, and he remembered his mother getting misty-eyed watching them._

_He remembered walks on the park on Shin's shoulders and he felt like he could rule the world. They married shortly after that and he asked if he'd like to be his son, Reli never had a father before so he accepted._

_Reli and Jade Hanzo were no more, they were the Ito's now, and they moved to the Fire Nation._

_Then things went south…_

_By Reli's eighth birthday they were married for a year and Shin would get quieter being gentle around his mother. He knew then that he was expecting a sibling and he would see the light bloom behind Shin's eyes._

_Then came the blood._

_More blood._

_So **much** blood, and Reli hated that, he hated that he was making her do this when her body couldn't take it. Reli knew his birth was a miracle she had told him that much, but it seemed that Shin wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. No matter if she made it or not._

_Reli sat with her on the floor while she cried his hand tight in hers, "I'll never let him hurt you again." And she looked at him her heartbreakingly sweet smile as she touched his face._

_"I failed him Reli, I did." And that hurt Reli more than anything, he stormed from their bedroom and burst open the doors to his office._

_"You will kill her!" And Shin just looked at him blankly as if a stupid child couldn't understand what it took for a child to be birthed. He stalked forward and backhanded him so hard that Reli's head spun. He felt a sting on his lip and touched a hand to it, he looked down shocked to see crimson droplets._

_" **I** am your father. I saved your thieving selves from that stupor in Ba Sing Se. Do you think your mother got out of there alone? You think she hadn't met me those late hours." Reli looked away but he grabbed his chin forcing him to look into his eyes._

_"She **owes** me this! I won't be made a fool of…not again." He released Reli and he felt himself shaking. Before rising to his feet his face set in a hard line._

_Reli left without a word._

_It wasn't the last time, Shin's hands seldom left Reli's body his frustration was taken out on him and his mother so often that Reli stopped fighting he was beaten into submission. He kneeled in front of Shin one night his ribs still sore and laid his hands on the ground._

_"I don't want to fight you anymore father." He looked up into his eyes, and he knew what shin would see because he practiced it in the mirror for hours. "I want to be you."_

_Shin smiled._

Reli's hands were clenched so hard he was sure he'd break them, his body still shuddered at the memory of the beatings of hearing his mother's screams during the night. Could he let this happen again? Could he see how far he could push Akira until she broke until everything inside of her was nothing more than a depraved girl searching for a gentle hand?

Reli rushed through the office ignoring the questioning looks. He reached the office only to find Yara angrily going through his father's files. Her head snapped up at the sound of the door her scowl deepening at the sight of him

Reli reached her at the desk and collapsed into the seat across from her the fireplace crackling was the only sound between them.

"Reli what do you want?" She asked carefully, her eyes surveying him in wariness, and he supposed he deserved it, but he was so tired now. Tired of the pain, of hiding himself, tired of being the lapdog of a man who never cared for him.

A father who deliberately shopped for the son he wanted.

"I've done some really bad things Yara." She soured at that, slamming down the papers before turning to him her blue eyes sharp with anger.

"A _bad_ thing?" She huffed, "A bad thing is deliberately missing a shift at work, a bad thing is lying. What you did…You disgust me."

That stung, he had to admit that it did. He nodded to himself looking down at his hands, not really speaking to her as he spoke this time. "My whole life I did what I had to do to survive. I showed my belly and played along if it meant I wouldn't get hurt. I just wanted to keep everyone safe…But what was the cost? I let myself become someone I don't even recognize; I remember the boy that stood up to Shin."

He looked at Yara now noticing the shock in her face. "He was beaten so bad he couldn't walk…I don't want to see Akira beaten down; I never had a family before…I never felt the urge to protect someone before…But I've been through Shin's…conditioning. And I can't let that happen to her."

Reli returned his gaze to the fireplace, before feeling a gentle hand on his forearm. He looked to Yara's icy eyes and saw that they reflected the flames.

"Come with me."


	27. Finale Chapter Five

**Finale**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The sharp sounds of the prison doors rattled against the silence; Akira looked up to see a figure making its way towards her. A breath caught in her throat as they stepped into the light.

_Mako_

He looked exhausted and his body was tensed, in the way it was before a fight. She tilted her head trying to think of what happened and how he was here. Shin had been paying off the guards to make sure she was forced into isolation; she knew that much from the smug bastards that stood outside her cell.

But all of that washed away at the sight of him, she rose from the cot on the floor and stepped forward her body still rebelling against her from the movement, the burns on her sides still aching.

Mako surged forward his hands reaching the bars and Akira's fingers met his, she felt the burn in her eyes as tears threatened to burst.

"How?" Mako shook his head his eyes searching her face, his eyes trekked over her body from the top of her head to her feet. The more he looked on the more his gaze lingered on the differences, her hair had been singed at the tips and now laid dead and crisped. Her face was littered with fading cut,l save for the deep gash on the side of her head. Her fingers were cut badly and beneath the baggy clothes, she wore burns traveled her sides and legs.

The fire had not been kind to her, and she had bent it to her will protecting herself as much as she could. Some would scar but most of it would heal, she was being fairly optimistic about it all, or as optimistic as someone could be when sitting in a cell for a week.

"I have to get you out of here." Mako's voice came out strained the panic evident in the way his eyes darted over her face. "We have to go now." Mako started searching the area around them the hall was empty and cells had long since lost the use of keys. It was an automated system now, much like the ones used in the Boiling Rock.

"Mako…" He ignored her, his hands reaching his hair as he tried to think of a way out of it. He bent a stream of fire and started on the cell only to be met with charred metal.

Akira gritted her teeth in agitation, "Mako stop!" He turned towards her wildly his fingers intertwining with hers, as he tried to look assuredly at her.

"I can come back with Korra, and then we'll go. Maybe see if we can get you sanctuary somewhere just….I can't let you stay here."

Akira smiled at him, her heart-wrenching at the thought of Mako breaking an oath. It took so much for him to break a law his basic urge is to stay in line. She couldn't help but feel like she had brought this out of him, her selfish desire to put herself and her company first.

Perhaps she wasn't so different from her mother, if this is what she prioritized. Maybe she deserved to burn, she deserved all of the pain that was coming towards her.

"Mako, you can't do that you have a career to think about." Mako looked at her his eyes telling her more than his mouth ever would. That his career as important to him as it was, would never be worth losing her. That being away from her, not knowing if she was alright was the worst pain he had felt in a long while.

He gave a resigned nod, "I tried speaking to Beifong, I tried appealing to any diplomat I knew but…It's delicate, it's a civil lawsuit."

Akira felt her blood run cold at that, she leaned forward invigored by something new. The intensity in which she drew forward was enough to shake Mako out of any self-loathing spiral he might have gone down.

"What lawsuit?"

Mako swallowed heavily, before telling everything she had missed in the two weeks she had been locked away.

* * *

Reli was dragged around the Fire Nation by Yara with little (and that was being generous) to _no_ information on what it was they were doing. Why they were doing it, or where they were going. Yara had returned to her (rather nice-looking) home and received a letter. She had hidden the contents from Reli and with a grim look on her face asked him; "If I told you to do something no questions, would you do it?"

And Reli trying very hard not to throw in an innuendo simply nodded at her. She stepped closer to him her icy eyes boring into his with a ferocity that made the heat rise to his face. Reli found himself oddly flustered by the harshness and unrelenting seriousness of Yara, and it made his heart pound in his chest.

Now more so with the look she was giving him, when she stepped away it wasn't a look of disgust. But of approval, and Reli wasn't sure why but her approval made him feel more fulfilled than any time his father had approved of something he had done.

But that reason may have stemmed from the fact that his father would only approve if he had reached some sort of success. If he had clawed his way there by any means necessary, if he destroyed, humiliated, and lied his way there so long as the end goal was achieved.

"You coming?" Yara asked looking over her shoulder, and it took all of his willpower not to eye her backside _especially_ in that glorious pencil skirt.

"Of course," Yara smirked and sauntered out of the home and back to his car, he opened the door for her causing a surprised quirk of her brow, but not a word was said.

"Where to?" Reli was sure now that Yara had to let him in on something, he had met with the two women quietly arguing at Kili's home. And she had thrown numerous objects atReli (some narrowly missing him) and after convincing Kili that he was on their side she sent them to Yara's to get a letter. Back and forth they went for a while trying to bring together all of their information, not that Reli had any idea _what_ it was.

All he could do was supply information, his father's intentions, and they never said more about it. Yara turned to him with that same smirk on her face as before. "You'll know when we get there, drive I'll let you know when to turn."

Reli huffed but still turned the key in the ignition, she said nothing for the first few minutes before telling him to make a right then left. As time went on Reli knew exactly where they were headed, he turned to Yara and she flashed him a smile.

"I'm going to rely on those acting skills right about now." Reli frowned, but at least he understood why they were so willing to let him on. Because Akira only had two people that were approved for visitation. His father had managed to pay off the guards into controlling who could and couldn't see her.

Which all in itself was proof of how corrupt the Fire Nation police had gotten with his father around. Reli rolled his shoulders as they made their way to the guard tower and threw an arm around Yara's shoulder.

She raised an alarmed eyebrow, "I need you to play along, I also apologize now for everything that may leave my mouth…and has previously left my mouth." He mumbled the last part, but it did leave a crack in that armor of hers.

Reli stopped at the guard tower and looked lazily at the guard, he remembered him from one of his father's many galas.

"Hey, Lee! A fine day we're having here aren't we?" Reli leaned his head back towards Yara flashing her a lazy grin, she fluttered her eyelashes prettily and leaned heavily against his arm.

"Isn't it doll?" He asked, Yara giggled in reply batting her eyelashes again as she peered up at him from beneath them.

The guard made an uncomfortable humph and Reli turned back with an apologetic look on his face, he put his other hand to his heart in apology. "I apologize can't take my eyes off of this beauty for a second."

He turned again waggling his eyebrows at Yara and she laughed again slapping a hand against his chest which caused his heart to pound furiously in his chest.

"Alright Reli, what are you and the girl here for?" Reli turned on the charm this time leaning his arm out the window.

"We're here for a little visitation, just for the sights really."

Reli said with a heavy wink to Yara, the guard frowned at that, "Look Reli it's not that I don't want to, it's just your dad has strict orders."

Reli nodded at that, "I totally understand, he fished his hand into his pocket and flashed a couple of hundred fire nation dollars. The man's eyes widened at the money and Reli motioned for him to lean forward.

"I would hate for you to go against my father's orders, but I'm sure your captain would hate to hear you buying into the Ito's." The man paled at that, Reli continued his voice low and threatening. "So, let's not pretend here that you're above being bought, I throw in a couple extra you don't tell my dad that me and my doll over here have a thing for chains."

The guard flushed at that and nodded quickly, Reli smiled back to his charming self, "See you around Lee." The gates opened and Reli drove into the prison once out of view and he removed his arm from the back of Yara's seat, her smile had dissipated and back was her ever stoic expressions.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Reli felt his face heat up, "Please for the love of all the spirits do not ask me to answer that."

* * *

Reli walked down the dim hallways, prisoners jeered at Yara as they passed sending a chill of discomfort down Reli's spine. He squared his shoulders trying his best to shield her, but the effect was minimal as there were cells along both sides of the hall. They stopped at a large grey door conveniently labeled as solitary confinement.

Reli looked towards the bored guard, he eyed Reli at his place at the control board. His gaze lingered on Reli's fine clothes and sharp jacket, before meeting his eyes a grin on his face.

"Which cell, Mr. Ito I presume?" Reli sighed before leaning over the man his eyes scanning the names before he found it, he slipped a hand into his pocket pulling out a wad of cash and handing him a couple of bills.

"Cell 48." The man pressed against the button and a sharp click reverberated through the dimly lit hall.

"All open, the cell stays closed though…I'd hate to tell your father that you went to visit his favorite prisoner." He eyed Reli's pocket waiting for more cash, Reli sighed ready to dig his hand again when Yara stepped forward.

She leaned forward her arm pinning the man to his chair, he looked up at her his eyes wide by the sudden ferocity. "You're going to keep your damn mouth shut and take that money or deal with me." Her eyes glinted with such ferocity that the man simply nodded allowing the two to pass.

"Lovely work." Reli smiled, Yara rolled her eyes the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. Reli didn't mention it but he felt a bubble of warmth in his heart at the sight of it. Maybe the ice would melt around her once he proved himself.

After a moment they rounded the corner to cell 48, the door was slightly ajar from the mechanizations. Yara took the lead her hands trembling as they reached out towards the door, her palms hovered over the door in anticipation. "Yara?"

She didn't face him her breath came out in short quips as she stared at the black door, she resembled the young women he had first met in the halls. Her eyes darting around, a gentle kindness to her that hardened over the year she had worked in Piandao Industries.

It was the type of raw emotion he could only imagine being able to portray, not having to hide how he felt just feeling unaltered raw emotion. He saw it now as tears streamed down her face, at the thought of the young woman beyond that door.

She took in a deep breath and brushed the tears aside not bothering to face Reli before pushing the door open and stepping into the room.

Reli didn't know why Yara took that moment before the door opened but he understood now. This wasn't the same Akira he had seen a few weeks ago, this was a bruised and burned girl. She was sitting in a corner in her cell not facing them and all Reli could see was the burned tips of her hair brushing her elbows, the gentle waves he had often seen were now a snarled nest of hair.

Yara stepped forward her hands clenching the bars, "Akira?" Her voice sounded small and childlike, unlike the confident and sharp women he had heard before. Akira turned slowly her eyes taking in Yara before she bolted to her feet her hands encircling the other woman's through the bars.

"Yara," She whispered her eyes searching the other woman's as if _she_ were the one on the outside checking in on someone.

"I'm so sorry this happened…I-I will fix this Akira. We have everything you…" She trailed off her eyes finally reaching Reli's, he watched uncomfortably as Akira's eyes finally landed on him. The softness he had seen was replaced by hatred in an instant, she stepped back from the bars her body physically recoiling at the sight of him.

_I deserve this._ Reli thought bitterly, he took a tentative step forward, but she shook her head her hands trembling in fists at her side.

"What is _he_ doing here Yara?" She didn't bother raising her voice, instead, it came out like a hiss she practically spit the question out. Yara turned back towards Reli a firmness in her stance before turning back to Akira.

"He's here to help…" Akira eyed her opening her mouth but Yara cut her off, "I know how you feel about him, and I know what he did. Understand that I am _aware_ Akira, but we need all of the help we can get…Just hear him out."

Akira looked at Yara, the two locking eyes for a moment before giving a small nod. Those intense eyes were suddenly on Reli and the intensity that brewed beneath them reminded him of his father.

Now that he knew, it especially reminded him of his father; he no longer saw those eyes as beautiful rubies. It made his chest seize in fear, of remembering the harsh hands on his body, the voice that riled tears from his mother. The monster, and when he looked at Akira, he finally felt a kinship.

Because she too was hurt by Shin Ito.

"I want to apologize Akira…I know that will never be enough to just say I am sorry but I just…" Reli trailed off frustrated tears choking him as he tried to clear his throat.

"For so long I thought the only way I would be able to find my worth was through his acceptance. I thought that if I remained complacent if I abided by everything he said I wouldn't get hurt, I obeyed to survive Akira…And I _know_ that it's not an excuse but I thought if he was finally satisfied my mother wouldn't cry at night. I wouldn't feel his hand on my back or see him…hurt her."

Reli trailed off his eyes blurring so much he couldn't see Akira in front of him anymore, it was a blur of the reddish hue of her prison attire and the bleak partially lit cell.

"Let me help you Akira, let me put that monster in his place."

Akira stalked forward her eyes never leaving his before she reached the bars, her fingers curling around the cold iron as her expressive eyes bore into his.

"I will give you _one_ opportunity, and if you fail…" she beckoned Reli forward with a finger her eyes shimmering in that same fire that made his stomach sink. "I _will_ rain hellfire down on you."

Reli nodded in understanding, and he and Yara left with their new task at hand. The two were prepared to leave but not before Reli turned back at Akira.

"I know my father has made moves to ruin your life, but I hope that you know. No one hates Shin Ito more than I do, and I hope I can prove that to you." Reli paused his eyes meeting Akira's they were hard as before, but she was at least receptive bobbing her head for him to continue.

"I do _want_ to be different."

Akira didn't say a word, Yara motioned for Reli to give her a moment alone with Akira, and he shut the doors he could have sworn he heard Akira say something.

_"I want to believe that you can."_

* * *

Yara exited the cell a moment later she closed the door behind her, sniffing quietly. As her head rose he could see the lines of tears trekking down her face, she made no move to mention them and simply walked past him her shoulder brushing his as she went.

"Come on, we have work to do."

Reli got into the car and again waited for her directions they eventually got to the docks taking a boat. Yara went to the front and whirred the vehicle to life as they sped across the sea. Yara's once pristine bun whipped behind her in a ponytail and while Reli didn't mention it he could see tears flying behind her as she trained her gaze in front of her.

They rode in silence before a land mast came into view from the horizon, she turned back towards him looking over her shoulder a small smile on her face. "Welcome back to Shu Jing."

Reli returned the smile as the small island came into view, as they rounded the side of the island, she parked the boat at a dock and the exit. The two reached a car and silently drove to the castle, Reli had known splendor in his life thanks to Shin's deep pockets. But nothing he had could compare to the vast wealth that the Piandao's held.

It was at that moment that Reli understood his test, it was the test to determine who he was; and if he lusted for the riches around them. Reli stepped into the pristine house to be met with none other than Akon, the man looked at him disdainfully; before turning a gentle smile to Yara.

He enveloped her in a hug and whispered something in her ear before turning back into the house tilting his head to invite Reli inside. The two spared no time to show him the house making his initial thought feel like a childish assumption.

This had very little to do with him, but his mind wouldn't stop turning, why would she trust him so suddenly. Was Akira so desperate for help that she didn't care if he was the reason…

Reli shook the thought away as they entered the study Yara and Akon went through files before reaching a small wooden box and cross-referencing more documents the document and that's when Reli saw it. A small parchment, it looked ordinary Akon and Yara were still not looking so he reached for it and unraveled it.

Reli read it over quickly before pocketing it and turning back towards the two.

(break)

After finding whatever it was Yara needed they returned to the mainland, Yara was quiet the whole time her eyes flittering back to him, and Reli made no move to strike a conversation. A war was pounding in his brain, the innate desire to please Shin still burned in his belly. But the guilt that had wracked him for months, the shaking that never seemed to leave his hands for almost ending a life; that was what was driving him now.

When they returned to the jail, Akira eyed him carefully her face gave nothing away but he could still tell she was studying him. She and Yara spoke with some excitement not that he was paying much attention to it. They were ready to leave when Akira finally addressed him.

"Did you find anything Reli?" He turned to her a small smile on his face before stepping forward finally reaching her where the cell ended. She didn't back away and held his gaze fast a defensive edge already to her.

"I found the letter Akira; I know it was a test." He reached into his pocket and put it into her hands a sad smile on his face, "I know what it's like to hate what fate has given you, but we both know that Akon is not your biological father."

Akira smiled at him before reaching through the cell and placing a hand on his cheek, Reli relaxed into the gentle touch not expecting something so tender to come from someone that shared Shin's blood.

"We've both been burned; I hope that I can prove different. As much as I want to hate you Reli I understand now. I want to make sure no one has to be hurt by him again."

Reli opened his eyes and met hers with new vigor, "I look forward to it."

* * *

Akira sat on the prison floor; the constant dripping of a faulty facet was beginning to drive her insane. It echoed across the cold stone floors sending a reverberation across the room. For some unknown reason it left a chill across her skin, an unnerving feeling settled in the pit of her gut. As if the universe was sensing her wariness she heard the sharp click from the automated locks at the door.

Akira sat from her cot and rose to her feet, it was far past the ordinary times for visitation. Akira swallowed heavily knowing well who it would be when they stepped into the dim lighting of her room. He waited right before her cell the doors closing with a sharp click.

Into the center of the room stood Shin Ito, with a grin on his face as he looked at her with a new understanding blooming within those eyes…

_Her eyes._

"Hello, daughter."


	28. Finale Chapter Six

**Finale**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_Akira_

Akira stared at Shin; she wasn't quite sure how much time had passed but it felt like years. The tension between them charged the air thick with electricity. It was so intense that Akira could feel the soft hairs on her arms stand at attention ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Shin took a step forward smiling that same shark-like smile, "What? No warm welcome for your father?" Akira stalked forward stepping as close as she could to the bars her eyes meeting his. It made her stagger when she looked into them, she could really see it now how similar they were to hers. And she wanted to be able to take away the similarities between them, she wanted to strike down the anger in her belly that she _knew_ she inherited from him.

"What do you want Shin?" He wrapped his fingers around the bars of her cell, and she had to admit her stomach turned in delight at the frustration she saw in his eyes. The anger that she knew all too well was raging in him, and she had to admit that it was worth being in this cell to see him so unnerved.

"Where is it?" Akira fought the smile that threatened to break across her face as she watched the vein in his neck pulse from restraint. His face was beginning to redden by the second, she raised an eyebrow "Where is what?" She watched his knuckles turn white from the force in which he held onto those bars.

He pressed his forehead against the bars, looking more like the prisoner than she did at the moment. He looked so unhinged she was beginning to not recognize the man before her, "The _inventory_ Akira, the designs where are they?"

"I tore apart that factory in Shu Jing, your mother's study. Your grandfather's study in the mainland I can't find them anywhere. That is over three years' worth of work lost, work my company will never get back. So, where the FUCK IS IT!"

Shin swallowed down the anger, she watched him force it down as he stepped away running a hand through his hair mussing his usually immaculate ponytail. It caused a true smile to stretch across her face, she leaned forward getting as close to the monster as possible, that fire in her stomach danced with her as she watched the vein in his temple quiver.

"If it was truly your company, you'd figure it out." Akira watched as Shin lost it, he roared in anger his hands exploding in a heap of fire, he burned the chairs in the room shouted, and screamed in a tantrum, not unlike a child's. He charged at the cell with a wildness in his eyes, "Tell me Akira, tell me where you hid it or…Or I'll kill him I will kill Mako without a hesitation, and the more you resist the more of them will die."

Akira smiled at that the fire in her raging into an inferno as she pressed closer. Her rage was different, and she realized that now, it wasn't the irrational heap of flames that Shin's anger produced. But a quiet simmering heat, one that you'd never know was burning until it was too late.

"You won't do that Shin, because if you do, if you touch the people I love, if you raise even a finger to harm them, I won't kill you. I will burn everything, the company you, even myself if I have to."

Akira stepped away from Shin the satisfaction of confronting him burned in her chest in what she supposed was pride. She watched a series of emotions cross his face, and it happened in such a flurry that she wasn't quite sure what he was thinking. All she knew was he looked at her one last time and clenched his jaw, it returned as clearly as before that anger that always seemed to be there.

"This all could have gone over peacefully, but just know you are the reason that this is going to be hard. You want a fight, a fight is what you'll get." Akira smirked walking closer to Shin taking her time as she did.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Akira woke with a start, the metallic click once again greeted her ears. She prepared herself tensing her muscles and clenching her fists as Shin's face filled her mind. It filled her with a bitter sort of satisfaction knowing he couldn't win, and that he was driven to see her again.

But instead of Shin, she saw her lawyer's pale in the morning light as he inclined his head in greeting. Akira rose to her feet in surprise as she stepped forward, eyeing him suspiciously. While a good lawyer he was terrible at hiding things from her and looking at him now Akira read him as easily as she could read her own name.

He was beyond nervous, his face was paler than usual and a light shining of sweat was beginning to bead along his forehead. " I am not sure if you are aware of your current situation but I have come to debrief you and take you home."

Akira tilted her head in surprise, her friends and family had been trying to pay her bail for days but it had always been dismissed by those corrupt officers.

"While I am relieved to hear that, what the hell is going on?" She watched his eyes dart to the doors before returning to Akira's face his lips set in a firm line. "It's best if we spoke in private, Kili has lodging prepared for you in her home here on the mainland." Akira nodded her body still in shock from waking to the news, a guard came and unlocked her cell before escorting her and her lawyer from solitary to the street.

Once in the car Akira turned to him, she noticed a hardness to his eyes that didn't seem to be there when inside the prison. Suddenly Akira wasn't quite sure he was that easily readable man she had thought he was; it was suddenly making a lot more sense why he was employed by her mother for so long. He was silent for the majority of the ride before he noticed the intense gaze on him, he smiled sheepishly before speaking.

"I apologize for my lack of communication with you these past few days Ms. Piandao, but I assure you I have everything under control; Your mother had a protocol and strict instructions for me should your father come to claim the company and I have been handling those affairs for a little over a week." He flashed an apologetic smile before his eyes returned to the road, Akira was too shocked by his seemingly new mannerisms to be angry about his lack of communication. This was not the man she had met when he read over her mother's will, and frankly, she felt a lot more secure with this man by her side.

"Now I am aware of your own plans from Akon and while…I do not particularly like them." He flashed her a stern look before continuing, "But I think…no I know I can work around this…setback." Akira raised a brow but before she could get a word out, he was continuing.

"You have criminal charges now, and Shin Ito is trying to pin the illegal trading of the goods on you since after all, you were CEO at the time. Thankfully I have gotten this man Wren as a witness." He turned to Akira fully this time as he parked the car, "You are remarkably clever Ms. Piandao, and I believe with full certainty we can win this case."

Akira released the breath she hadn't remembered holding, the relief washed over her. It was the only part of her plan that she wasn't sure about, and now knowing she had a solid defense she was ready now. Her lawyer frowned his eyes training over her before widening with worry, "By the spirits that man has done a number on you. I'll call a stylist and a dresser; we need to show the court what true leadership looks like."

He rounded the car and opened her door offering his arm as he went, Akira placed his hand over his before they reached the door a sincerity in her gaze. "I am truly surprised by you, and I apologize for it. I shouldn't have doubted you, reaching out does go both ways." He placed his hand over hers a warmth to his warm brown eyes, "Looks are deceiving Ms. Piandao, let's hope your father is under the same assumption."

Akira flushed at that, but he winked good-naturedly, the door opened and Akon smiled the relief on his face made Akira feel like she was a child. She threw herself into his arms and he held her tight, his arms shaking as he did. He pulled her away for a moment and the relief was immediately replaced with hatred. She had forgotten about her injuries, not that the pain had faded but how she must have looked to others. The gash on her head was freshly scabbed, burns still stung on her hands and neck, she knew she looked like she had walked through a fire.

Something severe shined in Akon's eye but he made no word of it as he ushered her into Kili's home, Kili had a similar reaction and it didn't take much to know that the two wanted to murder Shin Ito. Kili's warm arms enveloped her and she smoothed a motherly hand through her burnt hair her beautiful eyes filling with tears. "I have a bath drawn for you, go on ahead my love. We'll speak afterward." Akira smiled at the two before heading to the bathroom, as she went, she heard a part of their conversation.

"I will kill him, Akon, I will cut him into so many pieces there will be nothing left to bury." Akira strained to hear Akon's response but only caught the last of it.

"Jail is a gift, and death would be a mercy, I want to watch him suffer."

* * *

"All done, dear." Akira looked into the mirror and frowned; her hair curled more than usual at the shorter length. But that wasn't the issue it was that she didn't recognize herself when she looked in the mirror. The amount of salves she had on her skin the past few days and a very kind water tribe woman had helped most of her healing, but there was still a pink slash along her face that would likely scar. Akira's fingers trailed from her scalp down the side of her face, it wasn't the scar that bothered her but the haunted look in her face.

She always thought of herself as confident to a fault, and strong. But looking at herself now besides the bitter determination that was driving her, she just felt tired. Her adventurous heart seemed battered; she was exhausted now. All she wanted was for this to end, she turned towards the woman with a smile.

"Thank you, I really like the haircut." The woman smiled squeezing her shoulders and whispering words of luck as she left the room. Akira looked back into the mirror trying to urge some vigor, anything into herself to prepare herself in seeing Shin again and the real fight to begin. Akira wasn't scared, she knew her plan was full proof…it was because of the consequence that made her apprehensive.

Her freedom was numbered, and she had been sheltered in Kili's house for four days straight, she hadn't seen Mako since and had only gotten a few messages from him and Asami. She was afraid that these would be her last days outside of a cell, with one last glance in the mirror she opened the door of the room and made her way down the hall.

She could hear Akon and her lawyer speaking, and readied herself for the prep. Today was the first day of trial, after all, she pushed her shoulders back and opened the door. She followed the voices she heard only to find Mako at the top of the landing. Akira paused the breath suddenly struck out of her body, there was a pause between them as they stared at one another before she bounded the three steps between them and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Mako held her just as fiercely she buried her face in his neck, the relief of seeing him made her body sag. Mako held her firmly saying nothing as they held one another for who knows how long.

"Do I get a hug?" Akira pulled away to find Asami standing on the stairwell with Korra close behind. Akira pressed a hand against Mako's cheek a small smile on her face before reaching Asami, the girls held onto one another for a moment before separating.

Asami took Akira's hands her emerald eyes shimmering, "I am so sorry…I feel like I abandoned you and..." Akira cut her off shaking her head, "Asami I count on you to call me out when my decisions are questionable, and I knew that if things escalated, I'd need you uncompromised."

The girls hugged one another again before Akira made her way to the Avatar and hugged her tight. Korra slung an arm around her shoulders before pulling away and giving her a once over a protective edge to her eyes. "I still vote for throwing Shin Ito off the factory roof." She said with a smirk causing Asami to chide her, although it was with less severity than usual. Akira matched her mischievous smile and with an incline of her head led her friends down the stairs.

Akon and Kili waited for them downstairs her lawyer in the center of it all with piles of evidence, with Mako's hand in hers and the determination brewing inside her Akira felt hopeful.

"Let's begin."

* * *

The Fire Nation Court House was an ornate building, golden pillars marked the building along with a large flight of stairs leading to the red and black building. Automobiles lined the streets while reporters waited to see the fallen daughter of the Piandao legacy. In past years she had been photographed with her mother, for charity events and numerous occasions but now the spotlight was on her. With a reassuring smile from Mako the doors opened and the lights blinded her.

Akira's body was shielded by Mako and Akon and the photographers got very little. But the images they did get featured the fresh scar on the left side of her face. As they continued up the step's questions were asked at a fervent pace. Akira could barely wrap her head around them only capturing a couple of words from each.

_How does it feel?_

_Legacy_

_A Criminal_

_Fall from grace_

_What would your mother think?_

Akira stopped at the last question her gaze meeting the reporters with such an intensity he had the decency to look embarrassed. "What would she think?" Akira asked him, tilting her head to the side. The man nodded eagerly his pen and pad in hand as he waited for her answer.

"That Shin Ito is a monster." With that, a flurry of flashes went off and more questions were asked but Akira ignored them all and stepped into the building.

* * *

When Shin Ito got out of his car, he greeted the cameras like a mover star. He spread his hands out before him smiling at the cameras and answering all of their pressing questions. His wife hung off his arms like the beautiful accessory she was and Reli trailed close behind, he looked livelier than usual.

Shin was sure he finally was accepting that his life was changing for the better, it was about time truthfully. Shin strut up the steps making witty remarks to the reporters winking at them, and all in all just working the crowd. Shin was prepared for his moment; this was only the beginning of his renown all that he worked for would be his.

He placed a hand over Jade's and gazed down at her with happiness she had not seen in his eyes in a long time, her heart stuttered at the look of it. She saw something she wasn't sure she'd ever see in Shin again; it was the prospect of a future. Finally, his anger had been quelled his desire satiated, finally she would live and love. Jade placed her lips against his cheek and smoothed down his collar before he entered the doors of the courthouse.

"Everything is looking up my love." He beamed down at her, and it was like the sun finally peaking through what she thought was eternal clouds. "It truly is." He held out his arm and slapped his hand against Reli's back before leading them, _their family_ through the doors.

After taking their seats Shin sat with his lawyer a lazy grin on his face, Akira Piandao sat with her own lawyer her boyfriend, and friends sitting not too far behind her. The judge entered the room, an older woman her lips were set in a stern line and she eyed the courtroom with the impartiality only a judge of the highest degree could muster.

"Shin Ito versus Akira Piandao." The courtroom was struck in silence as the judge peered down at the two of them. She didn't make a move to smile at the wide grin Shin had on his face and nodded towards Akira her eyes widening at the marks on the young girl's body. Many had read in the papers of her unfortunate accident but witnessing them in person was a sight to behold, this girl was a force of nature to most world leaders wrangling a legacy at just over twenty years. Everyone had read in the papers how severe her injury was and almost drowning couldn't have been easy for the girl but here she was standing tall in the courtroom.

The judge cleared her throat before nodding to Akira and Shin allowing the two to take their seats. "Ms. Piandao you are being charged for breach of contract, the distribution of stolen goods, false claims." The judge put down the papers her eyebrows rising as she peered down at her. "It seems you were up to quite a lot young lady, but before we begin with your attorney's opening statements I have to ask. Why did you sign away your company?"

Akira glanced at her lawyer; he gave a brief nod Akira stood grimacing a bit from the soreness of her body. "Your honor, I…" before she could continue Shin Ito cleared his throat loudly flashing an apologetic smile at the judge.

"I apologize but I feel it is my duty to explain, Ms. Piandao was not signing away the company she did it as a show to what cannot be disputed. I believe this can begin our opening statements; you see her mother Lein had written a clause that should we share a child I would control 100% of the company till their 25th birthday."

The judge's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Are you insinuating?" Shin smiled broadly at that, "If I may approach the stand." The judge nodded and he produced the letter flashing a smirk at Akira as he did.

"Now I believe this will put into perspective what has occurred between Ms. Piandao and I. It is the question the Fire Nation and abroad have wondered for the last 23 years." The judge frowned at that not liking the showmanship, "Speak plainly Mr. Ito."

Shin turned to the courtroom a wide smile on his face, "I am Akira Piandao's father, and the guardian of her trusts till her 25th year."

The reporters in the room lost all sense, the courtroom was in a frenzy, cameras went off in flashes as they all tried began barking questions at the two. Those in the courtroom would say that Ms. Piandao looked overwhelmed and shameful at the admission, but those who knew her saw her duck her head down and smile.

Because Shin Ito was playing his part perfectly.

* * *

Jade Ito felt her breath catch in her throat at the admission, she turned towards her son and saw his jaw clench. But he wouldn't meet her gaze, she didn't need him to say it to know what that meant.

He knew, and he didn't tell her. Neither of them thought the information was worth her knowing, Jade rose from the chair and left the courtroom her heart pounding in anger. She reached the restroom and clenched the sink her knuckles turning white at the force. She looked up into the mirror and reached for a tissue dabbing at the water threatening to spill from her eyes.

All those years making her feel like a failure, the incessant push he had for her to produce a child for him. The blood, the tears, almost losing her own life to make him happy. And she had been there all along, Jade wasn't sure what she felt anymore.

The bathroom door opened, and her son walked in unashamed that he wasn't in the correct bathroom and looked at her tentatively. It reminded her of her sweet little boy, his eyes were wide and fearful and his bottom lip trembled ever so slightly.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you." He rasped, his throat getting tight. Jade knew he was about to cry but he cleared his throat blinking rapidly. "I just didn't want to hurt you."

Jade took a step forward placing her hand on his cheek, "You don't have to protect me Reli, it's my job to protect you." Jade paused fighting the emotion threatening to strangle her. "I failed you, I failed." Jade Ito crumpled to the ground and her son's arms softened the blow like they had so many times before.

And while she sat there weeping on the floor Jade began to wonder, how many more times would she cry over this man. How many more times can she weep over her inadequacy? Because if things continued on how they were, Jade wasn't sure her heart would survive heartbreak again.


	29. Finale Chapter 6

**Finale**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Jade Ito sat outside the courtroom, waiting for her husband; her eyes were still puffy from the crying she had done. It felt like all the tears had been sucked out of her body; the betrayal still burned hot in her chest but it was subdued for now. Instead, she waited her eyes constantly flicking from the doors of the courtroom and across the hall where _she_ sat.

Shin wasn't going to come out anytime soon after he revealed he was Akira's biological father. The rest of the session was spent deep-diving into the contracted agreement between him and Akira and pinpointing what exactly it was she didn't include; and what her mother's clause with Shin was. It took the better part of the day, and the judge decided to continue the next day.

But that hardly crossed Jade's mind; her mind was on Akira Piandao. The young woman was sitting outside her lawyer, and friends made a protective shield around her. Jade bit down the desire she had to go over there and speak to the girl; she wasn't sure how the young woman would react. The longer she sat there, the more it ate at her; she just needed some closure or proof of what she had heard. That she was not the manipulative and; hungry woman Shin made her out to be.

After a few more moments, she stepped away, waving off her entourage, and went to the restroom. Jade took a deep breath and waited a few moments before following her inside. Jade stopped at the large vanity; the bright lights began to make her eyes water from their intensity; Jade looked into her reflection, the unhappiness in her eyes was evident, and she tried to school her face. But had little luck, she opted to fix the already impeccable makeup on her face as she waited for Akira to come out. Another moment passed, and the young woman exited the stall, she reached the skin and began washing her hands before glancing her way.

Jade was struck by her eyes, they were exactly like Shin's. The same endlessly deep brown, but when the light hit, a shudder shook her body as she saw the red undertones shine through. Giving the illusion of rubies within those lovely almond-shaped eyes, Jade felt the initial fear in looking into those eyes before it melted away.

Where Shin's eyes were predatory and cold, Akira's were different; there was a warmth a depth to them that called out to you and begged you to dive into their depths.

Jade broke the eye contact reaching for a hand towel and wordlessly handed it to the young woman. She took it with a small smile of thanks; Jade continued studying her. She was truly lovely, and the more she looked at her, the more she could see Lein. She favored her mother in most ways, the darker skin tone although hers was slightly lighter than her mother's. Her hair curled gently where it laid at her collarbone, and her nose was rounder than Shin's pointed tip, but the same severe cheekbones made her features sharp and regal much like her fathers.

"I see him in you." Akira stiffened at that; she narrowed her eyes unwillingly making the resemblance stronger. Jade's eyes traveled to the fading cuts that littered her skin before landing on the fading injury on the side of her lovely face. The pink line began at her scalp and traveled down the left side of her face as if outlining it.

"Don't." She said sharply, "Don't link me to him." Jade nodded in understanding, if anyone could understand what it meant to be linked to Shin it was Jade. She swallowed, unsure of how to voice what she wanted to say.

There was a large part of her that still resented Lein, that lived with that disdain in her heart. She always blamed her for Shin's inability to love her fully, to push her hard to be someone she wasn't. For so long, it felt like she was living in the shadow of a woman she didn't care to idolize.

But seeing this young woman, she could understand it now; she was a force of nature she would not be beaten down. She was the type of woman, to not only join the fight but start it if necessary, and Jade finally understood what he saw. And she could understand the pull, it didn't excuse his actions, and it didn't excuse her failures. But, she finally understood; she understood why her son would follow her. She laid her hand hesitantly on Akira's arm smiling shyly, "I apologize, I just want to commend you. Your strength in this time, and your inability to be swayed by Shin." Jade looked away for a moment her throat tightening, "I can understand the pull of Shin, the way he can seduce those to join him. That through pain and suffering, he can manipulate comradery."

Jade finally met Akira's gaze invigored by a new strength, "He doesn't know that I know, but I am so proud that my son has found you. And that he has finally broken the cycle I have created by depending on Shin. I truly hope you can force him to reach justice. Because no one deserves to be shackled by Shin."

Akira looked at her for a moment, something like understanding flashing through her eyes. Jade smiled back at her, a rather melancholy smile but a smile nonetheless. She turned to leave before Akira spoke, "Mrs. Ito?" Jade turned, the girl bit her lip in apprehension, "You aren't shackled to any man, there is a strength in you. I see it, especially in your son." Jade watched this girl, those eyes that had caused her so much pain now making her feel something else.

Hope.

Jade nodded fighting the tears threatening to spill from her eyes before leaving the room, the heaviness that seemed ever-present on her chest finally lifted. As Jade leaves the bathroom, she finds her son, he was speaking quietly to the assistant from Piandao Industries before turning to her with a small smile on his face.

Jade hugs her son, he returns it albeit shocked, "Is everything alright mother?' He puts her at arm's length away his eyes surveying her, and it broke her heart that he still did that. Looked for physical evidence that he had laid a hand on her. "Yes, I just wanted to say that…I'm so proud of you." Reli looked alarmed but before he could get a word out, Jade felt a large hand encircle her bicep.

She was pulled to Shin's chest as he laughed heartily at what someone said, he turned his head to Jade's ear feigning a kiss on her neck as he whispered. "What were you saying to Akira?" Jade laughed and motioned for Shin to follow her from the room. Once in private, she turned to him the anger and confusion she felt in all of these years finally coming to the surface. Shin opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him taking a step forward her green eyes set aflame by her anger.

"Don't, you don't get to be the one who's upset." Shin opened his mouth and shut it his eyes straying from hers, he had the decency to look ashamed. "How long have you known? Or suspected?" Shin sighed drawing a hand across his face, "Jade it was a necessity that this stayed under..."

And for the first time in their time together she raised a hand back at him, and it felt like a victory. Without another word Jade strutted away from Shin not before he reached for her bicep, Jade looked down at him her lips curling in a sneer.

"Let's not start a scene husband, we wouldn't want you charged for domestic violence." Shin let go of her arm like it was on fire, his eyes churned with anger and something else; something Jade hadn't seen from him in years.

Desire, for her.

* * *

_Akira_

Akira smoothed down her blouse before moving on to fumble with the hem of her skirt for the fifth time. It seemed to be the only thing calming her nerves on the way to the courthouse, she was about to repeat the action when Mako's hands enveloped hers. She turned towards him with a sheepish grin, "Nervous?" he asked his lips twitching as he fought off a smile. Akira quirked her lips at his actions, before rolling her eyes;

"Nope, not even a bit." It was Mako's turn to roll his eyes a smile stretching across his face. Things were strange between the two, while a lot of it felt like the same there was a newness to their relationship.

It was probably from the distance from one another, but Akira often found herself searching for Mako in a room and seeking him out if he wasn't beside her. It wasn't codependency, but rather a desire to be around him, and a part of her knew it was just another addition to the love she felt for him, but she also just felt…strange.

There was something in her bones telling her that this was it, after this court session this would be the end. Her life wouldn't be prone to these dangers anymore, and that was what was keeping her moving. She wouldn't dwell on the consequences, those were inevitable, and she was willing to pay the price.

The car came to a stop, and all eyes turned to her. Akira smiled reassuring them more than herself as she stepped out of the car. Mako was quick at her side and Asami flanked her left, with Korra taking the lead as the cameras flashed. The light was just as blinding as it was the day before, the cacophony that greeted her ears left an unsettling shakiness in her bones. It was jarring, with the heated flash of the cameras on her face and just the feeling of the sheer mass of people around her was making her sweat.

She tried to focus on what they were saying but one look at Mako's clenched jaw and the tight grip Asami had on Korra's bicep was enough for her not to try to hear more. Because the words she did hear had her clenching her jaw with them.

_What made Shin Ito so uncertain about Akira's parentage, how many men did Lein Piandao entertain?_

_How does it feel to have your father take what is rightfully yours?_

_How after over 20 years does it feel to know the true identity of your father?_

_Are you going to go by Akira Ito now?_

Akira whipped her head at the comment causing a rush of silence to fall on the crowd by the ferocity of her gaze. She gently pushed past Asami and Korra and made her way to one of the rails. Her eyes scanning the crowd, "Who said that?"

Akira was met with the sounds of cameras fluttering fiercely the hot pop of the bulb making her skin itch from the heat. The air felt charged from the steely glance Akira gave the crowd before she pushed her shoulders back something sharp gleaming in her red-brown eyes.

"I will say this only once. Shin Ito may be my father biologically but that is his _only_ claim to me, to my company, and the Piandao legacy." With a sharp turn on her heel, Akira entered the courthouse her chest burning, but not in rage as it often would have. But understanding, she would never be free from Shin. He was burned into her family tree and there was no undoing it, but she was never going to let him claim her as his daughter.

Not now, not ever.

(break)

The courtroom was buzzing with energy, after the scandalous reveal of Akira's parentage the jurors were beside themselves. No matter how much one might admit, a person can't help but indulge in a scandal. And one from such a prominent family made an excellent source of entertainment for an otherwise mundane appointment.

In the Fire Nation government, civil court was held by a judge and six jurors. The jurors would hear the case made by the lawyers and suggest a ruling. But it was ultimately in the hands of the judge to rule out justice and punishment. Which could be a very good or very bad thing, particularly with Shin Ito's deep pockets.

The judge's stern eyes met with both Shin and Akira as she opened the session, "Before we begin I have decided we will no longer allow reporters during this session, they caused too much of a frenzy and caused us to lose valuable time." Her eyes zeroed in on Shin daring the man to argue about the lack of media presence, but he was on his best behavior and nodded a hand to his heart.

"I completely agree your honor." Her lips twitched to a frown, she then turned to Akira her glance making Akira feel uncertain before she turned to Shin with a nod allowing him to begin his argument.

Shin's testimony was weak at best, he reiterated much of the information told before about his claim to her fortune as her father. He was boastful, each time he revealed more information it was like the big reveal in a show. Shin was a showman and he was working hard to entertain his crowd; it was from his performance that Akira learned a lot.

He bought out two of the jurors, but the judge remained honorable, she narrowed her eyes during half of his defense and pursed her lips at the other half. For the majority of his defense, she had to remind Shin to stay on topic, it was almost laughable. Akira could see the relief on her friend's faces but she wasn't buying it, she knew this was all build-up for something shocking. The last thing he would say would be his big reveal, providing the ultimate shock factor.

Akira braced herself for it, her lawyer and her meeting eyes as they both expected the same. "I have listed every discretion that this girl…my daughter has done. I don't wish to see her in jail, I want her to get help. From her violet anger and these outbursts of deceit and lies; and while I understand how jarring this information can be. I do believe that justice is a teacher, and it is a valuable lesson she must face. I am willing to drop all other charges the deceit, and the withholding of information, but I implore you she must face justice for allowing weapons that can very well destroy communities into the world."

Akira bit her cheek at the comment, he wasn't wrong she was very aware of what she did. While the hand cannon was not a part of it, she did allow Wren to take those weapons but she had also written him clear instructions on who to sell it to. Akira glanced at her lawyer who nodded a bit the two of them understanding exactly what was happening next.

"I have brought the man who is tied to these dealings. Wren, young man if you would like to take the stand."

Akira watched as Wren sauntered down the courtroom and to the stand, his brown hair swept in that effortless rumpled hairstyle, something Reli would have died to be able to manage. His deep brown eyes twinkled with mischief as he flashed a wink at Akira.

"Ms. Piandao, you are lovelier in person." Shin frowned at that, his eyes landing on Akira as she smiled at Wren's blatant flirting.

"No really, I mean it, you're a catch. I see now why your mother Lein was spoken so highly of, you're stunning." Akira fought the urge to roll her eyes and opted instead to narrow her eyes at him, trying to urge him to get to the point.

The judge cleared her throat annoyed by the encounter, "Let's remain on task, Wren please tell the court of your relevance in this trial."

Wren flashed a wide smile at the judge before continuing, "I know there are some… well rumors that my family is the head of this illustrious black market in the Fire Nation." Akira saw something dark flash across his face, but it was gone in an instant the smile returning. His eyes caught Akira's and he winked again before continuing.

"I am all too aware of baseless accusations, and it's why I feel sympathy for this trial. I am afraid that Ms. Piandao is being set up." Shin rose to his feet his face morphing into the rageful man Akira knew intimately well.

"What is the meaning of this! Your honor, he is lying!" Shin hissed; the judge looked towards him her eyes narrowing. Before turning to the truth seer in the room, the man shook his head signifying Wren was being truthful. "You will do your best to keep quiet in my courtroom." With one last pointed look, she nodded for Wren to continue.

"It was brought to my attention that Piandao Industries was selling their goods and…" Shin looked ready to explode from the insinuation, he rose to his feet glaring at Wren. "I'll ask you this who made you aware of these goods?"

Wren smirked, "Why the CEO of Piandao Industries." Shin paled at that and the judge turned to the truth seer who gave a short nod. Shin sat in disbelief, "But my position…" The judge shot him a fierce look actively quieting him.

"Thank you for your time, Wren, we'll now proceed to Ms. Piandao's defense." Shin looked at a loss of words, Akira watched satisfied to see the man crumbling.

Her lawyer rose a smile on his face before turning to the jurors and the rest of those in the courtroom. "You have all heard Shin Ito's claims, and now you've heard the first of many lies. Akira and I are here today to see that justice is won. So we will tell the truth." He trailed off his eyes meeting Shin's, Shin rose to his full height in the chair challenging him.

Akira watched her lawyer smirk before he turned his gaze to the jurors, and then finally the judge.

"Let's talk about what Ms. Piandao went through, in her own words." Akira rose from her seat and calmly walked to the stand, and then she told them.

* * *

Akira swallowed heavily, her heart pounding in her ears. She tried to trick herself into thinking this was right before a performance. But she couldn't kid herself this time, there was a lot at stake, and besides the one-half truth, she had Wren admit she did intend on being truthful. Akira saw Kili's reassuring smile, Asami's nods of encouragement, Akon's small nod, Yara's wide blue eyes brimming with hopeful tears, even Reli's small smile. But ultimately her gaze landed on Mako, his bright eyes shining as he gave her a curt nod.

Akira exhaled slowly, a small smile on her face as she gazed at him before turning her gaze to Shin, her mouth twisting into a thin line. "I met Shin Ito in Republic City as a stranger, in a short amount of time he threatened me, my business, my entire legacy. And that was before he even knew I was his daughter. What he did afterward was much worse…"

Akira paused fighting the tremors threatening to overtake her, that day in the water flashed vivid images in her mind. She clenched her lips hard and closed her eyes fighting away the images, the breathless feeling; she was falling and rapidly. She felt her heart rate increase, the room felt like it was closing in around her.

Akira gasped, her fingers digging into the arms of the seat. She could vaguely hear the judge saying something to her, she felt a warm hand envelop hers and saw Akon's warm eyes. She let out a shaky breath as he held onto her firmly. "You're safe." Akira looked up to see Mako right behind him, his hand over her other one. "We've got you."

The judge looked down at Akira something like sympathy flashing across her face. "Take all the time you need." Akira nodded, before smiling at the two men before her. "I'm fine, no need to be dramatic." A small rumble of laughter chorused across the courtroom as they returned to their seats.

Akira set her shoulders back and eyed Shin, fighting the fear that bubbled in her throat at seeing him; and that hot rage that never seemed to dissipate. "I would not be bullied by him, so I did something reckless. I was offered an Agni Kai against Shin Ito and I accepted, we eventually revoked the conditions and engaged in an illegal duel; meaning Mr. Ito would own the entirety of my company."

Shin looked ready to implode at her admission, "Your honor you must…" she gave him a withering glare, "If you interrupt in my courtroom again, I will have you forcibly removed." So, Akira continued she told them all of the things he had done, the payment to the guards, attempting to kill her; the threats, and all the information Reli had given her. But that was the beginning she then told them everything she had done as well. At some point, she realized that hiding the truth wasn't worth it. She didn't need him to have any secrets over her or Wren for that matter.

Akira stopped her mouth parch from the retelling of her story. "I am not a victim nor am I innocent; I can admit to that. But I'll be damned if Shin Ito leaves this room without being charged for _his_ indiscretions." With one last smirk, Akira left the stand seeing the stunned faces of her friends and jurors alike.

Her lawyer gave her a look, Akira braced herself for his anger in deviating from their plans but he looked proud instead. "The truth is always the best option." He whispered before rising from the table, he rounded the corner with a folder in his hands. "Now we all can agree that Ms. Piandao has dabbled in illegal activities. The selling of her wares was frankly illegal and could have endangered local communities, but this was desperation brought upon by Mr. Ito. A man who claims he wants the best for his child and yet has caused her to undergo multiple forms of trauma, the attempted murder of Mako and Ms. Piandao herself."

Her lawyer paused looking out to those sitting in the courtroom, before nodding to himself and continuing. "But there is one last thing I must bring to light. The document created by Lein Piandao was during her time with Mr. Ito, but there is important wording within that contract. It says that should anything happen to Lein Piandao her child's father would have full control until that child's 25th birthday." The judge nodded urging him to continue having had enough of theatrics because of Shin.

"This document contains both a marriage license and an adoption when Ms. Piandao was thirteen years old. Akon is her father, and therefore legally has full operational control of Ms. Piandao's trusts and Piandao Industries. Here are the official documentation and wording itself."

Her lawyer turned his triumphant gaze to Shin's morphing red face.

"In short, Mr. Ito did not and never will have a claim to Piandao Industries. It also makes Ms. Piandao's signing of Piandao Industries void." He turned to Shin a smirk on his face, "It seems Mr. Ito you own…well nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this the last chapter will be posted soon! Hope you all are enjoying it!


	30. Finale: The End

**Finale**

**The End**

* * *

_Weeks Ago_

_"Akon, I have a plan." He turned to her, his eyebrow raised, and Akira relayed the details to him. She didn't stop once, letting the words flow out of her in a rush; she watched Akon's eyes widen each time she relayed a new detail until ultimately the exhaustion she had witnessed before returned._

_He laid a hand over hers and uttered something she had not expected, the missing puzzle piece in the disaster that was her plan._

_"There is something I have kept from you…I never thought I'd be the one to tell you." Akon stopped speaking, his lips set in a firm line. He reached for her hands, his eyes suddenly shining from emotion; she sat up alarmed and turned her body towards him, taking his hands in hers._

_"Akon, nothing you say will ever change how much I value you. Nothing." She said firmly while tightening her hold on him. Akon smiled, a tear falling from trailing down his face, "I am your father...legally."_

_Akira sat dumbfounded; she stared at him blankly as her heart thundered in her chest. She had expected something shocking but not this. Akon took her silence as a queue to continue, "Lein and I married when you were about thirteen, it wasn't entirely romantic." Akon trailed off a sad smile on his face, "Although I didn't let her get completely away from the romance of it all, either way, it was done for this reason. If Shin ever came to collect; he would be invalidated because I adopted you, so in the eyes of the law."_

_Akira cut him off, throwing her arms around his neck as tears flowed freely from her face. "I'm upset that you two never told me, but Akon you were the only other man I considered a father figure. You and my grandfather took that role without reservation, and I am grateful to have had you. I wish the three of us…" It went without saying what Akira wanted, the two just smiled at one another, and Akira felt her heart seize with sudden warmth._

_"This just might work," Akira muttered in awe as Akon nodded, the happiness he had just expressed replaced by a grim smile._

_"It very well could…"_

* * *

The judge peered down from her perch, her eyes shifting from Shin to Akira. Her lips were set in a firm line and her hands were clasped so tightly they looked like they'd break. She let out a breath before sitting up to her full height, her stern eyes pinning both of them to the spot. "This was an exceptional case, and there has been deceit and a disregard for the law on both sides." She paused for a moment considering something before nodding firmly, "We will be taking a brief recess to discuss the verdict you are all free to go."

Everyone filtered out of the courtroom, Shin calmly walked out of the courtroom and reached for Reli his hand encircling the young man's bicep as he pulled him into a conference room. He threw Reli into a chair; Reli caught himself before he hit the object. He turned to him his green eyes flashing in alarm, "You despicable little rat." Shin spit, he was practically foaming at the mouth his lips curled in anger as he watched Reli. The boy stood firm his eyes hardening, and Shin had to admit he was proud to see it. The welp finally had the fire, and he knew now who had pulled it out of him not him but his daughter.

She rose above him in every way and while most would feel pride Shin felt an insatiable amount of jealousy. "How could you do this to me? How could you let this girl get in the way of _our_ greatness? Have you lost all sense, or are you truly that stupid?" He paused before leaning close and taunting the young man " Or has your father's worthless genes finally caught up with you?"

_Snap_

Reli popped one of his knuckles, before continuing to the other ones. It was something he had done ever since he was a child, it was his tell right before he'd get into a fight. "Don't, you don't get to say that to me anymore. You know Shin, for so long I wanted to be you, I thought I had to be feared to earn respect. I thought I had to grovel and steal, lie, and cheat to earn my way to respect. I worshipped a man who abused me. But not anymore, you have no power over me. I did it because I want my freedom, and my mother's."

Shin looked at the boy before him, he witnessed that determined look in his eye and the stubborn set of his chin. He could hear his own heart beating loudly in his ears, his vision began to haze in an outline of red, he felt overwhelmed and feverish. Shin roared before tackling Reli to the ground, he pounded hard against his ribs, the quiet grunts Reli usually took during his beatings were gone. He roared in response fisting his hands in his hair and pulling hard, Shin gasped at the dirty trick and Reli socked him hard in the nose.

Blood trickled down his face and he let out another punch in retaliation, the minutes passed brutally, the sounds of flesh hitting against one another and the grunts of the men were the only thing heard.

Reli fought bitterly against his abuser, the years of pent up aggression finally being released, Shin had sent another brutal kick at him and he dodged it just in time. Just as he was prepared to throw another punch the conference room door opened. A startled Yara watched with her mouth slightly ajar at the two men. Close behind her stood Jade Ito, her green eyes widened in surprise.

"Reli!" She rushed forward to her son, her hands hovering against the bruises blooming against his skin. He had some cuts from the heavy rings on Shin's hand, he curled his fists enjoying the mixture of blood and sweat pouring down his body. He turned his eye to Yara who glared at him as she stepped forward placing a hand on Reli's arm and murmuring something. Reli looked at him, something like understanding coming across his features.

"You're not worth this, just know I regret nothing. And as much as I hate you, I do thank you. You taught me what type of man I don't want to be." With an arm around Yara, she helped him out of the room. Shin didn't know why he needed to fight, he felt that nagging in the back of his brain that voice that always told him the same things.

_You're weak_

_You will never amount to anything._

_A boy with everything and you still want more_

_You will never be satisfied_

"You're weak Reli! Weak!" But the boy didn't look back at him, he walked out of the room and didn't look back once.

Shin's hand rose into his hair and began muttering to himself, the nerves finally getting to him. Everything he had done, all of the power he had consolidated, it was all falling apart because he wanted too much. He was finally going to get everything he wanted, everything he deserved; and now he would get nothing.

He felt like his chest was caving in, his skin itched and his hands were getting hotter by the second. He felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around to Jade's face, her usually docile smile was replaced by pursed pink lips.

"I know you always wanted more, and I won't say what you already know." And Shin knew what she meant, that he bit off more than he could chew. That he was an insatiable monster, Shin felt his body sag and finally allowed himself to fall to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Jade's middle and felt the tears burn in his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm like this, I just wanted everything the world could offer. Then she…. she broke me, she made me vengeful and hateful. I just wanted it all, I wanted her, I wanted power, I just want it **_everything_** Jade."

She put her hand under his chin and forced him to meet her eyes, with the same sternness he had seen aimed at Reli as a child. "You can't blame Lein for your choices, and you can't blame your desire for more anymore. Because you had it all, you had a son and you had me, but we were never enough for you. Your excuses mean nothing and as much as I love you." Jade paused tears falling freely from her lovely face, "You never loved me, I was an easily manipulated girl who looked nothing like the woman who broke your heart. I was an object, and I let you use me. I let my son be beaten by you, manipulated, and told myself you were making him stronger."

Jade cleared her throat her hands still on Shin's face as he gazed up at her, the tears finally escaping him. "Please Jade, I can't lose you too." She smiled sadly at him, before kneeling on the floor with him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close. "I can't do this anymore Shin, I can't handle the deception and lies any longer."

Shin held her tighter, "I won't let you leave." She pulled away from him with a hardness in her eyes, "You almost killed me in more ways than one, but the last straw Shin, was you saying her name in your sleep."

Shin froze at that, he gaped at Jade, but she was already rising from the floor. "You've always wanted what you couldn't have, it began long before Lein she was just a fixation, the catalyst to your quest for more. My son and I will no longer be part of it." Shin tried to stop her, he yelled and screamed he knew if he fire bended it would make a scene and he was tempted to do so.

"You won't survive without me," Shin said brazenly; Jade turned back over her shoulder, a small smirk on her face.

"No dear, **_you_** won't survive without me."

* * *

_Akira_

"What the hell happened to you?" Akira asked as she watched Yara half carry Reli's body into the conference room. He had blood trailing down his nose and various ring sized bruises on his face. Reli smiled and blood shined on his usually pristine white teeth, even his overtly coifed hair fell flat on his forehead.

"Shin Ito." He grunted as Yara helped him into the chair, he winced as she let go and hit the arm of the chair. "Glad to know even me getting beat changes nothing Yara." Yara rolled her eyes a small smile on her face as she knelt next to Reli.

"Yeah well, it'll keep you humble." Reli snorted at that, and Akira raised an eyebrow at the exchange. She turned towards Asami who had another bewildered expression at the exchange, Yara _hated_ Reli vehemently if she remembered correctly.

Akira pushed away her thoughts before kneeling next to him, "He hurt you, didn't he?" Guilt crept inside her chest at the realization that she had caused the beating, as if sensing her thoughts Reli grabbed her hand harder than she thought he'd be able to. "Hey, as flattered as I am by your concern, I chose this Akira. I wanted to be a better man, so it's not all about you."

Akira let out a startled laugh, fighting off the tears and threw her arms around his shoulders. Reli grunted in protest but returned the hug either way. "Thank you, for being the only Ito that isn't an asshole." Reli rolled his eyes but smiled either way, "I'm not the only good Ito."

Akira nodded thinking of his mother, "I meant you by the way, I know you're not an Ito by name. But you are by blood and I don't know, I think its full circle that an Ito brought the worst in me, and another brought the best."

Akira couldn't stop the tears this time, "Yeah well you made it very challenging." He laughed at that wincing again in pain, "Right back at you."

The two continued speaking to one another and from an outside perspective they almost looked like siblings.

* * *

The courtroom was refilled, the judge stared back down at the two of them and it was her turn for the theatrics. She took the moment fully, her eyes going from Akira to Shin and back again, at last she took in one breath and began her ruiling.

"I've heard in the past two days in this room contridictary stories. I heard half truths and then ultimately a confession." Her eyes trained on Akira, and a small smile reached the woman's face. "I chose to believe in that confession, because it takes courage to speak the truth, especially if that truth increments yourself. Ms. Piandao in the past 24 hours has shown more grace and maturity than people twice your age, and no matter what my colleagues believe. **_I_** make the decision."

She said firmly her eyes trained on the jurors, two of which shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "I do find Ms. Piandao guilty of withholding information, and deliberately selling military grade weapons to civilians." Shin's face broke into a wide grin but before he could celebrate the judge sent a sharp gaze towards him.

"Do not celebrate Mr. Ito. Because while this young woman is charged so are you, two counts of attempted murder, based on the countless information provided to us by Reli Ito that proves you were bribing government officials, destruction of property, and running a company under false pretense." She paused peering down at her notes before continuing again, "And that's not even delving deep into the information your son has given us. And finally, both of you are being charged with the illegal practice of Agni Kai's."

Both Shin and Akira were nervous, the latter reached for her lawyer's hand needing the support to hear her sentence, her eyes meeting Mako's. She knew this was coming, but the thought of them being separated again made her heart, ache. He smiled reassuringly before mouthing; _I love you._

With one last look she turned back to the judge and waited patiently. "As you all heard this is not an easy case, you both have committed serious crimes." She pursed her lips and turned her gaze to Shin, "Shin Ito you are sentenced to 15 years in federal prison, be thankful that Ms. Piandao and Mako both decided to drop the charges against you for attempted murder. Thank them for their generosity, because if they hadn't, you'd have been dealt 15 years of federal prison and another 35 in jail."

Shin opened his mouth, but the judge quieted him by continuing her sentence, "In two years we will reconvene and decide if your sentence can be adjusted." With that she slammed down her hand against the podium, her hand glowing red. Her fire traveled from the podium and across the room in a controlled fire that blazed across the room giving it a warm glow before it reached a bell the finality of the clang jolted the room and reverberated in their bones.

The sentence had been made.

Akira had to admit that the Fire Nation courtroom was absolutely theatrical, but she opted to keep her mouth shut as the judge trained her eyes on her. The woman smiled softly, "Ms. Piandao you have been through quite an ordeal. But it does not excuse your actions, that said I did decide to be…lenient. Because your philanthropy is something I cannot ignore, your sentence is three years' probation. Your assignment is to be a civil servant." The judge's lips twitched, "I am assigning you to work on The Republic City Restoration Project, I will also give you the choice to serve your six months in jail before or after the completion of the project."

Akira nodded; the sentence was more than fair it was a gift after all. "I hope you both learn from this." Afterward, her hand hit the podium again, and although the bell tolled sealing her fate all Akira felt was warmth.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Akira huffed in annoyance as she tittered up the steps of the building, her feet were aching but as Asami's maid of honor she was willing to handle it. "I swear they couldn't have chosen a smaller building for the reception; we have lovely hotels!" Mako chuckled wrapping an arm around Akira's waist as they went, "Noted." He said with a wink, Akira swatted his arm, but her cheeks gave her away as they tinged red.

Mako kissed her cheek and lead her into the banquet hall, the ceremony had already passed, and they were heading to the reception. Korra and Asami had decided to have a very small ceremony in the spirit world, with only their closest friends and family. The reception on the other hand included all of their friends and allies from all over the world.

Along with Asami and Akira's business partners. In the past three years the two had been unstoppable together, they finished resorting Republic City and Akira went off to prison. While there she decided to create a relief program for rehabilitating individuals and help them get jobs after prison. She hired past inmates in her factories and Asami extended the effort, among that they continued to help those impoverished and misplaced after the spirit attack and they all had new lodging.

Afterward, the two created more strides in technology and transportation, they were toying around with creating planes for commercial travel too; but it was on the back burner of their plans for now. In all, it was like the renaissance with innovation for the two and they were nowhere near stopping.

The doors opened to the pristine building, it was one of the fanciest buildings in Republic city and used for most conferences; the large crystal chandelier greeted them along with the decorations for the wedding. It was a mixture of Asami's pristine and sleek style and some natural elements that Korra wanted as well. It was chic yet very fitting for the two women, Akira made her way to the hall itself having got there before the others as she finished the last few touches.

As Akira flitted around the room Mako watched her, he smiled to himself counting how lucky he was to have her. "Ah, there he is that brother of mine," Mako grunted as Bolin laid a heavy hand on his shoulder his eyes shining in their usual brightness. "Can you believe it Mako, how after everything it's just…calm." Mako shot him a look, "Please don't jinx it."

Bolin laughed and Mako cracked a smile, he had to agree it was nice that things were slowing down. It was because of it that Mako was ready to ask Akira to marry him, he had the ring for over a year but every moment he tried it didn't feel right. But watching her now the way she laughed her head thrown back and her wavy hair falling over her bare shoulders, he didn't know what he was waiting for.

* * *

The wedding party was the party of the year, the ballroom was packed with dancing, Korra and Asami were swaying in the center in a world of their own the two brides in a happy bubble with one another. Their foreheads pressed together although the song was anything but slow, but no one had the heart to say anything.

Yara sat at a table her hair finally down and curled gently with a bold red lip, she sat stirring a cocktail with the toothpick eyeing the dance floor. Reli offered a hand and she took it her cheeks turning pink as she did. As the night progressed no one was surprised to find them locking lips across the dance floor.

Bolin was dragging Opal to every fast-paced song he could find, and the young woman only laughed and indulged him. Even Tenzin was dancing much to Ikki's mortification, Kai and Jinora were also frequent members of the dance floor to the two teenagers scarcely were seen without the other. Much to Tenzin's "delight", in all everyone was having a good time. Even Kili managed to drag Akon to one dance, not that he enjoyed it much, but he humored her.

Mako watched amused by it all, he had danced with both brides and Akira multiple times but as of now, he had trouble finding her. Mako saw the balcony open and the curtains gently being swept in from the wind, he followed feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, he found Akira leaning against the stone railing staring down at the beautiful city she had built below. She looked ethereal, her dark hair curled gently down her shoulders stopping just above her elbows. She was in an icy blue dress that sparkled under the moonlight making her brown skin glow with warmth.

"You okay?" Akira turned to him a small smile on her face before stretching out her hand, he took it easily taking his place at her side. "I'm more than okay." She murmured placing her head against his shoulder, Mako kissed the top of her head. And at that moment, it felt right, he knew he needed to do it now or never.

"I have to tell you something." Akira peered up at him her eyebrows creasing, he smiled and stepped away before she nodded something crossing her features. "Yeah so do I." Mako smiled, his hands itching for the ring in his pocket.

"Can I go first?" Akira pursed her lips, a playful smirk on her face, "What if mine is better, you'd want to hear it first."

Mako rolled his eyes, only she'd be this stubborn when he was about to propose. "I sincerely doubt it." Akira stalked forward, a hungry gaze in her eyes a hot flash coursed through Mako as she wrapped her arms around his torso and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

A brilliant smile lit her face as she whispered two words he didn't know he wanted to hear;

"I'm pregnant."

Mako looked down at her his eyes suddenly filling with tears, "When, what…" He was rendered speechless, Akira laughed a sudden nervousness overtaking her. "Yeah I found it officially when we were in the Southern Water Tribe last week, Katara confirmed." Akira bit her lip anxiously, "I know you wanted us to wait a bit before we had a family, and I know it's not what we planned but…"

Mako cupped her face in his hands and kissed her he could barely contain his msile, "Akira I don't care, all I want is to start a family with you. All I want is you and me forever." Mako knelt down and Akira gasped, "You're not seriously proposing because I'm pregnant right?"

Mako snorted at that and removed the ring from his pocket. "I've been trying to propose to you for a year may I continue?" Akira snapped her mouth shut and nodded her eyes shining with happy tears, "Akira Piandao, you changed my life. You've challenged me, supported me, made me question my own sanity on multiple accounts... And loved me, unconditionally and irrevocably and my promise to you is a lifetime of the same. Akira Piandao will you marry me?"

Akira launched herself into his arms pepping his face with kisses as she sobbed a yes, he slid the band onto her finger the diamond shining brilliantly in the moonlight as they kissed one another, not caring who might see. Tonight was the beginning of forever for them all, and it was going to be a life filled with possibility, hope, and innovation.

Falling is terrifying, and it's unfair to ask for someone to save you from the depths. Akira realized now that was what love was, not someone saving her from drowning but diving in with her. And finding your way through the current together, because once you dive you can swim.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
